Cuando el amor espera
by LindaBelikov
Summary: Cuando Lady Nina de Drango fue informada de que debía casarse con el temido Charioce d'Ambert, más conocido como el Lobo Negro, creyó que su vida había terminado. Sin embargo, todos sus temores fueron desvaneciéndose ante las ardientes caricias y los tiernos abrazos del fiero guerrero, que consiguieron conquistar, poco a poco, su corazón de mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**[Está historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la autora Johanna Lindsey]**

* * *

 _Inglaterra, 1176_

 _Sir_ Kaisar Lidfard se recostó en el grueso tronco del árbol, y se atascó en las criadas que guardaban los restos del almuerzo campestre. Esa es un hombre relativamente apuesto, la discreción caracterizaba su actitud general. Las mujeres, incluso las sirvientas, solían incomodarle. Amira, la más joven de las dos sirvientas, la mirada de pronto a los ojos. La mirada audaz de la joven le obligó a desviar rápidamente su encendido y sobresaltado rostro.

La primavera desplegaba todos sus colores y Amira no era la única mujer que miraba interesada a _señor_ Kaisar. Tampoco era el único hombre que recibía una de esas miradas ardientes. Amira era, sin duda, atractiva, con su pequeña y fina nariz y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Tiene los cabellos rosados, y un cuerpo agraciado y gentil.

Sin embargo, Kaisar era un solterón empedernido. Además, Amira era demasiado joven para un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años. Era tan joven como _Lady_ Nina, un hombre ambas criadas, cuya edad no superaba los diecinueve años.

 _Sir_ Kaisar pensó en Nina de Drango como en una hija. En ese momento, mientras miraba el prado donde estaba el estado cortando las hierbas de primavera, _señor_ Kaisar envió un cuatro de sus hombres con la orden de seguirla a una distancia prudencial. Habíamos conseguido diez hombres para la defensa, y los soldados sabían muy bien que más valía no oponerse a la orden, pero que esa tarea no les agradaba demasiado. A menudo Nina les pedía que reconocieran las plantas que ella señalaba. Recoger flores no era una tarea muy masculina.

Antes de que llegara esa primavera, tres guardias habían sido atacadas para acompañar a una _dama_ Nina, pero había tenido un nuevo residente en Crewel, en esos bosques donde Nina se internada para buscar plantas. El nuevo señor de todas las tierras de Kempston era una persona que preocupaba mucho a _señor_ Kaisar, quien nunca había simpatizado con el antiguo señor de Kempston, señor Edmond Visponti, pero al menos el viejo no tenía ningún riesgo causado. El nuevo señor de Kempston se queja constantemente de los señores de Pershwick. Ha tenido esa actitud desde el momento en que tomó posesión de Crewel Keep. De nada servía que las quejas pueden tener fundamento. Lo peor era la _dama_ Nina se sentía personalmente responsable de la descortesía de sus siervos.

\- _Sir_ Kaisar, permítame ocuparme de este asunto -le había rogado cuando tuvo la primera noticia de las quejas-. Me temo que los criados creen que me prestan un servicio cuando causan dificultades en Crewel.

Como explicación, la dama confesó:

-Yo estaba en la aldea el día que Alessand Visponti vino a decirme cuál era la situación que él y su padre afrontaban. Muchos serpientes vieron que yo estaba muy conmovida, y creo que me di cuenta cuando formulé el deseo de que la peste atacase a ese Lobo Negro que ahora gobierna Crewel.

A Kaisar le parecía extraño que Nina maldijese alguien. Eso era imposible. Era demasiado buena, siempre dispuesta a reparar los infortunios, a aliviar las cargas. _Sir_ Kaisar la creía incapaz de incurrir en la más mínima falta. La mimaba y la malcriaba. Y por otra parte, si él no lo hacía, la gente se preguntaba quién se ocuparía de la joven. En todo caso, no el padre, que la había alejado de su persona seis años atrás, al morir la madre de Nina, y la había desterrado a Pershwick Keep en compañía de Jeanne, hermana de la madre, porque no podía soportar cerca a nadie que le recordase a su bienamada esposa.

Kaisar no podía entender la actitud de ese hombre, aunque, por otra parte, nunca había conocido muy bien a William de Drangon, pese a que había ido a vivir a su residencia, como parte del séquito de _lady_ Elisabeth, quinta e hija menor de un conde, había podido concertar su unión por amor. El hombre de ningún modo era merecedor de la dama, pero _sir_ William la amaba… quizá demasiado. La muerte de _lady_ Elisabet le destruyó, y al parecer no podía soportar la presencia de la única hija que ambos habían tenido. A semejanza de Elisabet, Nina era menuda y delgada, y tenía los cabellos rosas, extraordinariamente atractivos, y ojos color bermellón. La palabra «bella» resultaba insuficiente para describir a Nina.

De pronto un grito de guerra, una exclamación de cólera lleno el bosque.

Kaisar estuvo paralizado a lo sumo un segundo antes de echarse a correr en dirección al bosque, la espada ya desenvainada. Cuatro hombres de armas que estaban cerca, junto a los caballos, corrieron tras él, todos con la esperanza de que los hombres que acompañaban a Nina se hubiese mantenido acerca de la joven.

En lo profundo del bosque, Nina de Drango también se desconcertó por un momento al oír ese grito terrible. Como de costumbre, había conseguido distanciarse bastante de sus cuatro protectores. Al oír el grito pensó que una enorme y demoniaca bestia estaría cerca. De todos modos, su innata curiosidad, ciertamente impropia de una dama, la indujo a avanzar en dirección al sonido, en lugar de volver a donde estaban sus hombres.

Olió a quemado y echó a correr, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y los árboles, hasta descubrir de dónde provenía el olor. Se había incendiado la choza de un leñador. El pobre hombre miraba fijamente los restos humeantes de su hogar. Cinco caballeros montados, y quince hombres de armas, también a caballo, miraban silenciosamente la choza destruida. Un caballero revestido de armadura iba y venía sobre su caballo, yendo y viniendo entre la choza y los hombres. Lanzó una maldición mientras Nina observaba, y entonces comprendió de dónde había provenido ese horrible grito inicial. Supo también quién era el caballero. Retrocedió tras los arbustos, ocultándose, y se sintió satisfecha por haber elegido ese día una capa verde oscura que le permitió no ser descubierta.

El intento de disimular su presencia estuvo a un paso de fracasar cuando los hombres que la protegían llegaron corriendo. Nina se volvió hacia ellos, y les ordenó que callasen y retrocedieran. Avanzó en silencio hacia los hombres, y estos se distribuyeron al rededor, volviendo así a territorio propio. _Sir_ Kaisar y el resto de los hombres estuvieron con ellos un momento después.

—No hay peligro —aseguró la joven a _sir_ Kaisar—. Pero deberíamos salir de aquí. El señor de Kempston ha encontrado incendiada una choza de leñador, y creo que no está muy complacido.

—¿Tú le has visto?

—Sí. En este momento está furioso.

 _Sir_ Kaisar sugirió a Nina que acelerase el paso. No era conveniente que la encontrasen cerca de la choza incendiada, y acompañada por sus guerreros. ¿Cómo podría explicar su presencia allí?

Después, cuando no hubiese peligro, algunos criados podrían regresar a los bosques y recuperar las plantas de Nina. De momento, _lady_ Nina y los hombres armados debían salir del lugar.

Cuando _sir_ Kaisar la deposito sobre la silla del caballo, pregunto:

—¿Cómo sabes que ése era el Lobo Negro?

—Tenía la insignia del lobo plateado sobre un campo negro.

Nina no aclaró que ya había visto a ese hombre otra vez. No podía explicárselo a _sir_ Kaisar, pues se había disfrazado y salido a escondidas de la residencia, sin que él lo supiera, para asistir al torneo de Crewel. Después, se arrepintió de haber procedido así.

—Probablemente era él, aunque sus hombres también usan sus colores —dijo _sir_ Kaisar, que recordó el terrible alarido—. ¿Has visto qué aspecto tiene?

—No. —Ella no podía evitar que la decepción se reflejasen su voz—. Llevaba puesto el casco. Pero es un individuo enorme: eso sí lo he podido apreciar.

—Quizá en esta ocasión venga él personalmente para resolver de una vez el asunto, en lugar de enviar a su representante.

—O traiga a su ejército…

—Mi señora, no tiene pruebas. Es la palabra de un sirviente contra la de otro. Aún así, es mejor que ahora vaya a lugar seguro. Yo seguiré con el resto, y me ocuparé de que vigile la aldea.

Nina volvió a la residencia con cuatro soldados y las dos doncellas. Comprendió que no se había mostrado bastante firme cuando advirtió a su gente que debía abstenerse de provocar más conflictos con los criados de Crewel. En realidad, su advertencia no había sido muy sincera, pues le agradaba saber que el nuevo señor de Kempston se encargaba de todos los problemas domésticos.

Creyó que podría aliviar la situación de su pueblo ofreciendo entretenimiento en Pershwick con motivo de la próxima felicitación festividad. Pero su inquietud en realidad con el gnomo lobo negro y lo que él podía hacer la llevó a rechazar la idea de una reunión en su residencia. No, sería mejor vigilar las actividades del vecino y no ofrecer a su propia gente la oportunidad de reunirse en una ocasión en que probablemente todos deberían. Pensaba que ellos podrían planear algo que en definitiva la perjudicaría. No, si sus aldeanos tramaban algo contra el Lobo Negro, era mejor que lo hicieran mientras ella estaba lejos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debia Hablar Nuevamente con su gente, y Esta Vez con firmeza, Pero CUANDO Penso en Alessand, desterrado de su hogar, y en el pobre de _señor_ Edmond, muerto Para Que el rey Enrique pudiese favorecer un uno de Sus Mercenarios con Una hermosa propiedad, el resultado es difícil aceptar la idea de que el Lobo Negro viviese en paz. Sí, muy difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina entregó a la doncella la patrulla de jabón, y se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que Amira pudiese lavarle la espalda. Rechazó el cubo de agua para enjuagar y en el cambio se acomodó en la ancha tina para aprovechar el agua aromatizada de cuando se trataba de cuando era estaba caliente y era agradable.

Un fuego ardiente en el hogar, atenuando el frío de la habitación. Fuera CAIA La benigna tarde primaveral, Pero las desnudas paredes de piedra de la torre Pershwick encerraban ONU Aire Frío Que parecia eternizarse y el techo de su habitación, abierto Hacia el Gran Vestíbulo, facilitaba el paso de Todas las corrientes de aire.

Pershwick era una antigua construcción donde no había ninguna ni siquiera contempló una sonrisa. El salón era espacioso, pero no había sido modificado desde la época en que se inició la edificación, un siglo atrás. La habitación de Nina era una división de tablas de madera, sobre el extremo del salón. La joven compartió el cuarto con su tía Jeanne, y otras tablas partían el lugar por la mitad, de modo que cada una de las damas tuviese un poco de intimidad. No hay dependencias para las mujeres, ni otras habitaciones fuera del salón o sobre este, como en algunas de las nuevas residencias. Los criados dormían en el salón, y los soldados en la torre, donde también lo hacía _señor_ Kaisar.

A pesar de sus incomodidades, Pershwick era el hogar de Nina, y lo había sido durante los últimos seis años. Después de instalarse allí no había regresado nunca a Drango House, su cuna. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a su padre. Sin embargo, el castillo de Drango estaba a solo ocho kilómetros de distancia. Allí vivía su padre, _señor_ William, con su esposa real, _lady_ Judith, que se había casado con él un año después de la muerte de la madre de Nina.

Si Nina ya no puede pensar en su padre con derecho, nadie la puede criticar. Después de vivir una niñez feliz y tener hijos que la amaban, perder el golpe era un destino cruel, y completamente inmerecido.

Ella había amado otrora a su padre con todo su corazón. Pero ya eres muy poco por él. A veces, le maldecía. Era su reacción cuando enviaba sus créditos para retirar los depósitos de provisiones con el fin de alimentar sus lujosos placeres, perjudicar no solo a Pershwick sino también a las residencias de Rethel y Marhill. También pertenecen pertenecían a Nina. _Sir_ William nunca dijo una palabra a su hija, limitándose a cosechar los beneficios del esfuerzo laboral que ella realizaba, y embolsándose las ganancias y las rentas.

Pero, Durante los ultimos años, SUS Abusos habian Sido Mucho Menores, Porque Nina habia aprendido una engañar al Representante de Drango Cuando El aparecia, los Depósitos de Nina estaban casi vacíos, Y Sus tesoros, ocultos en Lugares secretos de la torre. Ella también escondía sus especias y lienzos comprados a los comerciantes de Rethel, pues _lady_ Judith se presentaba con el señorío, y esa mujer creía que podía apoderarse de todo lo que encontraba en Pershwick.

La astucia de Nina a veces se desbocaba, y entonces no podía recordar todos los escondrijos que habían elegido. Pero en lugar de renunciar al plan o revelar su discurso al sacerdote de Pershing and Pedirle ayuda, convenció al padre Bennett para que la enseñanza a leer y escribir. De este modo, podría llevar registro de su laberinto de escondrijos. Así, sus sirvientes ya tenían el tiempo, y su propia mesa estaba colmada. Nada tenía que agradecer a su padre.

Nina se puso de pie para recibir el agua del enjuague y permitió que Amira la envolviese en una cálida bata, pues no tenía nada que volver a salir de su habitación esa noche. La tía Jeanne estaba sentada junto al fuego con su bordado, como de costumbre, absorta en sus pensamientos. Jeanne era la mayor de las hermanas de Elisabeth, y había enviudado mucho tiempo antes. Había perdido las tierras de su hija en beneficio de los hombres de su edad cuando él murió, y no se había casado de nuevo. Insistía en que lo prefería así. Había vivido con su hermano, el conde de Shefford, hasta la muerte de Elisabeth. poco después, Nina fue reunida con su vasallo, Kaisar Lidfard, y la tía Jeanne sintió que su obligación era permanecer al lado de su sobrina y cuidarla.

En realidad, era Nina quien cuidaba de la tía, pues Jeanne era una mujer insegura. Ni siquiera el aislamiento de Pershwick había llevado a cabo más decidida. Como era una de las primeras descendientes del fino conde de Shefford, había conocido a su padre en la flor de su carácter; en cambio Elisabeth, la menor, lo había conocido como un hombre blando y un padre afectuoso.

Nina no conocía el conde actual, cuya residencia estaba en el Norte, lejos de la región. Después de alcanzar la edad apropiada para casarse, y cuando comenzó a concebir la esperanza de tener marido, quiso relacionarse con su tío. La tía Jeanne tenía explicado, con palabras bondadosas, que tenía ocho hermanos y hermanas, y dos hermanas de sobrinas y sobrinos, además de sus hijos propios, que eran seis y de los hijos de muchachos, era poco probable que el conde se interés por la hija de la hermana que no había hecho un buen matrimonio y que ya había muerto.

Nina, que a la sazón tenía quince años, y que vivía aislada del mundo, comenzó a creer que podría ser más fácil. No se formuló la usual amenaza de enviarla a un monasterio, y ella era la señora de su propio dominio, una mujer independiente, subordinada sólo a un padre que no le hacía caso, y que tenía pocas probabilidades de demostrar mayor interés por ella.

Era una posición muy particular y hasta envidiable, se dijo que la propia Nina, cuando sofocó esos anhelos de contraer matrimonio. La mayoría de las mujeres ni siquiera conocía a sus maridos antes de contraer matrimonio, y era probable que terminara como propiedad de un anciano, o un hombre cruel o indiferente. Sólo los criados se casaban por amor.

De modo que Nina llegó a creer que ella era una persona afortunada. El único aspecto que deseaba cambiar era su aislamiento, y precisamente por eso se había aventurado en ir sola a Crewel para ver el torneo.

Nunca los haydado, y los vivos vivos deseos de hacerlo. La política del rey Enrique era prohibir todos los torneos, excepto unos pocos celebrados en circunstancias especiales y con su autorización específica. En Francia había torneos frecuentemente y en todos los lugares, y muchos caballeros se enriquecían yendo de uno a otro. No sucederá en Inglaterra, quizás porque antaño solo terminarán en sangrientas batallas.

Al principio, el torneo de Crewel fue también interesante. El Lobo Negro entró en el campo revestido con su armadura completa, acompañado por seis caballeros que ostentaban los colores de aquél: negro y plata. Todos eran hombres corpulentos e impresionantes. Los siete contrarios también vestían armadura. Nina identificó a unos pocos por sus estándares: eran vasallos de _señor_ Edmond Visponti. En ese momento el Lobo Negro era el nuevo señor.

No se preguntó por qué el señor real de Kempston había desafiado a sus nuevos vasallos. Había muchas explicaciones posibles, pero ninguna le interesaba. Atrajo su atención el Lobo Negro y la dama que entró corriendo en el campo para ofrecerle una insignia. Vio también la escena del beso, cuando él alzó en sus brazos a la dama. ¿Sería su esposa?

La multitud ovacionó el beso, y después, casi inmediatamente, comenzó la tapa, un fingido combate en el que todos los contrincantes intervinieron con la máxima ferocidad. Había rigurosas reglas que se aplicaban a estos encuentros y que permitían distinguirlos del combate real, pero esa mañana nadie hacía caso de las normas. Inmediatamente se comprobó que los siete caballeros del segundo grupo se proponían desmontar al Lobo Negro. Lo consiguieron muy pronto, y solo la agilidad de los caballeros del Lobo Negro impidió que él fuera derrotado.

Todo terminado muy pronto, y Nina regresó decepcionado a su casa; la única satisfacción que experimentó fue saber que algunos de los nuevos vasallos del Lobo Negro aparentemente no le querían como señor. ¿Por qué? No podía saber qué había hecho ese hombre. Pero le bastaba saber que no había sido fácil apoderarse de Kempston.

* * *

Nina despidió a Amira y se reunió con su tía frente al fuego. Miró pensativa las llamas, y recordó el incendio del bosque y se preguntó qué nuevos problemas lo esperarían en el futuro.

-¿Estás preocupada por nuestro nuevo vecino?

Sorprendida, Nina miró de reojo a Jeanne. No deseaba preocupar a su tía con ese asunto.

-¿Por qué tienes que preocuparme? -preguntó Nina.

-Bendita seas, niña, no es necesario que me oculte tus problemas. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sucede a mi alrededor?

Nina creía precisamente eso.

-Tía Jeanne, no es muy importante.

-En ese caso, ¿no se repite el episodio de los caballeros jóvenes y groseros que vienen a amenazarnos con palabras coléricas?

Nina se encogió de hombros.

-No hijo más que palabras. A los hombres les agrada rezongar y fanfarronear.

-Ah, como si no lo supiera ...

Ambas rieron, pues por supuesto, Jeanne conocía a los hombres mejor que Nina, que había vivido confinada desde sus trece años.

Nina confesó:

-Pensé que hoy tienes visitantes, pero no ha venido nadie. Quizá no nos culpen por lo sucedido.

Jeanne frunció pensativamente el sueño, y su sobrina preguntó:

-¿Crees que el Lobo Negro tenga otros planes esta vez?

-Es posible. Me asombra que aún no haya incendiado nuestra aldea.

-¡No se atrevería! -exclamó Nina-. No tiene pruebas de que mis sirvientes hayan provocado sus dificultades. Cuenta exclusivamente con las acusaciones de sus propios criados.

-Sí, pero eso es suficiente para la mayoría de los hombres. La sospecha les basta -suspiró Jeanne.

-Lo sé. Mañana iré a la aldea y me gustaría que nadie salga por ningún motivo de Pershwick. No habrá más problemas. Calcule el mar.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas entró al salón, Charioce d'Ambert arrojó con fuerza su yelmo. Su escudero, enviado poco antes por el rey Enrique, se apresuró a recogerlo. El yelmo tendría que hacer una visita al taller del armero antes de que su dueño pudiera usarlo otra vez; pero Charioce no pensaba en eso. En ese mismo instante sólo sentía necesidad de destrozar cosas.

Junto al hogar que estaba sobre un lado del gran salón, Dias Bardolomew disimulaba la satisfacción que sentía ante la manifestación de malhumor de su joven señor. Se parecía más al niño que había sido, que al hombre que ya era. Dias había visto muchas de esas manifestaciones durante los años en que había servido al padre de Charioce. El padre había muerto nueve años antes, y el hermano mayor de Charioce había heredado el título y la parte principal de sus propiedades en Gascuña. La propiedad legada a Charioce era pequeña, pero el codicioso hermano había deseado incluso esa porción, y había expulsado a Charioce de su hogar.

Dias partió con Charioce, renunciando a su cómoda posición para seguir al joven caballero, en lugar de servir al hermano. Los años que siguieron fueron muy buenos, y durante ese período combatieron como mercenarios y se enriquecieron con las recompensas obtenidas en los torneos. Charioce tenía veintinueve años y Dias cuarenta y siete; sin embargo, Dias nunca había lamentado su decisión de permitir que el hombre más joven le mandase. Otros hombres pesaban del mismo modo, y Charioce se había convertido en jefe de nueve caballeros y casi doscientos mercenarios, y todos habían decidido continuar con él, que ya se había instalado en una propiedad.

Pero, ¿podía afirmarse que Charioce estaba asentado? Dias sabía lo que Charioce pensaba sobre la generosidad de Enrique. La propiedad le provocaba gran inquietud. Charioce estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo y regresar a Francia. La propiedad era algo que constituía a lo sumo un honor, pues no le aportaba nada concreto y reducía cotidianamente su oro.

—¿Me has oído, Dias?

—Los criados no hablaban de otra cosa desde que el leñador se trasladó a la residencia para pasar la noche —replicó Dias, mientras Charioce se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba al lado de su compañero.

—¡Maldición!

Charioce descargó el puño sobre la mesa que tenía cerca; en el centro de la madera apareció una grieta. Dias mantuvo su expresión de neutralidad.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —rugió Charioce—. El pozo envenenado, los rebaños arrojados al bosque, los pocos animales de los sirvientes robados, y éste es el tercer incendio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará reconstruir esa choza?

—Dos días, si varios hombres trabajan de prisa.

—Y por lo tanto habrá que descuidar los campos. ¿Cómo puedo hacer la guerra si me mordisquean constantemente los flancos? ¿Y cómo puedo salir de Crewel, y regresar y encontrar que no queda nada, que los sirvientes huyen y los campos no producen?

Dias sabía que era mejor no contestar.

—¿Quieres que enviemos nuevamente algunos hombres a Pershwick? —preguntó cautelosamente Dias—. ¿Quieres castigar a sus siervos?

Charioce movió la cabeza.

—Un vasallo no actúa por propia iniciativa. No, los vasallos cumplen órdenes, y quiero atrapar a quien imparte las órdenes.

—En ese caso, tendrás que buscar en otro sitio y no en Pershwick, pues conocía a _sir_ Kaisar Lidfard, y juro que cuando supo la razón de mi visita, su sorpresa fue demasiado real para creer que fingía. No es un hombre que se dedique a este tipo de canallada.

—Sin embargo, alguien está azuzando a los siervos para que cometan fechorías.

—De acuerdo. Pero no puedes tomar esa torre. Pershwick pertenece a Drango, y _sir_ William de Drango dispone de dominios suficientes, de modo que si lo intentas puede convocar a más hombres de los que puedes enfrentar.

—No perdería esa batalla —dijo sombríamente Charioce.

—Pero perderías la ventaja que tienes aquí. Mira cuánto te ha llevado conquistar dos de los siete dominios pertenecientes a Kempston.

—Tres.

Dias enarcó el ceño.

—¿Tres? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Imagino que puedo agradecer esto a Pershwick, pues cuando hoy llegué al dominio Kenil estaba tan furioso por lo que había sucedido aquí que ordené destruir los muros. Ese sitio ha terminado.

—¿Y Kenil está inutilizado hasta que se reconstruyan los muros?

Era la única conclusión posible.

—Yo... bien, sí.

Dias no dijo más. Sabía que Charioce utilizaría las catapultas sólo como recurso extremo para tomar las siete torres. Era parte de un plan audaz concebido cuando en el torneo no logró imponer el sometimiento de los vasallos rebeldes. Se había organizado el torneo para beneficio de esos vasallos, para ofrecerles la oportunidad de conocer a su nuevo señor y apreciar sus cualidades. Pero en lugar de limitarse a comparar su destreza con la que ellos ostentaban, habían intentado matarle. Por lo tanto, Charioce se encontraba en la posición poco envidiable de ser el señor de ocho residencias, de las cuales siete rehusaban acatarlo.

Hacer la guerra contra sus propios vasallos no sería provechoso, y menos todavía era destruir la correspondiente propiedad. De manera que Charioce reclutó quinientos soldados de las fuerzas del rey Enrique. Los dominios de Harwick y Axeford negociaron la rendición, sin dañar las propiedades, tan pronto la parte principal del ejército de Charioce apareció frente a las puertas. Después, el ejército pasó a Kenil, un mes y medio más tarde. Kenil había caído.

Charioce reflexionaba y Dias pensó por un momento lo extraño que resultaba que _lady_ Gabriel no se hubiese presentado. Probablemente había oído la voz colérica de Charioce, y prefirió esconderse. La amante de Charioce aún no lo conocía bien, y no sabía que no era hombre de descargar sobre ella su enfado.

Vacilante, Dias preguntó:

—¿Comprendes que no es el momento oportuno para lanzar tu ataque hacia el Este? Debes limpiar tu propia casa antes de ocuparte de otra cosa.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Charioce con expresión obstinada—. Pero dime qué debo hacer. Propuse comprar Pershwick, pero _sir_ William me escribió diciendo que no puede vender esa propiedad porque Pershwick es parte de la dote de su hija; la heredó de su madre. ¡Al demonio con la elegancia! La hija está sometida al dominio del padre, ¿no es así? Él podría obligarla a vender, y entregarle otra propiedad.

—Quizá el testamento de la madre dice precisamente que así tienen que ser las cosas, y el padre no puede hacer nada.

Charioce frunció el ceño.

—Te aseguro, Dias, que no soportaré otra ofensa.

—Podrías casarte con la hija. En ese caso, tendrías el dominio sin necesidad de pagarlo.

Los ojos de Charioce, que eran dorados al entrar al salón, comenzaron a recuperar su color amarillo. Dias se sofocó.

—¡Era sólo una broma!

—Lo sé —murmuró Charioce con gesto pensativo, demasiado pensativo para el gusto de Dias.

—Charioce, por amor de Dios, no tomes en serio la idea. Nadie se casa sólo para controlar a unos pocos vasallos. Ve a ese lugar y aplasta algunas cabezas, si es necesario. Tienes que infundirles temor.

—Ése no es mi estilo. Los inocentes sufrirían al mismo tiempo que los culpables. Si pudiera atrapar a uno de los bandidos, le aplicaría un castigo ejemplar. Pero cuando llego al lugar del hecho han desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

—Hay muchas razones que justifican el matrimonio, pero imponer disciplina a los sirvientes de un vecino no es una buena razón.

—No, pero obtener la paz cuando se la necesita es una razón justificada —replicó Charioce.

—¡Charioce!

—¿Sabes algo sobre esta hija de _sir_ William?

Dias suspiró exasperado.

—¿Cómo puedo saber algo? Soy tan nuevo como tú en Inglaterra.

Charioce se volvió hacia sus hombres, reunidos en el extremo opuesto del salón. Tres de sus caballeros habían regresado con él de Kenil al frente de una reducida tropa de soldados. Dos provenían de Bretaña, pero _sir_ Azazel era originario del sur de Inglaterra.

—Azazel, ¿conoces a mi vecino, _sir_ William de Drango?

Azazel se aproximó.

—Sí, mi señor. Hubo un tiempo en que frecuentaba la corte, cuando era joven, lo mismo que yo.

—¿Tiene muchos hijos?

—No puedo decir cuántos tiene ahora pero entonces tenía sólo una hija. Fue la última vez que lo vi en la corte. Eso fue hace cinco o seis años, antes de la muerte de su esposa. He sabido que ahora se ha casado con una mujer joven, pero ignoro si ha tenido hijos de esta unión.

—¿Conoces a esa hija?

—La vi una vez con su madre, _lady_ Elisabeth. Recuerdo que entonces me extrañó que una madre tan bella pudiese tener una niña tan desagradable.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Dias—. Charioce, ¿ahora dejarás en paz esa absurda idea?

Charioce no hizo caso de su viejo amigo.

—¿Desagradable, Azazel? ¿Por qué?

—Tenía grandes manchas rojas que le cubrían todas las partes visibles de la piel. Era lamentable, pues la forma de su cara anunciaba quizá una belleza semejante a la de su madre.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme de ella?

—No he vuelto a verla, y entonces se ocultaba tras las faldas de su madre.

—¿Su nombre?

 _Sir_ Azazel frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

—Lo siento, mi señor. No lo recuerdo.

—Mi señor, es _lady_ Nina.

Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la doncella que había hablado. A Charioce no le agradaba que los criados estuviesen tan atentos a sus conversaciones.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?

—Sofiel —replicó ella con expresión sumisa. Cuando el señor la miró, sintió deseos de arrancarse la lengua por haber hablado. Era terrible verse obligada a soportar el carácter de _sir_ Charioce.

—¿Cómo conoces a _lady_ Nina?

Sofiel se armó de valor para responder a la pregunta.

—Ella… ella venía a menudo aquí, desde Pershwick cuando…

—¡Pershwick! —murmuró Charioce—. ¿De modo que vive allí? ¿No en Drango House?

Sofiel palideció. Sentía afecto por _lady_ Nina, y prefería morir antes que perjudicarla. Sabía que su señor achacaba a Pershwick la culpa de los daños soportados por Crewel después de que se instalara.

—Mi señor, por favor —se apresuró a decir a Sofiel—. Esa dama es muy bondadosa. Cuando el médico de Crewel abandonó a mi madre para que muriese de una enfermedad que él no supo curar, _lady_ Nina la salvó. Conoce bien las artes de curación. Juro que ella sería incapaz de dañar a nadie.

—¿De modo que vive en Pershwick? —Ante el gesto remiso de asentimiento de Sofiel, Charioce preguntó—: ¿Por qué allí y no con su padre?

Sofiel retrocedió un paso, enarcando los ojos por el miedo. No podía hablar mal de otro señor, aunque se tratara de personas con quienes su nuevo amo no simpatizara. Sin duda se la castigaría por criticar a sus superiores.

Charioce comprendió el temor que la dominaba y suavizó el tono.

—Vamos, Sofiel, dime lo que sepas. No tienes que temerme.

—Sucede… sucede únicamente que mi antiguo amo, _sir_ Edmond, afirmó que a _sir_ William le agradaba demasiado la bebida cuando su primera esposa falleció. _Sir_ Edmond no permitió que su hijo se casara con _lady_ Nina, porque _sir_ William jura que él no tiene hija. Dijo que una alianza con ella en nada les aprovecharía. La enviaron a Pershwick cuando falleció su madre, y desde entonces ha vivido apartada de su padre, o por lo menos eso he oído decir.

—¿De modo que _lady_ Nina y el hijo de _sir_ Edmond estaban… en relaciones íntimas?

—Ella y _sir_ Alessand sólo se lee llevaban un año, mi señor. Sí, estaba muy cerca uno del otro.

—¡Maldición! —rugió Charioce—. Entonces, ¡en efecto, ella induce a sus vasallos a molestarme! ¡Lo hace por amor a los Visponti!

—No, mi señor —se arriesgó de nuevo a decir Sofiel—. Ella no es capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Charioce no prestó atención a esa declaración, pues ya había apartado de su mente a la criada.

—No me extraña que no hicieran caso de nuestras quejas, si la propia señora del dominio está contra mí. Pero si hago la guerra a Pershwick, estaré combatiendo contra una mujer. Dias, ¿qué piensas ahora de tu broma?

Dias suspiró:

—Antes de apresurarte a hacer algo, piensa si quieres por esposa a una criatura deforme.

Charioce pasó por alto la observación.

—¿Hay una ley que me obligue a vivir con la dama?

—En ese caso, ¿para que desposarla? Trata de ser razonable, Charioce. Durante todos estos años has evitado el matrimonio, a pesar de que muchas bellezas lo deseaban.

—Entonces no tenía tierras, Dias, y no podría casarme si no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer un hogar a mi esposa.

Dias comenzó a decir algo, pero Charioce afirmó:

—Lo que ahora más deseo es la paz.

—¿La paz? ¿O la venganza?

Charioce se encogió de hombros.

—No ofenderé a la dama, pero lamentará perjudicarme, si eso es lo que se propone. Veremos si le agrada que la encierren en Pershwick el resto de sus días, y que ahorquen a su gente… por el más mínimo delito. _Conseguiré_ acabar con estos conflictos.

—¿Y _lady_ Gabriel? —murmuró Dias.

Charioce frunció el ceño.

—Vino aquí por decisión propia. Si desea marcharse, que lo haga. Pero si prefiere quedarse, bienvenida. Que yo tome una esposa no modificará mis afectos en otros sentidos. O en todo caso, la situación no cambiará si tomo a esta esposa. No estoy obligado a complacerla, especialmente después de todo lo que ha hecho. _Lady_ Nina no tendrá voz en lo que yo haga.

Dias movió la cabeza y no dijo más. Sólo podía abrigar la esperanza de que una buena noche de descanso devolviese la sensatez a Charioce.


	4. Chapter 4

Charioce se paseó por la antecámara del rey. Era bueno que Enrique hubiese consentido en verle sin mucha tardanza pero Charioce detestaba pedir favores, aunque, en este caso, el favor no costaría a Enrique más que algunas palabras escritas en un pergamino. En cambio, a Enrique le encantaba hacer favores. La nueva posición de Charioce, convertido en uno de los barones de Enrique, había sido uno de esos favores, concedido sin previo aviso durante una charla amistosa la última vez que Charioce había estado en Londres. Las tierras de Kempston habían surgido de improviso mientras conversaban. Hasta ese momento Charioce nunca había pensado en apoderarse de Kempston, pero Enrique le preguntó abiertamente si deseaba adueñarse de las citadas tierras.

A decir verdad, Enrique había deseado durante mucho tiempo recompensar a Charioce porque había salvado la vida de su hijo natural, Geoffrey. Hasta ese momento, Charioce había rechazado todos los ofrecimientos, con la afirmación rotunda de que la seguridad del hijo del rey no era más que uno de sus deberes. En realidad, no era la primera vez que Charioce ayudaba a Enrique, ya que en numerosas ocasiones el monarca así se lo había solicitado puedes sabía que en Charioce encontraría, además de un fiel vasallo, un entrañable amigo. Pero el soberano se sintió sorprendido cuando Charioce aceptó la oferta de Kempston, porque, en verdad, Kempston no representaba un beneficio, y habría que conquistarlo a un precio excesivo. Inmediatamente ofreció algo al mejor a Charioce, aprovechando que el vasallo, al fin, demostraba interés por asentarse.

—¿Algo más cerca de Londres? Puedo arreglarlo.

Charioce levantó una mano para interrumpirlo antes de que el rey pudiese continuar tentándolo.

—Mi señor, lo que me agrada en Kempston es precisamente el reto, y, además, no deseo tierras que no merezca. Aceptaré Kempston y desde luego agradezco la oferta.

—¿Agradecerme? —Enrique pareció desconcertado—. Soy yo quien debe dar las gracias, pues en realidad me resistía a pagar un ejército para conquistar ese lugar. Ahora no me costará nada y tendré a un hombre en quien sé que puedo confiar para reprimir la ilegalidad de esa región. Me prestas un servicio, Charioce, y éste no es modo en que pensaba recompensarte todos los restantes servicios. ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte? ¿Una esposa que te aporte un amplio dominio?

—No, mi señor —contestó Charioce riendo—. Prefiero asegurar la posición de Kempston antes de pensar en una esposa.

Por irónico que pareciera, una esposa era precisamente la razón por la cual Charioce estaba allí paseándose por la antecámara. Su propuesta, la petición de mano de Nina de Drango, había sido rechazada sin más trámite.

Sabía que había otros modos que no eran el matrimonio para terminar con los problemas. Siempre podía incorporar más hombres que patrullasen los límites de sus posesiones, e impidiesen el paso de los sirvientes de Nina, hasta el momento en que el dominio de Charioce, en Kempston, estuviese asegurado. Pero Charioce pensaba que los gastos que tendría que realizar si incorporaba hombres suficientes para patrullar toda la región serían enormes. Además debía castigar a esa impertinente mujer que se proponía perjudicarle. Su orgullo masculino le impedía aceptar luchar contra Nina con las armas, pero debía someterla a cualquier precio para conseguir que reinara la paz en sus dominios... y el matrimonio le parecía la fórmula más adecuada.

—¡Maldita sea, no continuará mermando mis caudales más de lo que ya lo ha hecho! —exclamó Charioce irritado advirtiendo entonces, avergonzado, que Enrique había entrado en la habitación. El rey se mostró asombrado entre la extraña actitud de Charioce, el que había encontrado hablando solo. Después de un momento de sorpresa, se le quedó mirando.

—¿Quién no mermará tus cualidades? —replicó Enrique, sonriendo mientras se acercaba—. ¿ _Lady_ Gabriel? ¿También ella nos visita?

—No, mi señor. Está en el campo —replicó Charioce, incómodo ante el contenido de la pregunta.

Nunca se sentía cómodo en presencia del rey. Charioce era un hombre mucho más alto y corpulento, pero Enrique era el rey de Inglaterra y no estaba dispuesto a consentir que nadie, ni siquiera sus más cercanos amigos, olvidaran lo que esto significaba. Era también un hombre muy robusto, de hombros anchos, cuello grueso y los brazos musculosos de un luchador. Enrique tenía los cabellos rojos y frágiles, y los llevaba cortos, de acuerdo con la costumbre; este hecho, junto a la extremada pequeñez de sus ojos y sus mejillas carnosas, destacaba su rostro sonrosado. No vestía con lujo; su atuendo llamaba la atención por su sencillez y falta de ornamentos. En esto se diferenciaba de la reina, que destacaba siempre por la suntuosidad de su vestimenta. Pero eso no significaba un problema en este momento, ya que Enrique la había desterrado a Winchester porque creía que ella estaba alimentando últimamente las disputas entre él y sus hijos.

Enrique se encontraba en excelente estado físico para tratarse de un hombre de cuarenta años. Podía pasear y cabalgar más tiempo que sus cortesanos, y generalmente agotaba a quienes intentaban seguirle la marcha. Era un hombre de tanta energía que rara vez se sentaba. Solía tomar sus comidas de pie, paseando alrededor del salón, moviéndose de un lado para otro y disertando al mismo tiempo con el resto de los comensales. La etiqueta de la Corte obligaba a que nadie se sentara si el monarca no lo hacía, una molestia que provocaba abundantes quejas entre sus vasallos, aunque nunca en presencia de Enrique o cuando él pudiera oírlas.

Después de las cortesías de costumbre, y cuando ambos ya estaban sentados, cada uno con un vaso de plata llena de vino, Enrique preguntó con un guiño de sus ojos grises:

—No esperaba verte hasta dentro de algún tiempo. ¿Has venido con el propósito de maldecirme y reprocharme la cesión de Kempston?

—Mi señor, allí todo esta bien —se apresuró a decir Charioce—. Cuatro de los ochos dominios son míos, y los cuatro restantes soportar un estrecho asedio; no tardarán en caer.

—¡De modo que el Lobo Negro ha estado a la altura de su reputación! —exclamó complacido Enrique.

Charioce se sonrojó. Detestaba el apodo, aunque se sentía seguro de que se inspiraba en sus rizos negros más que en sus proezas lobunas. Ese título no le alagaba lo más mínimo, muy al contrario suponía un apelativo que le disgustaba enormemente y con el que no se sentía para nada identificado. El pensaba sobre todo en los rasgos de brutalidad, ferocidad y falta de sentimientos que este adjetivo conllevaba, y era algo que le hacía sentirse triste y mortificado a la vez siempre que lo escuchaba.

—Majestad, mi visita tiene menos que ver con Kempston en general que con Crewel en particular. Allí tengo una vecina que se ha empeñado en levantar a su gente contra la mía por medio de escaramuzas y pequeñas guerrillas. Me está causando muchos problemas, y no soy hombre inclinado a inmiscuirse en problemas domésticos.

—Por supuesto. No sería propio de un guerrero —sonrió Enrique—. Pero, sígueme contando lo de tu vecina. ¿De modo que se trata de una mujer? No recuerdo en este momento que en esa región haya ninguna viuda.

—No es viuda mi esposa de ningún señor ausente. Es la hija de _sir_ William de Drango, y reside en la propiedad de su padre que se encuentra junto a la de Crewel.

— _Sir_ William… —repitió Enrique, pensativo—. ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Un barón que desposó a una hija de uno de mis condes, creo que se llamaba _lady_ Elisabeth… sí, hija del conde Shefford. Pero, es extraño. _Sir_ William se encerró en sus propiedades hace tiempo, cuando falleció Elisabeth. Un asunto trágico. Se casaron por amor y el no pudo soportar la muerte de su esposa, sufrió terriblemente su pérdida.

—Según me han dicho, encerró a su hija en Pershwick para así olvidarse de su existencia. Parece ser que la creía culpable de la muerte de _lady_ Elisabeth y quería hacerle pagar caro el precio de su desgracia.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, amigo?

— _Sir_ William no desea que le recuerden que tiene una hija, no soporta revivir su pasado y cree que la mejor manera de conseguirlo es no volviendo a verla nunca más.

Enrique movió significativamente la cabeza, compadeciéndose de aquella pobre muchacha y de la triste situación planteada en su familia tras la desgraciada muerte.

—Me acuerdo de ella. No era una niña guapa, pero tenía bastante carácter y un cierto encanto. Creo que su madre afirmaba que padecía algún tipo de trastorno nervioso, algo que le impedía desarrollarse con normalidad como cualquier niño de su edad. La pobre mujer siempre andaba preocupada con su hija, visitando a distintos médicos, buscando medicinas que aliviaran la enfermedad de su pequeña. Pero… ¿dices que _sir_ William la ignora? Esa actitud no tiene disculpa. Es su deber de padre cuidarla, mantenerla y atenderla en todo lo que pueda necesitar. Querido Charioce no puedo tolerar que ninguno de mis súbditos se comporte de esa manera, es algo que como hombre me preocupa y como rey me gustaría evitar. Bien, esta joven debe tener ahora alrededor de veinte años. Debería haberse casado hace mucho. Incluso si es difícil encontrarle marido, siempre hay un hombre que pueda ser comprado, ¿no es verdad? Si no está destinada a la Iglesia, necesita un esposo.

—Coincido, mi señor —Charioce aprovechó la oportunidad que se le ofrecía—. Y yo podría ser ese esposo.

Hubo un desconcertante silencio, y después Enrique se hecho a reír.

—Bromeas, Charioce. Provocas los suspiros de mis damas más hermosas. Y sin embargo, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar a una muchacha fea?

Charioce contrajo el ceño. Imagino que era excesivo optimismo presumir que el patito feo se hubiera convertido en un cisne.

—Pocos matrimonios se conviertan obedeciendo a la preferencia —replicó estoicamente Charioce.

—Pero… eres dueño de tu persona. Nadie está diciéndote que debes casarte con esta joven. Entonces, ¿por qué deseas hacerlo?

—Además de la paz interna que el hecho promoverá, somos vecinos. Ha vivido allí mucho tiempo, y puede ayudarme a lidiar con los restantes vecinos. También ella tiene vasallos. Cuento con nueve caballeros que me siguen. Pero algunos no tienen capacidad de mando, y yo necesito hombres que controlen los siete dominios restantes.

—Comprendo tu razonamiento, Charioce, pero puedo encontrarte una esposa que satisfaga por lo menos la mitad de esos objetivos, y que también sea agradable.

Charioce se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay mujeres como Gabriel.

Enrique sabía a qué atenerse en ese punto. Estaba viviendo públicamente, como marido y mujer, con la princesa Alice de Francia. Mientras un hombre tuviese amante, ¿qué importaba el aspecto de la esposa? Eso era cierto.

—Muy bien —dijo Enrique—. ¿Sólo se necesita mi permiso?

—Más que eso, Majestad. He pedido la mano de la joven, y he sido rechazado. Sin explicaciones.

—¿De modo que se le niega marido a una hija única? —contestó Enrique—. Por Dios, la boda se concretará en el plazo de tres semanas. Haré publicar inmediatamente los bandos, y mi mensajero llegará por la mañana a la residencia de sir William. —Y después, con un tono menos ofendido, preguntó—: Pero, Charioce, ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas? ¿Este matrimonio no inspira ciertas dudas?

En efecto, así era, pero Charioce no deseaba mencionarlo.

—Estoy seguro —declaró, y Enrique sonrió.

—En ese caso, te complacerá saber que la dama es heredera única de _sir_ William, y que Drango vale tanto como las retribuciones de cinco caballeros… según lo que yo recuerdo. También fue la única heredera de su madre, y ella le dejó una dote de tres dominios. —Enrique sonrió—. En vasallo de Rethel tiene seis hijos varones, que te serán útiles. _Lady_ Nina también es sobrina del conde de Shefford, y hay otros tíos y tías, la mayoría bien situados. Los parientes influyentes no perjudican a un hombre, ¿verdad?

Charioce se sorprendió. De modo que ella era una heredera con una dote mucho más rica que lo que él había creído posible, y además tenía parientes de elevada cuna… Imaginó que todo esto debía complacerlo, pero en verdad había creído que se trataba de una mujer solitaria. Comenzó a preguntarse si su propia cólera le había inducido a pedir más de lo que en realidad deseaba tener.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Judith no sabía por qué Charioce d'Ambert deseaba desposarse con Nina. De saberlo, se había declarado enfurecido. En particular, la circunstancia, Judith se encuentra en un estado casi histérico.

Había retrasado el momento de comunicar a William la orden del rey, con la esperanza de que sucediera algo que frustrase la boda. Pero era la víspera del día señalado, y el pánico la dominación.

Estaba sentada frente a la mesa, sobre el alto estrado, esperando la llegada de William; había enviado un servidor con orden de arrancarlo del sueño. Era por la mañana, y mucho más temprano de la hora a la que William solía levantarrarse. Judith formuló el deseo de que la mente confusa de William se aclarase lo suficiente y lo permitiera saber lo que ella tenía; pero solo en la medida necesaria para obtener un buen resultado Si llega a recuperar la sobriedad durante un lapso prolongado, puede echar a perder todo lo que ella había logrado en el curso de los años. Si William llega a un acuerdo lo que había hecho, la mataría.

Judith no se detuvo mucho en esta idea. Sabía que, de habérsele ofreció la oportunidad de volver al punto de partida, no actuó de otra manera.

William había destruido todos los sueños de Judith. Había vivido en un estado alcohólico, provocado por su dolor antes de la pérdida de Elisabeth, y al salir de ese estado descubrió que Judith se había aprovechado de su ebriedad para llevarlo al engaño al matrimonio. Por eso había golpeado casi hasta matarla, y del castigo había recibido esa pequeña cicatriz que mostraba en la mejilla izquierda. Jamás perdonaría a William por lo que le había hecho.

La vanidad era el pecado principal de Judith, y la causa de sus infortunios. Ella había tenido la certeza de que William la aceptaría como esposa y de que una vez casados se sentiría feliz. Después de todo, hacía seis años ella había sido una belleza joven, con la cualidad de defecto era era que carecía de dote. Sus pómulos acentuados, los ojos verdes y los luminosos, y los espesos cabellos castaños, la distinción de la mayoría de las mujeres. Muchos hombres lo han deseado solo con su belleza, pero tienen tantas posibilidades como William de Drango.

Pero según sabría después, William no era dueño de todas las riquezas que Judith le atribuía. Tres de sus dominios pertenecían a su hija. De haberlo sabido, Judith nunca había inducido a William a concertar el matrimonio.

Y ese matrimonio le había enfurecido de tal modo que Judith se había visto obligado a mentir y decir que estaba embarazada. O apelaba a ese recurso, o se la expulsaba de inmediato. Judith no podía tener hijos. Un aborto practicado un año antes le había arruinado la matriz; pero William no lo sabía.

Ante la perspectiva de que William insistió en preguntar acerca del embarazo, Judith había alentado la tendencia de su esposo a la embriaguez. Y desde entonces lo había mantenido en un estado de ensoñación alcohólica. No le importaba que con esa actitud hubiera contribuido a hundirse a su propio esposo, pues lo odiaba desde el día en que lo pegó. Todavía lo odiaba. Ahora no era más que un borracho. No podía soportar su proximidad.

Judith se hizo cargo de la casa de Drango, y satisfizo todos sus caprichos, desde la compra de joyas y vestidos de caros, al mantenimiento de los amantes de los sitios. Todo dependía de ella, y se había ocupado inmediatamente, después de contraer matrimonio con William, de que su hija no estaba en Drango House, y por lo tanto no podía interferir.

Al principio, había sido fácil decir que William que Nina había ido a visitar a algunos parientes. Más tarde, Judith comprobó que podía inducir a su marido a creer que ella a menudo era Nina, tan afectado estaba y se hombre por el alcohol y el dolor. Y así, en poco tiempo, cayó en un estado de permanente desorientación. Podía decírsele lo que fuera, podría llevársela a creer lo que a uno se le antojara.

Los niños y los vecinos ya no preguntaban por Nina, y creían que había ido a Pershwick a la voluntad propia, porque no deseaba vivir junto a un padre borracho. Le había hecho una niña que no quería saber nada de ella, y sí le prohibió visitar la casa de Drango. De otra manera, Judith se las ingenió para evitar que alguien supiese la verdad.

Entretanto, la carta de Nina sigue siendo parte de Drango, y Judith se encargaba de gastar todos los beneficios. Rechazar a todos los que pedían la mano de Nina, en nombre de William, pues no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al uso de las tierras de Nina. Si la muerte de un joven lo admite, inserte las tierras de un modo permanente a Drango, de manera normal; pero el maldito testamento de Elisabeth dejó la tierra exclusivamente en manos de Nina. Si ella moría sin descendencia, la propiedad regresó a poder de Shefford.

Y ahora, por orden del rey, se la obligaba a renunciar a la tierra. ¿Quién era Charioce d'Ambert, que así gozaba del favor de su Majestad? Judith había rechazado las dos ofertas de Charioce. La primera en relación con Pershwick, y la segunda con la propia joven; por lo tanto, sabía que Pershwick era lo que el pretendiente deseaba realmente. Si tanto deseaba esa propiedad, ¿por qué no había tomado por la fuerza el lugar? Era irritante, se dijo Judith por décima vez mientras se paseaba de un extremo a otro de su habitación. Todo lo había planeado con tanta astucia, ¡y ahora sucedía esto!

-Judith.

Se sobresaltó. No había oído un William que se acercaba. Cuando lo miro, se impresionó. Se ha visto horrible, mucho peor que de costumbre. William se sintió enfermo todas las mañanas hasta que bebía su primera copa; pero ese día apenas era capaz de levantar su copa. Judith tiene que hablar antes de que él concluye el primer trago.

-William, tal como yo pediste hice todos los arreglos -comenzó Judith con voz serena-. Puede salir para Pershwick es decir, solo mantener listo.

-¿Pershwick?

-William, donde está Nina. Pasaremos allí la noche y luego iremos a Crewel para asistir a la boda.

-¿Boda? -La miró a la cara, el blanco de sus ojos, el teñido de rojo, la formaba una repulsiva, la máscara, la rosa-. No recuerdo...

-William, William, no es posible que hayaas olvidado la boda de tu propia hija que Judith con fingida exasperación. Por supuesto, no había dicho una palabra, y él no había olvidado nada.

-Tonterías, mujer -dijo William-. Nina es una niña. ¿Qué boda?

-Sólo un padre puede verla como una niña, William. Tiene casi veinte años. No quieres que se case. Rechazar todas las propuestas que lo hicieron De modo que el rey ha tomado el asunto en sus manos. Leíste su decreto. ¿Te lo traigo? El rey Enrique publicó personalmente los bandos. Nina se casará con el _señor_ Charioce d'Ambert, en Crewel.

William movió fatigado la cabeza. Todo eso era demasiado, y no lograba entenderlo. ¿De manera que Nina tenía casi veinte años? ¿Qué ofertas había rechadado él mismo? ¿Enrique decretaba el casamiento de su hija? Por la sagrada sangre de Cristo, no podía imaginarse su hija como una mujer. Aún la veía como una niña, con esos grandes ojos carmesí tan parecidos a los de su madre. ¿Casada?

-Judith, no recuerdo haber firmado un contrato de casamiento. ¿Han respetado las estipulaciones de Elisabeth?

Judit frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estipulaciones?

-La dote de Nina debe ser su propia, de modo que ella pueda hacer eso con esas propiedades. Fue un deseo de su madre que se protegió de ese modo. Elisabeth estaba protegida en nuestro propio matrimonio, y había decidido que Nina gozara de la misma ventaja.

Judith contuvo una exclamación. A los ojos de d'Ambert, se llega a conocer el tema de las estipulaciones, ¿la situación cambiaría? Probablemente no, porque sabría que una vez tuviese una Nina, podría obligarla a hacer lo que se antojara. Puedes poder forzarla a vender la tierra si tal fuera su deseo.

-No necesitas preocuparte por las estipulaciones. -Por una vez, Judith dijo la verdad-. Se firmó los contratos la mañana antes de la formulación de los votos, y ahora viajó el asunto. Ahora puedes contratar el contrato, antes de que partamos.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor. ¿Quién es Charioce d'Ambert?

Le avergonzaba preguntar, porque seguramente debería saberlo.

-El nuevo señor de Kempston.

-Pero, _señor_ Edmond ...

-William, murió hace muchos meses; su hijo huyó antes de que pudiesen desterrarlo. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas eso. Nunca simpatizaste con él. Sospecha su maldad mucho antes de que otros se quejan de ello al rey.

William suspiró. ¿De qué servía repetir una y otra vez que no llega a recordar? La sensación de que había dormido durante años. Apartó la copa de vino, pero su mano comenzó a temblar incontestablemente. Un poco de alcohol le tranquilizaría, y de nuevo alargó la mano hacia el licor. Sólo un poco. Debía ocuparse del contrato matrimonial. Y si era necesario que viese a Nina, deseaba que ella no lo encontrase en ese terrible estado.


	6. Chapter 6

Informaron a Nina de que el nutrido grupo de viajeros que se acercaba a Pershwick venía de Drango House. Imaginó que _lady_ Judith le hacia otra visita y que esta vez viajaba con más servidores que de costumbre.

Adoptó las precauciones habituales, y envió a todos los hombres capacitados a distintos puestos en la torre, de modo que fingieran que eran parte de la guarnición. No podía discutir demasiado si se llevaban a los sirvientes de Pershwick para que sirvieran en Drango House, pero protestaba con mucha vehemencia cuando le quitaban a sus soldados.

Envió un criado a la aldea para prevenir a los que considerasen necesario ocultarse en el bosque hasta que pasara el peligro y envió a Amira y a otras dos criadas jóvenes a su propio dormitorio, donde estuvieran fuera de la vista de los visitantes y pudieran considerarse a salvo. Amira tuvo el descaro de protestar. No deseaba perderse el interesante espectáculo que ofrecían los visitantes. Nina la reprendió duramente.

—¿Deseas que te violen en el jardín como hicieron con Ethelinda? ¿Recuerdas qué aspecto tenía cuando Richer terminó con ella?

Amira se sometió al ver la cólera y el disgusto en el rostro de Nina. Richer Calveley trataba a _lady_ Judith con sumo cuidado y profunda deferencia cuando la acompañaba a Pershwick, y esa actitud inducía a Nina a preguntarse cuál era la auténtica relación entre ambos. Pero cuando iba a Pershwick sin _lady_ Judith, mostraba un carácter diferente, tan perverso como el que más. De acuerdo con la versión de Ethelinda, había abusado y aunque Nina se había quejado a Drango House, de todo eso no había resultado nada.

La tía Jeanne y Nina se unieron a _sir_ Kaisar en el salón para recibir a los visitantes. Nina se preparó para otro desagradable encuentro con Judith, pero no preveía la terrible visión que se le ofreció cuando un anciano se aproximó junto a Judith. Apenas le reconoció. ¿Su padre había ido también? Se sintió aturdida por una súbita oleada de fieros sentimientos: amargura, odio, dolor ante la conducción patética que se expresaba en el rostro demacrado. Su cara decía bien a las claras que se había convertido en un alcohólico. Pero en ese rostro también había amor, amor a Nina.

—¿Nina?

La voz de William expresó sorpresa, como si no estuviese seguro de que fuera su hija. Y por eso mismo la amargura se acentuó en Nina, y anuló los otros sentimientos. En efecto, ¿por qué tenia que reconocerla? Ya era una mujer no una niña. Hacía seis años que él no la veía. ¡Seis años!

—Es un honor, mi señor —dijo fríamente Nina—. Si se sientan junto al fuego, estarán a gusto.

William se sintió confundido ante la actitud fría de su hija.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? ¿Tu marido no te complace?

Las preguntas traspasaron el corazón de Nina, pero después se sintió profundamente sorprendida.

—¿Marido?

—¿Estás jugando, Nina? —intervino Judith—. Sabes que tu padre se refiere al hombre con quien te casarás mañana.

—¿Qué?

—No finjas inocencia, Nina —replicó Judith con expresión de fatiga—. Se han publicado los bandos. El matrimonio se celebrará por orden del rey. —Se volvió a su marido—. ¿No es así William? —William le hizo perfectamente el juego, porque se mostró completamente desconcertado —. ¡No me dirás que olvidaste decirle una palabra! ¡La pobre muchacha tiene un solo día para prepararse! Oh, William, ¿cómo has pedido olvidar esto?

 _Sir_ Kaisar se sintió tan asombrado como Nina, pero no podía permitir que se le enturbiase la mente, como le sucedía a la joven. La vida de Kaisar cambiaría tanto como la de Nina. El marido de la joven sería su amo y señor. Se pediría a Kaisar y a los restantes vasallos que renovasen el juramento prestado a la joven; eso se haría después de la boda, e implicaría que aceptaban al marido. Y era indudable que Kaisar renovaría su juramento a Nina. Aprobase o no al espeso, no podía abandonarla. Pero los restantes vasallos quizá prefiriesen alejarse.

—¿Quién es el esposo de mi señora? —preguntó Kaisar, y Judith sonrió, sintiendo que lo peor había pasado.

—Les complacerá saber que es su vecino, el nuevo señor de Kempston.

En el desconcertado silencio que siguió, Kaisar miró a Nina, y comprobó que la joven había palidecido intensamente. Ella no dijo una palabra. Kaisar sabía por qué. No podía desobedecer la voluntad del rey, al margen de lo que sintiera al respecto. Y, se dijo Kaisar, era hora de que se casara. Lo mismo pensaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se acostumbraría a esa unión. No tenía alternativa.

Son decir palabra, Nina se volvió y huyó del salón. Se encerró en su habitación, se arrojó sobre la cama y derramó lágrimas de autocompasión. Su padre la consideraba tan poco que se atrevía a informarle de la boda la víspera del día señalado. ¿Tal era su indiferencia frente a ella? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre afectuoso que antes había sido un verdadero padre?

Finalmente, recordó que no estaba sola, y miró alrededor. Las criadas la miraban con los ojos agrandados por el asombro; antes nunca la habían oído llorar. Con movimientos bruscos se enjuagó las lágrimas, irritada porque se había entregado de un modo tan infantil a sus propios sentimientos. La cólera la reanimó, y la indujo a reaccionar.

Envió a las criadas a la cocina, con ordenes de preparar la cena, y después se sentó frente al hogar, contenta porque estaba sola y podía pensar. Sabía por qué el rey interfería en su vida. No le preocupaba el estado de soltería de Nina. El propio Lobo Negro había solicitado esa decisión. Nina estaba segura, pero no alcanzaba a adivinar qué deseaba de ella ese hombre.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el incendio de la choza del leñador, y Nina había ordenado que su gente no se aventurase en las tierras de Crewel. Las dificultades de ese hombre habían terminado. Si no hubiera sido así, Nina habría pensado que deseaba casarse con ella para acabar con esos problemas. Pero como había reinado la paz durante un mes, no podía ser ésa la razón. Era cierto que ella tenía una importante dote, pero la mayoría de las alianzas se concertaban por la ayuda que aportaban, tanto como por el dinero, y en este caso no era posible contar con la ayuda del padre de Nina. El señor de Kempston nunca la había visto, y por lo tanto no tenía motivos para sentirse especialmente atraído. ¿Por qué la quería por esposa…?

Nina contuvo una exclamación cuando recordó las palabras de Alessand Visponti. «Debo marcharme. He oído lo suficiente acerca del Lobo Negro para saber que no puedo opornerme a que tome posesión de mis tierras. Me mataría. No le importará que yo sea inocente de los delitos que él me atribuye».

—¿Qué delitos? —había preguntado la abrumada Nina.

—¡Qué importan los delitos! —exclamó Alessand—. El rey mató a mi padre y me arrebató todo lo que tengo, para entregar Kempston a su mercenario francés, Charioce d'Ambert, ese lobo negro del infierno. ¡No me extraña que lo llamen así! Es una bestia salvaje. ¡Ni siquiera me concedieron un juicio! —gimió Alessand.

La cólera de Alessand se contagió a Nina. Le conocía desde siempre. Habían jugado juntos cuando eran niños, y ella incluso había pensado en la posibilidad del matrimonio. Pero la debilidad de su carácter se reveló cuando el niño se convirtió en hombre. Ella supo que no sería un buen marido. Pero eran amigos, y la injusticia del rey parecía abrumadora… peor todavía porque Alessand no tenía el coraje necesario para defenderse, y no había nadie que le ayudase.

—Alessand, si quieres resistir, sabes que convocaré a mis hombres.

—No —la interrumpió con un gesto nervioso—, sé que me ayudarías, Nina, pero no puedo pedírtelo. El Lobo Negro es demasiado poderoso. Y ya se acerca con su ejercito para ocupar Kempston. Si el rey no lo respaldase…

Dejó inconclusa la frase, como si el rey fuese lo único que le impedía combatir.

—Alessand, ¿adónde irás?

—Tengo un primo en Irlanda.

—¿Tan lejos?

—Es necesario. Si permanezco en Inglaterra, el Lobo me encontrará y me matará. Es así, Nina —insistió—. No es suficiente que Enrique haya entregado mi propiedad al Lobo Negro. Ese canalla me quiere muerto, porque de ese modo jamás podré reclamar Kempston. No puedo repetirte todo lo que he escuchado acerca de su persona, porque acabarías temiendo a tu nuevo vecino. Pero tienes que saber que se asemeja a Enrique en que nunca olvida un agravio, ni atenúa un odio. Nina muéstrate prudente con él. Estás advertida.

Hubiera debido tener en cuenta la advertencia de Alessand y comportarse como una vecina pacífica. Ya era demasiado tarde. _Nunca olvida un agravio ni atenúa un odio_.

Un sentimiento de temor se insinuó en Nina. Había provocado dificultades a Charioce d'Ambert, y él tenía motivos para odiarla.

—Nina, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

Nina se volvió bruscamente y vio que Judith había entrado en la habitación.

—Señora, nada reclama mi atención.

—Me alegro de saberlo. Temí que retrocedieras.

Nina esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

—Con respecto a eso, señora, sólo puedo decir que la decisión del rey es inaceptable.

—No te critico, querida. Si supiera que mi futuro marido está interesado únicamente en apoderarse de mi tierra, tampoco me agradaría.

¡De modo que era eso!

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Mira, d'Ambert trató de comprar Pershwick. Por supuesto, William tuvo que decirle que no podía venderla, que era parte de tu dote. Después, pidió tu mano, pero tu querido padre no estaba dispuesto a entregarte a un hombre interesado solamente en tu tierra.

—¿Mi padre rechazó la oferta?

—Por supuesto. Pero ya ves lo que ha resultado. Ese hombre acudió directamente al rey, y ahora d'Ambert te tendrá, quieras o no.

—No, no me tendrá. No le aceptaré. Y hablo en serio, no me casaré con Charioce d'Ambert.

Los ojos de Judtih brillaron un momento.

—Lo harás. Sinceramente, desearía que tuvieses alternativa, Nina, pero ahora que el rey ha intervenido en ese asunto, comprenderás que no puedes negarte. Destrozaría el corazón de tu padre el tener que imponerse a su Majestad. No puede ignorar la orden del rey.

—Yo puedo.

—¡No seas tonta! —dijo ásperamente Judith, que imaginó inmediatamente una escena entre el padre y la hija que podía revelar demasiado y estropearlo todo—. A Enrique sólo le interesan sus propios deseos, y ahora quiere que te cases con d'Ambert. Tu padre no desafiaría al rey y tampoco tú lo harás.

Nina se puso bruscamente de pie, y se manifestó su vivo carácter.

—Déjame, Judith. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Sí, tenemos —replicó sobriamente Judith—. Me juras por todo lo que es sagrado que te casarás con el actual señor de Kempston.

—¡Juro que no lo haré!

—¡Estúpida! —explotó Judith—. Tú misma te lo has buscado. ¡Richer! —Gritó Judith, y el hombre a quien Nina temía entró a la habitación—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo—. No la dejes hasta que haya jurado.

Dicho esto, Judith salió de la habitación. Fue a asegurarse de que el salón estaba desierto, y de que continuaría así durante un rato. Nadie debía oír.

Nina trató de serenar los latidos de su corazón, y de prepararse para soportar lo peor de ese bruto corpulento. Los cabellos largos y desgreñados y la barba espesa se adaptaban a su actitud ruda. Los ojos de un azul sucio se clavaron en ella con una luz extraña y la desconcertaron del todo. Pero la lenta sonrisa de Richer le contrajo el estómago a causa del terror.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche, en Crewel, una clase distinta de temor pesaba sobre _lady_ Gabriel. No quería que la devolviesen a la corte, donde había sido una más de las damas de compañía de la princesa Alice, una cara más entre tantas. Allí no tenía poder ni control sobre su propia vida. Debía servir constantemente a la princesa, hacer lo que ella mandara, soportar sus humores.

Una viuda sin propiedades ni parientes tenía escasas posibilidades. Lo que era más importante, Gabriel había comprobado que el casamiento no era, ni mucho menos, tan deseable como la condición de amante. Había sido la amante de su marido antes de contraer matrimonio, y su situación cambió tan drásticamente después del casamiento, que no se sintió en absoluto triste cuando él falleció. Un hombre no se esforzaba por complacer a su esposa tanto como a su amante, pues una esposa no puede abandonarle, y en cambio una amante sí.

Sabía también que la forma de hacer el amor de un marido no puede compararse con la de un amante. Quizá la Iglesia tenía mucho que ver con eso, pues predicaba que se hiciera el amor únicamente para permitir la procreación, y no para el placer. El marido de Gabriel había sido un amante atento hasta el momento del matrimonio, y después consideró que la relación íntima con su esposa era un deber; y como tantos otros deberes, más valía hacerlo deprisa.

No, Gabriel no era tan tonta que deseara otro matrimonio, y ni siquiera una unión con su amante actual, que era el más apuesto de todos los hombres que ella había llevado a su lecho. Pero tampoco deseaba perderle. A veces era brusco, e incluso se mostraba propenso a los accesos de cólera, pero la posición que ella ocupaba como amante de Charioce d'Ambert en definitiva era mucho mejor que lo que hubiera podido esperar. Se la trataba con respeto, casi como si hubiera sido la señora de Crewel. Aquí ejercía poder, tanto como el que podía tener una esposa, y eso le encantaba. En la residencia no había otras mujeres que tuviesen posición; solamente criadas. No estaba subordinada tampoco a otra mujer. Allí estaba solamente Charioce, y él no le pedía nada que Gabriel no estuviese dispuesta a dar.

Pero Gabriel no se engañaba respecto de la situación. Allí tenía todo lo que deseaba, pero lo tenía por la voluntad de Charioce. Cuando se cansara de ella y la devolviese a la corte, nada podría hacer al respecto. A lo sumo, estaba a su alcance retrasar ese momento, y obtener de Charioce el mayor número posible de alhajas y regalos, de modo que cuando llegase el momento de separarse, ella estuviera en condiciones de comprar una casa en Londres, donde podría vender sus favores.

Si Charioce la abandonara antes de acumular lo suficiente, tendría que retornar junto a la princesa, o buscar un nuevo amante. Sabía que nunca encontraría uno como Charioce, es decir, había considerado llegar a eso sólo porque él era soltero.

Era tarde cuando Charioce entró al dormitorio y encontró a Gabriel acostada en el amplio lecho. Gabriel no dormía. Le miró mientras él se acercaba al fuego, reducido a brasas. Él no la había mirado, y la arruga que se dibujaba en su ceño evitó que ella hablase. ¿Estaría pensando en el modo de decirle que era necesario que se marchara?

—Gabriel, ayúdame a quitarme esta armadura. Ya he despedido a ese incompetente escudero.

Así que él sabía que Gabriel estaba allí, y despierta. La sencilla petición dio a entender tantas cosas, que sintió deseos de reír. ¡No la había olvidado! Tenía la intención de reunirse con ella en el lecho. Que se propusiera proceder así la víspera del día en que debía casarse, le reveló lo que él sentía acerca de su futura esposa.

Gabriel era una mujer alta y muy bien formada. Tenía veintitrés años, y un cuerpo esbelto que la enorgullecía. No necesitaba apelar a tretas especiales para suscitar un efecto notable, incluso incluso con las frondosas ropas de la época. Desnuda, caminaba con una postura orgullosa, y los cabellos verdes le caían sobre la espalda; sus ojos verdes inducían a una lánguida seducción.

Charioce la miró mientras ella se acercaba con paso lento. Gabriel percibió el efecto inmediato que provocaba en él.

—Siéntate, mi señor —ronroneó Gabriel—. No soy tan alta para poder levantar esa pesada cota de mallas.

Divertido, Charioce se acercó a un taburete que estaba junto al hogar. Gabriel aferró el borde de la cota de mallas y la levantó, y después la pasó sobre la cabeza de Charioce, que se había sentado. Algunos hombres conservaban la armadura días enteros cuando entraban en batalla, y olían peor que un establo descuidado; pero ella nunca había visto que Charioce procediera así. Olía a transpiración, pero era un olor limpio, su propio olor. A Gabriel le agradaba.

—Charioce, te has ausentado varios días —dijo ella, con un leve mohín mientras se inclinaba para desatar los cordeles de las perneras—. Comenzaba a preguntarme si te vería de nuevo antes de tu boda.

Charioce emitió un gruñido y Gabriel sonrió para sí misma. ¿Hasta dónde podía ella arriesgarse a hablar de la boda?

— _Sir_ Azazel ha estado muy atareado cazando para el festín —continuó Gabriel—. Yo misma me he ocupado de la limpieza del salón, pues tu mayordomo tenía demasiado trabajo.

Era mentira. Gabriel nunca se molestaba supervisando a los criados, pero Charioce no lo sabía. Ella deseaba que Charioce creyera que no la preocupaba en absoluto el matrimonio, y que estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Después, Gabriel retiró la túnica y la camisola de Charioce, pero lo hizo con movimientos tan lentos que Charioce la sentó sobre sus rodillas antes de que ella hubiese dejado a un lado las prendas. Gabriel fingió un chillido de protesta, y él unió sus labios a los de Gabriel en un beso encendido.

Ella percibió el ansia de Charioce, pero eso no la impresionó, salvo que sintió satisfacción al saber que él la deseaba con tal intensidad. Apartó un poco su cuerpo, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de Charioce, de modo que él no pudiera besarla otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿aún me deseas? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué pregunta absurda es ésa? —Charioce frunció el ceño—. ¿Parece que no es así?

—Mi señor, no me sentí segura de que fuera así cuando supe de tu matrimonio.

Habló en voz muy baja, como si se sintiera herida.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso —replicó hoscamente Charioce.

—Pero mi señor, debo hacerlo. He temido tanto que me despidieses…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tal como ella había previsto que sucedería.

—¿Por qué debía hacer tal cosa?

Gabriel casi perdió la batalla mostrando sorpresa, pero reaccionó deprisa.

—Charioce, deseo permanecer aquí, pero… quizá tu esposa opine de distinto modo.

—No será así.

—Si dices tal cosa, no estás acostumbrado a los celos de las mujeres. Si sabe que me favoreces, exigirá que me marche.

—Aquí no exigirá nada —dijo secamente Charioce—. Mi voluntad será su voluntad.

—Pero Charioce, no siempre estás aquí —se quejó Gabriel—. ¿Y si se muestra cruel? ¿Y si me castiga?

Charioce frunció el ceño.

—En ese caso, se la castigará. No deseo que mi gente viva temerosa de su ama.

Ésa no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

—Pero, ¿cómo podré defenderme de su cólera cuando no estés aquí? —insistió Gabriel.

—Gabriel, te preocupas sin motivo. No residirá aquí. Me caso con ella por su tierra, y no por otra razón.

—¿Realmente?

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y él se echó a reír.

—Querida, si la deseara no te necesitaría. —Gabriel sonrió, y el alivio casi la aturdió.

—Mañana vendrán muchos invitados a la boda. ¿Qué les dirás?

—Que estás a mi cargo.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y frotó sus senos firmes contra el pecho del hombre.

—Entoncrs, Charioce, ¿mi posición aquí no cambiará? ¿Los criados continuarán obedeciéndome y…?

—Mujer, hablas demasiado.

Charioce la besó. Sabía cuál era el juego de Gabriel, y eso le divertía. Pero si no hubiese necesitado esa distracción, no se hubiese divertido, pues no era un hombre que aceptará que le manipulasen. Si él no hubiese estado dispuesto a conceder lo que Gabriel pedía, el momento en que ella había formulado la petición no habría modificado la situación. Charioce no aceptaba ser esclavo de su propio deseo.

Por lo que se refería a Charioce, las damas eran criaturas tontas, buenas sólo para coser y chismorrear… y provocar dificultades. Su madre y las damas de ésta se lo habían enseñado. Todas las mujeres usaban el sexo para conseguir lo que querían. Había visto como su madre empleaba diferentes tretas con su padre, y eso durante años. Había observado lo mismo en todas las cortes a las que había concurrido. Charioce tenía por costumbre no conceder nada a una mujer, si ella lo pedía en el dormitorio.

Cuando Charioce terminó con Gabriel, olvidó a la mujer. Sin la distracción de Gabriel, su mente volvió al tema que le preocupaba. Impulsado por la colera, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba a Nina de Drango. Otro impulso le había inducido a visitar al rey para conseguir a esa mujer. Pero, aunque la cólera ya se había disipado, le invadía ahora un sentimiento de temor.

No deseaba una esposa que no le enorgullecería, y a la cual nunca amaría. Se proponía confinarla en Pershwick, y se dijo que procedería así a causa de las dificultades que ella le había acarreado; pero lo que en realidad le inquietaba era la fealdad que se le atribuía. Ya se sentía culpable a causa de eso. La joven no tenía la culpa de ser fea. Quizá su apariencia era lo que la llevaba a mostrarse tan rencorosa.

Charioce se sentía sumamente contrariado por la situación a la cual le había llevado su mal carácter. Su honor no le permitía tratar de esquivar la situación, y su sentimiento de culpa se acentuaba a medida que pasaban los días, cuando pensaba en la joven y sus expectativas. Más que probablemente, la pobre criatura se sentiría muy satisfecha porque al fin tenía un pretendiente, aunque fuese un hombre con quien había luchado antes. ¿Por qué no era posible complacerla? ¿Qué perspectivas se le habían ofrecido anteriormente?

El sentimiento de culpa sofocaba a Charioce. Quizá no la alejaría de su presencia. En Crewel había una antigua torre. Podía reservarla para esa mujer. No necesitaría verla, y ella no soportaría la vergüenza de que se la alejase del hogar de su marido. De todos modos, vería frustradas sus expectativas de tener hijos, de llevar una vida conyugal más o menos normal. De nuevo se preguntó si podría compartir el hecho con ella, si nada más que verla no le enfriaría. Todos los hombres querían tener herederos, y en eso él no era distinto. Pero si al verla llegaba a la conclusión de que era imposible…

Para un hombre cuyos nervios generalmente eran como el acero, se trataba de sentimientos muy molestos. Al día siguiente, tendría que poseerla, por lo menos una vez, pues los padres y otros invitados inspeccionarían las sábanas de la cama a la mañana siguiente; ésa era la costumbre. Charioce podía negarse a seguir algunas de las costumbres, por ejemplo la ceremonia en que los cónyuges llegaban al lecho, pero no había modo de evitar la inspección de las sábanas que confirmaba la virginidad de la muchacha. No era posible esquivar eso. Tendría que poseerla o soportar más bromas que las que su carácter estaba dispuesto a afrontar.


	8. Chapter 8

Nina volvió en sí al oír la expresión sobresaltada de Amira. Sintió deseos de maldecir a la muchacha porque la obligaba a cobrar conciencia del dolor.

—¿Qué ha pasado, mi señora? —gimió Amira al ver las mejillas ennegrecidas e hinchadas de su ama—. ¡Que ardan en los fuegos del infierno! ¡Que la mano que provocó esto se pudra y caiga! ¡Qué…!

—¡Cállate, Amira! —exclamó Nina, tratando de mover lo menos posible el mentón—. Sabes que me lastimo fácilmente. Seguramente mi aspecto es peor de lo que me siento.

—¿De veras, mi señora?

—Tráeme el espejo.

Nina trató de sonreír para calmar la ansiedad de la muchacha, pero el mentón y los labios agrietados y ensangrentados le dolían mucho, y apenas consiguió insinuar una mueca. El espejo de acero pulido le confirmó que se parecía a una persona que ha sido pisoteada por los cascos de un gran caballo de guerra.

Tenía un ojo hinchado y casi del todo cerrado, y el otro apenas entreabierto. Se le había secado la sangre en los labios sobre el mentón y bajo la nariz, pero eso era apenas visible comparado con los cardenales azules y negros que le enmarcaban toda la cara. Detestaba imaginar el aspecto del pecho y los brazos, pues Richer no había limitado los golpes a la cabeza de la joven.

Estaba vestida como se encontraba cuando Richer la dejó. Y alguien había impedido que Amira se acercara a la habitación la víspera por la noche, de modo que Nina no se había desvestido. Supuso que se había desmayado poco después de la partida de Richer. Y después no había despertado.

—Creo que he visto tiempos mejores —dijo Nina y depositó el espejo sobre la mesa—. Temí que ese hombre me hubiese roto la nariz, pero creo que eso se curará… lo mismo que el resto de mi persona.

—Señora, ¿cómo puedes bromear?

—Porque es mejor que llorar, y eso es lo que haré si recuerdo lo que estos golpes consiguieron.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás con él?

—¿Estás enterada?

—Mi señora, los caballos están ensillados y esperan. Todo está preparado… excepto la contrayente.

Nina lo hubiera hecho todo para impedir esa situación, pero había prometido, había jurado por todo lo que era sagrado, así como por la tumba de su madre, y por lo tanto tendría que casarse con Charioce d'Ambert. No importaba que le hubiesen arrancado a golpes el juramento… ella había pronunciado las palabras, y tendría que atenerse a ellas.

Su deseo de llorar era muy profundo. Había tenido la certeza de que podría soportar el castigo infligido por Richer, pero se había equivocado. Él la abofeteó muchas veces, y cuando con las mejillas escarlata ella no se intimidó ni rogó, comenzó a usar los puños. Nina había aportado todo lo posible, convencida de que esos golpes no podían ser peores que lo que el Lobo Negro planeaba para ella. Pero cuando comprendió que Richer la mataría si no cesaba en sus golpes, y que no había nadie que le estuviese, renunció al esfuerzo. Si su padre permitía que sucediera eso, significaba que no estaba dispuesto a salvarla.

Nadie interfirió. Nadie vino, ni siquiera cuando ella gritó. Nina comprendió entonces que no recibiría ayuda, y entonces hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

 _Sir_ Kaisar podía matar a Richer para vengarla, pero, ¿de qué serviría? Ese canalla se limitaba a cumplir las órdenes del padre de Nina. Y aunque ella estaba sofocada por el dolor y el odio que su progenitor le inspiraba, no deseaba más violencia. Por lo tanto, tenía que disimular lo que le habían hecho.

—Amira, tráeme mis medicinas, y después búscame un vestido conveniente para casarme. No me importa que mi marido sepa que me han obligado a desposarme con él, pero nadie más ha de saberlo. ¿Me comprendes? Búscame un velo, un velo oscuro, y también guantes. Ha reaparecido me sarpullido de la infancia, y no hay tiempo de preparar el ungüento que lo puede curar. ¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que dirás a mi tía y a _sir_ Kaisar.

—Pero ese sarpullido nunca ha vuelto.

—Lo sé, pero no es imposible que me sienta tan nerviosa ante la idea de conocer a mi futuro marido que reaparezca el sarpullido. Y también es comprensible que desee ocultarlo. Ocúpate de que _sir_ Kaisar crea esto. Hazlo ahora, y después vuelve a ayudarme a vestirme. Y lleva a Crewel mis medicinas. Pronto volveré a necesitarlas.

Cuando estuvo sola, Nina se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y sollozó. Ese día traía la perspectiva de un horror tras otro.

En los lugares inflamados y lastimados aplicó una mezcla de raíz de malvavisco y aceite de rosas. Para calmar los nervios y el dolor general bebió un jarabe sedante preparado con flores de manzanilla. Había bebido un brebaje de amapola blanca, pero no deseaba dormirse durante la ceremonia de la boda.

Cuando Amira regresó, Nina ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del sedante.

—¿Has dicho a _sir_ Kaisar lo que te ordené?

—Sí. Manifestó mucha simpatía, y dijo que explicaría a tu marido la razón por la cual aparecerás cubierta con un velo. Y tu tía comenzó a llorar. Deseaba venir a verte, pero _lady_ Judith la mantuvo ocupada durante la noche y la mañana. En realidad, no creo que haya dormido.

—Es mejor así. No quiero que me vea como estoy ahora. —Miró a los ojos de su joven doncella y dijo—: Dime una cosa, Amira. ¿Has estado con un hombre?

—¡Mi señora! Yo…

—No te reprenderé, Amira —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Nina—. Mi madre falleció sin prepararme, pues creyó que tendría tiempo más tarde para eso. Y no puedo preguntar estas cosas a la tía Jeanne. Deseo saber a lo que hoy me voy a enfrentar. Dímelo.

Amira entornó los párpados y habló en voz baja.

—Mi señora, la primera vez será doloroso. El dolor proviene del desgarramiento de la docellez, y por eso se manchan de sangre las sábanas que serán mostradas a la mañana siguiente. Pero no es un dolor muy intenso y pasa muy pronto. Después… es muy agradable.

—¿De veras? Las jóvenes a quienes conocía en la corte me dijeron que era horrible.

—Mintieron. O repitieron lo que sus madres les dijeron. —Se encogió de hombros—. En el caso de algunas mujeres siempre es doloroso, porque creen que es pecado gozar así. Pero si la mujer siente algo por el esposo… —Amira contuvo una exclamación, al comprender su error—. Oh, mi señora, discúlpame. Sé que ese hombre no le gusta.

—Entonces, ¿siempre me veré condenada a sufrir? Pero yo tampoco le gustó, y quizá no me moleste demasiado. Amira, te agradezco la explicación.

Nina se dijo que debía conservar la calma. No podía ir a Crewel temblando de miedo. Si él abrigaba la esperanza de intimidarla, aún tenía mucho que aprender acerca de Nina de Drango.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina reconoció instantáneamente a la mujer que esperaba en el gran salón de Crewel para saludar a los visitantes que acudían a la boda. Se presentó con el nombre de _lady_ Gabriel, protegida de Charioce d'Ambert; pero Nina sabía que era la mujer que había otorgado su favor al Lobo Negro durante el torneo y aceptado su apasionado beso. ¿Protegida? No cabía duda de que era su amante. Pero Nina no lamentaba el hecho. Si el Lobo Negro la dejaba en paz, podía tener cien amantes.

— _Sir_ William, _lady_ Judith, acomódense, mi señor Charioce les recibirá en unos instantes —dijo Gabriel con su voz más cordial. Se volvió hacia Nina—. Mi señora, si venís conmigo, os mostraré una habitación donde puede esperar hasta que comience la ceremonia.

Nina no dijo una palabra. Siguió a la mujer, satisfecha ante la perspectiva de evitar la compañía de su padre y Judith. No había hablado una palabra con ninguno de ellos durante el trayecto hasta Crewel. Su padre había intentando hablarle, pero ella le había evitado.

Nina conocía bien Crewel. Sabía que Gabriel estaba llevándola a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba junto a la capilla. Crewel no se parecía en absoluto a Pershwick. _Sir_ Edmond había intentado aumentar todo lo posible la comodidad del lugar, y Nina recordaba que una de las razones por las cuales le agradaba ir a Crewel cuando era niña tenia que ver con la fascinación de comprobar siempre que algo había cambiado. Un día se trataba de una nueva habitación construida a cierta altura sobre el estrado al fondo del salón. Después, había cerrado este espacio y lo había convertido en la cámara del señor. Más tarde, se agregó un cuarto en el extremo opuesto del salón, sobre el pequeño hogar de los criados; eso fue cuando ordenaron caballero a Alessand. Poco más tarde, ocuparon el espacio ente las dos grandes habitaciones, y ahora había una planta alta completa, con muchas escaleras que llegaban desde la planta baja. El techo original era tan alto que, incluso contando con los de la planta superior, todos los ambientes tenían techos altos.

Era un lugar cómodo, y ofrecía intimidad, todo lo contrario que Pershwick, pero el nerviosismo de Nina se acentuaba. De pronto, recordó que la amante del Lobo Negro les había recibido casi en la puerta. Qué conducta extraña. El señor de la casa estaba tratándola despectivamente incluso antes de la boda.

La habitación adonde Gabriel la llevó tenía los taburetes y una mesa con una botella de vino y varias copas.

— _Lady_ Nina, quizá pase un rato antes de que todo esté preparado. En primer lugar, hay que acordar los términos del contrato matrimonial.

—No tengo prisa —replicó Nina con voz neutra y Gabriel la miró con expresión dubitativa. Gabriel Estaña preparada para odiar a su rival, y ansiaba explicarle su desprecio de todos los modos posibles. Pero la joven que estaba allí no parecía mayor que un niño. Incluso hablaba como un niño. Con su capa que la envolvía de la cabeza a los pies y el largo velo que le cubría el rostro, era imposible formarse opinión acerca de su aspecto. Solía casarse a las jóvenes cuando tenían trece o catorce años, o incluso antes, de modo que esa muchacha podía ser muy joven. Y _eso_ ciertamente modificaba la actitud de Gabriel, pues mal podía ver una rival en una niña.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó Gabriel—. ¿Desearías quitarte el velo o…?

Nina movió la cabeza.

—Si me envías a mi criada Amira, te lo agradeceré.

—Como quieras —replicó Gabriel con un hondo suspiro.

En ese instante decidió que pronto regresaría para sorprender desprevenida a Nina. Sin duda, la joven se quitaría el velo después de permanecer un rato en ese cuartito. Allí hacía mucho calor.

Encontró a la criada y la envió junto a _lady_ Nina, y después, al oír la voz irritada de Charioce en el salón, camino deprisa en dirección contraria, hacia la cocina, para comprobar que los preparativos se desarrollaban sin tropiezos.

No era ése un asunto que de costumbre preocupase a Gabriel, pues solía dejar en manos del mayordomo de Crewel la administración de la residencia de Charioce; pero sobre todo no deseaba regresar a la habitación donde había llevado sus pertenencias esa misma mañana. Ese cuarto constituía un recordatorio de que, al menos por el momento, ella no era la primera dama de la residencia Crewel.

En su refugio contiguo a la capilla, Nina oyó una voz que se elevaba, colérica. La identificó porque ya la había oído aquel día en el bosque. El Lobo Negro. Pero era la primera vez que Amira la oía, y aunque ninguna de las dos pudo entender las palabras, los ojos de la pobre muchacha se agrandaron de miedo. Nina no podía tranquilizarla sin apelar a la mentira, de modo que guardó silencio, y agregó un poco más de sedante a su propio vino.

No podía adivinar la razón de la cólera del Lobo Negro. Él había insistido en ese matrimonial. Suponía que ella mismo podría administrar sus tierras como lo deseara. Ése había sido el deseo de su madre. Pero no imaginaba que su padre, que demostraba tan escasa preocupación por ella, insistiera en incluir esa cláusula en el contrato matrimonial. Incluso si mencionaba el tema, ¿qué importancia tenía el contrato para el Lobo Negro? Ya había demostrado claramente que era un hombre dispuesto a despojar a otro de su propiedad siempre que lo deseara.

Este pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío, incluso en esa habitación tan caldeada. El matrimonio la convertiría en propiedad de su esposo. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Podía encerrarla por el resto de su vida, e incluso matarla.

Obedeciendo un impulso, Nina tomó un cuchillo que usaba para cortar vendas y guardaba en su canasto de medicinas, y lo deslizó bajo su cinturón de cuero, disimulado a su vez por el velo. No aceptaría verse de nuevo a merced de un hombre, como le había sucedido con Richer.

— _Lady_ Nina, le he traído esto de la cocina.

Nina se sobresaltó y se volvió sin levantarse del taburete. Gabriel había entrado a la habitación sin llamar, y traía una bandeja de pequeños bollos. La visitante se detuvo, los ojos verdes se le agrandaron por la impresión de ver la cara sin velo de Nina.

—¿Siempre entras a un cuarto sin llamar? —preguntó Nina, sorprendida al comprobar que ella misma aún tenía ánimo para irritarse.

—Yo… lo siento, mi señora. Me pareció que quizá… —Sorprendida por el estado de su rival, de pronto tuvo audacia suficiente para preguntar—: Tú… ¿no quieres casarte con Charioce?

Nina advirtió la desenvoltura con que Gabriel utilizaba el nombre de pila.

—No le quiero como marido, no, pero como ves, no me permiten elegir.

¿Por qué no decirle la verdad?

—En ese caso, mi señora, quizá pueda decirte lo que pienso —propuso Gabriel—. Si me concedes unos minutos a solas.

Nina hizo un gesto a Amira, y la muchacha salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Gabriel depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa, pero no se sentó.

—No conoces a Charioce d'Ambert, ¿verdad? —comenzó.

—No.

—Habrás oído decir que es muy apuesto.

Nina casi se echo a reír.

—Un hombre puede ser un Adonis, y tener el alma de un demonio.

—¿No le quieres? —insistió Gabriel.

—He dicho que no —replicó impaciente Nina.

—En ese caso, te tranquilizará saber que no te molestará. Él… se desposa contigo sólo por tus tierras. Mira, yo me ocupo de sus… restantes necesidades.

—¿Sí?

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante el tono sarcástico.

—No es necesario que tú y yo seamos enemigas. Si no le quieres, no puedes oponerte a que yo lo tenga.

—No me opongo. Quédate con él. Pero tus palabras no me tranquilizan. ¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo si hay muchas mujeres que tienen más tierras que yo?

—Ansía apoderarse de Pershwick a causa de las dificultades que su gente le provoca, un asunto del cual seguramente tú sabes más que yo. Solamente puedo decirte lo que su amigo Dias me ha explicado esta mañana. Charioce es un hombre temperamental, que obedece a impulsos momentáneos. Si deseara propiedades más extensas, habría salido a buscarlas. Si en el futuro las quiere, tratará de conseguirlas. Siempre obtiene lo que desea, y ansía terminar con los problemas de Pershwick. Por eso ha solicitado tu mano. Cuando se la negaron, fue a ver al rey. Ahora tiene lo que desea.

—En efecto. —Nina habló con voz baja, pues todos sus temores se habían visto confirmados—. Quiero saber una sola cosa —se apresuró a llegar—. ¿Sabes qué planes tiene respecto a mi persona?

—Dijo que te enviaría fuera de aquí después de la boda.

—¿Fuera de aquí? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé, pero…

Las interrumpió una llamada en la puerta, y entró Judith. Incluso ella se sintió impresionada cuando vio lo que Richer había hecho. Se estremeció, al recordar el castigo recibido por William.

La sorprendente belleza de la joven había desaparecido a causa de los golpes y los cardenales. Los cabellos rosa formaban una cascada sobre los hombros. La figura pequeña y redondeada estaba cubierta por una camisa gris oscura de mangas largas y muy ceñida, y encima tenía una túnica gris claro bordada con hilos de plata. La túnica tenía grandes mangas hasta el codo, y estaba cortada a los lados para mostrar un poco más de la camisa. Un cinturón de plata destacaba la minúscula cintura punto pero el hermoso cuerpo no distraer la atención del horror de la cara.

—Judith, ¿tienes algún motivo para venir aquí? —preguntó fríamente Nina al advertir que Judith continuaba mirándola.

—No puedes presentarte así —afirmó Judith.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estoy adecuadamente vestida para la boda?

—Ha llegado el momento —se limitó a decir Judith. Al oír estas palabras, Gabriel salió de la habitación. Judith observó con expresión de desagrado —Nina, me sorprende que hables con esa mujer. Sabes que es la amante de Charioce.

Judith prefirió no responder al sarcasmo.

—Ven, tu padre espera para acompañarte. Y tu marido ya está junto al altar. Sabe que ha sido necesario obligarte, de modo que si deseas aparecer así, la vergüenza recaerá sobre ti. Me pareció que esa historia acerca del sarpullido fue bastante buena para tu tía.

—Estaba destinada a _sir_ Kaisar, y quise evitar que matarse al hombre enviado por mi padre. Pero no temas, no me presentaré así.

Con movimientos lentos, Nina volvió a ajustar el velo y alisó los pliegues. A través de la espesa tela veía bastante mal, pero de todos modos Nina podía usar un solo ojo. Tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver algo, y eso originaba la errónea impresión de que contemplaba con altivez a la gente. En esas circunstancias, el equívoco la beneficiaba.

—Estoy dispuesta —dijo valerosamente, Judith se sintió un tanto como vida por su coraje.

A la entrada de la pequeña capilla, _sir_ William tomó la mano de su hija y la apoyó en su propio brazo, aunque ella se negó a mirarle. Los bancos estaban ocupados por los invitados, y junto al altar vio la forma corpulenta y confusa de un hombre. Su terror se reavivó cuando su padre comenzó a avanzar con ella por el corredor.

—Nina, si alguna vez me necesitas…

—Padre, ya has demostrado cuánto puedo confiar en ti —murmuró ella—. Me entregas a este rufián negro. Te ruego que no continúes demostrándome tu amor y tu consideración.

—¡Nina!

Había un terrible sentimiento de dolor en la exclamación, y Nina se sintió abrumada al advertirlo. Pero ¿cómo se atrevía él, en ese momento, a demostrar su amor? ¿Cómo osaba inducirla a recordar al padre que él había sido otrora? Había bebido para olvidar ese pasado feliz. Pero, ¿qué tenía ella? No, Nina jamás podría olvidar.

Hubiera dicho eso y muchas cosas más, pero las palabras no podían brotar de sus labios a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta. Un momento después ya era demasiado tarde, y ella se encontró al lado del Lobo Negro. Más tarde ella se preguntaría cómo había conseguido decir las palabras que la unían a ese hombre. ¿Quizá la había llevado a eso sólo el miedo que sintió apenas oyó esa voz profunda, allí mismo, a su lado?

Tampoco Charioce prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del sacerdote. Trataba de acallar la amargura que sintió desde el momento en que vio a su futura esposa. No tenía más estatura que un niño, y le llegaba, a lo sumo, al pecho. ¿Y esa niñita le había provocado tantas dificultades? Le irritaba todavía más el hecho de que ella estuviese cubierta de la cabeza a los pies, como si fuera una leprosa. El vasallo de la joven afirmaba que ella estaba disimulando un sarpullido. ¿Lo creía? ¿Se atrevía a abrigar la esperanza de que desaparecería, como lo afirmaba _sir_ Kaisar?

Para terminar de agravar la situación, la madrastra de la joven le había llevado aparte, y había confesado que había sido necesario obligar a la joven a acatar la orden del rey. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Probablemente la había privado de unas pocas comidas. Eso no le interesaba a Charioce. Lo que le importaba era la resistencia que ella mostraba. Charioce se sentía agobiado por el sentimiento de culpa en relación con las expectativas de su prometida; ¡y ahora veía que ella no le deseaba! ¡Y pensar que él, Charioce, hubiera podido elegir una esposa entre todas las bellezas de la corte, y ahora tenía que cargar con una prometida renuente!

Sintió deseos de echar de allí a todo el mundo. Tenía una excusa perfecta, pues la lectura del contrato matrimonial le había ofendido profundamente. ¿Quién había oído hablar de que la dote de una mujer quedarse en sus manos, bajo su exclusivo control, después del matrimonio? Pero _sir_ William se había mostrado inflexible. Todo debía hacerse de acuerdo con los deseos de su finada esposa, y ella había dejado las tierras a la joven. Charioce firmó ese absurdo contrato, que le obligaba tanto como el matrimonio mismo; y eso era lo que en definitiva conseguía: ¡una joven con cuerpo de niña a quien había sido necesario forzar al matrimonio! ¡Por la sagrada sangre de Cristo! Comenzaba a preguntarse si no había recaído una maldición sobre su persona.

Nina sintió el movimiento del anillo, deslizado sin mucha delicadeza sobre el dedo cubierto por el guante blanco. Después, el sacerdote invitó al esposo a ofrecer el beso de paz que cerraba la ceremonia. Charioce no trató de levantar el velo, y apoyó los labios sobre la región general de la frente. Siguió una breve misa, y después el marido retiró de la capilla a Nina.

El único deseo de Nina era alejarse de la presencia de Charioce, pero el festín de la boda comenzó inmediatamente y ella se vio obligada a sentarse al lado de su marido, a la cabecera de la mesa. Allí estaba su padre bebiendo en silencio una copa tras otra. Charioce comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y ella sintió el deseo de seguir su ejemplo. La atmósfera de la reunión era sombría, y al parecer Judith era la única que se sentía complacida ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Era también la única que evitaba que en la mesa del señor reinase un silencio total, y charlaba o coqueteaba sutilmente con dos de los caballeros del Lobo Negro.

El marido de Nina no dijo una sola palabra a su esposa. A las preguntas de sus hombres contestaba con gruñidos. Frente a los recién casados se había depositado una fuente con comida, pero ninguno de los dos tocó el alimento, Nina porque no estaba dispuesta a levantar el velo en público, y Charioce porque prefería beber.

En el salón había otros caballeros, unos pocos con sus damas, y también algunos niños. Pero nadie se comportaba como suele hacerse en tales ocasiones. Nina comprendió que su presencia era lo que ensombrecía el ánimo de todos; y en realidad, mal podía criticar a la gente si se sentía incómoda con ella. Seguramente se hacían preguntas acerca de su lamentable estado y su silencio total. Su rostro permanecía cubierto por un grueso velo.

Trató de retirarse, pero la pesada mano del marido sobre su brazo se lo impidió. No volvió a intentarlo. Se bailó, pero ella apenas prestó atención a la danza. No se atrevía a mirar directamente a Charioce, y se limitaba a observar sus manos grandes cerradas sobre la copa de vino.

En el curso de su vida, Nina nunca había creído que no podría pasarlo bien en su propia celebración de bodas; pero ésa era la realidad, y se veía allí, rígida en su asiento, tratando de evitar las lágrimas, y abrigando la esperanza de que nadie le hablase.

No prestó atención a ninguno de los detalles del festín que los criados de Charioce y los de Pershwick habían conseguido preparar. Se sirvieron sopas con tocino, y dos cerdos asados con trufas, tres cisnes con sus plumas, un gran jamón con miel, capones y patos, y tantas variedades de salsas de mostaza y entremeses como ella jamás había visto reunidas en una mesa. Las carnes asadas habían estado a cargo del personal de cocina de Charioce, que no tenía mucha sutileza en la preparación de la comida. Pero como la gente de Pershwick había tratado de superar a los servidores de Crewel, había gran variedad de ensaladas de nabos, habas y judías, servidas de diferentes modos.

Habían cocido cerezas y manzanas, para preparar pasteles, y también las sirvieron frescas, adornadas con flores del jardín de Pershwick, al que su ama prodigaba tantos cuidados. Los invitados pudieron saborear una docena de quesos y vinos, y una enorme tarta de bodas con almendras y figuras de azúcar que adornaban el pastel por encima y a los lados.

Nina no probó nada de todo eso.

Era tarde cuando, al fin, Judith se puso de pie para cumplir con su deber y escoltar a Nina hasta el dormitorio. A esa altura de la noche, Charioce estaba tan ebrio que no notó que su esposa se retiraba. Nina elevó en silencio una plegaria para que él no estuviese en condiciones de visitarla. Era usual que los invitados a la boda ayudasen a desvestir a los cónyuges en el momento de acostarse, y varias mujeres, a quienes Nina no conocía, entraron en el dormitorio con Judith y Gabriel. Pero Nina consideró que ya era suficiente, y respondió a todas.

Cuando estuvo sola, Nina se apresuró a ocultar el cuchillo bajo su almohada, con la esperanza de no necesitarlo. Pero sabía que, si bien Charioce quizá no iría por propia voluntad, los invitados se ocuparían de que llegase al dormitorio. Eso podía suceder de un momento a otro, de modo que se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en el amplio lecho. Tenía que despojarse del velo, pero si cerraba las cortinas del lecho podía esconderse de las miradas de los invitados que entraran a la habitación con Charioce. Y una vez sueltos sus largos cabellos, incluso podría evitar, en parte, que él la viese.

Esperó, temblando a causa de la tensión, hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un grupo de hombres entró en la habitación, llevando a Charioce d'Ambert a su lecho matrimonial. Todos estaban ebrios, y hubo muchas bromas procaces, hasta que el profundo y colérico rugido de Charioce ordenó que todos se marcharan. Nina se hundió bajo las mantas, atenta al más leve ruido, preparándose para el momento en que oyese el sonido de las cortinas de la cama que se abrían. Después de varios instantes de dolorosa espera escuchó el movimiento de la cortina y emitió un ahogado grito de temor cuando el cuerpo pesado cayó sobre la cama.

Nina contuvo la respiración, hasta que le dolió el pecho. Encogió su cuerpo, imaginando todos los horrores posibles y de pronto escuchó la voz ronca, muy cerca.

—Duérmete. No acostumbro a violar niñas.

Nina trató de comprender lo que él había querido decirle. Algo había contribuido a salvarla. Se sintió tan aliviada que se durmió unos instantes después de iniciarse los ronquidos de su marido.


	10. Chapter 10

A pesar de la espesa bruma que envolvía su mente, Charioce sintió una forma suave que se presionaba sobre su pecho y sus muslos. Gabriel no solía acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su hombre en la cama, ni siquiera para buscar calor; él la conocía bastante y sabía bien a qué atenerse en ese sentido.

Pero allí había una forma suave que le entibiaba el cuerpo mientras dormía, y Charioce la rodeó con un brazo, y dejó descansar una mano entre los pechos de la mujer. Ella gimió, como protestando, y el sonido llegó a la mente de Charioce. Con un suspiro, retiró el brazo y comenzó a volverse. Pero ese cuerpo tibio se acercó todavía más. Él se preguntó fugazmente cuál había sido la causa del cambio, y de nuevo la rodeó con el brazo. Como ella no protestó, Charioce comenzó a acariciarla, suavemente, de modo que no se despertara. No tenía prisa, y aún estaba medio dormido.

Su mano estaba descubriendo cosas que le confundían. La piel de Gabriel parecía más suave, como fino raso, y él no percibía salientes huesudos. Las curvas eran firmes pero carnosas, y los pechos grandes, más de lo que abarcaba su mano. No recordaba haber advertido todos esos cambios...

Charioce despertó instantáneamente. Estaba acariciando a su esposa. A la esposa que había conseguido excitarle. Había creído que era una niña, pero esas curvas no correspondían a una niña.

La muchacha se movió, apoyando la espalda contra él, provocativamente, casi como si buscara... ¿qué? ¿Aún estaba dormida, o él la había despertado y ello le incitaba a continuar? Le sorprendía que una virgen pudiese ser tan osada, pero el cuerpo de Charioce estaba reaccionando mucho más positivamente, y la sangre fluía a su virilidad y provocaba su deseo a pesar del desconcierto y la vacilación.

Ella lo había conseguido. Había logrado que él la deseara, aunque Charioce no sabía qué aspecto tenía la joven y sospechara lo peor. Era la oportunidad que él había buscado. Mientras la habitación estuviese sumida en la oscuridad y él no necesitara mirarla, podría cumplir con su deber.

Al lado de Charioce, Nina estaba teniendo un sueño erótico extraordinario. No sabía que tales sentimientos fuesen posibles. Se aferró al sueño, deseando que nunca acabase, pero en realidad estaba despertando lentamente. Sabía, sin mucha claridad, que estaba acostada con un hombre, y que la mano de ese hombre la tocaba como nadie la había tocado jamás. No podía relacionar al hombre que era su marido con el que estaba al lado, a causa del placer que él le deparaba. Estaba dispuesta a esperar que su marido le provocase sufrimiento, no esas sensaciones placenteras.

Cuando comenzó a dolerle la cara, y entró en escena el sufrimiento, despertó instantáneamente. Asustada, deslizó la mano bajo la almohada, en busca del cuchillo.

Charioce no advirtió que había lastimado a su esposa cuando sus propios nudillos rozaron la mejilla amoratada. Solamente había deseado apartar de la cara de Nina la gran masa de cabellos, antes de volverla de espaldas, pues estaba preparado para poseerla y por los sonidos que venían de ella sabía que la joven también estaba preparada. Un dolor irritante en el costado le desconcertó. Pasaron varios instantes antes de que reaccionase ante el dolor, y se tocara el costado; apartó los dedos húmedos y pegajosos. Lanzó una exclamación colérica.

Nina, al principio paralizada de miedo a causa de lo que había hecho, saltó de la cama al oír el rugido de Charioce.

Charioce no advirtió que ella había abandonado el lecho, pues él salió por su lado en el mismo instante, y avanzó hacia la puerta de la antecámara, donde dormía su joven escudero. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y gritó:

—Damián, trae luz. Después, despierta a un criado. Necesito cambiar la ropa de la cama, y hay que avivar el fuego.

Nina corrió hacia el rincón donde estaban sus baúles. Una rápida búsqueda le permitió hallar la bata. Cuando apareció una luz que se acercaba a la puerta, se volvió de prisa para terminar de sujetar la bata.

Eso fue lo que Charioce vio cuando Damián entró a la cámara con una vela. La escena le cortó la respiración pues era la primera vez que veía a su esposa. No medía más de un metro sesenta, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado. Las curvas eran muy armoniosas, y la espalda esbelta se angostaba hasta formar una minúscula cintura, y después la línea del cuerpo se ensanchaba para formar una cadera de redondez perfecta. Nina retiró los cabellos sujetos por la bata y los desplegó como una nube carmesí. ¡Dios mío, ahora veía que ella era exquisita!

Se acercó a la cama, y se inclinó para recoger el cuchillo que había dejado caer, pero él dio dos pasos, vio lo que ella se proponía hacer y gritó:

—¡Deje eso, señora!

Nina saltó hacia atrás, asustada, y casi voló hasta la parte de la habitación que estaba en sombras. Era estúpido, muy estúpido haberle herido, pues entonces ella sufriría doblemente. Sólo había conseguido empeorar su propia situación.

Charioce miró curioso la forma acurrucada, y se preguntó qué había pretendido hacer ella con el cuchillo. La hoja no era tan grande como para hacerle mucho daño. El corte en su costado era a lo sumo un pellizco comparado con las heridas que había sufrido en distintos combates. Quizá la intención de su esposa no había sido herirlo; tal vez se había tratado de un accidente. Sin embargo, había ido a acostarse con el arma. ¿Por qué?

Charioce sintió profundo desagrado ante la idea. ¿La intención había sido lastimarse ella misma con la hoja y manchar de sangre las sábanas porque no podía mostrar otra sangre? ¡Qué absurdo ensayar esa vieja treta! A Charioce poco le importaba que ella no fuese virgen; pero no le agradaba en absoluto que intentaran engañarle.

Dos criadas entraron para cambiar la ropa de cama, y miraron primero a Charioce y después a su esposa con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. El gesto de las dos mujeres le dio a entender que habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones que él.

Y no cabía duda de que la anécdota pasaría de boca en boca a lo largo del día siguiente.

—Damián —dijo Charioce mientras las dos criadas se ocupaban del fuego—, tráeme la venda más gruesa que encuentres, atiende esta herida. No quiero que en las sábanas haya más sangre que la de mi esposa.

Oyó la exclamación ahogada que procedía de las sombras, pero no miró a Nina. Que comenzara a sentir la vergüenza que merecía sentir. Si por la mañana las sábanas no mostraban la sangre que era la prueba de su pureza, Nina tendría que soportar eternamente el oprobio.

Nina sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo cuando oyó hablar a Charioce, y pensó en lo que ese hombre se proponía hacerle. Le sorprendía que admitiese frente a otros que su intención era dañarla. De pronto sintió deseos de echar una buena ojeada a ese hombre tan absolutamente despreciable. Levantó la cabeza de manera que el único ojo sano lo mirase. Charioce tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, pero estaba iluminado por la luz del fuego, y así ella pudo verle bien; era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Se había sentado en un taburete, frente al hogar, con una sábana que lo cubría desde la cintura hasta los pies. El fuego vivo producía suficiente luz, de modo que ella le veía claramente. ¿Su marido? ¡Nada de eso! Era demasiado cruel saber que estaba casada con ese apuesto joven que sólo podía inspirarle odio.

Sabía porque le llamaban el Lobo Negro, cuando en realidad su insignia era un lobo de plata sobre campo negro.

El nombre correspondía al cutis oscuro, al cabello plantado y los ojos dorados. El vello que cubría el resto de su cuerpo era igualmente oscuro, sobre todo en la región del pecho.

Esos tonos oscuros no parecían desagradables a Nina. Lejos de eso... a decir verdad, demasiado lejos. Tenía un cuerpo abrumadoramente masculino, duro y musculoso, grande y temible. Pero lo que le preocupaba especialmente en el rostro áspero, enmarcado con los cabellos plateados en desorden, unos cabellos plata que formaban rizos sobre el cuello, las sienes y la frente. En ese momento los labios formaban una línea apretada, pero eso no le impidió ver que normalmente exhibía una plenitud sensual; tenía la frente ancha, la nariz recta y atrevida, el mentón cuadrado, liso y claramente definido y agresivo.

Era un rostro realmente bello. Qué terrible que el hombre que existía detrás de ese rostro fuese un monstruo, frío, cruel y vengativo. Uno bien podía condolerse de un hombre que tenía la cara de un ángel y el corazón de un demonio. Mientras Damián vendaba la herida, Charioce supo que la joven le miraba. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia ella, solamente pudo ver una forma pequeña y escogida, protegida por una masa de cabellos carmesí. Recordó la reacción que ella había tenido en la cama, evocó sus blandos sonidos de placer. La había deseado, y el hecho mismo de saberlo le había excitado. Y cuando advirtió que ella le miraba, sintió el mismo efecto. El deseo de poseerla era casi doloroso.

Charioce ordenó ásperamente a Damián que se diese prisa y se marcharse, y el temblor de Nina se acentuó cuando se cerró la puerta, y de nuevo estuvieron solos.

— _Lady_ Nina, regresa al lecho.

Tal vez el silencio absoluto de la habitación, suscitó en ella la impresión de que él le había gritado. En realidad, le había hablado con voz ronca.

Charioce sonrió cuando ella se acercó de prisa a la cama, de espaldas a él.

—Mi señora, desnúdate.

Nina se sintió como paralizada, el cuerpo rígido a causa de la mortificación.

—Mi señor yo...

—Detrás de las cortinas, si lo deseas —dijo Charioce con voz impaciente—. No dije que deseara observarte.

Nina se metió entre las sábanas, y corrió las cortinas de la cama. Un momento después Charioce volvió a sonreír, pues la bata de Nina cayó al suelo. No perdió tiempo en apagar las velas y unos instantes más tarde se había reunido con ella en el lecho.

Tenía que extender la mano para tocarla, pues ella se había acostado en el extremo más alejado de la cama, de espaldas a Charioce. La atrajo hacia el centro del lecho, y sintió que temblaba.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella prefería morir antes que reconocer su miedo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Los dedos de Charioce acariciaron suavemente los pechos, descendieron hasta el vientre de Nina y se deslizaron entre los muslos.

—No tendrás frío por mucho tiempo —murmuró.

Nina no podía contener el temblor. Tampoco entendía por qué él se mostraba gentil. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a castigarla? Charioce continuaba jugando con ella, tratando de tentarla, pero en los sentimientos de Nina había espacio únicamente para el miedo. Estaba segura de que el intento de apuñalamiento acarrearía un terrible castigo. Pero, ¿qué se proponía hacer ese hombre?

De modo que se sorprendió totalmente cuando sintió que él la cubría y penetraba antes de que ella comprendiese lo que estaba sucediendo. Nina lanzó una exclamación cuando él la penetró, pero el dolor fue breve y pronto se convirtió en una sensación apagada. Permaneció así, aturdida, desconcertada porque se la poseía en lugar de castigarla.

Charioce también estaba sorprendido. Después de todo ella era virgen. Significaba que las conclusiones que él había extraído eran completamente falsas. Ella le había apuñalado con la intención de herirlo. Cuando llegó a entender esto, sintió deseos de terminar de una vez, y después casi inmediatamente se durmió.

Esta vez no roncó, pero Nina sabía que su marido estaba durmiendo. Bien, ella ya no era doncella. Como no deseaba a ese hombre, la posesión había sido dolorosa. Pero era un dolor que ella podría soportar si tal cosa le parecía necesaria, aunque no habría que llegar a eso si se la alejaba de la casa. Alentando firmemente esa esperanza, deseando que ése fuera el desenlace, finalmente se durmió.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina despertó bruscamente cuando un grupo de mujeres entró en la habitación por la mañana temprano. Apenas había conseguido despertar antes de que abriesen las cortinas y la sacaran de la cama. De acuerdo con la costumbre, se retiraron las sábanas y fueron a desplegarlas fuera del dormitorio. Pero todos olvidaron el rito cuando una de las damas vio la cara de Nina y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa.

Nina volvió la espalda y escondió su rostro entre las manos, y por desgracia pareció que lloraba. Hubo muchas preguntas en voz alta, las mujeres deseaban saber qué le ocurría, pero Nina no estaba dispuesta a hablar ni a mirarlas.

Gabriel se hizo cargo de la situación y obligó a salir a las mujeres. Alguien puso la bata sobre los hombros de Nina, y por primera vez ella advirtió que había estado de pie completamente desnuda, protegida sólo por los largos cabellos. Se puso la bata, y después le entregaron el velo.

Nina hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza a Judith antes de ponerse el velo. En la habitación quedaron acompañándola sólo su madrastra y _lady_ Gabriel. Aún no había indicios del esposo.

—¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? —preguntó Nina.

—Fue culpa de tu esposo que no las conocieras durante el festín —contestó Judith—, pero no dudo de que muy pronto llegarás a conocerlas. Son las esposas y las hijas de los caballeros que sirven a tu marido. Incluso se les permitió seguir al ejército cuando _sir_ Charioce no era más que un mercenario. Una situación muy particular. Seguramente no habrá sido fácil encontrarles alojamiento en cada ciudad. ¿No es así _lady_ Gabriel?

—No sé nada de eso.

—No, por supuesto, no puedes saberlo —ronroneó Judith—. Olvido que no hace mucho que estás con _sir_ Charioce.

Esa manifestación de hostilidad no era lo único que había molestado a Gabriel. La había deprimido mucho ver la sangre virginal en las sábanas, pues estaba segura de que Charioce no tocaría a su esposa.

—Nina, has faltado a la misa —observó Judith con gesto de desaprobación—. Pero no has sido la única. Tu padre aún duerme profundamente, y como tu marido está atendiendo sus asuntos y no dice una palabra a los invitados, debo suponer que la celebración de la boda ha concluido. Por lo tanto, no tiene sentido que permanezcamos aquí.

—Señora, estoy segura de que puedes marcharte, si te parece que es necesario —replicó altivamente Nina.

—¿No nos necesitan? —preguntó Judith, aunque lo hizo sólo por respeto a la cortesía.

Nina movió la cabeza.

—En ese caso, si puedo despertar a tu padre, nos marcharemos. ¿Deseas despedirte? No puedo asegurarte que él lo recordará pero…

—También en eso mi respuesta es negativa.

—Bien, querida, te deseamos muchas felicidades.

—Por supuesto, no dudo de qué es lo que deseáis —replicó Nina con voz neutra, antes de volverle la espalda. Despedida de ese modo, Judith se alejó.

—No te critico por la antipatía que demuestras hacia tu madrastra —comentó Gabriel—. No es una mujer agradable.

Nina no estaba de humor tampoco para conversar con Gabriel.

—Si tienes la amabilidad de enviar aquí a mi criada no será necesario que continúe molestándote. Tomaré un baño y ordenaré que me traigan una bandeja con alimentos, pues hoy permaneceré en este cuarto.

Gabriel apretó los labios.

—Como quieras —dijo secamente, y pensó que quizás muy pronto se vería libre de esa joven arrogante.

Nina acababa de terminar su baño cuando _lady_ Grabriel regresó para informarle de que la escolta ya estaba preparada para acompañarla a Pershwick. Era una situación tan imprevista que Nina se sintió obligada a dudar.

—¿Estás segura de que debo regresar a Pershwwick? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Es el lugar mencionado por mi señor, que lo eligió porque tú lo conoces. No dudo de que él te suministrará el dinero que necesitas, y quizá designará a su propio mayordomo, pero no debes preocuparte de su conducta, por lo menos mientras no atraigas demasiado su atención. Supongo que eso es precisamente lo que deseas.

—¡En efecto! Es precisamente eso.

Nina se sintió desconcertada ante este golpe de suerte, y apresuró todo lo posible los preparativos.

 _Sir_ Kaisar y los hombres de armas de Nina serían la escolta. Kaisar se alarmó cuando le informaron de cuál era su primera obligación con la recién casada. Pero cuando vio que ella deseaba salir de Crewel se reservó sus dudas. Además, había oído decir que Charioce rara vez residía en Crewel, y por lo tanto supuso que el hombre no quería que su esposa permaneciera sola. En Pershwick podría residir con las personas a quien conocía.

Kaisar también se enteró de los planes de Charioce, una hazaña monumental: la captura de siete torres hostiles con un pequeño ejército. Le deseó suerte, pero sabía que no terminaría en poco tiempo la tarea. Dudaba de que su señora viera mucho al marido durante el resto del año.

* * *

Charioce se sentía irritado consigo mismo cuando descubrió que al atardecer entraba en Crewel estimulado por la absurda ansiedad de ver nuevamente a Nina.

No tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su herida no era grave, pero no era muy halagador haberla recibido. En todo caso, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía intrigado por una mujer. Sin duda, la tensión había tenido mucho que ver con ese asunto, pero era mejor comprobarlo.

El disgusto ante su propia ansiedad infantil tuvo mucho que ver con su reacción cuando descubrió que Nina no estaba allí para esperarlo. Sencillamente, se volvió y regresó al sitio de Wroth. Procedió así en parte movido por el sentimiento de alivio. No castigó a Gabriel por haberse excedido en sus atribuciones. Charioce le había dicho únicamente que se proponía alejar a su esposa; no le había dicho que ella misma adoptase esa medida. Pero la ausencia de Nina era conveniente, pues más tarde o más temprano él se habría disgustado consigo mismo a causa de su absurdo deseo de verla. En todo caso, no deseaba que la mujer supiese que la deseaba. Charioce no olvidaba que era una joven sumamente rencorosa.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en Axeford, donde _sir_ Warren representaba provisionalmente a Charioce, su esposa, _lady_ Roese, le explicaba que esa mañana se había sentido muy impresionada al ver la cara de Nina d'Ambert. Warren, que conocía los problemas de su señor en Pershwick, supuso acertadamente que la dama se había opuesto al matrimonio. Era natural sacar la conclusión de que si la joven había sido golpeada, el autor del castigo sería el padre.

Pero la esposa de Warren, que había estado de visita con su familia, nada sabía de las dificultades en Pershwick.

Tampoco sabía gran cosa de Charioce d'Ambert. Que su marido lo apreciara no significaba más que _sir_ Charioce era un buen señor feudal. Nada decía acerca de su carácter. Ella sabía únicamente que _sir_ Charioce tenía un temperamento vivo, y llegó a la conclusión de que había golpeado a su nueva esposa. A su juicio, _lady_ Nina se había casado con un hombre cruel.

Por desgracia, _sir_ Warren no aclaró el malentendido. Se limitó a emitir un gruñido cuando le hablaron del estado de _lady_ Nina. Al día siguiente, su esposa le contó la historia a _lady_ Bertha, que se encontraba en Axeford, y después la versión se difundió con rapidez.

Los siervos, quienes gustaban de murmurar, se limitaron a una sencilla división. Los hombres por el hombre y las mujeres por la mujer. Y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, esta discusión contribuyó mucho a conquistar la fidelidad de los habitantes de Kempston a su nuevo señor y a su esposa.

 _Lady_ Gabriel se enfureció cuando supo cuál era el tema de la murmuración general, no porque se calumniase a su amante, sino porque la mujer a quien se compadecía era _lady_ Nina, y eso no ayudaría a Charioce a olvidarla. Incluso podía inducirlo a regresar a Crewel, aunque sólo fuera para obligar a callar a los chismosos.

De hecho, Charioce nada supo acerca de lo que se decía de él durante las semanas que siguieron a la boda. Las versiones que corrían no eran algo que sus hombres desearan incluir entre los temas de que solían informarle. Incluso Dias se esforzó por evitar mencionar el asunto, pues conocía muy bien su carácter.

En resumen, Charioce se preguntó por qué sus hombres actuaban de modo extraño, y callaban cuando él se acercaba e insultaban a sus respectivas mujeres. Y maldita sea, nunca había visto a tantas mujeres antipáticas. Todas las mujeres con quienes se cruzaba parecían irritadas.

Pero Charioce estaba preocupado por otras cosas, y no tenía tiempo para detenerse en las rarezas de sus hombres.

Sí su mente estaba absorta en muchas cosas. Pero con alarmante frecuencia se insinuaba en sus pensamientos la imagen de una forma menuda, de curvas suaves y suspiros murmurantes. _Lady_ Nina, con quien se había casado recientemente, persistía en su recuerdo, al margen de que ella lo deseara o no.


	12. Chapter 12

Todas las plegarias de Nina habían sido escuchadas. Había olvidado a su esposo. De nuevo era dueña de su propio destino. No había llegado a Pershwick un mayordomo para informarle de que ahora un hombre gobernaba su vida. Se había preparado cuidadosamente para la llegada de un representante de Charioce, y había abandonado todos sus escondrijos, no fuera que ese hombre pudiera acusarla de ocultar cosas a su señor. Todo estaba en orden. Pero no llegó nadie, y ella dejó de esperar.

Ya que tampoco tenía que esperar que se repitiesen las incursiones del representante de Judith, gozaba de libertad, de independencia y de paz.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran mucho. Una tarde, mientras arreglaba su jardín, oyó la voz de alto lanzada desde el portal de acceso, pero le prestó escasa atención. _Sir_ Kaisar se había ausentado, y había dejado a su maestro de armas a cargo de la defensa de la posición. Este hombre tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad, y había ordenado al centinela que guardaba la entrada que diese la voz de alto a todo el que se presentará, sin importar si era conocido o no.

Nina continuó llenando su canasto con diferentes hierbas. Prepararía tinturas para la sala de costura.

Otra canasta que ya estaba llena, contenía flores para preparar medicinas y cocinar: achicoria y endibia, mejorana, menta verde y nébeda, amapola blanca, romero y pétalos de caléndulas y violetas. Nena no confiaba a nadie esa tarea de recolección, pues era muy fácil que un servidor confundí ese una hierba con otra y prepararse una ensalada con una planta venenosa.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos que entraban en el patio la indujo a preguntarse quién habría llegado de visita, pues no se esperaba a _sir_ Kaisar hasta el final de la tarde. Los caballos anunciaban la presencia de invitados o de mercaderes, y pocos individuos de ambas categorías llegaban a un lugar de tan escasa importancia como Pershwick.

Se acercó al muro bajo que rodeaba el jardín para investigar, y vio a un hombre que exhibía sobre la armadura los colores del Lobo Negro. Estaba desmontando de un enorme corcel negro. Dos hombres armados le acompañaban.

Nina se retiró bruscamente del muro, antes de que el visitante pudiera verla. Dominada por el pánico, se preguntó por qué su esposo habría venido. Se encontraba atrapada en el jardín, pues si salía de ese lugar él la vería inmediatamente.

Por fin, decidió permanecer en el jardín hasta que él se marchara... todo el día si era necesario. Caminó hasta el fondo del jardín y se ocultó tras varios arbustos de laurel, rogando al cielo que Charioce se marcharse y así poder evitar el encuentro con su marido. Pero al parecer, ninguna fuerza superior estaba dispuesta a concederle esa petición, desde luego humilde, pues, apenas unos instantes después, oyó los pasos de un hombre que se acercaba al jardín. Antes que soportar la vergüenza de que la sorprendieran ocultándose, trató de reunir valor y se incorporó.

Tuvo suerte. Le vio antes que él a ella. La gastada túnica verde, que ella llevaba puesta, combinaba con el ambiente, y de todos modos él miraba en otra dirección, hacia otro rincón del jardín. Ella tuvo un momento para alisarse la túnica, antes de que él se volviese y la descubriera.

Nina notó que se le encogía el corazón. Además de sentir miedo, sabía que ofrecía un aspecto terrible. Vestía ropas de trabajo, y sus largas trenzas estaban recogidas y sujetas por una red de cabello para evitar que rozaban el suelo cuando se inclinaba. Incluso el delgado anillo que sujetaba la red a la frente era apenas una delgada tira de cuero viejo. Tenía un pésimo aspecto, y estaba frente a un hombre que la intimidaba.

Cuando en la primera ojeada, Charioce no vio a su esposa, pensó que era mejor volver y salir de allí. Su entrada en Pershwick no había obedecido a ninguna razón valedera. Había ido allí obedeciendo a un impulso, y la única explicación posible de ese acto irreflexivo había sido la fatiga mental y física. Había dormido mal durante la última semana. Pero, ¿acaso podía explicar a su esposa que ansiaba gozar de la compañía que ella podía ofrecerle? ¿Que la echaba de memos? ¿Que deseaba saber cómo estaba? Era mejor que ella creyese en la indiferencia de su esposo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, ignorando todo eso y buscándola.

En realidad, a ambos les convenía que ella se despojase de sus atavíos y se descubriese ante él. No era ilógico esperar que eso sucediese. Estaba entre su propia gente, y probablemente no se ocultaría. De ese modo terminaría el misterio, y también acabaría el anhelo que sentía por ella.

Con esa esperanza se volvió, en un último esfuerzo para encontrar a su esposa donde la criada le había dicho que la hallaría. Vio a una muchacha que antes le había pasado inadvertida, quizás porque el color de su ropa se asemejaba bastante al del follaje. Esa mujer no era su esposa. —¡Dios santo, ojala lo fuera!—. Cuando se acercó un poco para verla mejor, le asombró la notable belleza de la joven.

Charioce nunca había visto una piel tan clara, esos labios delicadamente rosados, la pequeña nariz y el mentón dulcemente curvado. No tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de las doncellas inglesas o la belleza morena de las francesas; poseía una piel marfil, perlada, sin una imperfección que mancillase la lisa superficie. Las largas pestañas plateadas protegían los ojos; él ansiaba ver el color de esos ojos.

No pudo hablar, y quería decir algo que la obligase a levantar los ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí de pie, mirándola como un tonto.

¿Quién era esa exquisita joven? No se comportaba como una criada. Seguramente tenía edad suficiente para haberse casado. ¿Quizá una acompañante de su esposa? ¡Que terrible que su fea esposa tuviera que vivir cerca de una belleza tan deslumbrante!

La joven comenzó a mover nerviosamente los dedos, y Charioce comprendió que su presencia la inquietaba. ¿Sabía quién era él? En tal caso, debía saber que estaba sometida a la voluntad de Charioce, puesto que la esposa del señor era el ama de la propia joven. Todo lo que sentía por esa joven se acentuó como resultado de este pensamiento, y entonces cobró conciencia de lo mucho que la deseaba. ¡Dios! esa muchacha le inducía a olvidar todos sus escrúpulos.

—Cálmate, chiquilla —dijo amablemente Charioce—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Me dices la verdad?

Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, suave y murmurada.

—¿Tienes algún motivo para temerme?

Finalmente le miró, pero casi de inmediato volvió a bajar los ojos. Nina había olvidado qué apuesto era este hombre. Con el yelmo en la mano, los desordenados rizos alrededor de la frente que le conferían una apariencia aniñada que contrastaba con el resto de su poderoso cuerpo. Aquellas palabras amables le parecieron tan temibles como su silencio anterior.

—Ese silencio tan prolongado me había desconcertado.

—Perdóname. He estado pensando, y tratando de decidir cómo te llamaría.

—Tengo nombre, pero si prefieres otro, estás en tu derecho.

—Me interpretas mal, mi señora. Quiero llamarte por tu nombre... si me dices cuál es.

Nina le miró con los ojos muy grandes a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que te diga mi nombre?

Él insistió pacientemente.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Nina frunció el ceño. ¿Se trataba de un juego que Charioce juzgaba divertido? Ella no creía que ese hombre se divirtiese así. ¡Le parecía tan insignificante que incluso había olvidado su nombre!

Se irguió todo lo alta que era.

—En realidad, ¿qué importa un nombre?

Charioce se sorprendió al comprobar cómo esos bellos ojos de color carmesí podían adquirir una expresión tormentosa. No sabía por qué, pero la había irritado. Bien, si ella quería mantener en secreto su identidad, a él no le importaba.

—En efecto, importaría poco —dijo con expresión cordial, y avanzó un paso.

—Deseo hablar contigo de cierto asunto, en un lugar más íntimo —dijo Charioce con una voz que acariciaba.

—¿Íntimo?

Nina retrocedió un paso y miró alrededor, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba hasta dónde Charioce deseaba llevar la intimidad.

—¿Dónde… deseas ir?

—Donde tú duermes, pequeña.

No era necesario ser más explícito. Nina se sintió mortificada por el llamativo rubor que le cubrió el rostro. No había previsto que él pudiera regresar a Pershwick por esa razón. Gabriel le había dicho que él no la molestaría en ese sentido, y Nina la había creído. Pero lo terrible de la situación era que ella no podía negarse a su marido.

—Si… quieres seguirme, mi señor.

Tuvo dificultad para pronunciar las palabras, y más difícil todavía para caminar. Sentía sus piernas de plomo, y las lágrimas amenazaban brotar de sus ojos. A pesar de la gentileza de los modales de Charioce hasta ese momento, ella sospechaba algo ominoso en ese deseo de llevarla al lecho. La noche de bodas él estaba ebrio, quizás demasiado para recordar la venganza que había deseado cobrarse en ella. ¿Había ido hasta allí para castigarla? Ella no estaba dispuesta a pedir compasión. No, no lo haría.

Charioce se sorprendió tanto que casi no atinó a seguirla. ¿Significaba que ella hacía lo mismo con frecuencia? ¿Quién era el marido que a ella le importaba tan poco? ¿Un hombre de cierta edad, o un hombre a quien la joven despreciaba? De todos modos, Charioce la deseaba, de manera que la siguió.

Mientras atravesaban la muralla, antes de entrar al gran salón, de pronto Charioce recordó dónde estaba. Su esposa seguramente andaba cerca. ¿Sabía que él había llegado? Y aunque lo supiera, ¿podía él desaprovechar esta oportunidad? La muchacha que le llevaba a su dormitorio era exquisita.

Apenas prestó atención a la habitación adonde ella le llevó. Concentraba su atención en la joven, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se volvía lentamente para mirarle.

—No creo que en realidad sea tu intención discutir algún asunto —le dijo.

Charioce interpretó mal el acento esperanzado que percibía en la voz de Nina y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, pequeña.

Nina detestaba el sentimiento de temor que él le inspiraba.

Se acercó, deprimida, los ojos bajos, y esperó frente a él. No sabía muy bien qué podía esperar —una bofetada, un anuncio de los infortunios que padecería el resto de su vida, quizás una lluvia de golpes.

Lo que no esperaba era que él la atrajese tiernamente y la abrazara. Así permanecieron un momento, y después él la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La depositó allí con cuidado, y después se sentó a su lado y pasó un dedo sobre su mejilla.

Los ojos de Charioce, como terciopelo pardo oscuro, la recorrían y la ponían nerviosa. En esos ojos había una expresión que provocaban la rigidez del cuerpo de Nina, y Charioce reclinó la cabeza hacia ella, ahogó una exclamación. Los labios de Charioce se posaron sobre los de Nina, y ella imaginó mil estremecimientos que le recorrían el vientre, porque esa región comenzó a percibir de pronto las sensaciones más extrañas.

La presión de los labios de Charioce se acentuó cada vez más, y entonces ella sintió que le abrían la boca y que las lenguas de ambos se unían. Nina se sintió aturdida al comprender que le habían dado el primer beso.

Charioce hubiera podido darse cuenta cuenta de la inexperiencia de Nina si ella no le hubiera obedecido tan fielmente en todo lo que él hacía, pero en lo profundo de Nina estaba la idea de que no podía oponerse a ese hombre, y acompañaba todos sus movimientos. Y de ese modo él creyó que Nina le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se sentó en la cama, la respiración agitada, y desprendió el cinturón de cuerdas de Nina. Los cordeles que sujetaban los lados de la túnica no podían desatarse tan fácilmente, y con un gesto impaciente Charioce extrajo la daga que llevaba al cinto y cortó los lados de la prenda.

El grito sofocado de Nina le indujo a mirarla otra vez a los ojos.

—Hermosa mía, que mi impaciencia no te enfade, pues tú lo has provocado. Te prometo que te obsequiaré con otra prenda.

Nina se mordió el labio. Ella se había enfadado por los métodos de Charioce, no por la túnica estropeada. Recordó la violación de Ethelinda, pues también a ella le habían cortado las ropas. Y lo que su marido le ofrecía no era más que una violación; en efecto, él acercó la daga a los cordones de la camisa de Nina.

—Pequeña, ¿estas ropas eran tan importantes para ti? —murmuró Charioce, con una expresión en el rostro de profundo arrepentimiento. Él creía realmente que Nina se afligía por las prendas destruidas, y lamentaba haberla entristecido. ¿Qué podía decir ella frente a eso?

—Mi señor, tengo muchas camisas como éstas; pero nunca me habían desnudando cortándome la ropa.

—En eso realmente soy culpable. ¿Te contestaría hacerme lo mismo?

Nina miró asombrada el cuchillo de ancha hoja que él le entregó.

—Bromeas, mi señor. No podría cortar la cota de mallas.

—Puedes ayudarme a retirar la cota, pero puedes cortar el resto con el cuchillo, si lo deseas y eso seca tus lágrimas.

La idea de aplicar el cuchillo a las ropas de Charioce era tan ridículo, que una levísima sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Nina.

—Si pudieras encontrar prendas que sustituyan a las tuyas, lo haría, pero aquí no hay nadie que tenga un cuerpo que tenga un cuerpo tan grande, y no desearía dejarte ir de la casa cubierto sólo con la cota. Aunque me agradaría ver cómo se lo explicas a tus hombres —dijo ella riendo.

Charioce rió con Nina. No estaba acostumbrado al llanto en la cama, aunque tampoco al humor; y la situación le parecía deliciosa, sobre todo con esa tímida joven.

—Con respecto a eso —dijo Charioce, sonriendo—, diría la verdad: que una osada mujer sentía tanta pasión por mi que…

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Nina, y casi al mismo tiempo se le escapó una risita—. ¿Realmente te atreverías a decir una cosa tan terrible?

—Mis hombres me creerían después de ver mis huesudas rodillas asomando bajo esta pesada armadura —dijo Charioce.

—Entonces, más vale que no acepte usar tu daga.

—Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿me ayudarás a retirar todos estos cordones?

Nina asintió, agradecida, ante la oportunidad de situarse detrás de él, donde Charioce no podía verla. Él casi había conseguido que la joven olvidase que estaba desnuda; pero su estado, que la hacía tan vulnerable, la avergonzaba aún más cuando comprendió que muy pronto él también estaría desnudo.

Lo que había confundido a Nina era un extraño sentimiento de aceptación. El miedo que Charioce le inspiraba antes había desaparecido disipado por las palabras amables y las bromas juguetonas. Nina rogó un instante a Dios que todo eso no fuera una trampa cruel.

—Querida, ¿no sería más fácil para ti estar delante de mí? —preguntó Charioce mientras se desprendía del cinturón y la espada y los depositaba en el suelo. Levantó la pesada cota de mallas hasta la cintura.

—No, mi señor. —Nina agarró la armadura—. No soy tan alta que pueda mover esto, ni siquiera estando sentado.

Era cierto, pues ella había ayudado a _sir_ Kaisar con bastante frecuencia, y siempre él tenía que arrodillarse mientas Nina se encaramaba en un taburete para pasar la armadura sobre la cabeza del caballero. Pero, incluso en la posición que en ese momento ocupaba, Nina encontraba dificultades, y tuvo que subirse a la cama para terminar la tarea.

Finalmente él estuvo desnudo y Nina se movió lentamente para situarse delante de Charioce. Nina se preguntó si podía destrenzarse los cabellos porque de ese modo se cubriría un poco el cuerpo desnudo, pero dudaba de que él tuviese paciencia para esperar a que terminase. Charioce estaba gozando plenamente de la pudorosa desnudez de Nina; extendió las manos hacia ella, y las cerró sobre la angosta cintura, y después las elevó y las bajó por los lados, las deslizó sobre las suaves curvas de las caderas, y sobre la redonda plenitud de los pechos.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto que la hacía más atractiva, y fruncía levemente el ceño. Trataba de mantener inclinada la cabeza, demasiado mortificada para soportar la mirada de Charioce. Con la cabeza inclinada y los labios pegados a la pérfida perfección de un pezón, la lengua deslizándose sobre la piel de seda, él oyó la exclamación ahogada de la joven. Y de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Jeanne.

—Nina, yo… ¡oh! ¡Oh, mi señor, perdóname! —Jeanne se puso escarlata—. Nina, yo… yo no… ¡oh! Esto puede esperar… —Jeanne salió de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible.

El primer impulso de Nina fue reír, y lo hubiese hecho de no haber visto la expresión en el rostro de su marido. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de intensa perplejidad.

—No debes preocuparte por mi tía —dijo Nina—. Comparte conmigo esta habitación y…

Él no apartaba los ojos de la cara de Nina. Tampoco cambió su expresión.

—¿ _Lady_ Nina?

Era una pregunta.

Con un gesto brusco ella se apartó de Charioce.

—De modo que ahora recuerdas mi nombre —dijo amargamente—. No me consuela que fuera necesario recordártelo antes de que…

La cara de Charioce mostró cierta tensión, pero ella no pudo adivinar si era cólera u otra cosa.

También esto era una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, lo soy. Quién si no…

El Lobo Negro cayó sobre la cama, riendo, tan estrepitosamente que se le contorsionaba el cuerpo. Nina le miró incrédula, hasta que todo ocupó el debido lugar en su mente. ¿Quién había creído que era ella? En el fondo, no le importaba.

Nina se apartó de la cama y abrió un cajón de su cómoda, retirando la primera prenda que encontró, una túnica corta de hilo. Se la puso, y volvió a la cama, donde su marido continuaba riendo estrepitosamente. Con movimientos serenos, tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearle, hasta que finalmente atrajo su atención.

—Basta, mi señora. Ya he comprendido —dijo Charioce sonriendo.

—En ese caso, ¿puedes tener la bondad de llevar tu diversión a otro lugar? Deprisa, antes de que pierda la escasa paciencia que aún me queda.

Charioce se sentó en la cama, extendió la mano hacia ella, y adoptó una expresión seria cuando Nina se apartó.

—Vamos, Nina, no puedes criticarme que me complazca descubrir que tengo una hermosa mujer.

—Santa María, ayúdame —dijo para sí misma Nina. Con ojos helados miró al hombre—. Mi señor, creo que no he sido bastante clara. Deseo que te marches… ¡Ahora!

Charioce no se movió.

—Estás enfadada.

—Sí.

—No puedo criticarte.

—¡Qué amable por tu parte!

Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Querida, no malgastes así tu enfado. Nadie ha sufrido. Gracias a tu tía, se ha evitado un malentendido.

— _Sir_ Charioce, veamos si te comprendo bien —dijo furiosa Nina—. ¿Estás diciendo que si me hubieses hecho el amor creyendo que era una desconocida, habría sido simplemente un malentendido?

—Pero eres mi esposa, no una desconocida. ¿Comprendes mi razonamiento?

—¡Lo que comprendo, mi señor, es que eres un libertino de la peor especie! —Charioce entrecerró los ojos, pero Nina estaba tan furiosa que no pudo detenerse—. Me informan de todo lo que sucede aquí. Me habría enterado de tu aventura antes de que te apartaras de la joven. No me engañes. No me importa cuántas mujeres tienes, pero si tomas una de Pershwick, todos los que vivimos aquí y yo, lo sabremos. Y no toleraré que mi propia gente me compadezca a causa del terrible marido que me ha caído en suerte.

—¿Has terminado?

Nina tragó saliva, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Sí —murmuró ella, los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Lo único que importa aquí es que eres mi esposa. Eso significa que me perteneces, y que harás lo que yo mande. ¿Niegas que así son las cosas?

—No —dijo ella con expresión triste.

—Entonces, no vuelvas a olvidar que respondes ante mí, no yo ante ti.

Recogió sus cosas y salió. Cuando se cerró la puerta, ella dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. No la había castigado por su audacia, sólo la había advertido. Pero era una advertencia despreciable… de un hombre despreciable.


	13. Chapter 13

Hombres armados a caballo esperaban junto a la muralla, y cuatro caballeros que iban con ellos habían sido llevados al salón. Amira fue enviada a despertar a su señora. _Sir_ Kaisar frunció el ceño cuando la vio vacilar ante la puerta; la criada no deseaba ser la persona que comunicase la noticia.

—¡Amira!

La joven dirigió a Kaisar una mirada dolorida antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación a oscuras. Encendió una vela, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Amira, no deseo levantarme todavía —murmuró somnolienta Nina cuando la luz la iluminó.

—Mi señora, _sir_ Kaisar me envía para avisarte de que han llegado hombres de tu marido, y están esperando. Dicen… que debes acompañarlos a Crewel.

Silencio en el lecho. Después, un leve murmullo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo han dicho —reconoció Amira.

—Dame mi bata. Deprisa.

Amira obedeció, sin advertir que Nina se proponía salir de la habitación cubierta únicamente con la bata.

—¡Mi señora!

Nina no se detuvo hasta que vio a los cuatro caballeros reunidos junto al hogar, con _sir_ Kaisar, y después quiso retroceder rápidamente antes de que la vieran. Había previsto que serían sólo soldados, sirvientes a quienes podía exigir respuestas, pero los caballeros del Lobo Negro no se dejarían intimidar. ¿Por qué habrían ido cuatro? ¿Sospechaban que ella les causaría problemas?

No le resultaba fácil avanzar hacia el interior del salón, pero se lo impuso.

—¿Están aquí por orden de Charioce d'Ambert?

Su pregunta fue recibida en silencio, más aún, tres de los caballeros le volvieron la espalda. El cuarto, el hombre que según sabía ella era _sir_ Dias, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Nina volvió los ojos asustados hacia _sir_ Kaisar, que perdió los estribos.

—¡O responden a mi señora o ella no saldrá de Pershwick!

—¿Tu señora? —repitió _sir_ Dias, y los cuatro caballeros le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. Pero Nina estaba aún más avergonzada, pues comprendió que no habían adivinado quién era ella. La culpa era de la misma Nina, que aparecía cubierta apenas con una bata y con los cabellos sueltos.

—Perdón, _lady_ Nina —comenzó a decir uno de los hombres más jóvenes—. Pero no sabíamos…

Ella aceptó la disculpa con un gesto de su mano.

—Lo sé. Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas porque no estoy vestida como corresponde. Tú eres…

—Richard Amyas.

El joven se apresuró a presentar a los otros. Amyas era un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes que la admiraron francamente. _Sir_ Reinald era incluso más joven, y tenía una sonrisa seductora, los cabellos dorados y los ojos castaños. Tenía la piel oliva, y era tan apuesto que casi tenía un aire angelical.

 _Sir_ Piers era todo lo contrario. La cara mostraba tantas cicatrices que provocaba compasión, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta. La miró fríamente, y Nina se preguntó cuál sería la causa de su actitud.

Dias Bardolomew era el mayor de los cuatro, y tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de Kaisar. Poseía el mismo cutis oscuro que Charioce, y parecía que en todo esto algo le divertía. Sus ojos castaños bailoteaban de risa, y a Nina le costó trabajo abstenerse de preguntarle qué le divertía tanto.

 _Sir_ Richard le informó que Charioce les había encargado que la protegiesen durante el trayecto hasta Crewel. Nina esperó sin aliento que él dijese más, pero no había otra cosa.

—¿No ha dicho nada más? —preguntó Nina, perpleja y temerosa.

—Sólo que será necesario llevar todas tus pertenencias: ropas y demás efectos personales… de modo que cabe suponer que se trata de iniciar una larga estancia en Crewel.

Nina casi se desmayó. Antes se había resignado a vivir en Crewel, resignado a sufrir allí, pero la habían enviado a Pershwick, y todo se había normalizado nuevamente. Le pareció que otra vez estaba en una situación difícil.

—Llevará tiempo empaquetar todo —Nina oyó su propia voz mortecina.

—Precisamente por eso hemos venido tan temprano —dijo animosamente _sir_ Dias—. Pero mi señora, dese toda la prisa posible.

¿Darse prisa para soportar antes lo que la esperaba? _No te retrases o te echarás a llorar_.

—Atiende a estos caballeros, y después envíame todos los criados disponibles.

Después de saludar con un gesto a los cuatro caballeros, Nina regresó a su habitación.

Durante el resto de la mañana, si evitaba penar, podía impartir órdenes enérgicas para la preparación del equipaje. Si pensaba, se convertía en una masa de nervios temblorosos, y la agobiaban las lágrimas que no alcanzaba a contener.

Estaba profundamente confundida. A pesar de sí misma, había comenzando a tranquilizarse frente a Charioce, e incluso a sentir cierto placer con su presencia. Por eso se sintió tan abrumada cuando reapareció su crueldad. Él no necesitaba mostrarse encantador, y lo sabía; no necesitaba conquistar a su esposa para obligarla a compartir su lecho. Era suficiente que le ordenase acudir. Nina había pensado que podría soportar todo eso si era necesario. Pero, ¿realmente podría, si detestaba al hombre? Y despreciaba sobre todo su apostura, que era como una luz demoníaca que la atraía a pesar de sí misma.

¿Podía concebir la esperanza de que no se vería desgarrada por los sentimientos contradictorios que él originaba en su ser?


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdón por el retraso, pero sin querer borré todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora y me vi obligada a escribir todo de nuevo.**

 **Así que sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Esa noche, Charioce regresó tarde a Crewel desde el sitio de Wroth. Había estado en Crewel brevemente la víspera, después de salir de Pershwick, pero se había detenido allí sólo el tiempo necesario para hablar con _lady_ Gabriel.

Charioce ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ese encuentro, que había ido de mal en peor. Le había dicho a Gabriel que debía regresar a la corte, y la razón que justificada ese paso; pero ella se había echado a llorar y le había rogado que no la despidiese.

Las lágrimas de Gabriel le habían irritado. Después de todo, ente ellos nunca se había hablado de amor pero comprendió bastante bien su estado emocional cuando ella le confesó que estaba embarazada. No era una noticia agradable, pero Charioce no podía hacer menos que permitirle la permanencia en la casa hasta que naciera el niño. Ella había prometido dejarle el hijo y seguir su propio camino; y en realidad, había aceptado complacida esa solución. Y también había prometido evitar cualquier tipo de interferencia, y abstenerse de provocarle dificultades o entrometerse con Nina.

Charioce habría deseado que ella viviese en otro lugar durante el embarazo.

—Sería mejor que vivieses en uno de mis dormitorios —le dijo— Axeford ya está bastante bien organizado.

—Pero, ¿por qué, mi señor? Tu esposa nada sabe de nuestra relación. Cree que estoy a tu cargo.

—Aun así…

—Por favor, no —Gabriel comenzó a llorar otra vez—. Ahora no soportaría quedar en manos de extraños. Y tu esposa se alegrará de tenerme. _Sir_ Azazel no tiene esposa. Aquí no hay damas que acompañan a _lady_ Nina. Por favor, mi señor.

Debería haber rehusado, pero no lo hizo. Consideró que atender la comodidad de una mujer durante el embarazo era una deuda de honor y como no anticipaba inconvenientes reales, aceptó en definitiva.

Al entrar a la casa, un indefinido sentimiento de inquietud comenzó a mortificarle; pero no podía explicar de qué se trataba. De todos modos, olvidó el asunto cuando vio a Dias sentado y solo frente al gran hogar, hacia el fondo del salón. Sabía que Dias lo esperaría.

No había muchos que estuviesen despiertos todavía. Los servidores varones habían extendido sus jergones junto a las paredes, y la mayoría estaban durmiendo. Unos pocos hombres de armas estaban reunidos frente al hogar más pequeño y reían por lo bajo. Los únicos candelabros aún encendidos eran los que estaban a lo largo de la escalera que conducía a la planta superior y el salón era tan espacioso que aquellos suministraban escasa luz. Tampoco el fuego iluminaba mucho. No se lo alimentaba consecuencia cuando la noche era tibia.

Dias no saludó a Charioce antes de que éste se acomodara en la silla de respaldo alto. Los ojos del hombre mayor fijos en Charioce debían de estar mirando una mota de polvo, a juzgar por el interés que revelaban. De modo que así eran las cosas, ¿eh? Dias nunca se mostraba tan irritante como cuando saboreaba un triunfo. No fanfarroneaba ni se enorgullecía, pero con su silencio obligaba a formular comentarios.

—Deduzco de tu silencio que no tuviste dificultades para cumplir mis órdenes. ¿Está ella aquí?

—En efecto. —Hasta ahora, Charioce no había advertido cuán tenso se sentía.

—¿No ha habido tropiezos?

—Hubo un momento en que el vasallo de la dama se mostró dispuesto a desenvainar su espada para enfrentarse a nosotros, pero…

Dias sonrió al ver la impresión de Charioce.

—¿Y ella…?

—Nada en absoluto —se apresuró a decir Dias—. El hombre se enfadó ante la falta de respeto que mostramos hacia la dama. Fue un error natural. No sabíamos quién era cuando se acercó a nuestro grupo…

Imaginó la sorpresa de Dias cuando vio por primera vez a _lady_ Nina. Sin duda, había sido tan intensa como la del propio Charioce.

—¿Cuál fue la reacción de la dama?

—No sonrió ni pareció complacida de vernos, si a eso te refieres. Sólo quiso confirmar que debía venir aquí respondiendo a tu orden. Después, no perdió tiempo en prepararse.

—¿Y aquí?

—Trata de ser más concreto —replicó Dias con aire de inocencia.

—¿Por qué? Conoces todos mis pensamientos, incluso antes de que los conciba —replicó Charioce—. No me obligues a preguntar lo que quiero saber.

Dias volvió a sonreír.

—Hay muy poco que decir. Creo que esperaba verte aquí al llegar. Cuando comprendió que no estabas, se retiró a su habitación y después no la hemos visto más. Las dos criadas que trajo consigo también están allí.

Después de bromear un rato, Charioce comenzó a subir la estrecha escalera curva que llevaba a su dormitorio de planta alta. En efecto, encontró a las dos criadas durmiendo en la antecámara. Más aún, una de ellas había puesto su jergón directamente frente a la puerta, y cuando él abrió, la mujer despertó con un grito. Eso despertó también a la otra criada, y un momento después la puerta exterior del dormitorio fue abierta bruscamente por Nina, que estaba allí de pie, sosteniendo con una mano una bata puesta deprisa.

La luz mortecina de una sola vela provocaba agradables imágenes en los planos de la cara de Nina. Charioce la miró desconcertado unos instantes, hasta que al fin reaccionó y ordenó a las dos criadas que salieran.

—Cuando yo no esté en la casa pueden dormir aquí, si tal es el deseo de mi señora; pero no cuando resido en el lugar. Deben volver por la mañana para atenderla. Pero no entrarán a menos que se las autorice. No necesito que nadie me despierte. Si no me he levantado todavía, no importa cuál sea la hora, que nadie me moleste. ¿Entendido?

Amira y Mary miraron primero a Nina. Cuando ella aprobó, ambas mujeres asintieron a lo que decía Charioce. Su malhumor podría haber explotado al ver eso, pero en realidad la escena le divirtió, aunque mantuvo en el rostro una expresión cuidadosamente neutra.

—Bajen al salón. _Sir_ Dias les indicará cuáles son las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Charioce dijo:

—Me alegro de que hayas regresado tan pronto a Crewel.

—Mi señor, ¿tenía alternativa?

—No, pero podrías haber pensado en mil pretextos para retrasar tu llegada. Me alegro de que no hayas procedido así. —Ella no se había apartado de la puerta—. Nina, cierra esa puerta y entra.

A ella no le agradó que agradó que Charioce utilizara tan desenvueltamente su nombre, y tampoco confiaba en su serenidad. Cerró lentamente la puerta y con movimientos cautelosos atravesó la habitación, yendo directamente a un armario que estaba junto a la cama, para retirar un cinturón destinado a sujetar la bata.

—¿Así tendrá que ser siempre? —dijo mientras desprendía la espada y la dejaba a un lado—. ¿Siempre tendré que pedirte que me ayudes?

Nina se ruborizó. Por supuesto, no debía ser necesario que le pidiese nada. El deber de una esposa era anticiparse a todos los deseos del marido.

Pero, de todos modos, Nina se acercó, pues la situación le recordó que ella no era una esposa común. ¿Por qué sólo valían algunos aspectos de su condición de esposa, cuando no existían las formas más importantes?

—No soy un escudero, mi señor.

Él endureció su cuerpo y la miró atentamente.

—¿Te niegas a ayudarme?

Nina se estremeció. No se atrevía a adoptar una actitud formal de desafío, pero…

—Aquí hay criados.

—¿Y tú prefieres perder tu tiempo despertando a uno de ellos, en lugar de acercarte a mí? Mujer, es tarde. Excepto tú y yo, todos duermen.

—Yo… como quieras, mi señor.

Se dispuso a mover los pies, y se dijo que, por lo menos, le había manifestado su renuncia, y que poco le importaba que él se enfadase o no.

Charioce iba a sentarse en un taburete, pero ella dijo:

—Necesito eso para alcanzar la altura adecuada.

El taburete tenía, a lo sumo, una altura de algo más de medio metro. Charioce lo miró escéptico.

—No fue hecho para ponerse de pie sobre él.

—Ya he hecho esto para _sir_ Kaisar —insistió Nina, y subió al taburete.

—Te caerás —le advirtió él, y ella rechazó la idea:

—No me caeré.

—A menudo olvido que en realidad eres muy pequeña —dijo Charioce mientras se arrodillaba.

Su voz era muy ronca, casi una caricia. Él la miraba, y Nina se negaba a volver los ojos hacia su esposo. Se inclinó rápidamente para sujetar la parte baja de la cota de mallas. Cuanto antes lo hiciera…

Había retirado el último tramo de la cota, pero había olvidado que ésta era mucho más pesada que la de _sir_ Kaisar. El último tirón la lanzó despedida hacia atrás, la cota todavía en sus manos y el peso de la armadura la desequilibró completamente.

—Suéltala.

Nina soltó la cota de mallas, y él recibió en sus brazos a la joven.

—Creo que no eres muy eficaz en esta tarea —dijo Charioce.

—Suéltame.

El rechazo que sintió al verse apresada por los brazos de Charioce confirió a su voz un tono excesivamente duro. Él apoyó los pies de Nina en el suelo, y apartó los brazos, ella corrió hacia la cama y cerró las cortinas.

Charioce recogió el taburete y después lo ocupó para contemplar el hecho con expresión reflexiva. Su pequeña esposa no era una persona muy dócil. Él había creído que la advertencia de la víspera la obligaría a modificar su actitud, pero al parecer sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Exasperado se pasó las manos por los cabellos espesos. La víspera no había sabido qué hacer, salvo ofrecerle una muestra de su mal carácter; pero con eso no había arreglado nada. La cólera no la impresionaba. El problema consistía en que él no estaba seguro de que pudiese controlar su propio temperamento.

Le había herido más de lo que deseaba reconocer cuando ella había afirmado que no le importaba cuántas mujeres tuviese Charioce, mientras no las eligiese en Pershwick. Él podía entender los celos, pero, ¿la indiferencia total?

¿Cómo podía alcanzar el corazón de esa joven, y demostrarle que deseaba empezar de nuevo? ¿Ella no había adivinado la intención que le movía a haberla a haberla hecho venir a Crewel?

Charioce se quitó rápidamente el resto de sus prendas. No apagó la vela, ni cerró la gruesa cortina que cubría su lado de la cama, porque si lo hacía el lecho quedaría sumido en penumbras.

Nina le daba la espalda. Aún con la bata puesta se había arrebujado todo lo posible bajo las mantas. Charioce las apartó y alzó en brazos a Nina para acomodarla sobre sus propias piernas. Ella no emitió el más mínimo sonido. La sostuvo así, acunándola como a una niña, el cuerpo rígido e inflexible.

Así permaneció largo rato, pensando. Finalmente preguntó:

—Nina, ¿qué edad tienes?

La voz era tenue, pero alcanzó una sorprendente sonoridad en la silenciosa habitación. En realidad, Nina tuvo que pensar antes de responder.

—Tengo diecinueve años.

—Y yo diez más. ¿Crees que soy demasiado viejo para ti?

—Yo… creo que no.

Charioce casi se echó a reír ante la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿detestas mi piel morena?

—¿Morena? Tampoco eres tan velludo que tu piel dorada no…

Nina cerró la boca, abrumada. ¡Poco faltaba para que explicase a ese hombre cuán apuesto era!

—Entonces, ¿me dirás lo que te desagrada tanto de mi aspecto?

Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que deseaba oír. Y Nina prefería cortarse la lengua antes que halagar su vanidad. Si Charioce quería escuchar elogios, que los buscase en otro lugar… como sin duda hacía con frecuencia.

—Mi señor, te aburrirías de escucharme, la lista es muy larga.

Nina se sintió satisfecha cuando oyó la risa con la que Charioce festejó su salida.

—Querida, en ti no hay nada que me disguste. Eres un tanto menuda, pero creo que incluso eso me complace.

—Tú no querías una esposa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Es un signo que revela al casado feliz emborracharse para olvidar?

—A decir verdad —respondió incómodo Charioce—, no deseaba imponerme a ti después de que me contaron por qué te ocultabas tras ese velo.

Nina se sorprendió, no porque él supiera que la habían golpeado, pues su padre sin duda se había visto obligado a reconocerlo, sino por saber que él había procedido así por consideración a ella. Pero Charioce disipó en un instante esa ilusión.

—Y lo poco que sabía de ti antes de la boda no me pareció lisonjero.

—Comprendo —dijo fríamente Nina—. En tal caso, supongo que no era mi persona lo que te interesaba.

—Pocos matrimonios empiezan de distinto modo.

—Es cierto. Pero pocos se desarrollan como el nuestro. Tú no querías una esposa.

—Nina, me disgustan —dijo Charioce en un acceso de sinceridad— las razones que me movieron a desposarse contigo. La cólera me llevó a pedir tu mano, y después ya no hubo modo de resolver el problema. Aun así, era hora de que me casara.

Ella no contestó, y Charioce se sintió desconcertado. Le había dicho toda la verdad. ¿Acaso quedaba algo que revelar?

Él le levantó suavemente el mentón, obligándola a mirarle.

—¿Y no te parece suficiente que, al margen de la razón por la cual nos casamos, ahora me siento muy satisfecho?

—Me enviaste lejos —dijo Nina en voz baja, un tanto sorprendida de sí misma.

—Fue un error —aceptó él con voz ronca, y comenzó a acercar su cabeza a la de Nina.

—Pero… —se sentía muy confundida—. ¿Quieres decir… que por eso ordenaste mi regreso? ¿Para comenzar de nuevo?

—Sí, sí, querida.

Él dijo estas palabras casi sobre la boca de Nina, y después la besó. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, ni experimentado tanto alivio cuando ella cedía. Cuando sintió que Nina aflojaba el cuerpo, comenzó su juego. Pero no olvidaba la inexperiencia de la joven, y comprendió que debía proceder lentamente.

Durante los largos minutos que siguieron, Nina fue besada de muchos modos distintos, desde los suaves mordiscos, la exploración profunda que conmovía sus entrañas, y la aturdía y enloquecía. En un segundo se sentía mareada, y después experimentada sólo una suave lasitud, y después volvía a sentirse arrastrada por un torbellino.

Nina no supo cuándo ni cómo desapareció su bata, pero tuvo aguda conciencia del primer contacto de la mano de Charioce sobre sus pechos desnudos. Le pareció natural que su mano estuviese allí, descansando sobre ella, y ejerciendo una levísima presión. Cuando la mano comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre el cuerpo femenino, le pareció que esos dedos irradiaban calor. Los pezones de Nina se endurecieron por influjo de las gentiles caricias.

Nina se volvió y una mano se deslizó tras la espalda de Charioce, y la otra le aferró el hombro. Ella abrió los dedos, deseosa de tocar, estremecida por el movimiento de sus músculos bajo la piel, y la dureza de cuerpo. Devolvió los besos que él le prodigaba y comenzó a presionar por su cuenta, como desafiándole.

Él la deposito suavemente en el lecho, al lado de su propio cuerpo, y antes incluso de que la cabeza de Nina hubiese tocado la almohada, la boca de Charioce se apretaba sobre uno de los pechos de rosado pezón, y su lengua repetía las caricias ofrendadas antes por los dedos.

Charioce inició una exploración minuciosa de la suave superficie del viento y los muslos de Nina acercándose cada vez más al centro de la feminidad, hasta que ella sintió un ansia tan terrible que arqueó el cuerpo para salir al encuentro de la mano que la explotaba. Cuando él deslizó los largos dedos hacia atrás. Sus manos estrecharon la cabeza de Charioce, y le acercaron todavía más a ella.

Pocos hombres habían tratado jamás a una mujer con tanta reverencia. Las manos que la acariciaban trasuntaban veneración, dulzura y excitación, todo al mismo tiempo.

La lengua de Charioce se deslizó por el valle que atravesaba sus pechos, y sobre el vientre, para llegar al montículo pubiano y rendir un homenaje semejante. Sus manos separaron suavemente los muslos de Nina y después él deslizó los brazos bajo la cintura de la joven para elevarla.

Nina dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza, y una exclamación ahogada brotó de su garganta cuando los labios de Charioce se apretaron contra su vientre. Después él apoyó la mejilla sobre los muslos de la joven durante varios minutos desgarradores. Ella ya no podía pensar, y estaba a un paso de rogarle que la poseyera.

Charioce, plenamente consciente del deseo cada vez más intenso de Nina, comenzó un lento movimiento de ascenso y su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el que ella le ofrecía, y el vello de su pecho cosquilleó eróticamente sobre los senos sensibles provocándole temblores. Su lengua se introdujo nuevamente en la boca de Nina, y en el mismo instante, con una lentitud sobrecogedora, su aterciopelada masculinidad entró en la calidez de Nina, hasta el final, hasta que él se sintió completamente aprisionado.

Durante una eternidad sólo se movió la boca de Charioce, que saboreaba poco a poco la dulzura de Nina. Pero nada podía distraerla de la otra calidez que la colmaba, y cuando él comenzó a retirarse, Nina no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Pero ese gemido se troncó en un jadeo de placer cuando la calidez regresó. Era el don que él le hacía, la transformación de cada movimiento intencional de avance en una dulzura exquisitamente prolongada.

Cuando el éxtasis de Nina hubo alcanzado un límite febril, Charioce se retiró hasta que ella retuvo sólo el extremo palpitante de la masculinidad. Gritó, suspendida al borde de un precipicio, y entonces él se zambulló profundamente y por última vez, y Nina explotó en un éxtasis tembloroso que le recorrió el cuerpo, y cada oleada era más extraordinaria que la anterior, hasta que se desmayó. Apenas sintió el último beso suave depositado en sus labios.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Mi señora?

Nina abrió los ojos y se encontró tendida boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada, una posición inusual para ellas, pues nunca dormía así. De pronto, recordó lo sucedido durante la noche, y una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Mi señora?

Amira estaba de pie al lado de la cama, y le ofrecía la bata. Nina suspiró. Habría preferido permanecer acostada, saboreando los recuerdos, o descubrir allí a su marido, y no a Amira. Pero una rápida ojeada alrededor la convenció de que él se había marchado.

—¿He dormido demasiado? —preguntó Nina.

—No. Ahora que _él_ está abajo, me parecía más seguro venir y despertarte para la misa —dijo bruscamente la joven.

Nina sonrió.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Nada de eso. ¡Las pulgas! —Amira elevó la voz—. ¡Casi me comen viva!

Nina coincidió con la joven, pues también ella había sufrido un poco.

—Este lugar está… —Recordó la impresión que había sufrido la víspera, cuando pudo examinar el salón.

—Es terrible —dijo Amira—. Las cocinas y las habitaciones de los criados son peores que el salón, y temo acercarme al guardarropas. Sólo este cuarto está más o menos limpio.

Nina frunció el ceño mientras Amira comenzaba a peinarla.

—¿Por qué crees que las cosas están así? Es cierto que en Crewel no había una dama que supervisara todo después de la muerte de la madre de Alessand; pero de todos modos, el mayordomo de los Visponti estaba a cargo de eso. Y ahora aquí vive _lady_ Gabriel.

Se estremeció al recordar las alimañas que había visto en las alfombras del salón.

—Es evidente que ésa no se molesta mucho —dijo Amira— y por lo que ya he visto, los criados hacen únicamente lo que se les ordena. No tienen voluntad ni siquiera para mejorar sus propias habilidades.

—¿Cómo es posible que mi esposo…? Nunca creí que fuera un hombre que pudiera soportar esta situación.

—Pero mi señora, él rara vez está aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Es lo que me ha dicho Sofiel —reveló Amira—. Es un guerrero, y vive en campamentos militares, y cosas por el estilo… las condiciones aquí no pueden ser muy distintas.

—Pero, Amira, ¿por qué dices que rara vez está aquí?

—Sofiel afirma que después de apoderarse de Crewel, siempre ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de la casa.

—¿Qué otras cosas te ha dicho Sofiel? —preguntó Nina, pues sabía que Amira no se caracterizaba por ser discreta.

—Mi señora, parece —comenzó a decir Amira— que si bien el rey le cedió todo el territorio de Kempston, solamente las puertas de Crewel se le abrieron sin combate, y eso ocurrió únicamente porque lord Alessand había huido y aquí reinaba la confusión. ¿Recuerdas el torneo del cual oímos hablar?

—Más o menos —replicó Nina con cierta incomodidad.

—Bien, eso fue un pretexto para reunir en un lugar a los vasallos y a los castellanos de Kempston, de manera que pudieran jurar fidelidad a su nuevo señor.

—Comprendo —murmuró en voz alta Nina—. En lugar de convocarlos uno por uno. Cada hombre por su cuenta podía negarse y encerrarse en su morada.

—Precisamente, eso es lo que dijo Sofiel —afirmó Amira, orgullosa de la inteligencia de su señora—. Y en efecto, todos fueron ¡pero no para jurar! Los siete atacaron a _sir_ Charioce y huyeron.

Nina comprendió lo que había presenciado aquel día. Le desagradaba que los vasallos de _sir_ Edmond se comportasen de modo tan despreciable, aunque los motivase el miedo. Ni siquiera habían ofrecido a Charioce la oportunidad de demostrar su propio carácter.

—¿Qué hizo mi marido después del ataque?

—Sitio los siete dominios.

—¿Los siete? ¿Dispone de hombres suficientes para esa empresa?

Amira se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para asediar una residencia? Pershwicks nunca…

—Lo sé, lo sé —la interrumpió impaciente Nina, que pensaba en otra cosa. Estaba sorprendida. Era una tarea imposible, pues requería aislar simultáneamente los siete lugares para impedir que unos ayudasen a los otros. Esa empresa sin duda requería millares de hombres. Pero de la presencia de una fuerza tan numerosa cerca de Pershwicks, seguramente se le habría informado. Sin embargo, ella no había oído hablar de nada parecido.

—Amira, ¿estás segura de que has oído bien? ¿No puede ser sencillamente que mi marido está haciendo la guerra a uno de los dominios de Kempston?

—No, mi señora. Cuatro dominios te han sido conquistados. Ahora está sitiando Wroth.

Nina comenzaba a comprender lo que esa lucha podía significar.

—En ese caso, no veré mucho a mi marido durante meses y meses, ¿verdad?

—Creo que eso te tranquilizará.

Nina sonrió para sus adentros mientras Amira se alejaba en busca de una túnica. La criada pensaba que su ama aún detestaba su matrimonio.

—Amira —dijo— hoy quiero vestir mis mejores prendas… esa seda azul que compramos al mercader francés.

—Pero la usas únicamente en ocasiones especiales. Incluso te negaste a…

—Lo sé. No me pareció que la boda fuese una ocasión muy especial; pero ahora deseo lucirla.

Amira no discutió, y Nina estuvo extrañamente silenciosa mientras la criada le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa azul oscura de mangas largas. Sobre esta prenda revistió la túnica color vino de lana española. Estaba abierta a los lados para revelar la camisa azul oscura que se encontraba debajo, y las mangas acampanadas exhibían complejos bordados. La túnica era hermosa y se ajustaba al cuerpo de acuerdo con la moda del momento, tenía también bordados de plata alrededor del alto cuello. El cinturón estaba confeccionado con vivos de plata.

Nina se dejó sueltos los cabellos y algunos mechones espesos le caían sobre el busto, como solía suceder con las trenzas, cuando las usaba. Un cordón de plata le rodeaba la cabeza, y sostenía un cuadradito de lino blanco. Completó el atuendo con unos zapatos de cuero blanco.

—¿Ahora parezco una dama digna de la posición de mi señor? —se aventuró a decir Nina con una sonrisita.

—Así es.

Nina sonrió a su vez, complacida, porque había intervenido en el embellecimiento de su señora.

—En ese caso, abandonemos este refugio. Durante las próximas semanas habrá mucho que hacer, y por lo tanto más vale que comencemos ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Amira se iluminaron al comprender.

—Señora, autorízame, y yo conseguiré que estos haraganes…

—Todo a su tiempo —la interrumpió Ana—. Necesito tener la autorización de mi señor.

Eso no agradó en absoluto a Amira. Su señora ya no tenía la palabra definitiva, y la criada no intentó siquiera disimular su disgusto cuando ambas salieron de la habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

Pero una sorpresa esperaba a Nina. Cuando abandonó la pequeña capilla, donde el sacerdote de Crewel celebraba varias misas todas las mañanas. Gabriel se enfrentó a ella directamente. Nina se apresuró a disimular el asombro, pero Gabriel no pudo ocultar el suyo. Ella suponía que Nina poseería cierto atractivo, con sus heridas ya curadas. Si Charioce había ordenado su regreso, sin duda procedía así porque la joven le agradaba. Pero esa muchacha radiante, de rasgos aristocráticos finamente dibujados y piel opalina era demasiado bella. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que podía desear una amante cuando tenía a esa muchacha por esposa?

El pánico dominó a Gabriel. Su mentira acerca del hijo había convencido a Charioce, y ella había planeado que, al cabo de un mes o dos, cuando Nina se hubiese marchado nuevamente, podría aducir la pérdida del hijo. Y todo volvería a los cauces anteriores.

Pero esa muchacha tan bella no desaparecería en tan poco tiempo. Quizá jamás lograra alejar a esa mujer. Gabriel pensó que su única posibilidad era quedarse embarazada, y de prisa. Pero, ¿y si no era posible tentar a Charioce? Aunque otro hombre cualquiera, que fuera moreno como Charioce, servirá para el caso; _sir_ Azazel, o incluso ese apuesto y juvenil caballero… ¿cómo se llamaba? Poco importaba quién fuese el padre del niño. Una vez embarazada Gabriel tenía que ganar tiempo, e incluso convencer a Charioce de que los mantuviese indefinidamente a ella y a «su» hijo.

— _Lady_ Nina, debo confesar que no te había reconocido.

—Últimamente me ha ocurrido varias veces —dijo serenamente Nina.

Gabriel se sintió muy complacida. Excelente. A la esposa no le agradaba que la amante continuara residiendo en la casa. Si se la ayudaba un poco, la situación le agradaría aún menos.

—Debo disculparme porque no te di la bienvenida ayer cuando llegaste. —Gabriel estaba improvisando deprisa—. Pero tenía mucho que hacer, pues estaba ordenando mi equipaje. Charioce me concedió muy poco tiempo, y debía trasladarlo todo con gran rapidez. Pero estoy segura de que tú soportaste los mismos inconvenientes.

Nina se sintió asombrada ante la actitud de la mujer. ¡Estaba diciéndole descaradamente que acababa de retirarse de la habitación de Charioce, que había continuado compartiéndola después de la boda de Charioce! Por supuesto todos los criados sabían a qué atenerse. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, la mujer estaba insinuando que no saldría de Crewel, pese a que Nina vivía allí. La joven adoptó una actitud todavía más fría.

—¿Continuarás viviendo aquí? —preguntó Nina.

—Pero, mi señora, ¿acaso podría hacerlo en otro sitio? —preguntó Gabriel con expresión inocente—. Charioce está a cargo de mi persona…

—Sé cual es la relación entre vosotros.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

—He intentado explicar a Charioce que podrías oponerte, pero él ha insistido en que no habría inconveniente. Quizá sea mejor que tú… no le menciones que conoces nuestra… en fin, ya me entiendes. A Charioce, no le gustan los celos.

—¡Celos! —exclamó Nina casi sofocada.

—¡Conoces el carácter de Charioce! Es terrible verse obligado a soportarle. —El estremecimiento de Gabriel era bastante auténtico—. Evito cruzarme en su camino cuando está enfadado. Tú harás lo mismo. Pero esto no nos conduce a ninguna parte. Sé que no te sentirás celosa. ¿No me habías dicho que no querías a Charioce?

—¿Y tú no me dijiste que él no me molestaría? —replicó Nina.

Gabriel suspiró.

—Ya vez que es un hombre muy voluble. Pero no te desanimes, estoy segura de que muy pronto volverá a cambiar de idea.

Nina no mordió el anzuelo.

—Dime, ¿quién se ocupa de la casa?

—Charioce me responsabilizó de eso, pero es una tarea a la cual de buena gana renunciaría.

—¿Sí?

Gabriel bajó los ojos.

—Le he dicho a Charioce que me alegraría recibir tu ayuda, pero él me ha contestado que no me molestase por eso, que no le gustaba que esto se pareciera a Pershwick. No le agrada el modo en que actúas en Pershwick. Seguramente todavía está irritado por…

—¿Sabes dónde está mi marido? —interrumpió Nina.

—Por supuesto. Siempre me dice adónde va. Le han llamado del establo. Un tonto puso su caballo de guerra cerca de tu palafrén y…

Nina volvió la espalda a Gabriel antes de que ella concluyese y se marchó. Allí permaneció de pie un momento, iluminada por la luz del sol. Trató de actuar como si esa conversación no hubiera existido. Tanto le habría dado fingir que ella misma no estaba en Crewel.


	17. Chapter 17

Era un día que invitaba al ocio. El sol acariciaba las flores aterciopeladas, y un coro de aves entonaba sus cantos. Un glorioso día estival con restantes brisas.

Gabriel ya se había retirado. Nina esperó cerca de la muralla hasta que vio que su marido regresaba al salón. Apenas él desapareció, Nina pasó por el establo y comprobó personalmente que su yegua mansa no había sido lastimada por el caballo de Charioce. Aliviada, avanzó por el sendero hasta que llegó al bosque. Se detuvo allí, con la esperanza de encontrar soledad en la fronda.

Halló soledad, pero no le agradó. Lloró, y por ese motivo se sintió disgustada consigo misma. Decidió continuar caminando hasta la aldea. Necesitaba esa distracción, pero el paseo también la deprimía, pues aunque ella había olvidado las tropelías de su propia gente en el lugar, los siervos de Crewel tenían buena memoria. Las mujeres le dirigieron apenas unas palabras, y los hombres la evitaron. Nina decidió retirarse inmediatamente.

A media tarde estaba de regreso en Crewel, pero aún no deseaba ver a su marido. Trató de entretenerse en el huerto cercano a la cocina. Se sorprendió del mal estado de todo lo que había allí: las verduras tan mezcladas con malezas que era difícil verlas.

Por una parte, Crewel era un lugar muy sucio; pero al parecer nadie comprendía que un huerto era una fuente de alimentos. En el huerto podían obtenerse especias que mejoraban el sabor de los manjares poco apetitosos de fines de invierno. También podían cultivarse hierbas curativas y reconfortantes. Era intolerable comprobar que el huerto se encontraba en esas condiciones.

—Mi señora, te buscan.

Nina se volvió bruscamente al oír la voz tímida. Una niña de siete u ocho años estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y arrancaba malezas. Por lo menos alguien se esforzaba.

—Niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Idelle.

Nina trató de arrancar una sonrisa a la niña, pues era evidente que la pequeña estaba muy nerviosa.

—Deberían ayudarte a quitar esas malezas.

—No, mi señora. El cocinero desea que me ocupe yo sola de esta tarea. Pero ahora he venido únicamente para conseguir algunas plantas para la ensalada.

—¿Plantas? ¿Y el cocinero te dijo cuáles son esas plantas?

El rostro de la niña mostró preocupación.

—Le pregunté, pero… dijo que yo las eligiese. ¿Lo he hecho mal? Mi señora, mi intención no ha sido hacerlo mal.

Nina observó amablemente:

—No, has hecho lo que te dijeron. Idelle, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que ayudas en las cocinas.

—No mucho. Estaba aprendiendo a tejer, pero a _lady_ Gabriel no le agradan los niños en la casa, y entonces mi hermana me envió a las cocinas.

—En ese caso, alguien debía haberte enseñado qué tienes que elegir y qué es lo que no sirve en medio de estas malezas. Lo que has separado en realidad no sirve para nada.

—¿De veras?

—De veras. —Nina sonrió—. Déjame ver. —Se inclinó y apartó algunas plantas—. ¡Ah! Aquí tienes algo comestible. Servirá para hacer una ensalada. —Y comenzó a llenar el canasto de la niña con todas las hojas de dientes de león que pudo hallar.

—De nuevo te encuentro en un huerto.

Nina sintió que se le paralizaban las manos. Incluso dejó de respirar.

—Ya le he dicho que estaban buscándola —murmuró Idelle. Nina trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

—Así es. Idelle regresa a la cocina. El cocinero tendrá que arreglarse con lo que le llevas.

Ambas se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, Idelle para alejarse deprisa del temible señor de Kempston, y Nina para atenderle.

De nuevo le impresionó la postura del hombre, y durante un momento fugaz olvidó el resto, mientras le examinaba detenidamente. Desde las musculosas piernas a la túnica color castaño, rematada con hilos de oro: todo lo que él exhibía resaltaba la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Cuando vio esos ojos castaños aterciopelados recordó las palabras Gabriel. Nina decidió que no se rebajaría formulándole preguntas acerca de Gabriel, o a propósito de la pertenencia de la dama. Era evidente que su anhelo de empezar de nuevo era falso. Y si escuchaba más mentiras en definitiva ella se confundiría más. Por otra parte, no deseaba suscitar en él la impresión de que Gabriel era una preocupación para ella.

—Mi señor, ¿llamas huerto a esto?

El tema no ofrecía muchos riesgos.

Charioce echó una brevísima ojeada a su alrededor, antes de que su mirada regresara a la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sí.

—¿Qué puedo saber yo lo que es un huerto?

—Has visto el mío en Pershwick.

—¿Lo vi?

Se acercó más, sonriendo.

—No, pequeña sólo te vi a ti.

Nina sintió cierta agitación en sus entrañas, y la cara se le encendió. Era difícil dominar la complejidad de los sentimientos que él podía provocar. Nina tenía que poner freno a ese tipo de influencia.

—¿Me llamas «pequeña» para recordarme cómo estuviste a un paso de avergonzarme frente a mi gente?

Charioce la miró, desanimado. Ella estaba enojada. Los ojos le brillaban como plata pulida, las cejas oscuras formaban una línea continua, y tenía los labios apretados. Su cólera provocó la de Charioce.

—Maldición, ¡pensé que eso estaba solucionado!

Nina se estremeció, pero no retrocedió un paso. De ese cuerpo vigoroso tan próximo a ella se desprendía una aureola de fuerza viril; pero la joven mantuvo su posición.

—Me he limitado a dudar del motivo que te lleva a recordarme el incidente.

Charioce frunció el ceño. Ella se las ingeniaba con mucha astucia para conseguir que él se sintiera un bruto si la atacaba. No era fácil tratar con esta mujer.

Acarició con los dedos la línea tensa de los labios de Nina.

—Querida, ¿adviertes el efecto que tienes sobre mí? —preguntó con voz suave—. Te veo y me pongo nervioso. Si te recordé algo desagradable, no lo he hecho intencionalmente, y me disculpo.

Nina le miró asombrada. ¿Podría creerle? Quizá estaba jugando con ella, y sólo intentaba apaciguarla. Si se trataba de eso estaba consiguiéndolo; la irritación de la joven estaba siendo reemplazada rápidamente por el nerviosismo.

Bajó los ojos, completamente confundida, impotente.

—Tú… me has llamado, mi señor. ¿Deseabas algo de mí?

Él sonrió con una expresión perversa en el rostro, y Nina retrocedió.

—Mi señor…

—Charioce.

—Yo…

—Charioce —insistió él—. Eres mi esposa, y no necesitamos mostrarnos tan formales cuando estamos solos.

¡Que él refrescara su memoria era inaudito! ¡Como si ella pudiese olvidar que era su esposa!

—¿Nina? —Charioce habló con voz ronca—. ¿Aún eres tan vergonzosa?

Ella podía utilizar esa excusa… pero decidió que no ocultaría sus sentimientos sólo para mantener de buen humor a ese hombre.

—Mi señor, es más que vergüenza —dijo francamente—. Quizá con el tiempo…

Charioce suspiró y Nina sintió que había obtenido cierto triunfo gracias a su firmeza.

—Tiempo es lo que no tengo —observó Charioce—. Saldré por la mañana. Ignoro cuándo regresaré, pero espero que entonces te sientas más cómoda conmigo. Llevamos casados más de un mes.

—Pero no hemos convivido durante ese tiempo —le recordó fríamente Nina.

—Incluso así, has tenido tiempo para adaptarte —declaró Charioce.

—Es mejor explicar eso —dijo secamente Nina—. Me enviaste fuera de aquí y pensé que no volvería a verte. A eso me adapté, mi señor.

—¡Bien! —dijo Charioce, como si se hubiese enterado de algo importante. Nina se sintió incómoda al observar su silencio posterior.

—Mi señor, todavía no me has dicho por qué deseabas verme.

—Concebí la ridícula idea de que pasar el día contigo sería agradable. Mi señora, ¿dónde estabas?

Nina comenzó a desesperarse. Todo empeoraba. Esa cólera contenida era peor que los gritos.

—Yo… paseé hasta la aldea.

—¿Quién te acompañó?

¡Santo Dios, él estaba dispuesto a convertir incluso eso en tema de discusión!

—Seguramente sabes que he ido sola.

—Señora, si lo supiera no lo preguntaría. ¡Sola! Esto no es Pershwick, donde puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

—Mi señor, lo sé perfectamente —observó Nina con amargura.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Quizá no te importa tu propia seguridad, pero ahora eres mía, y yo protejo lo que es mío. ¿Es necesario que ordene una guardia permanente sobre tu persona?

—¡No! —exclamó Nina—. Yo… sé que estuvo mal abandonar la residencia sin escolta, pero no lo pensé. Necesitaba… cierto tiempo. No volverá a suceder, mi señor —se apresuró a terminar, avergonzada de su propio balbuceo.

Desvió la mirada para evitar esos ojos penetrantes, y él le sostuvo el mentón.

—Nina, no estoy pidiendo más de lo que corresponde. No te irrites ante mi preocupación.

Ella se odiaba por sentirse tan nerviosa ante su presencia. Odiaba ese tono razonable. Pero sobre todo odiaba lo que él estaba haciéndole, esa oleada de intensos sentimientos. Se sentía irritada en cierto momento, e intimidaba al siguiente, y era peor aún esa extraña sensación que se manifestaba en ella cuando Charioce la tocaba.

Los dedos de Charioce pasaron del mentón a la mejilla. Nina contuvo la respiración, y esperó que él la besara; pero Charioce se limitó a mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos de Charioce eran oscuros e insondables.

—A veces la cólera es útil —dijo Charioce—. Limpia la atmósfera, y estimula la sangre. Nina, no disimules tu cólera frente a mí. Tal vez no me guste, pero me agrada todavía menos que disimules tu enojo. Esposa, no te muestres hosca contigo, y jamás, jamás vengas a mi lecho dominada por la irritación.

Los labios de Charioce rozaron los de Nina, y después él se apartó y comenzó a alejarse.

Nina le miró, desconcertada, las yemas de los dedos apoyadas en la cara, en el lugar que él la había tocado. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.


	18. Chapter 18

El salón se había llenado de gente rápidamente y los criados portaban grandes fuentes de comida. Una criada perdió el equilibrio y la enorme sopera que llevaba se inclinó un poco, derramando su contenido sobre las alfombras. Cinco perros acudieron instantáneamente al lugar, pero el líquido caliente no era muy tentador. Después de olfatear un momento, regresaron a lo que hacían antes, que era seguir las fuentes de carne, con la esperanza de que hubiese otro accidente.

Erneis, el mayordomo de Crewel, había presenciado el accidente, pero continuó llenando su plato, y no prestó atención al asunto. Tampoco la criada parecía recordar el episodio. No volvió después para limpiar lo que había ensuciado, porque nadie le había dicho que lo hiciese.

Eran situaciones habituales en Crewel. Los soldados quizá lamentaban la suciedad, pero no les correspondía impartir órdenes a los criados. _Sir_ Azazel había vivido en condiciones peores, y no prestaba mucha atención al tema. Los criados nunca hacían nada por propia iniciativa, y en realidad se habían convertido en seres muy haraganes.

Hacía mucho que _sir_ Dias había renunciado a corregir la situación. De todos modos, nunca permanecía en Crewel el tiempo necesario para supervisar una limpieza exhaustiva. Y Charioce tenía muchas otras cosas qué pensar. Al parecer, Gabriel no tenía capacidad para dirigir a los criados. Ya había hecho bastante con mantener razonablemente limpia la habitación de Charioce.

Charioce había formulado algunos comentarios acerca de la posibilidad de tener una esposa residiendo en la casa, con la esperanza de que el problema se resolviera. Pero no parecía que la solución estuviese cerca. Gabriel le informó de que había tenido un intercambio de palabras con Nina y que ésta le había dicho que no podía molestarse ocupándose de Crewel. Charioce se enfurecido, sobre todo después de la escena en el jardín. ¿Ella podía ocuparse de Pershwick, que le pertenecía, pero no quería hacer lo mismo en Crewel?

Por otra parte, Gabriel resaltó que las damas de la jerarquía de Nina estaban acostumbradas a dedicar su tiempo a la costura y la murmuración. Charioce sabía que eso era cierto, pues su propia madre jamás había movido un dedo para administrar su hogar. Sin duda, Nina tenía un eficiente mayordomo en Pershwick. Y bien, pensó Charioce, que las cosas continuasen en como estaban.

Por desgracia, su irritación ante esta dificultad no tuvo oportunidad de calmarse antes de que Nina regresará. Ella mostraba en su cara la misma expresión de disgusto que había mostrado en el huerto, y él sintió la tentación de ordenarle que se retirase; pero muchos ojos estaban mirándolos en ese momento.

Ninguno de ellos habló, y la cólera de Charioce comenzó a acentuarse. Al parecer, Nina se proponía insistir en su actitud, y eso enfurecía a Charioce. Deseaba que ella fuese la misma mujer que él había conocido la noche anterior cuando le había hablado y le había aceptado.

Damián había regresado a Crewel durante la tarde, con la armadura de Charioce recién lustrada. La limpieza de la armadura era lo único que el muchacho hacía bien. Charioce no estaba acostumbrado a tener un escudero tan joven, y tampoco disponía de tiempo suficiente para entrenarle. Damián debía cumplir diferentes funciones: atender a Charioce, elegir las prendas que él usaría, ayudarle a vestirse y servirle cuando se sentaba a comer. La actividad de un escudero se sujetaba a las reglas rigurosas, y eso valía incluso para el trinchado de la carne y la presentación de la copa de vino de su señor. Damián sabía todo lo que se exigía de él, pero jamás hacía nada sin que hubiese tropiezos.

Después de utilizar toda su paciencia con Nina, Charioce ya no conservaba nada para el muchacho. Cuando derramó por segunda vez el vino, le despidió con duras palabras que se elevaron en el salón pese al estrépito que allí reinaba. Se hizo el silencio, y después todos continuaron comiendo. Que Charioce perdiese los estribos era un episodio bastante usual.

Nina ya estaba sobre ascuas, pues había visto como _lady_ Gabriel dirigía la distribución de la carne, con la aparente aprobación de Charioce.

—¿Siempre te muestras tan duro con el muchacho?

Los ojos de Charioce se clavaron en ella.

—Bien. De modo que, después de todo, tienes lengua.

Nina miró fijamente la mesa.

—No sabía que estaba obligada a hablar. No tengo nada que decir.

—¿La cortesía más elemental es un libro cerrado pata ti?

—No, mi señor —replicó Nina con voz tenue—. La retribuyo cuando me la ofrecen.

Él emitió un gruñido, y no hizo caso del hecho de que tampoco había dirigido la palabra a su esposa.

—Y ahora encuentras algo que deseas decir… y es una crítica. Hubiera sido mejor que guardaste silencio.

—Mi señor, sé que mi opinión no significa nada para ti, pero tu escudero te serviría mejor si le demostrases paciencia. Sucede, sencillamente, que el muchacho está nervioso.

—Has entrenado a muchos escuderos. ¿Cómo puedes saber de qué modo debo tratar al mío?

Nina mantuvo firmemente su posición frente al ataque.

—Sentido común, mi señor.

—¿La paciencia corrija la torpeza?

—No se mostraría tan torpe sino demostrases una expresión tan hosca —replicó Nina.

—Comprendo. Entonces, cuando Damián se enfrente a un enemigo en el campo, luchará bien si el enemigo le sonríe. Pero, si ese enemigo le mira ceñudo una vez, ¿cuál será el resultado? Una espada que se desprende de la mano porque la sujetan unos dedos nerviosos… en lugar del vino derramado. Tu sentido común causará la muerte de Damián.

Nina se sonrojo intensamente. Todo lo que él decía era cierto. Si Damián no aprendía a controlar su nerviosismo, no viviría para llegar a la condición de caballero. Los siervos y las mujeres pueden ser torpes, los caballeros no gozaban de ese privilegio.

—Lo admito —contestó—. De todos modos, insisto en que te mostraste excesivamente duro con el muchacho. Una pequeña dosis de paciencia, de cuando en cuando, beneficiaría a ambos.

—Me recomiendas tener paciencia con el muchacho… ¿Qué recomiendas para ti misma?

Nina miró detenidamente a Charioce, y preguntó con voz que era dulzura e inocencia concentradas.

—Mi señor, ¿he provocado tu disgusto?

A Charioce no le divirtió mucho la pregunta. Más aún, el intento de Nina de tomar a la ligera la cólera que él sentía le enfureció.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —repitió sombríamente.

—La retirada.

—Inaceptable.

—Entonces, mi señor, otra dosis de paciencia.

—La paciencia sin la recompensa no vale la pena —replicó Charioce.

Una advertencia. Él esperaba demasiado. Sino estaba dispuesto a ceder, tampoco ella lo haría.

—La recompensa es sólo para quienes la merecen.

—¿Quieres decir que no la merezco?

—Mi señor, ése es un asunto que tu conciencia debe resolver.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué tiene que ver la conciencia con esto? —preguntó Charioce—. ¡Mi conciencia está limpia!

—Sin duda —replicó Nina.

Era peligroso decir más. Charioce bebió el resto de vino de su copa y gritando pidió más.

Nina suspiró. En realidad, habría sido mejor abstenerse de hablar. Era imposible razonar con un hombre así.

La mayoría de los hombres tenían una doble conducta. Y su marido no era distinto. No podía decirle que procedería mal, y tampoco cabía cuestionar su integridad, según él la veía. Y según él veía las cosas, no tenía nada de malo que una amante viviese en la misma casa que su esposa. O que la amante dirigiese los asuntos domésticos. Siempre se perdonaba con un guiño el adulterio de un hombre, pero ¡pobre de la esposa que se descarriaba! ¡Todos eran hipócritas! Nina habría soportado ese estado de cosas, pues muy poco podía hacer para remediarlos; pero no aceptaba la falsedad.

La comida era un desastre, pero de todos modos ella no tenía apetito. Ya era bastante desagradable verse obligada a comer con el estómago estrujado por la tensión; además, la comida carecía de gusto, y no la habían mejorado con especias. Incluso el pastel de carne picada preparado con leche y cortezas de pan sobre la carne no incluía una sola verdura. Había queso de leche de oveja, pero la mantequilla que hubiera debido realzar el sabor de las verduras estaba rancia. Su olor rivalizaba con el se desprendía de las alfombras.

—Mi señor, ¿das tu venia para que me retire de la mesa?

Charioce la miró largamente antes de asentir con un gesto breve. Pero la detuvo cuando ella ya se marchaba.

—Nina, domina tu enojo. Pronto me reuniré contigo.

Todavía era temprano, y el último lugar en que Nina deseaba esperar a su marido era el lecho. Los recuerdos que ella evocaba disputaban el lugar a su amargura, y provocaban una frustración que la llevaban a pasearse de un extremo al otro de la habitación. No era justo que la dejasen en ese limbo. Charioce d'Ambert no era un auténtico marido, y por otra parte no quería dejarla en paz. En definitiva, quedaba una desesperación que Nina tendría que tolerar hasta el momento en que él ya no considerase que su nueva posesión le divertía.

Un rato después, como Charioce aún no llegaba, Nina buscó en sus baúles de la antecámara hasta que encontró las cuentas de Pershwick. Fue con ellas hasta una de las sillas, frente al frío hogar, y se instaló allí. Había llevado consigo las cuentas para ordenarlas antes de entregárselas a sir Kaisar.

¡Cuántas horas había pasado aprendiendo a leer y escribir para llevar sus propios registros! Y en Crewel todo su saber se desperdiciaría. Por lo menos, durante cierto tiempo. ¿Hasta cuándo él la retendría allí? ¡Ojalá pudiera saberlo!

Varias horas después, Charioce encontró a Nina acurrucada en la silla con los pergaminos distribuidos sobre su regazo y un tintero sobre la mesa baja. No había esperado hallar eso. La Iglesia, que era la depositaria de todo el saber, miraba con malos ojos que se instruyese a las mujeres. Fuera de la Iglesia, muy pocos hombres sabían leer y escribir. Charioce sabía escribir, pero se trataba de un conocimiento que él no solía usar, pues dejaba esas cosas a cargo de los empleados.

Charioce tomó uno de los pergaminos y lo examinó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y Charioce devolvió el pergamino al regazo de Nina.

—Mi señora, ¿entiendes esos garabatos?

Nina irguió el cuerpo, sobresaltada.

—Por supuesto, son mis anotaciones.

—¿Quién te enseñó a escribir?

—Un joven sacerdote de Pershwick.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Nina adoptó una actitud cautelosa, pero el tono de Charioce era amable. Al parecer, solamente sentía curiosidad.

—Le amenacé con despedirle si no me enseñaba.

Charioce contuvo la risa con esfuerzo.

—¿De veras? Por lo que veo, cedió a tus amenazas, pero, ¿por qué deseabas aprender? ¿Ese hombre no llevaba bien los registros?

—Sí los llevaba bien, pero se negaba a realizar ciertos cambios que yo propuse. Mi señor, es una historia muy larga. En lugar de comprometer al sacerdote en lo que yo deseaba hacer, decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta, y por eso insistí en que me enseñara.

—Tu actitud me complace, y aquí tenemos algo que puedes hacer, y que seguramente no objetarás —dijo Charioce—. Serás mi amanuense.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Nina—. ¿Quieres decir que no sabes escribir?

—Pasé mi juventud en el campo de entrenamiento, no encerrado con un tutor.

La media mentira no preocupó a Charioce. Era cierto que no había sacrificado, en favor del estudio, ni un minuto de su tiempo de entrenamiento, y que jamás se había encerrado con un tutor. El tutor tenía que seguirle al campo de entrenamiento, una incomodidad no muy apreciada por el viejo sacerdote.

—Pero, seguramente tienes un empleado.

—No te pido que te ocupes de las cuentas de Crewel —dijo—. Pero podrías redactar la correspondencia sencilla.

Ella se erizó.

—Imagino que sí, si no crees que eso puede sobrecargar mi inteligencia.

El sacerdote le divirtió.

—No, no lo creo.

Nina se puso de pie con gesto altivo.

—Muy bien, mi señor.

Nina apartó las cuentas, y cuando regresó a la habitación vio a Charioce sentado en la silla que ella había desocupado. Fijó en Nina los ojos, los párpados entornados, la mirada inescrutable. Ella cerró mejor la bata de hilo, pues sabía muy bien que la tela de color crema era muy fina.

—Ven aquí, Nina.

Fue una orden pronunciada en voz baja, pero de todos modos era una orden. Ella miró nerviosamente la ancha cama. Aunque le parecía un lugar aborrecible, en todo caso era una excusa.

—Es tarde, mi señor, y…

—Has dormido la siesta, de modo que no puedes decir que estás demasiado cansada.

Ella encontró la mirada fija de Charioce, pero pasó un momento antes de que lograra que sus propios pies se moviesen. Finalmente, se detuvo cerca de él.

—Más cerca.

Ella avanzó otro pasó, y entonces Charioce extendió la mano y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. La sujetó, descansando las manos en la cadera de Nina. Vacilante, ella le miró.

—Querida, me alegro de que hayas tomado en serio mi advertencia, pues yo no advierto más que una vez.

Nina cerró los ojos. Charioce supuso que ella se mostraba aquiescente porque él se lo había ordenado. Pero Charioce tendría que descubrir que Nina no era una criada.

—¿Qué sucede, mi señor, cuando no se tienen en cuenta tus advertencias? —preguntó.

Los labios de Charioce rozaron el cuello de la joven.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Pero deseo saberlo, mi señor.

—Charioce —la corrigió, y sus labios se acercaron al centro del cuello de Nina.

Nina gimió.

—Lo siento, mi señor, pero no puedo.

—¿No puedes qué?

—Llamarte por tu nombre.

Él se irguió. Sus manos se levantaron para sujetar la cara de Nina.

—Dilo. Es un nombre corto, y es fácil de pronunciar. Dilo.

Él sonreía y su tono era fuerte, persuasivo. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos, vio la imagen de _lady_ Gabriel. Esa dama se interponía entre ellos.

—No puedo.

—Quieres decir que no quieres.

—Muy bien. No quiero.

Charioce se puso de pie repentinamente, siempre sujetando con fuerza a Nina. La llevó a la cama y allí la dejó mirándola con hostilidad.

—Mujer, si no creyera que tienes más sensatez, juraría que lo haces a propósito para molestarme. Si quieres entregarte al malhumor, hazlo, pero hazlo sola. Si eres sensata, habrás dominado tu mal humor cuando vuelva aquí.

Salió irritado de la habitación, y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Nina apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y relajó lentamente su cuerpo. Suspiró. Supuso que no volvería a verle antes de que ese marcharse por la mañana. Mejor así. Pero después comprendió adónde iría Charioce a pasar la noche, y entonces se renovó la tensión de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, alguien le vería acercarse a la habitación de su amante, y todos lo sabrían al día siguiente, pues sólo la esposa ignoraban lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero esta esposa ya lo sabía, y al marido no le importaba que ella lo supiese o no. Que él no mostrase un poco de consideración hacia los sentimientos de su esposa era el más bajo de los insultos.


	19. Chapter 19

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nina bajó a la sala, Charioce ya había salido de Crewel. Dias Bardolomew le había acompañado, y _sir_ Azazel había quedado a cargo de Crewel.

Nina estaba de muy malhumor después de pasar largo rato insomne, tratando de convertirse de que lo que su marido hacía no le importaba personalmente, y de que sólo le molestaba la vergüenza que eso podría acarrearles. Su humor no mejoro cuando encontró a _lady_ Gabriel desayunando frente a la mesa, con _sir_ Azazel. Ambos reían alegremente.

Los dos callaron cuando vieron a Nina, que no les saludó y ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlos; en cambio, continuó caminando hacia la capilla, como si ése hubiese sido su destino original. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para asistir a misa, y ni siquiera echó una ojeada al interior de la capilla, sino que salió al aire libre y a la intensa luz de la mañana.

Tenía que adoptar una decisión, la que podía provocarle problemas aún más graves con su marido, pero que merecía ser considerada.

No era propio de su carácter vivir ociosa. La inactividad, a la sumo, agravaría el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Necesitaba sentirse ocupada.

Por supuesto, Gabriel sin duda veía con buenos ojos que se le asignara en la casa un lugar superior al de la esposa de Charioce. Pero si Gabriel conocía el arte de llevar una casa, no cabía duda de que mantenía cuidadosamente el secreto de su saber.

El problema era que en Crewel a nadie parecía preocuparle las condiciones en que vivían. Que Charioce sacrificase su propia comodidad con el propósito de honrar a su amante revelaba algo muy intenso. Nina nada podía hacer para modificar los sentimientos de Charioce, pero no estaba dispuesta a vivir en un basurero.

Si ella ordenaba que se ejecutasen ciertas tareas, ¿quién podía oponerse? El propio Charioce, cuando regresara, pero en ese momento ella ya habría logrado gran parte de lo que perseguía, y era posible que la mejora general de la situación calmase su cólera. ¿ _Lady_ Gabriel se atrevería a presentar quejas? Nina estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de una discusión con esa dama.

Una vez adoptada la decisión, fue a buscar a Amira y Ridwan. Encontró la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de los criados, en la planta alta. Al final de esa escalera, descubrió, no una habitación grande, sino un corredor estrecho. Los cuartos de los criados estaban a la izquierda, y había muchas habitaciones pequeñas sobre la derecha.

Amira apareció apenas Nina pronunció su nombre.

—Mi señora.

Se despertó la curiosidad de Nina.

—¿Aquí guardan provisiones? —preguntó, mirando la hilera de habitaciones.

Amira entendió la pregunta y movió la cabeza.

—Mi señora, nunca he visto nada semejante. _Sir_ Edmond concibió la idea de ofrecer cierta intimidad a sus invitados, de manera que ordenó que se construyesen esos cuartitos, cada uno con una cama y otras comodidades.

—¿Cada uno es un pequeño dormitorio?

Amira asintió.

—Sofiel dijo que en Crewel nunca faltaron los invitados. A _sir_ Edmond le agradaba impresionar a sus huéspedes.

A Nina no le sorprendió que la criada supiese tanto. Los servidores murmuraban entre ellos.

—¿Habitaciones privadas en lugar de un jergón en el salón? En efecto es un detalle impresionante. No sabía que los Visponti fueran tan adinerados.

Amira frunció el ceño.

—Hay rumores…

—¡Qué vergüenza, Amira! Sabes que no presto oídos a los rumores —dijo automáticamente Nina, y como Amira sabía que a su señora le desagradaban los chismes, guardó silencio. Fue mejor así, pues Amira no deseaba ser la persona que informase a su ama de los rumores relacionados con ella y su marido.

Amira prefería que los criados de Crewel pensaran que Charioce d'Ambert había castigado a su esposa la noche de bodas. No miraba con simpatía a Charioce a causa del insulto que él infligía a Nina al mantener a su amante en el hogar. Amira no deseaba modificar las opiniones de las criadas, o discutir con los hombres que tomaban partido por su señor. Su propósito era mantenerse al margen de la disputa, y había advertido a Ridwan que hiciera lo mismo. Charioce d'Ambert no era un hombre que se mostrase paciente con los criados.

Se limitó a decir:

—Bien, en efecto _sir_ Edmond servía los mejores platos.

—Sin duda, tenía una cocinera distinta —dijo secamente Nina, y Amira se echó a reír.

—Así es. Entiendo que la cocinera huyó cuando llegó el nuevo amo. La persona que ahora gobierna en la cocina fue retirada del establo.

Nina la miró desconcertada.

—Pero, ¿algunos ayudantes de la antigua cocinera aún están aquí?

—Sí. Podrían mejorar la comida, pero no quieren hacerlo. —Amira habló en voz más baja—. Aquí había mucho resentimiento contra tu marido, y eso aún persiste.

—¿Sentían afecto por _sir_ Edmond?

—No. Tenía la mano pesada. Pero con él no había sorpresas, y los criados siempre aprovechaban la abundancia de alimentos que sobraban después de los festines. Pero _sir_ Charioce permanece ausente tanto tiempo, que nadie ha tenido oportunidad de conocerle, y por lo tanto no confían en él. Su carácter asusta a todos. Nadie está dispuesto a atraer sobre su persona la atención del amo.

Nina asintió. Había imaginado que ésa era la situación. Miró de nuevo la hilera de puertas cerradas.

—¿Todos esos cuartos están vacíos?

Amira conocía bien a su ama.

—Ella duerme en la habitación grande que perteneció a _sir_ Alessand —murmuró.

—Pero, ¿cuál ocupa _sir_ Azazel…?

—Ese hombre es un soldado de la cabeza a los pies. Duerme con los soldados. Sofiel dice que se siente más feliz envuelto en una manta, bajo las estrellas.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso Sofiel?

Amira sonrió.

—Una cosa que no desagrada a _sir_ Azazel cuando compara los campamentos durante una campaña con la residencia aquí es la presencia de mujeres. Mi señora, es un joven apuesto.

Nina trató de contener una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú estás tratando de conocerle mejor?

Antes del matrimonio de Nina, Amira jamás habría reconocido nada por el estilo, pero contestó altivamente:

—Lo he pensado.

Nina movió la cabeza. ¿Podía reprender a Amira por buscar su propio placer? Nunca servía de nada señalar lo pecaminoso de una unión sin matrimonio.

—Durante los próximos días —dijo Nina, cambiando de tema—, dispondrás de poco tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Deseabas la oportunidad de dar trabajo a los criados de Crewel, y ahora la tendrás.

Amira se mostró muy satisfecha.

—Entonces, ¿tienes el permiso necesario? Podemos comenzar…

—No tengo su permiso, pero de todos modos comenzaremos.

—Pero…

Nina la interrumpió.

—No puedo vivir así. Y como él no está aquí, no podrá impedirlo.

—Mi señora, ¿estás segura?

—Segurísima.

Gabriel se sintió sorprendida cuando todas las criadas de la casa bajaron el salón, armadas de escobas, jabón y agua. Llevó a parte a Nina.

—A Charioce no le gustará.

Nina sonrió secamente.

—En ese caso, échame la culpa, pues este lugar me repugna, y no permaneceré aquí un día más en tales condiciones. Por supuesto, si mi marido se muestra con plácido, puedes atribuir el mérito. Estoy segura de que habrás tenido la intención de limpiar la casa, pero te ha faltado tiempo.

El sarcasmo era muy evidente, pero Gabriel ni siquiera lo percibió.

—Para hacer algo aquí, es necesario vigilar constantemente. Los ciervos son gente demasiado tonta para cumplir una tarea por sí mismos. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

Nina calló sus dudas. Hablar con esa mujer ya le costaba esfuerzo.

—Tengo mis propios métodos para hacer las cosas.

—Si Charioce se siente satisfecho… —rezongó Gabriel.

—Pero yo no estoy satisfecha, _lady_ Gabriel. De todos modos, no estoy pidiéndote ayuda.

Tampoco estaba dispuesta a pedirle autorización. Vería si la mujer se atrevía a desautorizar lo que Nina había comenzado.

Gabriel tuvo la sensatez de dejar hacer. Había conquistado mucho terreno como para arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento con la esposa de Charioce en un asunto tan secundario como éste.

—Como quieras, mi señora —dijo Gabriel antes de alejarse.

Nina hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Amira, cuyos ojos chispeaban cuando comenzó a impartir órdenes a las mujeres allí reunidas. Y así comenzó todo. Hubo algunas protestas cuando se explicó la tarea, pero la lengua afilada de Amira deshecho rápidamente las quejas.

Nina habría ayudado, como hacía siempre en Pershwick, pero si procedía aquí del mismo modo su rango sufriría las consecuencias. Incluso así, muchos de los criados miraban primero a _lady_ Gabriel, buscando su aprobación.

Una vez que Amira controló firmemente el salón, Nina reunió a varios criados y les ordenó que la siguieran fuera de la casa. Ordenó a cuatro hombres que fueran a por alfombras nuevas, y a otro que llamase a _sir_ Azazel. Después, fue con tres hombres a la cocina.

El personal de la cocina es demostró inmediatamente hostil ante su presencia, pues durante mucho tiempo no había sufrido ninguna interferencia. Además del cocinero, un hombre delgado de mediana edad, había cinco ayudantes varones y tres niños a quienes se les asignaba las tareas más sencillas. La pequeña Idelle era una, y Nina se esforzó para contener una sonrisa dirigida a la pequeña; hablaría con ella después de tratar con el resto del personal.

El estado del largo cobertizo utilizado como cocina era tremendo. El humo y la grasa eran tan espesos en todos los rincones de la cocina que parecía extraño que el edificio no se hubiese incendiado. La despensa y el cuarto destinado a la fabricación de mantequilla y queso no estaban en mejores condiciones.

No compadecía al cocinero, porque él era el único responsable de la situación.

—Puedes regresar al establo, donde tus cualidades serán mejor aprovechadas — le dijo, desafiando le a oponerse con la severidad de su expresión.

El hombre pareció aliviado. Cuando se marchó, Nina ordenó a los tres hombres que había llevado consigo que comenzarán a retirar todo lo que había en la cocina. Se ordenó a los cinco ayudantes y a Idelle que fuesen con Nina al jardín. Allí, miró sucesivamente a los hombres, tratando de juzgar sus actitudes, y sabiendo que si su plan no funcionaba, ella acabaría desempeñando la función de cocinera.

Dirigió su atención a la niñita y suavizó un momento su actitud severa.

—Idelle, ¿recuerdas las malezas que estabas recogiendo en el huerto?

A Idelle se le agrandaron los ojos.

—Mi señora, juro que no he vuelto a arrancarlas.

—Lo sé, pero ahora deseo que de nuevo las arranques, que las quites todas.

—¡Pero hay tantas!

—Precisamente. Y como no sirven para nada, no tienen que estar en el huerto. ¿Comprendes?

Idelle comprendió únicamente que le llevaría una eternidad hacer lo que la dama pedía, y sin embargo, ansiaba desesperadamente complacer a Nina.

—Lo haré.

Nina sonrió al rostro afligido.

—No he querido decir que tú sola recogerás esas plantas. No, estos hombres se ocuparán de arrancarlas, con raíces y todo…especialmente la raíces. Tú vigilarás, para comprobar que no dejen ninguna, y que no descansen hasta terminar la tarea.

—¿Quiere decir que lo deben hacer como _yo_ diga? —preguntó Idelle.

—En efecto.

—Mi señora, ¡protesto! —Dijo uno de los hombres—. No es…

—¿Desafías mi voluntad?

—No, mi señora, pero…

—¿Te opones a la tarea? ¿O a que debes cumplir las órdenes de una niña? Pero yo he visto con mis propios ojos que vosotros nada sabéis de lo que significa mantener limpia una cocina y he saboreado la comida que sale de allí, por lo tanto supongo que tampoco sabéis nada de la preparación de los alimentos. ¿Para qué servís, como no sea para arrancar malezas?

Otro de los hombres se adelantó.

—Mi señora, puedo preparar platos que tentarían a todos los paladares.

Nina enarcó el ceño.

—¿De veras? Bien, no te preguntaré por qué hasta ahora has reservado para ti ese saber, pero te concedo el día para demostrar tus palabras. Si no mientes, en adelante serás el cocinero y gobernarás la cocina. Pero si no dices la verdad…

Dejó suspendida en el aire la amenaza. Era mejor que adivinaran hasta dónde podía llegar la dureza con la cual los amenazaba. Si les sugería el castigo físico, podían creer que eran capaces de soportarlo, o que ella no se atrevería a impartir la orden correspondiente. Lo mismo sucedía con la expulsión de los presuntos culpables. Pero si no tenían idea de lo que haría, no era probable que se arriesgaran a provocar su cólera.

—Yo… necesitaré ayuda, mi señora.

El nuevo cocinero señaló a sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—John.

Nina sonrió al hombre, y eso lo sorprendió y sedujo.

—John, tendrás todo lo que necesites, es decir, ayudantes y provisiones. Solamente te pido que no solicites más de lo que necesitas y tampoco menos. Informa diariamente de tus compras a Master Erneis, que se ocupa de las cuentas. ¿Adivinas qué más deseo que hagas?

Él no pudo soportar la mirada de Nina, pero contestó:

—Una limpieza general, del suelo al techo.

—Sí. Todos los utensilios, las ollas… todo. La acumulación de suciedad en la cocina no tiene disculpa, y no volveré a tolerarla. Ocúpate de que terminen la limpieza antes de comenzar la siguiente comida. Puedes utilizar a los tres hombres que ya comenzaron el trabajo, los que traje conmigo. Ocho hombres son suficientes.

—Gracias, mi señora.

Idelle pareció de nuevo deprimida cuando los cinco hombres siguieron a su nuevo jefe que caminó hacia las cocinas.

—Señora, ¿esto significa que tendré que ocuparme sola de las malezas?

—Es claro que no —sonrió Nina—. Pero ésta es una tarea importante para mí. ¿Sabes de otros que podrían ayudarte?

—Mis amigos de la cocina —propuso Idelle.

—¿Los otros dos niños?

—Sí.

—Entonces, diles que serán tus ayudantes. Y no hay prisa, Idelle. Se trata de hacer un buen trabajo la primera vez. Cuando termines, podremos plantar muchas cosas en ese huerto y tú me ayudarás.

—Mi señora, eso sería agradable.

—Bien. Ahora, ve a buscar a tus amigos. _Sir_ Azazel viene a hablar conmigo.

Nina fue al encuentro del hombre. _Sir_ Azazel no tenía una expresión amable.

— _Sir_ Azazel…

Él la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Mi señora, no creas que esto le gustará a _sir_ Charioce. Esperas a que se marche, y después te dedicas a cambiarlo todo. Él comprenderá que estás dispuesta a provocar dificultades.

—¿Te atreves a usar conmigo ese tono? —dijo Nina con voz helada. Miró hostil al hombre—. Si no me dispensas el respeto que me debes como esposa de tu señor, no permaneceré en la misma casa contigo. ¡Le puedes decir _eso_ a mi esposo cuando vayas a contarle lo que _crees_ que he hecho!

—Mi señora, crees que me impresionaré con tus amenazas, pero nadie puede entrar siquiera al salón por el embrollo que has provocado. ¿Qué excusa tienes para lo que has hecho, que es desorganizarlo todo?

—¡Idiota! ¿No sabes lo que es una limpieza general, aunque la veas? Pero, ¿cómo podrías saberlo, si desde que viniste nadie ha limpiado esta casa? El salón estará ordenado hacia el fin del día. Y el alimento que comas esta noche será saludable. Lo que hice, _sir_ Azazel, es ahorrarme la necesidad de curarles a ustedes a causa de un envenenamiento con alimentos, algo que los habría afectado muy pronto, si se permitía que la cocina continuase en el mismo estado. Ahora dime… ¿a quién molesta lo que hago, excepto a los criados que ahora están pagando su culpa, que fue haber descuidado la casa desde el primer momento?

 _Sir_ Azazel ya no se mostraba tan belicoso.

—Quizá no lo había comprendido.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella con voz agria, y el hombre se ruborizó.

—Perdóname, señora. Vi sólo el trastorno. Pensé que deseabas provocar dificultades a mi señor. Es… he sabido que te obligaron a desposarte con él, y una mujer forzada es presa del descontento, y por eso creí…

Nina se tranquilizó del todo, y se disipó su cólera.

—Eres muy fiel a mi marido.

—No estaría dispuesto a servir a otro señor —declaró firmemente _sir_ Azazel.

—Entonces, _sir_ Azazel, te tranquilizaré. Te diré algo, si juras que no lo repetirás. —Esperó a que él asintiera y después le dijo—: Te pido que no lo repitas, porque no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a _sir_ Charioce. Deseo que él crea que acepto la culpa por las dificultades que mi gente le provocó. Sí, acepto la culpa. Pero la verdad es ésta: Mi gente no procedió respondiendo a mis órdenes. No hubo tales órdenes. Pero mi gente me profesa lealtad, quizá con exceso. Actuaron por propia cuenta, después de haberme oído maldecir a _sir_ Charioce.

—¿Fue sólo una maldición?

A ella le tocó sonrojarse.

—Fue una… maldición bastante fuerte. Pero si hubiese sabido lo que saldría de eso, aquel día no habría perdido los estribos.

Los ojos de _sir_ Azazel chispearon con una imprevista expresión de humor.

—Es mejor que tus soldados no sean tan fieles como los demás.

—Lo son —dijo Nina con una sonrisa—. Sucedió únicamente que ese día no me oyeron maldecir al Lobo Negro.

—A él no le gusta ese nombre —repitió Azazel.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Él sonrió a Nina.

—Y yo te agradezco, mi señora, tu secreto.

—No te equivoques, _sir_ Azazel. Acertaste al pensar que aquí no estoy contenta. Pero eso es un asunto entre mi marido y yo. Sólo he querido explicarte que no tienen por qué temer que yo estropee todo lo que le pertenece. A mi señor le corresponde saber lo que siento, y no descargaré mi enojo sobre sus posesiones o su gente.

Adivinó por la expresión en los ojos de su interlocutor que la tregua había concluido. Y parecía una tregua bastante conveniente.

Nina suspiró.

—Lo siento, _sir_ Azazel, pero discrepamos en nuestras opiniones acerca de Charioce d'Ambert. Él me ofendió muy gravemente, de modo que no estoy dispuesta a modificar mi opinión, pero no te diré más contra él.

 _Sir_ Azazel calló. Estaba extrayendo sus propias conclusiones, y éstas no eran acertadas. Supuso que la dama se sentía ofendida porque la habían enviado fuera de Crewel inmediatamente después de la boda. Pero había regresado, y debería perdonar la ofensa. _Sir_ Azazel no adivinó que ella se refería a la presencia de _lady_ Gabriel en Crewel. Por lo que sabía, le habían dicho que Gabriel estaba a cargo de Charioce; y no veía razón por la cual Nina tenía que sospechar la verdad.

Asimismo, si alguien sabía que la relación de Charioce con Gabriel había terminado por completo, era precisamente Azazel, ya que ella compartía el lecho con Azazel. Más exactamente, él compartía el de Azazel. El caballero jamás se habría atrevido a jugar con la ex amante de su señor; pero ella lo había convencido de que Charioce ni siquiera se preocupaba por la permanencia de Gabriel en Crewel; a tal extremo la había apartado de su pensamiento.

 _Sir_ Azazel retornó su atención al momento.

—Mi señora, ¿has ordenado llamarme?

Nina volvió a su papel de ama de Crewel, por vacía que esa función pareciese a menudo. Y para demostrar su autoridad, debía impartir ordenes, no formular peticiones.

—Quiero que uno de sus hombres vaya a Pershwick; hablará con _sir_ Kaisar, o si él no está, con mi tía Jeanne. Le dirá que va de mi parte, y que necesito ajenjo y manzanilla, que sacará de mi almacén. Allí sabrán por qué necesito esas hierbas.

—Mi señora, aquí también tenemos un almacén. No creo que _sir_ Charioce le guste que pidas esas cosas a Pershwick.

—Mi marido nada tiene que ver con lo que tomo de Pershwick, pues Pershwick me pertenece —dijo con firmeza Nina—. Y como esas hierbas no han sido utilizadas aquí, dudo que las tengas en el almacén. Las quiero hoy mismo aquí. El ajenjo ayudará a combatir las pulgas. Es necesario usarlo antes de llevar al salón las nuevas alfombras, y también después. La manzanilla atenuará los olores del resto de la casa hasta que sea posible cambiar todas las alfombras. No toleraré la falta de higiene, _sir_ Azazel, y te ruego que no discutas mis motivos cuando imparto órdenes.

—Como quieras, mi señora —replicó bruscamente _sir_ Azazel y se volvió.

—No he terminado —dijo bruscamente Nina.

Él se volvió de mala gana.

—¿Mi señora?

— _Sir_ Azazel, ¿con qué frecuencia sales a cazar?

—Todos los días. Por deporte y para abastecer la mesa.

—¿Usas perros o tienes halcones?

—El transporte de los halcones es difícil, y antes de instalarnos aquí nos trasladábamos de un lugar a otro. Mi amo aún no ha comprado buenos halcones. Los pocos que tenemos aquí abaten de tanto en tanto un ave. No los uso. Prefiero los perros.

—Entonces, puedo suponer que los perros cazadores se ejercitan bastante, y si no es el caso, puede llevárselos fuera de la muralla de la casa. Dentro, en adelante, no se los dejará sueltos. Y no me refiero sólo al salón. Tienen costumbres muy sucias.

—Pero se los alimenta en el salón.

—En adelante no será así —repicó Nina, moviendo la cabeza con desagrado—. ¿No hay un responsable de los sabuesos?

—Sí.

—Entonces, dile que encierre a los animales cuando no se los utiliza. Si Crewel no tiene una perrera, habrá que construirla… y bien construida, de modo que sea fácil limpiarla diariamente.

—Mi señora, el hombre protestará —advirtió _sir_ Azazel.

—En ese caso, lo sustituyes —replicó ella sin vacilar—. Y si no hay otra persona que sepa hacer ese trabajo, trátalo duramente hasta que cesen sus protestas. De lo contrario, tendré que traer de Pershwick a mi propio encargado.

—Mi señora, me ocuparé de ese asunto.

Lo dijo con tanta prisa que casi fue cómico. Ella imaginó que podría usar nuevamente esa amenaza si tropezaba con otras dificultades. Azazel no sería el único habitante de Crewel que miraría con malos ojos la llegada de ayuda externa. Nina se dijo que le convenía conservar en su arsenal esa amenaza.


	20. Chapter 20

Charioce se dijo que no había conseguido permanecer alejado ni siquiera una semana. Se acercaba a la muralla de Crewel a tiempo para la cena, cinco días más tarde. Se sintió tan disgustado consigo como cuando deseó ver nuevamente a Nina, al día siguiente de la boda; y esa vez ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía la joven. De todos modos, había otras razones, además de su esposa, que explicaban ese pronto retorno.

La campaña de Wroth se había paralizado. Por quinta vez, el túnel que estaban excavando para pasar bajo las murallas se había derrumbado. Charioce no podía soportar el nuevo retraso. El tiempo parecía trabajar contra él. Los recintos amurallados que él aún no había conquistado estaban sitiados desde hacía casi siete meses. Sin duda sus moradores habían llegado al límite de la desesperación, y por lo tanto era probable que se viesen obligados a abrir las puertas y luchar. Y si Charioce no estaba allí con el grueso de sus hombres cuando uno de ellos adoptase esa decisión…

Tenía que hacer algo respecto a Wroth, pero podía llegar a una conclusión en su residencia tan fácilmente como en el campamento levantado frente a sus murallas. Incluso sería más conveniente, pues una vez que se acostase con su esposa, por lo menos lograría apartarla de su mente el tiempo suficiente para pensar un poco en los problemas suscitados por la campaña de Wroth.

Charioce no había pensado comer en Crewel, y había cenado al detenerse en Kenil para inspeccionar las reparaciones que allí se realizaban. La comida de Kenil era buena, tanto que Charioce contemplaba la posibilidad de trasladar a Crewel al cocinero de Kenil. Pero cuando entró al salón de Crewel con Dias y dos soldados, percibió un aroma muy agradable.

Dispuso sólo de un momento para pensar en el asunto antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Nina, y su sentido del olfato cediese el sitio a otros sentidos. Nina estaba sentada frente a la alta mesa; era una visión etérea con su túnica azul, los cabellos rojos divididos en dos gruesas trenzas que descasaban una sobre cada pecho. Un breve cuadrado azul de encaje era su único tocado. Azazel y Gabriel estaban comiendo con ella, pero, al parecer, se hallaban enfrascados en su propia conversación.

El salón, atestado, era un lugar ruidoso, y sin embargo Charioce tuvo la impresión de que allí estaban sólo él y Nina. La miró detenidamente y deseó que ella le mirase. Al fin, seguramente respondiendo a su llamada, ella volvió la cabeza. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y el deseo de Charioce se acentuó, aturdiéndolo con su impulso arrollador.

Cuando vio a Charioce, Nina sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta. Respiró hondo para calmarse mientras él, con una expresión intensa en el rostro, se acercaba a la mesa. En el vientre de Nina se formó una brasa.

Ella ya podría averiguar qué pensaba Charioce acerca de los cambios efectuados en la casa, y Nina advirtió que en ese momento no se sentía muy valerosa. El rumor de su propia sangre resonaba en sus oídos.

Pero Charioce, cuyos ojos no se apartaron de Nina ni durante un segundo, no prestaba atención al ambiente, y de pronto ella se ruborizó, pues comprendió qué le inducía a mirarla tan atentamente. Inclinó de prisa la cabeza y se volvió apartándose un poco de él cuando Charioce se acercó a la mesa. No deseaba saludarle… no podía recobrar la voz.

Muchos ojos vieron cómo Charioce cruzaba el salón con paso firme, pero él veía únicamente a Nina. Amira y Ridwan contuvieron la respiración, temiendo que le sucediese algo a su ama, y sin embargo los hombres de Charioce se miraron sonrientes. Gabriel consiguió evitar que el resentimiento se manifestase en su mirada, aunque nadie lo advirtió, porque el encuentro del amo y su esposa concentraba la atención general.

Nina ahogó una exclamación cuando su silla fue apartada de la mesa, y gritó cuando Charioce la alzó en brazos, y sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia la escalera. Hubo un coro general de risas y vivas, mientras todos los que estaban reunidos allí los veían desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Nina se sintió tan mortificada, que escondió el rostro en el pecho de Charioce. La vergüenza la paralizó, y sólo cuando se cerró la puerta y se amortiguó el ruido que procedía de la planta baja, recuperó la voz.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó, debatiéndose contra él.

Sosteniéndola con firmeza, él contestó con expresión inocente:

—¿Qué he hecho sino traerte donde deseo que estés?

—¡Todos saben muy bien lo que te propones! —protestó Nina, preocupada únicamente por su propia vergüenza.

Charioce sonrió, y sus ojos dorados y aterciopelados la miraron con ternura.

—Querida, te preocupas demasiado. Es posible que crean que te he traído para castigarte. ¿Te sentirías mejor si pudieras volver al salón con un ojo amoratado?

—Te burlas —dijo ella, furiosa—, pero incluso los animales muestran cierto respeto por su pareja. Me tranquilizaré únicamente si vuelvo ahora mismo al comedor.

Él la besó con tan energía que los pensamientos de Nina se dispersaron como hilos de seda al viento. Cuando él dejó de prodigarle besos encendidos de pasión, Nina estaban tan aturdida, que apenas advirtió que apoyaba los pies en el suelo.

—Bien —dijo Charioce—. Con los labios hinchados, todos creerán que solamente quise robarte un beso. De modo que ahora puedes bajar y calmarte.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

—Te deseo, pero si retenerte aquí te incomoda… vete deprisa, antes de que cambie de idea.

Nina bajó los ojos, y habló con voz trémula.

—Gracias, mi señor.

— _Mi señor_ —repitió él, disgustado, y suspirando—. Concluye tu cena. Y, por favor, ordena que me preparen el baño y envíame al escudero. Además, Nina, ordena que vengan tus criadas y retiren sus cosas ahora, si las trajeron mientas yo estuve ausente. Pero regresarás aquí dentro de una hora, porque, de lo contrario, tendrás motivo para afirmar que soy un animal.

Nina salió rápidamente del cuarto. Las tareas que Charioce le había encomendado la llevaban a sentirse casi una auténtica esposa, y Nina consideraba su situación con cierto orgullo. Eso era suficiente para calmar su ánimo; se tranquilizó tanto, que pudo concluir su cena.

Pero cuando se acercaba el momento de regresar junto a Charioce, la calma desapareció. En lugar de retrasarse y permitir que los nervios la dominaran, subió de prisa la escalera, antes de que pudiera sucumbir al deseo de encontrar un escondite.

Charioce había terminado su baño y estaba sentado en una silla, frente al hogar. Había dispuesto la silla de modo que al sentarse él pudiera ver la puerta, y cuando ella entró Charioce estaba mirándola.

Sobre la mesa, al lado de Charioce, estaba la pastilla de jabón y una gruesa toalla de lana que, obedeciendo la orden de Nina, Amira había entregado a Damián para que se la diera a Charioce. El jabón había retornado a la cajita de madera, para secarse, y la toalla húmeda estaba plegada.

Los ojos de Charioce siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Nina.

—¿Tu ofrecimiento de este jabón de suave olor sugiere algo? —preguntó Charioce.

—No, mi señor. Pues desde que te conozco, tu olor nunca me ha parecido desagradable. —Él sonrió ante el cumplido involuntario—. El jabón ha sido fabricado con aceite de romero. Me pareció que era mejor que los jabones duros que encontré aquí.

—¿Es caro?

—Caro sólo en tiempo, mi señor. Yo misma lo fabrico.

—En tal caso, me agrada que lo hayas puesto ahí. —Su voz tuvo un tono más ronco cuando agregó—: Pero me habría complacido más que regresaras antes.

—No es tarde.

—¿Juegas conmigo sabiendo lo que me cuesta estar separado de ti?

—Yo… no entiendo.

—Quizá —replicó él en voz baja—. Pero creo que entiendes perfectamente.

Nina no tenía nada que responder a eso. Él la miraba de un modo que acentuaba su nerviosismo, tanto, que se apresuró a caminar hacia la cama, formulando íntimamente el deseo de que los preparativos para la noche los distrajesen a ambos. Pero la cama ya estaba abierta, y ella no tenía nada que hacer.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, lejos de él y evitó mirarle de nuevo. La imagen que él ofrecía era demasiado varonil, con los músculos tensos, esa apremiante apostura y todo lleno de seguridad en sí mismo. Ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que Charioce nunca temía nada, y en cambio la propia Nina estaba sentada allí, y sentía el vientre atravesado por el miedo.

Nina cerró los ojos, pero eso no impidió que él se acercara y se detuviera delante de ella.

—Te ayudaré… permíteme que te desnude.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola —murmuró Nina, y el cuerpo de Charioce se puso tenso.

—Nina, ¿todavía estás enfurruñada?

—No estoy enfurruñada. Jamás lo estoy. ¡Los niños se enfurruñan! No soy una niña.

Nina subrayó cada palabra, mientras sus manos se debatían con los cordeles de los lados de la túnica. Él permaneció de pie, paciente, mirando cómo ella se quitaba la túnica y después atacaba irritada los cordones de la camisola. Finalmente también se la quitó, y quedó solamente la camisa sin mangas, color crema, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La prenda era tan delgada que se le transparentaban los pezones. Charioce contuvo la respiración.

Esa esposa que le había tocado en suerte era increíblemente bella, incluso cuando ardía de cólera. Charioce había pensado mucho en ella mientras habían estado separados, y su imagen había sido como un sueño colmado de vida, la de sus ojos centelleantes como reflejo de un fuego interior, o suaves a causa de la inocente confusión. Él imaginaba sus propias manos acariciando la plateada suavidad de su cabeza. El cuerpo, con sus delicadas curvas, se presentaba ahora ante él con toda su belleza, ya no era un sueño. Esa joven exquisita había cedido ante él una vez. ¿Volvería a hacerlo?

Nina se inclinó y comenzó a quitarse el calzado. Después, consciente de que no podía desnudarse completamente si él estaba allí, mirándola, cruzó las manos y permaneció inmóvil, la cabeza inclinada, evitando la mirada de su esposo.

Charioce retiró suavemente el pequeño tocado que le cubría la cabeza, y levantó las trenzas. Luego comenzó a deshacerlas. Con movimientos rápidos le quitó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le tomó el rostro entre las manos grandes y la obligó a mirarle.

—Nina, no te he pedido perdón por lo que sucedió en Pershwick. Lo pido ahora. No continúes enojada conmigo por eso.

Ella se sorprendió tanto, que no pudo hablar. Pero Charioce no quería una respuesta, deseaba que la cólera de Nina se disipara. Y ansiaba desesperadamente que ella le amara.

Se inclinó y la besó, al principio suavemente y después, cuando ella comenzó a reaccionar, sus besos fueron más apasionados. Finalmente, ella gimió y Charioce la acercó al centro de la cama y se acostó a su lado, estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Nina olvidó el resto del mundo y se fundió con el cuerpo de su esposo, absorta, gloriosamente feliz en su amor.


	21. Chapter 21

Una luna plateada asomó de pronto entre las nubes, y el viento azotó los parapetos, anunciando una tormenta estival. Los perros aullaron en su encierro, y los caballos se movieron inquietos en el establo. Charioce se paseaba frente al hogar, y la única verla que ardía sobre la mesa, a pocos pasos, proyectaba su sombra sobre las paredes. Aún faltaban tres gorras para el alba, y durante esas horas debía adoptar una decisión.

—¿Mi señor?

Charioce se volvió hacia la cama. Nina no había corrido las cortinas, y él la vio acurrucada en el lecho, los ojos agrandados por el miedo.

—Nina, no quería molestarte. Duérmete.

El sonido de los pasos de Charioce la había despertado. Un hombre corpulento no podía guardar silencio al moverse.

—Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar —dijo Charioce con un suspiro de fatiga—. Esto no te concierne.

Nina permaneció acostada, observándole en silencio, y después dijo:

—Mi señor, si me explicas tus problemas, quizá no parezcan tan terribles.

Los ojos de Charioce se clavaron en Nina, y él movió la cabeza con impaciencia. ¡Qué propio de una mujer creer que había una solución fácil para todo!

Nina se mostraba pesarosa. Un marido debía confiar en su esposa.

—No hay nada que un hombre no pueda decir a su mujer, a menos que él no confíe…

—Muy bien —la interrumpió Charioce, a quien irritaba la insistencia de Nina—. Si deseas oír hablar de la guerra y la muerte, te lo explicaré. Mañana muchos de mis hombres pueden morir, pues ya no encuentro un modo que me permita ocupar Wroth sin atacar. Las conversaciones sobre la paz se rompieron hace mucho. —Se sentó y comenzó a explicar los detalles—. Las murallas son gruesas, y el túnel cuya construcción nos llevó tanto tiempo ha vuelto a derrumbarse. Según parece, están bien abastecidos, pues se burlan de nosotros desde las murallas y juran que pueden resistir todo lo que deseen. Mis hombres están desanimados y sienten impaciencia por entrar en combate; y a decir verdad, no veo otro modo de resolver el problema.

—¿Has lanzado las máquinas de guerra contra las murallas? —preguntó Nina.

—Me apoderé así de Kenil, y ahora las reparaciones están costándome más que mi ejército. Nina, no estoy haciendo la guerra a un enemigo. Sólo trato de recuperar lo que es mío. No deseo tomar ese dominio destruyéndolo.

—¿No es posible escalar los muros? —preguntó Nina, sintiéndose tonta porque formulaba preguntas ingeniosas. Pero parecía que no se había equivocado demasiado.

—No me queda otra alternativa. Aún debo conquistar otras tres fortificaciones, y sus ocupantes están desesperándose porque se encuentran situados desde hace mucho tiempo. Uno de estos días quizás abran las puertas y traten de huir. Si lo hacen, comprobarán que fueron engañados, porque frente a ellos no hay más que un puñado de hombres, no un ejército entero, que es lo que parece cuando se mira desde lo alto de la muralla.

—¿Eso es lo has hecho? —exclamó Nina.

Charioce frunció el ceño.

—Vine con sólo doscientos hombres. Incorporé algunos soldados del ejército real, pero eso no alcanza si tengo que repartirlos entre siete lugares. Cada uno de los fuertes creyó que era el primero al que atacaba. Y en cada uno, los defensores pensaron que era suficiente que resistiesen y esperasen, y que les llegaría ayuda de sus aliados. Me las ingenié de modo que en cada caso viesen a todo mi ejército, y así pensarán que les convenía evitar el combate abierto hasta que les llegase ayuda. Después, continúe moviendo a mis hombres alrededor de las murallas, para reforzar esa impresión. Pero si uno de los fuertes todavía no ocupados descubriese la treta, sus defensores se irritarían tanto que todos mis hombres acampados allí serían masacrados.

Nina se impresionó.

—¿Tú mismo tendrás que combatir en el ataque a Wroth?

Charioce la miró hostil.

—No envío a mis hombres donde yo no intervengo. Encabezo todos los ataques, siempre lo he hecho.

—¿Has escalado las murallas de muchos fuertes?

La cara de Charioce mostró una expresión distante.

—He luchado contra muchos hombres… incluso contra tu rey, que ahora también es mi rey. Combatí donde tuve que hacerlo, y como fue necesario. Pero sólo en los últimos tiempos, y en este esfuerzo para recuperar lo que es mío, he demostrado tanta moderación. Mi método es terminar cuanto antes una operación, pero ahora he intentado destruir lo menos posible ese fuerte.

—Pero dices que tienes que atacar Wroth.

—Debo afrontar el riesgo, y es posible que pierda algunos hombres, pero no puedo dedicar más tiempo al sitio de Wroth.

—Entonces, déjalo —sugirió Nina con absoluta seriedad—. Dedícate al fuerte siguiente, y regresa después a Wroth.

—¿Y que mis hombres crean que me retiro? Ya te he dicho que están encolerizados a causa de las burlas con que les ofenden desde la muralla. Me piden que inicie el ataque.

—¿Cuántos de esos mismos hombres morirían antes de que llegues a romper las defensas y comience el combate? ¿Cuántos se partirían el cuello porque desde los muros arrojan al suelo las escaleras? ¿Y cuántos perecerán a causa del aceite hirviendo y la arena?

Charioce elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Por qué hablo de la guerra con una mujer? —preguntó exasperado.

—Mi señor, ¿no puedes darme una respuesta?

—Todos conocemos los riesgos —replicó Charioce con voz dura—. La guerra no es un juego.

—Ah —se burló ella—. Tengo mis dudas acerca de _eso_ , mi señor, ¡pues tus hombres seguramente aman la guerra tanto como los niños sus juegos infantiles!

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Esposa mía, la guerra no te concierne, a menos que se acerque a tus propias puertas. Duérmete de una vez. No estás ayudándome.

Ella lo dejó en paz unos instantes, y después continuó:

—¿El riesgo sería menor si fuese más reducido el número de hombres que defienden las murallas de Wroth? —preguntó.

Temió que él no condescendiera a ofrecerle una respuesta, pues le había vuelto la espalda. Nina pensó: Es un hombre obstinado. Pero él dijo al fin:

—Wroth está siempre preparada. No han debilitado a la vigilancia, y el vigilante y ocupa ese lugar no es tonto. Lástima que no pueda ganarlo para mi bando.

La voz de Charioce expresaba auténtico pesar.

—Pero, ¿qué sucedería si hubiese pocos hombres en condiciones de arrojar las escaleras?

—Señora, ésa es una pregunta tonta —replicó secamente Charioce—. Por supuesto, el riesgo sería menor.

—¿Es posible que un hombre entre a Wroth sin que le descubran?

—Hemos completado esa posibilidad pero se necesitaría más de un hombre para abrir las puertas, y sería probable que…

—Mi señor, no para abrir las puertas, sino para llegar al depósito de agua.

Charioce se volvió bruscamente, la cara deformada por el asombro.

—¿Estás dispuesta a envenenarlos a todos? ¡Incluso a los criados! ¡Maldición, no creí que fueses tan cruel!

—¡No pienso envenenarlos! —replicó ella con indignación—. ¿Estás dispuesto a condenarme? Sugiero que agregues al agua zumo de avellano. Es un purgante. No matara a nadie.

Charioce comenzó a reír, y la suya se convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

—Comenzarán a pelearse para llegar primero a los retretes.

—Y los que no puedan aliviarse quedarán paralizados por los calambres y los vómitos, y vigilarán con mucho menos celo las murallas —agregó Nina.

—¡Maldición! Jamás habría imaginado una treta tan perversa —dijo asombrado Charioce.

—Mi señor, no es perversa, si de ese modo se salvan vidas —observó ella con aspereza.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ese brebaje?

—Yo… tengo un poco en mi canasta de medicinas, pero no es bastante.

—¿Tienes un canasto de medicinas? —Él pareció realmente asombrado—. ¿De veras has aprendido las artes de la curación?

Su tono sugería que había oído hablar del asunto, pero sin creerlo demasiado.

—Mi señor, en mí hay muchas cosas que tú no conoces —contestó Nina con expresión sincera.

Charioce asintió, pero no se apartó del tema.

—¿Cómo podemos preparar eso?

—Es necesario usar el jugo de cinco a siete horas en una bebida, pero el resultado no es un purgante suave, de modo que podemos arreglarnos con menos. De todos modos, necesitarás muchas plantas; estoy segura de que podemos hallarlas en el bosque. Yo misma lo he hecho a menudo. Otro modo consiste en sumergir las hojas y las raíces en vino. Será igualmente eficaz, pues si un hombre puede llegar al depósito de agua, probablemente también pueda llegar a los cántaros de vino para contaminarlos. Sería más seguro verter el zumo de avellano tanto en el vino como en el agua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán los preparativos?

—No es un proceso fácil.

—Dispones de todo el día de mañana, y puedes utilizar a la totalidad de los criados de la casa, si es necesario. ¿Te alcanzará?

El estilo autoritario de Charioce irritaba a Nina, y la joven se limitó a asentir sin hablar.

Charioce se aproximó a la cama y tomó la mano de Nina.

—Nina, si esto da resultado, quedaré en deuda contigo. —Sonrió—. Después de todos los problemas que me acarreaste antes, me alegra que estés de mi lado. No eres un enemigo fácil.

En el instante mismo en que ella había comenzado a mirarle con cierto afecto, él evocaba el pasado. De todos modos, ésta era la oportunidad que se ofrecía a Nina de explicarle todo, y sabía que era necesario aprovecharla. Pero su actitud de superioridad la indujo a retraerse nuevamente, y decidió que era mejor abandonar el tema. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para explicar la situación.


	22. Chapter 22

Charioce despertó a Nina con un largo beso, pero después, sin quererlo, echó a perder el momento al recordarle que debía comenzar a recoger hojas de avellano. No prestó atención a los rasgos tensos de Nina cuando salió de la habitación.

Después de pasar una noche tan agradable, se sentía de excelente humor. Dudaba de que algo pudiera parecerle mal ese día, de tan feliz que se sentía. Nina ya no estaba enfurruñada, y había aceptado sus disculpas; la prueba de que ella le había perdonado el ofrecimiento de ayuda, y Charioce estaba encantado con la idea de su esposa.

No había esperado ayuda, ni cosa parecida de Nina. Quizá el matrimonio había modificado completamente la actitud de la joven. Charioce lamentaba haberse casado con ella por las razones que al principio lo habían impulsado porque la verdad era que si la hubiese conocido antes de la boda, la habría deseado por razones muy poderosas.

Suspiró. Quizás Nina sentía la misma felicidad que a él lo embargaba.

En camino hacia la capilla, Charioce se detuvo y examinó detenidamente el salón. El aspecto general del lugar lo sorprendió, pero había aún más.

—Este lugar realmente huele… muy bien —murmuró.

—Las flores del verano, mi señor. —Se volvió bruscamente—. Si florecieran en invierno, podríamos cortar de su fragancia el año entero.

¡Gabriel había estado esperándolo! Así era, y la dama habló sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál era la sustancia que Nina había ordenado que se vertiese sobre las nuevas alfombras. Pero deseaba que Charioce creyese que los cambios tenían algo que ver con las estaciones, pues en ese caso él no podría culpar a Gabriel por haber hecho lo que Nina estaba haciendo ahora.

Charioce sonrió.

—Gabriel, habrás estado muy atareada durante mi ausencia. Lo apruebo sinceramente.

Gabriel bajó los ojos para disimular el asombro. ¿Nina no habría reclamado el mérito que le correspondía? ¿Había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho que le cedería el mérito de la iniciativa?

—Yo he hecho muy poco, mi señor —dijo amablemente Gabriel.

—Eres demasiado modesta —replicó Charioce—. Si mi esposa tuviese tanta ambición como tú… ¿Qué hizo mientras yo estuve ausente?

—Pasó mucho tiempo en el huerto —dijo evasivamente Gabriel, pero ya no con la misma voz dulce de antes.

Charioce reflexionó un momento.

—Me parece que los huertos le gustan demasiado. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde están los perros?

—Están… encerrados.

Charioce reflexionó un momento.

—Una idea original; me parece meritoria.

Gabriel estaba envalentonándose con los constantes elogios de Charioce. Mientras él creyese que todas las mejoras eran obra de Gabriel, ella no se molestaría en negarlo.

—Mi señor, creo que también te gustarán más las comidas —dijo—. El cocinero ha sido despedido, y el nuevo conoce mucho mejor su oficio.

Charioce y Gabriel continuaron caminando y se cruzaron con Amira, que había empalidecido. Había oído lo suficiente. Se alejó con la mayor rapidez posible, y encontró a Nina en una habitación contigua a la cocina, examinando una colección de canastos y jarros.

—¡Es increíble! —dijo Amira a su ama—. Esa terrible mujer está atribuyéndose el mérito de todo lo que has hecho. ¡Vaya descaro! Mi señor sólo necesita preguntar a uno cualquiera de la casa si desea conocer la verdad.

Nina escuchó un momento, en silencio, el cuerpo rígido, y se encogió de hombros cuando comprendió la situación.

—Mi señora, ¡seguramente le dirás la verdad! —la apremió Amira.

—¿Para que crea que busco su elogio? No. Y él no desea que yo introduzca cambios en la casa. Tal vez le agrade lo que he hecho, pero si comprende que me he opuesto a sus deseos, es posible que no se sienta tan satisfecho.

—Yo no puedo…

—No discutamos acerca de esto —la interrumpió Nina con firmeza—. Tienes que ayudarme Amira, porque él me pidió que realizara una tarea, y eso exigirá mucho trabajo.

Durante el día Nina pensó bastante en Gabriel y Charioce. Después de la noche de amor, ella había comenzado a mirar con distintos ojos a su marido, y estaba a un paso de perdonarle el terrible comienzo.

Pero ciertas verdades continuaban preocupándola; eran cosas que sobrepasaban el hecho de que él tuviese en la misma casa a su amante. El juicio de Alessand Visponti respecto de Charioce le parecía exagerado. ¿Acaso Charioce no le había demostrado consideración la noche anterior? ¿No estaba intentando ganar una batalla con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre? Charioce no parecía un hombre que pudiera perseguir al pobre Alessand y matarlo, como el joven afirmaba. Pero a pesar de las cualidades que ella sabía que existían en Charioce, no era justo que Alessand hubiese perdido Kempston, cuando era inocente de todos los delitos que se le atribuían.

Todo parecía absurdo, y el rey había intervenido para empeorar las cosas. Nina sentía deseos de escribirle para que supiera lo que ella pensaba de esa interferencia. Pero nadie discutía la voluntad del rey, y menos todavía una mujer.

Nina se entretuvo recolectando hierbas el día entero, y cuando Charioce regresó por la noche, le agradó saber que todo estaba dispuesto. Le dijo a su esposa que se habían completado los preparativos en Wroth, y que un voluntario se preparaba para entrar a la posición amurallada esa misma noche, con el brebaje elaborado por Nina.

Lo que Charioce no le explicó a Nina fue la reacción inicial de sus hombres ante la idea. Ninguno confiaba en ella, y Dias se mostró particularmente enérgico en su rechazo; estaba seguro de que el plan les acarrearía el desastre, en lugar de suponer el éxito. Incluso así, Charioce se mantuvo firme, y de pronto, uno de los soldados habló, y dijo al resto que sabía por experiencia que el zumo de avellano producía precisamente el efecto indicado por Nina. Después de que lo contara, Charioce tuvo dificultades para explicar a sus hombres los detalles del plan, a causa de la risa general.

Pero no relató todo esto a Nina, y ella vio únicamente la sonrisa de su marido. El buen humor que él demostraba empeoró el de la joven. ¿Por qué todas las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para él?

—Mi señora, ¿no te sientes feliz?

Nina se volvió hacia Sofiel, que trabajaba a su lado extrayendo el zumo de la planta. Habían armado cuatro mesas y sobre ellas se habían distribuido las hojas; por su parte, el personal de la cocina trabajaba en la preparación del vino.

Nina no había hablado con Sofiel durante la semana que había pasado Crewel, aunque sabía que Amira era amiga de la mujer. Nina recordaba a Sofiel, de sus visitas a Crewel, cuando los Visponti eran los señores del lugar. Cierta vez, incluso incluso había atendido a la madre de Sofiel. Se trataba de una afección poco importante, y el estúpido médico de _sir_ Edmond no encontraba el modo de curarla. Pero la relación previa de las dos mujeres no otorgaba a Sofiel el derecho de entrometerse. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer formulase una pregunta tan personal?

—¿Sofiel, tienes tan poco que hacer que…?

—Por favor, mi señora, no quise ser irrespetuosa —se apresuró a decir Sofiel—. Mi deseo más profundo es que seas feliz en Crewel… pues me temo que por mi culpa ahora estás casada.

La afirmación era tan ridícula que la cólera de Nina se disipó.

—¿Tu culpa? Sofiel, ¿cómo es posible tal cosa?

La mujer desvió la mirada y murmuró:

—Yo yo fui quien le dijo a mi señor que tú vivías en Pershwick. —Un momento después confesó— Entonces decidió casarse contigo, porque de ese modo podría adueñarse de Pershwick. Lo siento mucho, mi señora. Jamás te habría provocado intencionalmente ese pesar.

La pobre mujer parecía muy deprimida.

—Sofiel, te culpas sin motivos. Si no se lo hubieras dicho, mi marido habría sabido por otra persona lo que necesitaba saber. Yo atraje su atención sobre Pershwick poco después de que él llegó aquí.

—Pero él no sabía que tú vivías allí hasta que yo lo mencioné. Le irritó terriblemente saber que una mujer era la responsable de sus problemas.

—Sin duda —dijo secamente Nina—, yo soy la responsable de lo que sucedió, de modo que la cólera de mi señor Charioce no se avive nuevamente, como sucedió el día de la boda.

Nina se sonrojó y supuso que Sofiel se herida recibida por Charioce.

—Confío en que no habrás dicho a nadie lo que viste aquella noche.

—Mi señora, no me dedico a llevar y traer historias, y tampoco lo hace Edlyn. Pero todos saben lo que él hizo. No creía que mi señor fuese un hombre cruel, de mal carácter sí, pero no cruel. Vaya, el hombre que golpea a su esposa pocas horas después de la boda…

—¿Qué?

Sofiel miró alrededor rápidamente, con la esperanza de que nadie escuchase; pero los demás se limitaron a volver los ojos momentáneamente.

—Mi señora, por favor, no quise molestarte —murmuró Sofiel.

—¿Quién te dijo que mi marido me castigó? —dijo Nina.

— _Lady_ Roese te vio la mañana siguiente, y habló con _lady_ Bertha y…

—¡Suficiente! Santa María, ¿él sabe lo que se dice de su persona?

—Mi señora, no lo creo. Mira, sólo las mujeres insisten en que lo hizo mi señor Charioce, aunque ninguna tiene valor para hablarle del asunto. Los hombres juran que pegara una mujer no es propio del carácter de lord Charioce, y la discrepancia ha originado muchas discusiones. John golpeó en el ojo a su esposa. Y Jugge arrojó un caldero de sopa a su marido. _Lady_ Bertha no trata con su esposo después de que él la criticara duramente, y así ahora él le lleva regalos, con el propósito de suavizarla.

Aturdida Nina dijo:

—Sofiel, _sir_ Charioce no me pegó. Como recordarás, cuando llegué a esta casa tenía puesto un grueso velo. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Un sarpullido.

—Sofiel, no hubo sarpullido. Eso fue una mentira inventada… no importa la causa. Mi padre ordenó que me pegasen porque yo no quería casarme.

—Entonces…

—Culpan a mi esposo de algo que él no ha hecho. Y no lo toleraré. Escúchame bien, Sofiel: deseo que te ocupes de difundir la verdad. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí, mi señora —aseguró Sofiel, bastante sorprendida por la revelación.

Nina se apartó de la mujer, pues se sentía tan mortificada que no toleraba la compañía de Sofiel. Necesitaba pasar un rato a solas.

Se preguntó qué diría Charioce si se enteraba de las murmuraciones. ¿Encontraría el modo de culpar a su esposa por los comentarios injustos de la gente?


	23. Chapter 23

Al alba, el campamento levantado frente a las murallas de Wroth estaba tranquilo. Los sueños de gloria habían acompañado a los hombres durante el descanso. El centinela informaba hora tras hora a Dias Bardolomew, pero la noticia que él estaba esperando aún no había llegado. El campamento comenzó a cobrar vida poco después del alba, pero no había mucho que hacer. La mayoría de los preparativos habían sido terminados la víspera; los hombres esperaban la orden, y hablaban entre ellos o caminaban nerviosos.

A media mañana, Dias entró a la espaciosa tienda de Charioce.

—Parece que el plan ha sido eficaz. Hay tan escasa actividad en los muros que se diría que el lugar está desierto.

Dias habló de un modo tan renuente que Charioce se echó a reír.

—¿Esperabas que me llegasen noticias diferentes?

—Aún no creo que tu esposa deseara ayudarnos.

—Ya te dije que le agrada salvar vidas. Tanto nuestras, como de los habitantes de Wroth.

—Muy probablemente sólo le interesan las de Wroth —gruñó Dias.

—Amigo mío, esta mañana no provocarás mi cólera. Estoy de buen humor. ¡El brebaje preparado por Nina ha sido eficaz! ¡Ahora, a ocupar Wroth!

—¿Tendrás cuidado?

Charioce sonrió al advertir la preocupación de su amigo.

—Dias, no te comportas como un guerrero. No he venido aquí a beber una taza de té. Mi propósito es ocupar la plaza fuerte. Pero prometo no desenvainar la espada antes de que me digas que puedo hacerlo con un grado razonable de seguridad. ¿Eso te satisface?

La ocupación de Wroth fue ridículamente fácil. Cuando los hombres treparon por las escalas oyeron gemidos. Apenas llegaron al extremo superior de las murallas, percibieron un olor hediondo. Por doquier los hombres se retorcían a causa de los calambres, o vomitaban de continuo. Algunos intentaron luchar contra la tropa de Charioce, pero no tenían fuerza, y la resistencia terminó rápidamente.

En poco tiempo se desalojó el recinto, y los prisioneros fueron llevados a un sector que Charioce había delimitado en su campamento principal. El señor del dominio, llamado John Fitzurse, sería secuestrado para pedir rescate por él. Los vencedores tenían derecho a matar a un vasallo rebelde, pero Charioce se sentía un tanto culpable a causa de la facilidad del triunfo, y por eso mismo tendía a mostrarse benigno.

Aún ea temprano cuando Charioce entró a su tienda y arrojó el yelmo a Damián. Después, se sentó frente a su improvisado escritorio. Su intención era enviar un mensaje a Nina, pero quizás ella sabía que no había escribientes en el campamento, y Charioce no deseaba escribir personalmente la nota. No deseaba que ella se enterase de que él sabía leer y escribir con soltura. En efecto, si estaba al tanto del asunto tendría una excusa para negarse a ser la amanuense de Charioce. Cuanto antes ella comenzara a desempeñar las funciones propias de una esposa, más rápidamente aceptaría a su marido.

Cuando Dias entró en la tienda, Charioce preguntó:

—¿Todo está tranquilo?

Dias asintió.

—¿Ofrecerás a estos soldados lo que ofreciste a los que guarnecían la fortaleza anterior?

—¿La mayoría está formada por siervos recluidos, o por individuos contratados?

—Creo que los siervos forman el grueso de la fuerza enemiga, pues la mayoría habla únicamente inglés —replicó Dias.

—En ese caso les ofreceré lo mismo que propuse a los soldados de Axeford y Harwick. Pueden permanecer aquí y combatir para mí, o marcharse. Lo mismo digo de los mercenarios, pues cuanto menor sea el número de hombres de nuestra fuerza que dejemos aquí, tanto mejor. ¿Quién crees que podría desempeñar el cargo?

—Walter Wyclif. Ha pedido que lo dejen en Wroth, y como Richard Piers y Reinald desean permanecer en el ejército…

—Pero yo habría otorgado una propiedad más extensa a _sir_ Walter… quizá una de las que aún no hemos conquistado.

—Desea asentarse. Está cansado de cabalgar entre este lugar y Axeford, donde reside su esposa. Quiere que _lady_ Bertha le acompañe porque ella le provoca muchas dificultades cuando la dejan sola.

Charioce sonrió, pero Dias frunció el ceño.

—Amigo mío, yo no me reiría. Tú mismo tienes una esposa que tiende a causar problemas.

—No me ha traído problemas desde que nos casamos —dijo Charioce con actitud defensiva.

—Todavía no —murmuró su amigo.

Charioce se disponía a defender a su esposa cuando oyeron los cascos delos caballos entrando en el campamento. Cuando Charioce y Dias salieron de la tienda, un jinete desmontó, y se acercó a comunicar las novedades.

—¡Mi señor, Nant se ha rendido!

—¿En qué condiciones? —preguntó Charioce.

—Incondicionalmente. Se les agotaron los alimentos, y parece que los reaccionaron tanto, que estaban demasiado débiles para luchar. El vasallo se limitó a pedir cuartel.

—Dias, creo que mi suerte está mejorando, —dijo Charioce sonriendo.

Pero apenas dijo estas palabras, llegó otro jinete que después de detenerse, gritó:

—Mi señor, el molino de Crewel está incendiándose.

Charioce miró irritado a Dias.

—Prepara inmediatamente cinco hombres, pero tú quédate para dirigir el ejército que irá a Warling.

— _Sir_ Piers puede hacerlo…

—¡No quiero encomendar a otro la tarea de investigar el incendio! Yo me ocuparé personalmente. ¡Dias, haz lo que te digo!

Menos de diez minutos después, Charioce cabalgaba hacia Crewel, seguido por cinco soldados. Las dos propiedades estaban separadas por unos veinticinco kilómetros, y el grupo avanzó al galope por el antiguo camino que atravesaba los bosques y los sembrados.

Al detenerse junto al arroyo que atravesaba el bosque al norte de la aldea, Charioce vio a docenas de aldeanos y a varios de sus soldados. Se movían tranquilamente, y por lo tanto podía suponer que ya habían apagado el fuego.

Charioce espoleó a su caballo, aunque ya no era necesaria la velocidad del viento. Estaba a unos doscientos metros del molino cuando la flecha le alcanzó. Atravesó varios eslabones de la cota de malla y se le clavó en la cadera. Charioce alcanzó a ver varias formas que se internaban en el bosque antes de que el dolor se abatiese sobre él con toda su fuerza.


	24. Chapter 24

Nina estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre y había curado muchas heridas, pero se sentía al borde de la histeria ante las perspectivas de curar a Charioce.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron mientras le trasladaban, ya consciente, hasta el salón. La expresión que vio en los ojos de Charioce la dejó helada. Había furia en esa mirada, una acusación colérica. _¿Por qué?_

—¿Mi señora?

Amira y Sofiel la miraban ansiosas.

—¿Sí?

— _Sir_ Dias desea trasladar a mi señor a su… al dormitorio. ¿Quién se ocupará de él?

—¿Ha mandado llamarme?

Amira esquivó la mirada de Nina.

—Ha mandado llamar al médico.

Esa respuesta le dolió más que la acusación que había leído en los ojos de Charioce.

—En tal caso, que así se haga.

—Pero, mi señora —murmuró Sofiel—, Odo no es más que un barbero. Sé que muchos barberos conocen en alguna medida el arte de curar y sanar a los enfermos, pero Odo es un estúpido. Prefiere que un hombre muera, antes que confesar que no sabe curarlo. Mi señora, tú sabes quién es Odo. Es el hombre al que castigaste cuando casi dejó morir a mi madre.

Nina miró fijamente a Sofiel, y se apartó. ¿Había interpretado mal la mirada de Charioce, o él creía realmente que Nina había organizado el ataque sobre su persona?

Arriba vio a un soldado apostado a la puerta de su antecámara, cerrando el paso. Trató de entrar, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, mi señora —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Mi esposo le ha ordenado que me prohibiese la entrada? —preguntó Nina.

El hombre miró el suelo, sin hablar. Era suficiente respuesta.

—¿El médico está ahora con él? —preguntó Nina.

—Yo…

Le interrumpió un rugido que era una maldición y un estruendoso golpe detrás de la puerta. Nina palideció intensamente, pero cuando perdió los estribos, sus mejillas recuperaron el color.

—¡Yo podría haber evitado que sufriera ese dolor tan terrible! —Sus ojos se clavaron enfurecidos en el guardia—. Déjame entrar ahora, antes de que él sufra más.

—Lo siento, mi señora, pero no es posible que…

—No tienes más inteligencia que ese estúpido que está ahí adentro y que se hace llamar médico. ¿Me oyes, Odo? —gritó a través de la puerta—. Si le haces daño o le perjudicas con tu ignorancia, haré que te cuelguen de los pulgares hasta que se te desprendan. ¡Y si muere, desearás mil veces haber muerto en su lugar! —Después se volvió bruscamente hacia el guardia, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Y lo mismo va para ti!

En el interior de la habitación, Odo la había escuchado claramente. Vaciló mientras vendaba la herida abierta, de la cual había retirado la flecha. Reinaba el silencio frente a la puerta, y mientras el herido estuviese sumido en la inconsciencia, podía vendarlo fácilmente.

Los que estaban en la planta baja habían oído las palabras de Nina, y muchos la miraron desconcertados cuando volvió al salón. Se paseó, frustrada y colérica. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle.

 _Sir_ Azazel rehusó contrariar las órdenes de Charioce y permitirle la entrada a la habitación, aunque él podía estar allí. Finalmente, Nina envió un mensajero a Dias Bardolomew, con la esperanza de que el amigo de Charioce, un hombre de más edad y más discreción, pusiera fin a ese absurdo.

Pero _sir_ Dias llegó temprano esa tarde y se encerró en la habitación con Charioce, y no apareció hasta bien entrada la noche. Nina le esperaba en el salón, y le abordó apenas él bajó la escalera.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

Dias la miró fríamente.

—Durmiendo —contestó.

—¿Y la herida?

—Curará. No gracias a ti.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó Nina. Consciente de que estaba tan encolerizada que no podría contenerse, se desplazó hacia un lado y elevó los ojos al techo, tratando de calmarse. Después se volvió hacia él.

— _Sir_ Dias, no me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que _él_ piense, no soy responsable de lo que ha sucedido. Y tampoco mi gente sería capaz de atarle ahora. Es mi esposo. ¿Por qué cree que he podido haber urdido esto? —preguntó.

Dias se acomodó en una silla y ordenó a un criado que le sirviese la comida. Solamente cuando tuvo la comida y la bebida sobre la mesa atravesó a Nina con sus ojos marrones.

—Charioce vio que el individuo que había disparado la flecha huía a través del bosque en dirección a Pershwick. Azazel dice que tú has vuelto a Pershwick después de trasladarte aquí…

—Es cierto. Mi tía Jeanne continúa viviendo allí. Tengo derecho a visitarla. ¿Por qué eso me condena?

—Tuviste tiempo de planear la muerte de tu esposo mientras estabas allí. Todos saben que no querías casarte con él y que aún no aceptas con agrado el matrimonio. También es sabido que antes del matrimonio le acarreaste muchos problemas. La conclusión es evidente. Deseas librarte de su presencia.

—Si es así, ¿por qué le ayudé a invadir Wroth? También pude envenenarle cuando me hubiese parecido oportuno, y haber atribuido la culpa a la suciedad de la cocina. En cambio, ordené que la limpiasen.

—¿ _Tú_ hiciste eso?

—¡Vaya! ¡Aquí tenemos a otro que cree que los cambios se deben a la iniciativa de _lady_ Gabriel! Después de vivir aquí tanto tiempo soportando la suciedad, de pronto decidió hacerse cargo de la casa. ¿Es así? Oh, cree lo que te plazca. Cree también que decidí dejar al azar de una flecha lo que habría podido hacer fácilmente en esta casa. _Sir_ Dias, yo no hago las cosas a medias. Si yo hubiera querido matar a mi esposo, ahora estaría muerto.

— _Lady_ Nina, siempre has estado contra él. ¿Puedes negarlo?

—No negaré afirmaciones ni ofreceré excusas por lo que antes sentía. Me habían dicho que el Lobo Negro era un monstruo. Alessand, a quien le arrebataron su hogar, tuvo que huir para salvar su vida. Yo, incluso, había reunido a mi gente para ayudar a Alessand, pero él no quería luchar.

—Pero tú, _lady_ Nina, decidiste hacerlo.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Nina con voz helada—. Me limité a maldecir al Lobo Negro porque era un usurpador. Mi gente hizo el resto, pues asumió mi enojo. Pero el único daño que le infligí fue esa herida la noche de la boda. —Se apresuró a agregar—: Aunque eso fue un accidente… un episodio que él ni siquiera recuerda.

Dias frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, es conveniente que Charioce no desee tenerte cerca.

Nina ahogó una exclamación.

—¡No has escuchado una sola palabra de todo lo que he dicho! Deseo ayudarle. Puedo aliviar su sufrimiento. Puedo…

—Puedes mantenerte lejos de él. Aunque él cediera y permitiera que lo atendieses, yo no confio en ti, _lady_ Nina. Estás casada a causa de unas irreflexivas palabras mías. Cuando te conocí, de nuevo cometí una tontería, pues creí que era bueno que ambos estuvieran casados. Pero me equivoqué. Y ahora él a recuperado la sensatez, y no confía en ti.

—Dias Bardolomew, era un hombre obstinado, y, por el bien de mi esposo, rogaré que en el futuro tu actitud cambie. Odo le hará más mal que bien.

—¿El médico? Ya ha terminado su trabajo, y Charioce curará muy pronto, como le ha sucedido siempre. ¿Acaso crees que ésta es su primera herida?

Dias movió la cabeza.

—¡Ojalá estés en lo cierto!

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Dias la miró alejarse. Sofiel, que había estado esperando en las sombras, vio la expresión en el rostro de Dias, y adoptó una decisión. Se adelantó unos pasos y habló con voz áspera.

—Te equivocas al juzgarla. —Esos ojos marrones se clavaron en ella con toda su fuerza, pero la mujer no se intimidó y continuó: —Sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la curación y el restablecimiento de los heridos. Y no hará daño a mi señor Charioce. Incluso ha amenazado a Odo, porque está al tanto de sus torpes métodos. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a _sir_ Azazel.

—Las mujeres se defienden unas a otras, y poco les importa si tienen o no razón —declaró Dias con expresión de desprecio.

—Como hacen los hombres.

—¡Charioce no necesita que ella lo ayude! —protestó Dias. Se preguntó cómo era posible que esa mujer tuviese la temeridad de desafiarle. Quizás los siervos de Pershwick eran todavía peores.

—¡Ella es incapaz de perjudicarle! —insistió Sofiel—. Se enfureció cuando supo que le acusan falsamente de haberla golpeada. Ordenó que se difundiese la verdad, para hacerle justicia. ¿Esa es la actitud de una mujer que odia?

Sofiel se retiró, asombrada de su propio estallido. Y como antes _lady_ Nina, Sofiel fue observada por los ojos entreabierto de Dias hasta que salió del salón.


	25. Chapter 25

Cuatro días después, Charioce había empeorado. Dias ya no sabía qué hacer. La herida parecía sencilla. Charioce había pasado por cosas peores y se había recuperado rápidamente. Parecía que esta herida minaba lentamente sus fuerzas. Al segundo día comenzó la fiebre, y se agravó hasta culminar en el delirio. A veces llamaba a su esposa, y otras la maldecía. Ni siquiera reconocía a Dias.

Esa víbora de Odo había huido de la residencia. Ansiaba desaparecer, antes de que le culparan por el empeoramiento del estado de Charioce.

Dias no sabía qué hacer. No, eso no era cierto. Podía hacer una cosa, y finalmente la hizo: ordenó a un criado que llamase a la esposa de Charioce. Cuando ella entró al dormitorio, acompañada por su criada Amira, Dias tuvo la elegancia de parecer avergonzado. Se le encogió el cuerpo cuando Nina dejó escapar un torrente de maldiciones.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? —preguntó a Dias—. La suciedad de la herida está matándole.

—No le he cambiado las vendas —replicó Dias, en actitud defensiva—. Y no le he visto la herida.

—¡Has debido cambiarlas! Te advertí que Odo haría más mal que bien.

—¿Puedes ayudarle? —preguntó Dias con expresión humilde.

Nina miró la herida colmada de pus y dijo:

—No lo sé. ¿Cuándo ha comenzado la fiebre alta?

—Hace tres días.

—¡Dios mío!

Dias palideció. La desesperanza que percibió en la actitud de Nina le reveló todo lo que necesitaba saber. Rezando en silencio, se acercó a la cama y observó los movimientos de Nina. Primero, ella obligó a beber a Charioce, y consiguió que tragase algo. Dias sintió que comenzaba a respetar a la joven. Después, Nina comenzó a aplastar hojas, que luego aplicó a la herida, junto con una sustancia maloliente. Pusieron a hervir agua, y Nina mezcló el contenido de varios frasco.

Cuando ella sacó un cuchillo de su canasto, Dias le aferró la muñeca.

Ella miró al hombre corpulento.

—Hay que abrir la herida para buscar lo que está provocando la fiebre. ¿Deseas hacerlo tú mismo? —preguntó con acento intencionado. Dias movió la cabeza y liberó la muñeca de Nina.

La mujer limpió el cuchillo, y después, con mucho cuidado, retiró las hojas que había aplicado sobre la herida. Con el cuchillo comenzó a explorar la herida, al mismo tiempo que la limpiaba. Durante un rato reinó un silencio absoluto, y de pronto, ella dejó escapar un grito de horror.

—La muerte es demasiado benigna para ese médico. —Nina miró a Dias como si éste hubiera sido el verdadero culpable del estado en que se hallaba Charioce—. Retiró la flecha, pero dejó un resto de la cota de mallas de Charioce incrustada por la flecha.

Extrajo el fragmento con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, y después continuó limpiando la herida. Cuando al fin comenzó a manar sangre limpia, suspiró agradecida. La herida ya estaba limpia; volvió a cubrirla con las hojas maceradas.

Finalmente se recostó en el respaldo de la silla; su expresión no sugería ansiedad.

—Es necesario que la herida sangre hasta que se calme la fiebre; así sabremos que la enfermedad ha cedido. Por ahora no coseré la herida. Así se debilitará más, pero no me atrevo a coser la herida hasta tener la seguridad de que esté limpia. Tengo tónicos que le ayudarán a combatir la fiebre y a recuperar las fuerzas. —Dias asintió, y ella continuó diciendo—: También le daré algo para calmar el dolor. —Como Dias se mantenía en silencio, ella preguntó—: ¿Me permitirás estar aquí para vigilar sus progresos y hacer lo que sea necesario?

—¿Está fuera de peligro? —preguntó Dias en voz baja.

—Creo que sí.

—En tal caso, puedes permanecer aquí, mi señora.

—Si despierta lo suficiente para comprender que estoy con él, quizás no le guste mi presencia.

—Pues que no le guste —dijo obstinadamente el caballero, demasiado agradecido para preocuparse por lo que Charioce pudiera pensar.

—Muy bien —suspiró Nina—. Pero te pediré que no le digas lo que he hecho.

—¿Por qué no?

—No deseo que se inquiete mientras se recupera. Dejémosle creer que el médico le curó, como debería haber hecho.

—No mentiré a Charioce.

—No tienes que mentirle. Limítate a callar. Yo intentaré salir antes de que despierte.

Ya tarde, al día siguiente, Nina estaba vendando la herida después de haber unido los bordes; Charioce abrió los ojos y la miró. La fiebre le había debilitado terriblemente, y una espesa barba le cubría la cara. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, y los ojos se le ensombrecieron de cólera cuando vio a Nina.

Nina no dijo palabra; terminó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la habitación. Dias, que dormía en una silla frente al hogar, despertó cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Se aproximó al lecho.

—¿De modo que has regresado a nosotros?

—¿Dónde estuve? —La voz sonaba muy débil.

Dias sonrió a su viejo amigo.

—Al borde de la muerte.

Charioce le miró escéptico.

—¿A causa del pequeño orificio provocado por una flecha?

—Ese pequeño orificio que estaba infectado. Padeciste una fiebre muy grave.

—Bien, no importa. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Así proteges mi espalda, permitiendo que la misma responsable…

—Cálmate, Charioce —interrumpió Dias. —No creo que sea culpable de esto. Estoy seguro de que no lo es.

—Te dije que lo vi.

—Sí, y eso permite acusar… pero no es concluyente —observó obstinadamente Dias.

—¿Ahora la defiendes? Antes de esto no confiabas en ella. Yo no quiero creer que ella sea capaz de esto, Dias. Creía que estaba progresando con ella, y ahora este incidente.

Dias movió la cabeza.

—No tuviste tiempo de considerar lo que sucedió a causa del dolor de la herida, que enturbiaba tus pensamientos. Piensa bien antes de culparla, porque otro cualquiera pudo haber disparado la flecha. Pudo haber sido un hombre que escapó de los lugares que conquistamos, o quizá un habitante de este lugar. ¿Acaso Pershwick te atacó con armas? ¿Y lo harían ahora, cuando te has adueñado firmemente de su dama? —Se apartó y examinó atentamente a Charioce—. ¿Sabes por qué estaba antes contra ti? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Charioce, _¿se lo preguntaste?_

—No —replicó secamente el herido—, pero imaginemos que tú lo sabes. Si no fuera así, ¿te pavonearias tanto?

Dias sonrió.

—Veo que tu humor está mejorando.

—¿Tienes o no algo que decirme?

Dias movió la cabeza.

—Mira, nos equivocamos con ella. Y ella también se equivocó contigo. Charioce, a ambos os toca aclarar las cosas.

—Adivinanzas, cuando estoy aquí y sufro —suspiró Charioce—. ¿Y dónde está ese condenado médico? Siento la cadera como si bajo ella hubiesen encendido un fuego.

—Sin duda, has estado muy mal. Con respecto a Odo, huyó hace dos noches, temeroso de perder los pulgares.

—¿Más adivinanzas? —preguntó Charioce, exasperado.

—Tu esposa dijo muy claramente lo que le harían a Odo si te perjudicada, y como casi pierdes la vida a causa de la infección de Odo…

—Insistes en que he estado a las puertas de la muerte. Puesto que el médico cuello, ¿debo agradecerte mi salvación? —Dias negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. Charioce le miró, y de pronto comprendió—. ¿Ella usó su saber para curarme? ¿Para ayudarme otra vez? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Vaya, Dias, creo que esa dama comienza a interesarse en mi persona.

—Yo no atribuiría mucha importancia a eso —se apresuró a decir Dias—. Es posible que haya salvado tu miserable vida, pero creo que es sencillamente su modo de ayudar a otros, si puede hacerlo. No asignes a eso más valor del que tiene. Pues quizás sólo consigas complicar tu situación.

Pero Charioce no le escuchaba. Se sentía complacido. Puede decirse que estaba feliz. Ella se había acercado para cuidarle. ¿Eso significaba que él pronto lograría que la dama le amase?

Este interrogante ocupó por completo la mente de Charioce, hasta que se hundió en el sueño del agotamiento.


	26. Chapter 26

Nina vio que Erneis se deslizaba fuera del salón precisamente cuando ella entraba. Hacía bastante tiempo que intentaba arrinconar al mayordomo de Crewel, para hablarle de las cuentas, pero él siempre tenía mucha prisa y trataba de alejarse, o bien no era posible hallarlo. Nina se preguntaba por qué la evitaría.

Salió del salón en pos del hombrecito, y lo detuvo instante antes de que él desapareciese en el interior del establo.

—Un momento de su tiempo, Master Erneis. —El hombre se detuvo, se volvió con la mayor lentitud posible, sin tratar de ocultar su resistencia a hablar con ella.

—Master Erneis, fuiste el mayordomo de _sir_ Edmond, ¿no es así?

—Durante varios años, mi señora —contestó Erneis, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Comparado con el anterior, ¿te parece que el nuevo señor de Crewel es un amo riguroso? —preguntó amablemente Nina.

—No, mi señora. Por supuesto, _sir_ Edmond permanecía mucho más tiempo en la casa… mi señor Charioce rara vez está aquí…

Comenzaba a desconcertarse, y Nina aprovechó rápidamente su confusión.

—Master Erneis, deseo que me prestes las cuentas de Crewel.

—¿Las cuentas? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Para qué?

—Mi esposo desea verlas.

La mentira brotó de sus labios con absoluta naturalidad.

—Pero él tampoco sabe leer.

Ahora el hombre ya no estaba sólo desconcertado; a decir verdad, se mostraba alarmado.

Nina le sonrió, alentadora.

—Tiene poco que hacer mientras se recupera. Imagino que querrá saber qué clase de ganancias puede obtener de Crewel. —Se encogió de hombros, y agregó con acento intencionado—. Pero como es un soldado que hace muy poco tiempo que ha recibido una propiedad, probablemente no entenderá las cuentas. Supongo que pedirá a otro servidor que se las lea.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —insistió el mayordomo.

—Pero siempre te encuentras muy atareado.

—Hallaré tiempo.

—No es necesario disponer de mucho tiempo.

—Pero…

Nina perdió la paciencia.

—¿Te atreves a discutir las órdenes de mi señor? —preguntó.

—No, mi señora —se apresuró a decir—. Las traeré ahora mismo.

Cuando el hombre le entregó la pila lamentablemente reducida de pergaminos, Nina ocultó su sorpresa. Las cuentas de una casa se ajustaban a un período anual, generalmente de día del San Miguel al siguiente, y faltaban pocos meses para esa fecha. Los registros debían contener las erogaciones y las ganancias de casi un año, pero, al parecer, las anotaciones representaban, a lo sumo, los datos de un mes.

Nina llevó las cuentas al cuartito donde había dormido los últimos días, y las examinó con cuidado. Era peor de lo que ella había imaginado. El mayordomo debía hablar con el personal de la cocina y del establo al fin de cada día, y registrar todas las provisiones compradas y las sumas exactas pagadas. También debía anotar los suministros retirados de las existencias, y todos los artículos entregados por los aldeanos como pago de la renta. También se registraban los excedentes vendidos, que pasaban por servicios, por ejemplo el transporte de mercancías para la venta, o los trabajos realizados por el herrero u otro artesano. Debían anotarse todas las transacciones.

La contabilidad diaria de Pershwick incluía las cantidades de pan, granos, vino y cerveza que ya habían sido anotadas en otras secciones de las cuentas. Se asentaban las cifras exactas, y se las restaba de las existencias. Se indicaban escrupulosamente los artículos comprados a los mercaderes de Rethel (calderos, lienzos y especias, así como todos los servicios prestados). Para la cocina se compraban quesos especiales, ciertos tipos de pescados, en general, pocos artículos, pues Pershwick tenía existencias adecuadas, y casi toda la carne vacuna y de ave provenía del dominio. En la se sección correspondiente al establo se anotaban el heno, la avena, el pasto, casi todo procedente de las existencias; un gasto importante era la compra de un caballo o dos para reemplazar a los que eran demasiado viejos y ya no podían continuar en servicio. Se regalaba a los pobres esos caballos viejos.

Master Erneis tenía listas para la cocina y el establo, pero sólo por semana. Lo que era peor, no se indicaban los rubros, sólo aparecían las sumas pagadas semanalmente. Anotaba el pago de suministros por los aldeanos, pero sólo en forma de cifras globales. Las ventas de los excedentes no aparecían. Nina había visto que se retiraban granos, ovejas y bueyes, y se los transportaban a Axeford para venderlos. ¿Por qué esos datos no estaban registrados?

Eso ya era bastante grave. Pero la situación se veía peor cuando se examinaba los totales de gastos de cada semana; eran sumas absurdas, el triple de lo que ella podía gastar en un mes. Esos totales no incluían los suministros destinados al ejército de Charioce, de eso Nina estaba segura. _Sir_ Azazel le había dicho que Charioce pagaba de modo que el ejército fuese abastecido directamente desde los pueblos más cercanos.

Nina había inspeccionado los depósitos. Sabía que, si bien no había abundancia de alimentos, muchas cosas serían repuestas cuando comenzara la cosecha, pocas semanas más tarde; y, en todo caso, la escasez no era tan acentuada que explicase las erogaciones anotadas en esas hojas.

Master Erneis no estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Eso era evidente.

El enojo la impulsó a bajar en busca del culpable. Ordenó a dos soldados de la guarnición que la acompañasen, por si los necesitaba; pero no les explicó la razón. Buscó al mayordomo y lo encontró en la cocina. Antes de entrar ordenó a los guardias que permanecieran fuera.

Master Erneis pareció sorprendido cuando Nina entró al cobertizo largo y angosto, con los pergaminos en la mano.

—Mi señora, ¿me devuelves tan pronto las cuenta?

Extendió la mano hacia los pergaminos, pero ella no los entregó.

—Master Erneis —preguntó con voz pausada—. ¿En qué sección de estas cuentas están incluidos los caballos que has comprado?

—¿Caballos? —El hombre frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué caballos?

—Los caballos. —Nina alzó la voz—. Sin duda, has comprado docenas de caballos.

—Mi señora, no he ordenado la compra de un solo caballo. ¿Por qué piensas que…?

—¿No has comprado caballos? Entonces, estoy equivocada. ¿Has comprado joyas que mi señor necesitaba para regalar a _lady_ Gabriel?

—Mi señora, por favor. —Erneis se irguió indignado—. Jamás compré dijes para las damas, y _sir_ Charioce nunca me pidió que lo hiciera. ¿Qué dijo él de estas cuentas y a qué vienen estas preguntas…?

—¿Qué ha podido decir? —le interrumpió Nina.

—¿Señora?

—Master Erneis, ¿dónde está el dinero que reservas para la casa?

Master Erneis frunció el ceño.

—Hay un cofre cerrado en uno de los depósitos.

—¿Y mi marido repone la existencia de monedas cuando es necesario?

—Hasta ahora eso no ha sido necesario. Él ha dejado lo suficiente…

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Mi señora?

—¿Cuánto dinero te entregó para administrar esta casa? —preguntó ella bruscamente.

—Varios… centenares de marcos —replicó incómodo el mayordomo.

—¿Cuántos centenares? —insistió Nina con voz suave.

—Yo no…

—¿Cuántos?

El hombre movió las manos nervioso, y miró por encima del hombro al cocinero y sus ayudantes, que observaban con curiosidad la escena; las preguntas se parecían cada vez más a un interrogatorio.

—Mil cien o mil doscientos —dijo Erneis en un tono un tanto esquivo—. No lo recuerdo exactamente. Pero, mi señora, no veo por qué esto te preocupa… a menos que quieras comprar algo; si es el caso, de buena gana yo…

—No lo dudo —dijo secamente Nina—. ¿De modo que puedo suponer que lo que no has gastado de los fondos que mi marido te entregó, todavía está en el cofre cerrado?

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

—¿Y el resto se justifica con estas anotaciones?

Levantó lentamente los pergaminos y los sostuvo frente a la cara del mayordomo.

—En efecto.

—En tal caso, no te opondrás a que revisamos tus habitaciones antes de que salgas de Crewel, ¿verdad?

Erneis palideció.

—¡Mi señora! Creo que no entiendo bien lo que queréis decirme.

—Creo que me comprendes perfectamente —replicó Nina con voz seca—. Has podido mentir a mi marido acerca de las cuentas porque él es un guerrero y no está acostumbrado a administrar una propiedad, y por lo tanto no sabe cuáles son los gastos habituales. Pero fuiste tonto al pensar que podías engañarme. No soy una mujer ociosa. He sido mi propio mayordomo durante años. Se exactamente casi hasta la última moneda, lo que cuesta administrar una residencia de esta clase. —Miró al hombre con una sonrisa—. Master Erneis, creo que comienzas a entender.

El hombre apretó los labios.

—Mi señora, no tienes pruebas de que yo haya procedido mal. Crewel no es Pershwick. Cuando _sir_ Charioce llegó, esto era el caos. Haba escasos suministros, y hubo que pagar muchas cosas.

—Si mi marido no estuviese herido, le diría que se ocupara de esto, pues tú acabas con mi paciencia —dijo irritada Nina—. ¿Dices que no tengo pruebas pruebas? —Se volvió hacia el cocinero preguntó—: Master John, en estas cuentas se afirma que la última semana necesitas de provisiones por valor de treinta y cinco marcos. ¿Es así?

—¡No, mi señora! —exclamó el hombre—. No se gastaron ni siquiera diez marcos.

Los ojos de Nina retornaron al mayordomo, cuyo rostro pálido comenzaba a mostrar manchas de cólera.

—¿Bien, Master Erneis?

— _Lady_ d'Ambert, no tienes derecho a interrogarme acerca de las cuentas. Hablaré con tu esposo…

—¡No, no lo harás! —exclamó ella, y retrocedió hacia la entrada. Llamó a los guardias, que escuchaban sorprendidos—. Lleven a Master Erneis a sus habitaciones y revisen sus pertenencias. Si pueden hallar el dinero que él a robado, saldrá de Crewel con lo puesto… nada más. Si no encuentran el dinero —miró nuevamente al pequeño mayordomo— satisfacerás tu deseo de hablar con mi marido. Y dudo que se muestre benigno conmigo.

Nina fue a esperar al salón hirviendo del cólera, y preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor realizar personalmente la inspección. o tal vez debía informar a _sir_ Azazel, o a Dias Bardolomew.

Poco después supongo que, para bien o para mal, el episodio había terminado. Los guardias se aproximaron avergonzados para informar que el mayordomo había oído mientras ellos inspeccionaban sus pertenencias. Sólo habían encontrado cincuenta marcos. ¿Sólo cincuenta de varios centenares? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Charioce?


	27. Chapter 27

Charioce gimió cuando se inclinó para abrir el cofre. Sabía que no le estaba permitido abandonar el lecho, y Dias le había formulado varias advertencias en ese sentido. Se sentía débil, le habían cosido la herida apenas la víspera.

Pero Charioce estaba impaciente. Desde el momento en que supo que Nina lo había ayudado, y de ningún modo había sido la promotora del ataque, deseaba hacer algo que compensara su conducta brutal. ¿Qué pensaba Nina de esa desconfianza, sobre todo unas horas después que ella le había ayudado a conquistar la plaza fuerte de Wroth?

Había pasado la mayor parte del día preguntándose qué regalo especial podía hacerle a Nina. No deseaba que ella pensara que se proponía comprar su perdón, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba ofrecerle algo que fuese hermoso, algo que ella apreciara. Advirtió que desconocía lo que le gustaba y lo que desagradaba a su esposa, y que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ella ya poseía. Se imponía una visita a los arcones que Nina había depositado en la antecámara. Así esperó ansioso a que Dias saliera de la habitación para abandonar el lecho.

Los dos primeros cofres contenían solamente ropas. En el tercero, más pequeño, estaban los tesoros de Nina. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando vio lo poco que había allí. Encontró un juego de ajedrez tallado en marfil, y una cajita de madera forrada de terciopelo, que contenía doce cucharas de plata. Había saquitos con especias importadas. En el fondo del arcón, envuelto en suave lana, halló un cinturón de cuero enjoyado, y otro de hilos de oro. En una cajita descubrió tres botones de oro. Uno tenía granates y el otro estaba esmaltado. Además, había dos alfileres de plata, una hebilla de oro, un hermoso anillo, y un collar de oro con seis grandes granates distribuidos entre los eslabones de la cadena, de cuyo centro pendía una cruz de oro.

¡Muy pocas joyas para una mujer tan hermosa! Pero Charioce sabía que en la infancia había sido rechazada por su padre. ¿Acaso alguien se había preocupado de ofrecerle hermosas piedras, de contemplar sus ojos resplandecientes a causa de la sorpresa y el placer? Un relámpago de odio recorrió el cuerpo de Charioce al pensar en el hombre que había ofendido tan gravemente a Nina.

La puerta se abrió silenciosa y Nina apareció en el marco. Allí estaba Charioce: el arcón abierto, y la sangre manchando la sábana con la cual se había envuelto. Le habían sorprendido con las manos en la masa; no tenía disculpa.

Ella se limitó a mirarle, su cara parecía una máscara inescrutable, no dijo nada. Charioce se sonrojó y se volvió, para regresar lentamente a la cama. Nina le siguió hasta el dormitorio. Reinó el silencio en la habitación, hasta que al final ella habló.

—Mi señor, si estabas buscando mis medicinas, Bardolomew debió decirte que el canasto está allí, junto al hogar.

Charioce suspiró.

—Sí, debía habérmelo dicho.

—Pero de nuevo te advierto que no debes intentar curarte tú mismo. Puedes hacer más daño que bien si no estás familiarizado con los remedios. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

—¿De veras?

Nina se volvió, desconcertada ante el tono súbitamente tierno.

—Tenías que haber esperado hasta que yo viniera.

—Pero no estaba seguro de que volvieras.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Era evidente que él aún no sabía nada acerca del mayordomo. Pero algo le preocupaba.

—Mi señor, ¿por qué creíste que no vendría? —preguntó Nina—. Me has explicado claramente que debo obedecerte siempre.

—Pero de todos modos, haces lo que te place.

De pronto estaban hablando de lo que molestaba a ambos, y ninguno de los dos había tenido la intención de abordar el tema.

—Mi señor, no permito que nadie mande en mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. Por lo demás, puesto que soy tu esposa, debo obedecerte.

Charioce casi se echó a reír. Por supuesto, ella estaba en lo cierto, Charioce no podía controlar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos, y sería absurdo que lo hubiese intentado. Lo que él necesitaba hacer era tratar de modificar los sentimientos de Nina, o por lo menos algunos de ellos.

—Nina, si prefieres negarme tus atenciones, yo lo entenderé.

A Nina le pareció que la humildad que se manifestaba en la voz de Charioce no era muy convincente.

—A mí me toca decidir si comparto el don que recibí de mi madre, y que me permite curar y confortar. Si no puedo usarlo, carece de valor. Y ahora, ¿me permitirás que detenga el flujo de tu sangre?

Él asintió. Nina retiró las sábanas y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje manchado. Mientras trabajaba, la joven se sentía complacida, orgullosa y satisfecha porque estaba aplicando sus conocimientos.

—¿Te complace ayudar a otros? —preguntó de pronto Charioce.

—Sí.

Él suspiró. Se había equivocado; como decía Dias, era sencillamente la inclinación de Nina a ayudar a la gente. El propio Charioce no era nada especial para ella.

—Mi señor, ¿algo te inquieta?

—No —mintió Charioce—. Sólo había pensado que quizá te ofendiste cuando llamé al médico en lugar de contar con tu ayuda.

—No me ofendí —se apresuró a asegurar Nina—. Me irritó lo absurdo del asunto, porque sabía que Odo era incompetente. Pero tu orden, evitando que entrase al dormitorio, era comprensible. Estabas debilitado y dolorido. No pensabas con claridad.

—¿Por qué disculpas mi conducta?

Nina movió la cabeza.

—Mi señor, si hubieses estado en tus cabales, seguramente habrías ordenado que me cargasen de hierros, en lugar de limitarte a prohibirme la entrada.

—¡Cargarte de hierros! —Charioce frunció el ceño—. Yo jamás… Eres mi esposa.

—Esa no es la cuestión —dijo irritada Nina—. Alguien intentó matarte. Es necesario descubrir y castigar al culpable… no importa quién sea. Yo no esperaría otra cosa si hubiesen intentado matarme.

Charioce rió de mala gana.

—Reconozco que pensé ante todo en ti cuando me hirió la fecha y vi que el bandido se alejaba en dirección a Pershwick. No _quería_ creer que eras capaz de tramar mi muerte, pero me asaltó el pensamiento, y no era del todo absurdo, teniendo en cuenta tu pasado… Nina, siento sinceramente haber dudado de ti esta vez.

¿Por qué Nina no le miraba? Había terminado de cambiar el vendaje, y buscaba algo en su canasto. Sostuvo en alto una botellita azul.

—Mi señor, ¿me permitirás que te dé esto para aliviar el dolor?

Charioce frunció el ceño al advertir que ella cambiaba de tema. No estaba dispuesta a mirarle a los ojos, y de pronto le pareció que su esposa se sentía sumamente incómoda.

—¡No! —respondió, e inmediatamente lamentó su reacción.

—Entonces, ¿todavía dudas de mí? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—No he dicho eso.

—Sin embargo, rechazas esta bebida, y sé que estás dolorido. Temes que quiera envenenarte, ¿verdad?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dame eso! —Le arrebató el frasco y bebió un trago—. ¡Ya está! Ahora, dime por qué no puedes perdonarme.

—Yo te perdono —dijo Nina serenamente, mirándole—. Solamente abrigo la esperanza de que tú seas capaz de perdonar cuando te diga…

—Nada más. —Charioce la interrumpió bruscamente—. No quiero escuchar tus confesiones.

—Pero necesito hablarte de…

—¡No!

Ella se irguió y le miró hostil; su actitud no era sumisa.

—¿Deseas que espere y tema tu cólera cuando otros te lo digan? Bien, no voy a consentir eso. Mi señor, he despedido a tu mayordomo, y no lo lamento.

Esperó la explosión, pero Charioce se limitó a mirarla con asombro.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —replicó Nina, su cara convertida en una máscara inexpresiva.

—Nina, ¿qué… qué esperabas que yo hiciera?

—Tienes derecho a enojarte, y tu herida no se agravará si me gritas.

—Quizás —dijo Charioce con voz serena, tratando de contener una sonrisa— sería conveniente que me explicases por qué lo has despedido.

—Descubrí que Master Erneis te robaba, y no pequeñas sumas. Centenares de marcos.

—¿Cómo sabes que robaba? —preguntó secamente Charioce.

Ella se apresuró a explicar la situación.

—Sólo lamento haber encarado mal el asunto, pues se ha fugado, y con él tu dinero.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás segura de que robaba.

—En primer lugar no sé cual es la suma que entregaste al mayordomo, pero él dijo que le habías dado mil cien o mil doscientos marcos. En un período de siete meses él ha anotado un gasto de novecientos marcos. Es una suma elevada, muy elevada.

—Nina, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó exasperado Charioce.

Ella se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo… fui mi propio mayordomo, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. Sé que una propiedad de esta magnitud debería bastarse a sí misma, a menos que lleguen invitados con mucha frecuencia; y sé lo que cuesta mantener una residencia de esta importancia.

Charioce movió la cabeza. Ella había sido su propio mayordomo, sin embargo rehusaba ejercer el control de Crewel.

—Sin duda, ya sabes que la administración de una propiedad no es mi fuerte. De modo que tendré que aceptar tu palabra de que mi mayordomo me robaba.

—Juro que interpreté bien las cuentas, y que…

—No dudo de tus palabras. Pero ahora no tengo mayordomo. Azazel no puede ocuparse de esto, pues sabe menos todavía que yo.

—En efecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Has despedido a mi mayordomo. ¿Has pensado en la persona que pueda reemplazarlo?

—No veo nadie que reúna las condiciones necesarias.

—Bien, yo sí. Tendrás que ocupar tú misma el cargo.

—¿Yo?

—¿No te parece justo? Eres la responsable de este asunto, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Nina se volvió, y llevo la canasta a la repisa del hogar, porque no deseaba que él viese cuánto la complacía esa decisión. Charioce creía que estaba castigándola, cuando en realidad le había formulado la misma sugerencia, pero temía el rechazo de Charioce. Después de todo, él se había negado a asignarle responsabilidades en Crewel hasta ese momento.

Nina consiguió dominar sus sentimientos, y se volvió para mirar a Charioce.

—Mi señor, si no deseas hablar de otra cosa, ordenaré que te envíen la cena.

—¿La compartirás conmigo? —preguntó Charioce con expresión somnolienta. La morfina que había bebido del frasco azul comenzaba a afectarle.

—Si así lo deseas…

—Bien. Y otra cosa, Nina. ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

—Yo… trasladé unas pocas cosas a un cuarto que está frente a las habitaciones de los criados.

—Tráelas de nuevo aquí. —Estaba muy somnoliento, pero su tono no admitía discusión—. En adelante dormirás aquí.

—Cómo quieras, mi señor —murmuró ella, sonrojándose.

Salió de la habitación, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo feliz y temerosa.


	28. Chapter 28

Un fuego chisporroteaba en el ancho hogar, mientras los criados se movían de un extremo a otro del salón, preparando las mesas para la cena, bajo la mirada atenta de Amira. Gabriel cosía junto al fuego, e intencionadamente se desentendió de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sentado junto a ella, sir Azazel saboreaba un jarro de cerveza, después de haber terminado las tareas de la jornada.

Cuando Nina bajó desde la habitación del señor, Gabriel la observó atentamente. Vio que Nina decía unas pocas palabras a su criada, y después salía del salón.

En los labios de Gabriel se dibuja una sonrisa satisfecha. Había esperado el momento en que Charioce echara en cara a su esposa las faltas que ella había cometido. Azazel le había explicado las sospechas de Charioce, y que las mismas fuesen ciertas o no, el resultado sería sin duda el retorno de Nina a Pershwick.

Gabriel se había mantenido al margen, mientras Charioce yacía gravemente herido, pues si moría y nadie podía demostrar la culpa de la esposa, la primera consecuencia sería que ella tendría que abandonar la residencia. No podía darse el lujo de ser enemiga de Nina.

Pero Charioce se había recuperado y creía que su esposa había tramado el ataque.

—¿Crees que le habrá ordenado que comience a empaquetar? —preguntó Gabriel a Azazel, que también había observado el paso de Nina a través del salón, en dirección a la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de los criados.

—¿Empaquetar? ¿Por qué?

—Pues… para enviarla de regreso Pershwick.

—¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?

Gabriel miró irritada a su amante. A cada momento se veía obligada a explicarle aun las cosas más menudas, porque cada uno tenía su propio modo de abordarlas. Gabriel nunca podría confiar del todo en _sir_ Azazel, pues se trataba de un hombre a quien preocupaba demasiado el honor.

—¿No me dijiste que la cree responsable del incendio del molino y del ataque que sufrió? —murmuró Gabriel, exasperada.

—Fue un error —dijo Azazel como de pasada.

—¿Un error? ¿Error de quién?

Azazel se encogió de hombros.

— _Sir_ Charioce sabe ahora que se había equivocado.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho él mismo?

— _Sir_ Dias lo dijo antes de partir. Se ha marchado para iniciar el sitio de Warling.

—Pero estaba cuidando a Charioce.

— _Lady_ Nina se ocupará de eso, de modo que nada justifica que _sir_ Dias continúe aquí.

Gabriel rechinó los dientes.

—¿Crees que ella continuará cuidándolo cuando Charioce se entere de lo que le ha sucedido al pobre Erneis?

— _Sir_ Charioce resolver a esa cuestión a su modo, pero dudo de que expulse de la casa a su esposa solo porque ella se ha excedido en autoridad. En muchos otros aspectos ella le complace. Vaya, mira todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó a esta casa.

Gabriel contuvo una exclamación de furia, y en cambio clavó la aguja en el bordado. Azazel parecía no advertir el nerviosismo que la dominaba.

¡No era justo! Precisamente cuando Gabriel había comenzado a concebir la esperanza de poder prescindir de la ficción del embarazo con la excusa de que había abortado… Tendría que continuar su relación con _sir_ Azazel, por lo menos hasta que él la dejara embarazada. Y eso tenía que suceder rápidamente. Si ella volvía a tener su periodo, más valía que renunciara al intento, pues Charioce no era estúpido. Y aun si todo se resolvía favorablemente, si concebía un hijo, tendría que fingir que el parto se había retrasado.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sí, era necesario quedarse embarazada. Incluso podía verse obligada a permitir que el embarazo siguiera su curso, a menos que…

Era imprescindible que Nina se enterara de la existencia de aquel hijo. Gabriel podía sugerirlo como casualidad, y después, observar qué efecto producía la noticia en la relación entre el señor y su esposa. Quizá el orgullo había impedido que Nina interpelase a Charioce sobre por qué él permitía que una amante viviese en la casa; pero era un asunto completamente distinto que la amante le diese un hijo, y sobre todo un hijo concebido después del matrimonio.

Poco importaba que Nina se enfrentase a Charioce, pues él no podría negar la paternidad del hijo. Pero quizá Nina ni siquiera le hablase del tema, y se limitase a abandonar a su esposo. Una vez que ella se marchara, Gabriel tal vez dispusiera de tiempo para desembarazarse del niño, utilizando los recursos de cuya existencia se había enterado en la corte años atrás.

Mientras Gabriel cavilaba, la sonrisa satisfecha volvió a dibujarse en sus labios.


	29. Chapter 29

Se dirigían a la corte. Nina se sintió desanimada cuando se lo dijeron. Con gran pesar por su parte se había visto obligada a escribir la carta en la cual aceptaban la invitación del rey.

Charioce no quiso escuchar las excusas de Nina, e insistió en que ella le acompañase a la corte.

—Enrique quiere conocerte —fue todo lo que acertó a decir. Y ella pensó con amargura que nadie se negaba a acatar los deseos del rey.

Charioce no estaba bastante repuesto como para viajar, y por lo tanto el día de la partida se retrasó una semana.

Esa semana pasó veloz. Nina rogaba que su nerviosismo no le provocase la reaparición del antiguo sarpullido; y también rogaba que su propio comportamiento fuese el adecuado. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que había estado en la corte… ¿Recordaría cómo debía comportarse?

Charioce comprendía su angustia, e hizo todo lo posible para aliviarla. Le relató historias divertidas acerca del rey y sus barones, y destacó que incluso era posible que ella encontrase allí a algunos parientes. Nina no sabía muy bien si eso mejoraba o agravaba su situación.

Compartían la misma cama, pero él no estaba tan recuperado como para hacer el amor. Nina dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a leer para Charioce, comía con él, y se mantenía cerca por si Charioce deseaba dictarle una carta. Hablaban mucho, y Charioce le explicaba cosas de sí mismo, y a su vez la obligaba a hablar.

Hacía todo lo posible para complacerla, excepto en lo que más importaba y lo que siempre había sido el obstáculo que se alzaba entre ellos: Gabriel. Cuando Nina intentaba hablarle de su amante, el orgullo le paralizaba la lengua. Si al menos él hubiese ordenado a Gabriel que saliese de la casa… aunque fuera sólo eso. Pero ella no se atrevía a pedirlo. Temía el rechazo de Charioce, porque esa actitud indicaría muy claramente lo que ella no deseaba saber. ¿Charioce amaba a Gabriel? Ese interrogante la torturaba constantemente.

Trató de dominar sus sentimientos, de mantener la distancia que era indispensable para defenderse. No podía darse el lujo de adoptar frente a él una actitud franca, de reír con desenvoltura y bromear, como hubiera sido propio de su carácter, porque después descubriría que estaba desesperadamente enamorada de ese hombre, y eso tenía que evitarlo apelando a toda la fiereza de su naturaleza.

La mañana de la partida hacia Londres era la primera vez que Charioce salía de su habitación. Dejó a cargo de Nina todos los preparativos del viaje, e incluso la tarea de embalar las pertenencias de ambos. A ella le agradaba asumir esas obligaciones conyugales.

Pero la preparación del equipaje de la propia Nina representó un problema, pues tenía solamente dos vestidos buenos, de modo que Nina trabajó mucho para confeccionar el tercero con un corte de lana española que Nina guardaba desde hacía tiempo.

Nina era buena costurera, y había bordado muchos manteles para los altares, así como prendas utilizadas en los bautizos. Sin embargo, dedicaba poco tiempo a su propia ropa, pues había comprobado que el estilo de época podía adaptarse fácilmente a todas las necesidades. El vestido largo de mangas anchas podía usarse para el trabajo en el huerto, y para protegerlo bastaba aplicarle un par de mangas de sarga y una blusa. Ese estilo también se adaptaba fácilmente a las ocasiones formales. En realidad, no tenía muchas prendas porque no las necesitaba.

La nota llegó precisamente en el momento en que salían para Londres, y le fue entregada por un siervo a quien ella no conocía. No tuvo tiempo para leerla, y la olvidó, después de guardarla bajo la manga ceñida de su camisa, para leerla más tarde. Vio a Charioce que hablaba a solas con Gabriel, y la escena la distrajo todavía más… y le provocó un malhumor que se prolongó la mayor parte del día.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña posada, y Nina se retiró temprano, con la esperanza de dormirse antes de que llegase Charioce. Cuando Amira estaba desvistiéndola, la nota cayó al suelo. Al leerla, Nina frunció el ceño.

—La envió Alessand Visponti.

—¿ _Sir_ Alessand? Pero mi señora, me habías dicho que estaba en Irlanda.

—Ya no está allí. Me pide que le vea en el pastizal que divide las propiedades. —La inquietud de Nina se acentuó todavía más—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Irás a verlo?

—Tendría que hacerlo, pero desea verme hoy mismo.

—Pensé que temía a tu marido.

—Sí, es así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué regresa a la cueva del Lobo Negro?

—No lo llames así —la reprendió Nina.

—Discúlpame, mi señora.

Nina se sorprendió de su propia actitud. Dios mío, ¿qué le ocurría?

Cuando Amira salió de la habitación, Nina arrojó la nota al fuego, y después se deslizó entre las sábanas que su criada le había llevado. Pero no pudo dormir. El pensamiento de Alessand no se apartaba de su mente. ¿En qué pensaba el joven, por qué regresaba a su hogar cuando le había asegurado que eso podía costarle la vida? Comenzó a preguntarse si Alessand habría mentido. Todo lo que Alessand le había dicho aquel día acerca del marido de Nina, en definitiva era mentira o un engaño originado en el miedo. Si juzgaba sobre la base de todo lo que había llegado a saber, Charioce d'Ambert no era el hombre a quien ella había injuriado ese fatídico día. Tenía defectos, pero la cruel venganza no formaba parte de su carácter. Ella misma podía asegurarlo.

—Nina, ¿duermes?

Había entrado muy silenciosamente a la habitación.

—No, mi señor.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes ayudar? He ordenado a Damián que se acostara.

Nina sonrió. Últimamente él le pedía ayuda con mucha precaución,una actitud muy distinta a sus anteriores exigencias, tan arrogantes. Se preguntó si su estilo anterior le pesaría.

—Siéntate aquí, mi señor.

Bajó de la estrecha cama, que era mucho más pequeña que la que tenían en su propio hogar, y comenzó a desatar las calzas. La pesada armadura había sido retirada por Damián.

—Desearía inspeccionar tu herida —dijo Nina—. Para comprobar si la cabalgata que hicimos hoy la abrió.

—Eso no es necesario.

Lo veía muy fatigado.

—Compláceme, mi señor.

—Compláceme, mi señor —repitió Charioce con expresión fatigada—. Pides demasiado, pero das poco. Compláceme, mi señora. Dime por qué no concedes ni siquiera una oportunidad.

Ella endureció su cuerpo, y después desvió la mirada.

—Sabes por qué.

—Por supuesto. —Charioce suspiró—. Pero creí que podías modificar tus sentimientos.

Nina se asombró sinceramente. ¿Por qué le pedía eso, cuando él mismo no le ofrecía una oportunidad? La asaltó entonces la idea inverosímil de que quizás él mantenía cerca a su amante porque Nina se mostraba tan fría. La idea la aturdió de tal modo, que se le paralizaron las manos, y permaneció así, inmóvil. Quizá Charioce esperaba que ella se mostrase más cálida antes de renunciar a otras mujeres.

Se sentía terriblemente confundida. ¿Era mejor abandonar el tema, o preguntar lo que deseaba preguntar?

—Permíteme… quitarte la túnica —se apresuró a decir, inclinándose hacia él. Entonces la bata de hilo se abrió y los ojos de Charioce se clavaron en el hermoso busto de la joven. Él respiró hondo, y su mirada buscó la de Nina. Ella percibió un intenso anhelo, y comprendió que él había guardado abstinencia después de recibir la herida. Estaba fatigado a causa del viaje, pero al parecer eso no importaba.

El rubor le tiñó las mejillas, y atinó a cerrarse la bata. Ése no era el momento oportuno para aceptar las atenciones amorosas de Charioce. ¿Cómo podía formularle esa inquietante pregunta, si él continuaba mirándola así?

Desconcertada, Nina agarró el ruedo de la túnica de Charioce y comenzó a pasarla cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de su esposo, evitando tocar la herida. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa, y después se apartó un poco, de modo que él pudiese ponerse de pie y quitarse el resto de las prendas.

La expectativa se presentaba insoportable, y finalmente ella dijo:

—Mi señor, si… si yo cambiase… ¿ordenarías a _lady_ Gabriel que se retirase?

—No.

Charioce habló con voz seca y sin vacilación, y una sensación de náuseas se instaló en el vientre de Nina; cerró los ojos, profundamente deprimida. ¡Qué estúpida! Había formulado la pregunta menos apropiada, y recibido la respuesta que ella misma temía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —preguntó ásperamente Charioce.

—Nada, mi señor —murmuró Nina.

—Entonces, explícate.

El pánico dominaba a Nina. ¿Qué podía decirle? Recordó la observación de Gabriel de que a Charioce no le agradaban los celos. ¿De ese modo interpretaba él su pregunta y en efecto creía que estaba celosa? Por supuesto, no era el caso. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos si no amaba a Charioce? ¡Dios mío, cuánto deseaba llorar!

Dijo con voz neutra:

—He tenido a esa mujer en mi mente desde que la vi esta mañana, me pregunté por qué no la incluías en este viaje. Pensé que quizá estabas enfadado con ella.

Charioce se acercó y se detuvo frente a Nina, el cuerpo tenso.

—No estoy enojado con ella. No había motivo para traerla con nosotros. No le agrada la corte.

— _A mí_ no me agrada la corte, y sin embargo me obligas a venir.

—¡Eres mi esposa!

Nina se volvió bruscamente y volvió la espalda. No tenía sentido explicar su propia cólera, pero al mismo tiempo la contenía con dificultad.

—Pensé que te llevabas bien con Gabriel —dijo Charioce, mientras ella se volvía lentamente.

—Por supuesto —replicó duramente Nina—. ¿Por qué no debería ser así?

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Maldición, Nina! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has reñido con Gabriel?

Nina movió la cabeza.

—No deseo hacerle daño, si eso temes.

—¿Hacerle daño? ¿Puede saberse por qué hablamos de ella? —la frustración de Charioce se acentuaba rápidamente—. ¿Qué significa todo eso? Quieres que salga de la casa, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho eso. He preguntado si tenías intención de despedirla y me has dicho que no, de modo que así están las cosas.

Trató de volverse nuevamente, pero las manos de Charioce se cerraron sobre los hombros de Nina. La miró tan fijamente a los ojos, que ella no pudo apartarlos.

—¡Lo sabes! ¡Ese es el fondo del problema! ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Nina se echó a llorar. Conmovido, él la abrazó, y la sostuvo tiernamente.

—Nina, juro que voy a enloquecer. ¿Por qué nunca puedes hablarme claramente?

Nina continuó sollozando. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Ella se debía haber callado, ya no deseaba decir más. Nadie podría acusarla de ser una esposa celosa.

Charioce la alzó en brazos, la llevó a la cama, y allí la acunó, moviéndola suavemente hasta que se secaron las lágrimas. La mano de Charioce le acarició los cabellos y la espalda, tratando de adormecerla. Y de pronto comenzó a besarla, pero ella consiguió romper el encanto y apartarse, frustrando tanto las necesidades de su marido, como las que ella misma sentía.

—Mi señor, no, ahora no…, por favor —rogó, tratando de no levantar la cólera de Charioce.

Pero él la sorprendió.

—En ese caso querida, permite que te abrace. No haré más que eso.

Casi se echó a llorar otra vez, al verle tan bondadoso. Inclinó la cabeza, y después que él se extendió bajo las mantas, la acercó a su cuerpo. Pasó mucho rato antes de que Nina se durmiese, pero finalmente se hundió en una semiconsciencia, agobiada por los sueños, con el cuerpo apretado firmemente contra el de su esposo.


	30. Chapter 30

Una sucesión de movimientos despertó a Charioce, y vio que Nina salía de la cama. La discusión de la víspera lo había llevado a permanecer despierto la mitad de la noche, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

Quizá ella sabía lo que Gabriel había sido para él, pero Charioce ni siquiera deseaba pensar en esa posibilidad. Si Nina insistía en que Gabriel se marchase, ¿cómo podía explicarle la necesidad de que la mujer permaneciese en la casa? No podía revelar a Nina que la otra mujer le daría un hijo. Había afirmado que Gabriel estaba bajo su protección. Si Nina se esterara del hijo de Gabriel, Charioce ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de conquistar su amor.

Observó a Nina mientras ella se ponía su vestido de hilo azul y se acercaba al pequeño hogar. La joven se sentó sobre un taburete, y comenzó a desenredar sus largos cabellos. La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba sobre las sedosas trenzas carmesí. ¡Qué hermosa era!

Y era considerada, una mujer realmente buena. No deseaba llamar a su criada mientras él dormía. Y era tan bondadosa con los servidores como con él.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo conmovía tanto? Le provocaba noches de insomnio, originaba sus estallidos de cólera, y era la causa de interminables sentimientos de confusión e inquietud. Alentaba sus esperanzas, y después las destruía. ¿Llegaría a sentirse a gusto con ella?

Dias le había sugerido que hablase francamente con ella, pero Charioce no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. En verdad, temía que la verdadera razón por la cual ella lo había contrariado desde el principio, fuera que amaba a ese condenado caballero, Alessand Visponti. Y la razón por la cual le odiaba era que Charioce se había apoderado de las tierras de Visponti. ¿Era ésa la verdad? Lo que menos deseaba Charioce era forzar una confesión de Nina. Podía destruir todas sus esperanzas.

Nina sintió que él la miraba fijamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó, en su rostro había una expresión de preocupación.

—No me extraña que hayas dormido tanto, mi señor; has hecho demasiado y demasiado pronto —le reprendió amablemente—. Ahora, permíteme examinar la herida, ¿Quieres?

Charioce asintió. Los ojos bermellón de Nina encontraron la mirada de su esposo.

—Mi señor, te ruego que olvides lo que sucedió anoche. Estaba muy fatigada y… nunca soy yo misma cuando me siento nerviosa. Si te enfadé, discúlpame.

—¿Aún te sientes nerviosa ante el hecho de encontrarte con Enrique?

Ella asintió, y dirigió a Charioce una mirada esquiva.

—En ese caso, regresaremos a Crewel.

Ella le miró asombrada.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto —se limitó a decir Charioce—. No sabía que estabas tan atemorizada.

—No es precisamente miedo. Es… incomodidad —le aseguró—. Estoy segura de que pasará. —Como ya sabía que estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus planes por ella, se sintió mucho más confiada—. Ya es demasiado tarde para regresar. El rey nos espera.

—Enrique puede sentirse decepcionado.

—No, controlaré mis nervios.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Y lo peor que puede suceder es que quizá reaparezca mi antiguo sarpullido. Solía ser así en mi infancia, cuando iba a la corte.

—Tal vez eso no sea un grave inconveniente —replicó ella secamente. Los ojos de Nina centellearon—. Sabes por qué me cubría con un velo. No quiero hablar de eso.

Charioce la miró incrédulo, y ella se puso de pie y caminó enojada hacia la puerta. ¿Pensaba realmente que Charioce la había creído?

—¡Nina!

Nina se volvió para decir enfurecida:

—¡No hablaré de eso! Y ahora, levántate, mi señor, o no llegaremos a Londres antes de que caiga la noche.

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, y dejó a Charioce más desconcertado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.


	31. Chapter 31

Como Nina había vivido confinada tanto tiempo en Pershwick y después en Crewel, se sintió fascinada por el viaje a Londres. En cambio, Charioce había viajado a través de Francia e Inglaterra durante muchos años, de modo que apenas prestaba atención a lo que veía, y dejaba para ella el placer del viaje.

Atravesaron aldeas que Nina no había visto desde hacía muchos años; examinaba ansiosa todo lo que desfilaba ante sus ojos, desde las imágenes de los campesinos que trabajaban en los campos de sus amos, hasta las damas bellamente ataviadas que pasaban a caballo, acompañadas por sus guardias. Se alegraba de no tener al lado una mujer mayor que la reprendiera pues sabía muy bien que no debía mirar tan ávidamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pero estaba pasándolo muy bien, y no prestaba atención a las normas del buen comportamiento.

Atravesaron una aldea en el mismo momento en que las campanas repicaban; la paz de la media tarde avivó el recuerdo de Nina, y le hizo recordar los tiempos en que ella solía terminar sus lecciones y la criada la llevaba a donde estaban sus padres. De las tres a las cuarto era una hora sagrada, y ella y sus padres conversaban, y, si el tiempo lo permitía, paseaban juntos por el bosque. Durante esa hora no dejaban que nadie les molestara.

Pero, después de la muerte de su madre, desaparecieron para siempre esa paz y los momentos felices. Pensó: «Qué las maldiciones recaigan sobre mi padre». ¿Por qué él no se había ocupado de su hija, después de la muerte de su esposa? ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan débil? En su lugar ella se habría agarrado a la fuerza de voluntad para sobreponerse al dolor.

Nina trató de reaccionar. ¿Cuándo aprendería a alejar el recuerdo de su padre? Sabía muy bien que unos pocos instantes, en los que se complacía en evocar el pasado, desembocaban en un día o más, de cavilaciones y sufrimiento… y ya tenía suficientes problemas sin necesidad de remitirse al pasado.

Se volvió para mirar alrededor, y recordó que debía gozar del momento presente, porque temía que Londres, en definitiva, no fue un lugar muy placentero.

En Londres había más de cien iglesias: el centenar de torres, que se elevaban sobre los muros de la ciudad, ofrecía un espectáculo impresionante. Nina recordaba bien su primer viaje a Londres, cuando era niña, y la catedral de San Pablo, el edificio más elevado de la cuidad, impresionante a causa de sus grandes techos, las naves y las arcadas góticas.

El castillo Palatino, con casi un siglo de antigüedad, era otra formidable estructura de piedra en una ciudad formada principalmente por casas de madera de una sola planta. Era el único palacio real que se levantaba al abrigo de las antiguas murallas romanas, y allí se alojarían Nina y Charioce.

Ella estaba contenta. El rey residía en Westminster Hall, fuera de la ciudad, y por lo tanto, la joven abrigaba la esperanza de ver tan sólo una vez al monarca. Sería presentada a Enrique al día siguiente de la llegada. Pero Charioce lo vería la misma tarde, poco después de entrar en Londres.

Nina no sentía muchos deseos de encontrarse con el rey Enrique, y además, la misma ciudad de Londres la intimidaba. Se extendía sobre un kilómetro y medio cuadrado de ruidosa congestión cosmopolita, dedicada principalmente al comercio. Había vendedores de alimentos, pescadores con sus largas varas, y todos los tipos concebibles de comerciantes. El río Támesis estaba atestado de barcazas cargadas de lana. Todo el ruido y la agitación procedían de la ciudad misma, protegida por sus murallas; en cambio, fuera de las defensas se encontraban los campos arados y los extensos bosques.

Apenas vio el castillo Palatino, Nina recordó la terrible falta de espacio en la Corte. Ella la había visitado cuando estaba atestada de vasallos, los señores y sus damas, y los parásitos que siempre estaban cerca del poder, así como los bailarines, los jugadores, los saltimbanquis, los juglares, e incluso las prostitutas y sus rufianes: todo el cortejo que seguía a rey dondequiera que él fuese.

Rogó internamente que la mayor parte de la corte de Enrique estuviese con el monarca en Westminster Hall, y que ella no tuviese que compartir la residencia con otras personas.

Lo que la esperaba en el castillo Palatino no era tan desagradable, ni mucho menos, como ella había temido. Charioce no esperó a verla instalada; en todo caso, Nina sabía desde el principio que él tendría que salir inmediatamente. Encomendó a _sir_ Piers y a la mitad de sus veinte soldados la tarea de acompañarla. Favaro Leone y los diez hombres restantes salieron con Charioce. _Sir_ Piers y _sir_ Favaro eran los únicos caballeros que los habían acompañado a Londres; _sir_ Piers, porque Charioce deseaba que se ocupase de la protección de Nina cuando él no pudiera hacerlo, y _sir_ Favaro, porque la vida en la corte interesaba mucho al joven.

 _Sir_ Dias había quedado a cargo del sitio de Warling, y Nina se dio cuenta de que le echaba de menos. Se llevaba bien con el joven Favaro, pero no simpatizaba en absoluto con Piers. Era un hombre mayor, y muy poco flexible. Nina intuía que él no le tenía simpatía, y que la toleraba sólo a causa de Charioce. De todos modos, cumplía bien su deber, y miraba esquivo a los hombres que se atrevían siquiera a desviar los ojos hacia Nina mientras estaban cruzando el gran vestíbulo del castillo Palatino.

Asignaron a Nina una habitación en la torrecilla. Debía compartirla con Amira y Sofiel. Cuando regresaran, Charioce y Damián dormirían en la misma habitación. Pero Nina se dijo con cierto alivio que por lo menos no tendrían que soportar la presencia de extraños.

Charioce regresó muy tarde de Westminster Hall. Nina esperaba acostada, con una vela encendida junto a la cama, y escuchaba la charla nerviosa de Sofiel. La criada había recorrido el castillo y había conocido a un atractivo guardia; proyectaba verlo más avanzada la noche, cuando él estuviese libre de sus obligaciones. Por su parte, Amira decidió que no dormiría en el cuarto, e iría a reunirse con un apuesto caballero a quien había conocido esa tarde.

Nina reprendió a las dos criadas, y se sintió bastante disgustada; pero no tuvo corazón para negarles lo que deseaban, y por lo tanto no les prohibió que fuesen al encuentro de su propio placer.

Cuando Nina oyó la voz de Charioce que gritaba a lo lejos, se puso deprisa su bata. Sofiel temía a Charioce, y Nina no deseaba pedirle que fuese a buscarle.

—Mi señora, ¿qué puede ser? Él… tiene una voz extraña.

Nina frunció el ceño, y oyó otro rugido poderoso.

—¡Despertará a todo el castillo!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó al final de la escalera. Un candelabro fijo a la pared estaba encendido, pero a lo sumo proyectaba algunas sombras sobre los peldaños. Nina oyó a su esposo antes de verlo al pie de la escalera; Favaro Leone lo sostenía. Los dos hombres se balancearon, y trataban de sostenerse mutuamente. La voz de Charioce resonó otra vez, poderosa y estridente, arrancando ecos a las paredes de piedra.

—¡Nina! —y después, a Favaro—: Si ella no está aquí, voy a demoler esta casa.

—Estoy aquí, mi señor —gritó Nina.

Los dos hombres miraron en la dirección de la voz. Favaro sonreía avergonzado, y Charioce mostró una expresión feliz en la cara. Nina recordó la única vez que ella había sido castigada. Y en esa ocasión la había reconfortado la idea de que al saberlo él hubiera comenzando a beber.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué organizas tanto escándalo a esta hora? —preguntó Nina.

Charioce alzó la mano para pedir silencio, y le dijo a Favaro:

—Busca habitación, amigo mío. Mi dama se ocupará de mí.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Nina—. No puedo sostener tu cuerpo y obligarte a subir la escalera.

¿Realmente él estaba tan ebrio que no podía orientarse en esa semioscuridad?

—Querida, puedo caminar. Pero ven aquí, e indícame el camino.

Nina suspiró cuando Favaro se inclinó ante ella y comenzó a alejarse, con pasos inseguros, pero sin equivocar la dirección. Cuando Charioce lo soltó, Charioce buscó el apoyo de la pared.

—Tu actitud no es muy sensata, mi señor —dijo irritada Nina, mientras bajaba deprisa la escalera. Le tomó del brazo y pasó éste sobre su propio hombro—. Ambos caeremos por la escalera.

Charioce sonrió.

—Sin duda, has concebido la idea errónea de que he bebido demasiado. Te aseguro que no es así. Sucedió únicamente que Enrique tenía deseos de conversar, e insistió en que bebiese con él.

—Y, por supuesto, no pudiste negarte al rey —dijo Nina sarcásticamente, suspirando—. Pero estoy segura de que él disponía de una cama. Mi señor, debiste quedar allí, en lugar de cabalgar hasta aquí. Podrías haberte roto el cuello… un accidente que suelen sufrir los que beben demasiado.

Comenzó a subir con él la escalera, pero Charioce la retuvo.

—No me reprendas, querida. No me siento borracho, y por lo tanto no lo estoy. Y no podía quedarme allá porque tú estás aquí.

Nina se echó a reír.

—Sería mejor que subieses esta escalera montado en tu caballo.

—¿Crees que no puedo llegar a la planta alta? —respondió Charioce, y dicho esto le aferró la mano y subió a la carrera, arrastrándola tras de sí hasta que llegaron al final; una vez allí, la miró sonriente.

—Mi señor, eso ha sido una tontería —dijo Nina, jadeante.

—Querida, no te enfurruñes.

—¡Oh!

Exasperada, ella se desprendió de un tirón, pero Charioce volvió a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros, y avanzó unos pocos pasos inseguros, apoyándose en ella. Sonrió cuando Nina soltó una maldición.

—Ah, Nina, realmente creo que te amo.

Nina se sobresaltó, pero contuvo rápidamente el impulso de formular una declaración parecida. Charioce estaba borracho. Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de creer en las tonterías de un borracho.

—¿De veras, mi señor?

—Es lógico —se limitó a decir Charioce—. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué soportaría tu enfado?

—Ya te he dicho antes que no me enfado.

—Y tu desobediencia —continuó diciendo Charioce, como si ella no hubiese hablado—. Y tus caprichos.

—No sabía que tuviera tantos defectos —dijo suavemente Nina.

—Los tienes, pero de todos modos te amo. —La abrazó, dejándola casi sin aliento—. Y tú, querida, ¿puedes amarme?

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

—¡Ah, Nina, ojalá dijeses la verdad! Pero sé que mientes.

Murmuraba al oído de Nina, y ella sintió que le conquistaban los nervios. Sentirse tan atraída por ese hombre era siempre una experiencia inquietante. Hubiera deseado estar ebria ella también. Deseaba aflojar el severo control que imponía a sus sentimientos para saborear el momento con él. Deseaba…

Se liberó del estrecho brazo para cerrar las manos sobre el cuello de Charioce.

—No es imposible amarte. A decir verdad, es muy fácil.

Charioce contuvo la respiración. Ella estaba acercando a Charioce su cuerpo suave, y él dijo con voz ronca:

—Querida, estás siguiéndome la corriente, pero por lo menos eso es un comienzo.

Charioce acercó su boca a la de Nina, y apretó sus labios en un beso exquisitamente apasionado. Ese choque inicial, tan violento, la aturdió, y después se convirtió en una sucesión de sensaciones tiernas. Se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, y sintió los músculos firmes; correspondió al beso con su propia pasión. Le atemorizaba el deseo que él conseguía inspirarle.

De pronto, se sorprendió porque Charioce interrumpió el beso, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y emitió un rugido salvaje, semejante a un grito de guerra. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cuando él la miró, la pasión más primitiva y directa llameaba en esos oscuros ojos. Con movimientos lentos e intencionados, él deslizó las manos sobre las caderas de Nina, y la sostuvo firmemente.

Un intenso calor se difundió por sus entrañas, y de pronto sintió que los músculos se le convertían en agua. Las piernas ya no la sostenían. Seguramente lo que estaba sintiendo se manifestó en sus ojos,pues Charioce sonrió triunfante y la alzó en sus brazos.

Nina dijo:

—Mi señor, llegaremos mejor si me dejas en el suelo.

Charioce estaba demasiado embriagado para eso.

—No —dijo escuetamente.

Ella señaló la puerta abierta, a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Allí —dijo.

Charioce entró inseguro en el reducido cuarto. Cuando vio a la nerviosa Sofiel, le ordenó que saliera. Nina sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de la pobre Sofiel cuando huyó de la habitación, pues estaba segura de que la criada había obedecido de muy buena gana la orden.

—¿Dónde está la otra? —preguntó Charioce, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Esta noche Amira duerme en otro sitio.

Él sonrió.

—Una muchacha inteligente.

—¿Y qué has hecho con Damián?

—Lo he enviado con su padre, lord Sutton. He querido que estuviéramos solos.

Cayeron pesadamente en la cama, riendo ambos. Él no necesitó pedir a Nina que le ayudara a desvestirse. La joven ejecutó rápidamente la tarea, y los dos reían y bromeaban. Después abrieron la cama; los ojos de Charioce estaban encendidos de deseo. Cuando él apoyó las manos sobre los pechos de Nina, ella cobró conciencia absoluta de su propia e imperiosa necesidad. Se acostaron juntos en la cama, cada uno aferrando fuertemente al otro.

La fuerza de Charioce era algo palpable. Era fuerza desnuda pero controlada, y ella aceptaba como un regalo la suavidad de su hombre. Tocó esos músculos, los sintió moverse bajo las yemas de sus dedos, rozó la sedosa suavidad de los rizos oscuros, otro aspecto de su abrumadora masculinidad.

Charioce era todo lo que ella podía desear… y lo deseaba desesperadamente; sus ojos así lo expresaban. Él advirtió que Nina estaba fascinada. Jugueteó entonces con los labios de la joven, mordisqueándolos, incitándola, consciente de que ella deseaba sentirse poseída. Cuando finalmente la tomó, y su lengua penetró en la boca de Nina, un sonido de placer intenso brotó de la garganta femenina.

Las caricias de Charioce fueron una auténtica tortura cuando él pasó de los pechos al centro mismo de su feminidad, y sus dedos la abrieron. Ella se acercó todo lo posible, porque deseaba más, y de pronto las olas de calor concluyeron en sus entrañas y anularon el escaso control que aún le restaba. Arrancó su boca de los labios de Charioce para gritar su nombre, cuando los espasmos exquisitos la recorrieron. Entonces, antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar él la cubrió, deslizando los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Nina para acercarla más. El latido en las entrañas de Nina continuó cuando él penetró profundamente, y después ese golpeteo se convirtió de nuevo en llamas en el instante en que la líquida tibieza de la liberación de Charioce la colmó.

Nina sintió la ola de placer que recorría el cuerpo de Charioce durante un prolongado y sublime momento, y después Charioce rodó sobre sí mismo, obligándola a acompañarlo, con los brazos todavía aferrando el cuerpo de Nina. Ella yacía sobre el pecho de su esposo, como flotando.

Un momento después, ella advirtió que Charioce dormía profundamente. Le miró con una sonrisa tierna, y después, con mucho cuidado, intentó apartarse, pero los brazos de Charioce la sujetaron incluso con más fuerza en el sueño. De modo que Nina, y el vientre sobre el costado de su esposo, una pierna cruzada sobre él. Durmió serena, pacíficamente.


	32. Chapter 32

—¿Sabes que anoche después de la llegada de _sir_ Charioce se hicieron apuestas? La mitad de los huéspedes jura que él te asesinó. La otra mitad se dividió entre los que creen que _sir_ Charioce descubrió a tu amante y le mató, y después te molió a golpes. Mi señora, ¿qué sucedió?

Nina no sabía que decir; tenía las mejillas encendidas. Y la cosa empeoraba todavía más porque Amira hablaba muy serenamente, mientras peinaba los cabellos de Nina. La joven no estaba preparada para algo por el estilo a hora tan temprana de la mañana.

—Amira, ¿cómo sabes que hubo apuestas? —preguntó.

—Señora, abajo no se habla de otra cosa. —La criada se encogió de hombros, y después sonrió—. Todos oyeron que te llamaba, mi señora, de modo que se preguntaron que sucederia cuando te encontrará.

—No puedo creer que la gente piense que mató a alguien sólo porque hacía demasiado ruido.

—Fue a causa de ese terrible rugido, el último, aunque no todos lo oyeron, porque mi señor ya estaba aquí. Pero los que lo vieron son los que juran que mató a alguien.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Nina—. Había bebido demasiado, y eso es todo. Y no acarreó problemas, ni a mí ni a otra persona.

Nina miró esperanzada a su ama. Deseaba fervorosamente que se arreglaran las cosas entre Nina y su marido, pero si no sucedía así, ella preveía muchos años desgraciados para su señora. Y profesaba sincero afecto a Nina.

—Sofiel me dijo que te trajo aquí en brazos —se aventuró a decir.

—¡No seas impertinente, Amira! Sofiel habla demasiado.

—¿Se mostró tan imperioso como…?

—¡Amira, basta! —Nina se veía en dificultades para contener la risa. La criada era interrogable, pero Nina sabía que Amira deseaba únicamente tranquilizarse acerca de las posibilidades de su matrimonio con Charioce.

Se puso de pie para permitir que Amira terminase de vestirla, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Charioce; ambas mujeres se sorprendieron. Bajo el brazo tenía una caja larga y angosta, y en la mano sostenía otra caja más pequeña. Se sintió tan sorprendido como ellas, pues Nina tenía puesta únicamente la camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se detuvo bruscamente, y con expresión sombría se volvió y gritó:

—¡Favaro! ¡Cierra los ojos!

El caballero estaba directamente detrás de Charioce y jadeaba bajo el peso de un gran baúl.

—Cúbrete —dijo Charioce a Nina—, hasta que mi amigo pueda dejar la carga.

Con el rostro enrojecido, Nina se apresuró a obedecer, irritada por el comportamiento escasamente caballeresco de Charioce. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar sin anunciarse y después la reprendía porque no estaba vestida adecuadamente?

Guardó silencio mientras se ponía la bata, pero cuando se volvió otra vez, en sus ojos había un brillo muy elocuente. Y advirtió que Charioce sonreía tímidamente, y que _sir_ Charioce esbozaba una mueca de saludo, al mismo tiempo que depositada en el suelo el gran baúl, se inclinaba formalmente y después se volvía para salir.

Charioce movió un dedo.

—Ven y mira lo que te he traído.

Nina se adelantó vacilante, en actitud cautelosa, mientras Charioce abría el baúl. Sorprendida, se arrodilló y tocó la seda gris más exquisita. Estaba adornada con tantos hilos metálicos, que relucía como plata líquida. Ella jamás había visto nada igual.

Pero ésa fue sólo la primera de muchas sorpresas. En el baúl había diez cortes de tela llegados. Había sedas rosadas y violetas, y un verde oscuro y un negro azulado. Eran todavía más bellos los tres cortes de terciopelo de colores vibrantes. El terciopelo rara vez llegaba a lugares tan septentrionales como Inglaterra, y por lo tanto, era tan costoso, que lo usaban únicamente los reyes y los señores muy acaudalados. Ella nunca había concebido la posibilidad de tenerlo; se sintió abrumada.

—¿Dónde… dónde encontraste estas cosas? —preguntó atónita.

—Enrique me abrió su depósito —dijo como de pasada Charioce, aunque sonreía al ver la expresión satisfecha de Nina.

—¿Te regaló todo esto?

—¿Regalar? —gruñó Charioce—. ¡Qué idea! Enrique no regala nada, a menos que desee algo a cambio. No, le dije lo que estaba buscando, y me dijo que hallaría mucha variedad si compraba telas de sus depósitos. Recibe del Lejano Oriente cargas que no están al alcance de los mercaderes londinenses.

—Pero… todo esto vale una fortuna. —Nina movió lentamente la cabeza, del todo confundida—. ¿Has comprado estás telas para mí?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

Él esbozó una mueca.

—¿No puedes limitarte a agradecérmelo? ¿Es necesario que todo lo que hago responda a un motivo?

Nina se alarmó. La recompensaba por su conducta de la noche anterior.

—Si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche…

Nina se sonrojó, y no pudo terminar la frase en presencia de Amira. Con un gesto indicó a la criada que saliera. Cuando estuvieron solos. Charioce la presionó.

—¿Anoche hiciste algo que justificara…?

—Nada que justifique regalos. —Nina lo interrumpió indignada—. ¿Por qué piensas tal cosa?

—No lo pensé. A decir verdad, deseaba preguntarte qué sucedió anoche. —Parecía bastante menos seguro de sí mismo—. No puedo recordar… No sé cuándo salí de Westminster Hall, y a lo sumo recuerdo que te encontré al pie de la escalera.

Como ella no contestó, Charioce continuó diciendo:

—Debo suponer que hice el papel del tonto.

Nina sonrió.

—Si hoy todos te miran con asombro, es porque anoche despertaste a la mitad del castillo.

—¿Y contigo Nina? —preguntó Charioce en voz baja—. No me agradaría pensar que te ofendí en lo más mínimo.

Desconcertada, dijo:

—Hablaste mucho, pero no me ofendiste. Después, te aventuraste un poco más. ¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto?

—Querida, tengo algunas imágenes —replicó Charioce mirándola pensativo—. Pero no estoy seguro de que mis recuerdos correspondan a un sueño o… ¿te traje aquí?

Nina asintió, y toda la actitud de Charioce cambió; sonrió, y sus ojos resplandecieron con orgullo masculino.

—Eso me enseñará a evitar el exceso de bebida. —Sonrió—. Esperé una eternidad para que aceptases hacer de nuevo el amor, y cuando al fin llego a ello, apenas puedo recordar la mitad de lo ocurrido.

Nina sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Comenzaba a creer que él decía esas cosas sólo para provocar su sonrojo, pues la situación tendía a repetirse. ¿Lograría ella acostumbrarse a la ruda franqueza de Charioce?

—Los regalos, mi señor —le recordó Nina.

—¿De modo que otra vez usas el «mi señor»?

Nina bajó los ojos.

Charioce suspiró.

—Esto también es para ti. —Le entregó las dos cajas. Cuando ella miró con expresión interrogadora, él dijo, un poco a la defensiva: —No cometas el error de preguntar por qué te regalo estas cosas. Un hombre tiene derecho a gastar su dinero donde le place.

—¿También vienen de los depósitos de Enrique?

Las cajas mismas eran muy bellas. La más larga estaba tallada, y la más pequeña era de plata, adornada con suaves esmaltados. Nina casi temía ver lo que contenían.

—Las encargué la semana pasada a un orfebre de Londres. Confío en que te gusten.

Charioce no esperó a ver la reacción de Nina, y se volvió para salir.

—Oh, sí, te agradezco, mi…

Nina se contuvo antes de decir la palabra «señor», pero no fue bastante rápida. Charioce se volvió en la puerta y su expresión era inescrutable.

—Cuando al fin te decidas a pronunciar libremente mi nombre, creeré que me amas. Esperaré a que llegué ese momento.

Cuando el salió, Nina miró fijamente la puerta cerrada; estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Por qué él deseaba tan intensamente su amor? ¿No tenía el de Gabriel? ¿No le era suficiente? Oh, ese género de pensamientos a lo sumo conseguiría irritarla otra vez, de manera que los apartó de su mente.

¡Qué generosidad! La caja larga contenía dos exquisitos cinturones. Uno medía un metro y medio, y estaba formado por discos de oro entrelazados, cada uno con una flor minúscula grabada sobre la superficie redonda y brillante. El otro estaba formado por cadenas de oro de diferente longitud, unidas cada siete u ocho centímetros por un rubí. Había un rubí más grande para cerrar el cinturón. Cuando lo usara, las cadenas caerían casi hasta los pies.

En la caja de plata había centenares de piedras preciosas, que ya estaban engastadas en complicadas bases de oro. Podía coserlas a las prendas que confeccionaría con las magníficas telas. Tenía una fortuna en las manos.

Se sintió asombrada, desconcertada y conmovida. Pero incluso así, descubrió que se preguntaba si se habría mostrado igualmente generoso con Gabriel.


	33. Chapter 33

Aunque vestía su mejor prenda de suave seda azul sobre una camisa azul oscura, la seguridad de Nina en sí misma era muy escasa cuando se acercó con Charioce al gran salón de Westminster. Sólo el nuevo cinturón armonizaba con todo el lujo del atuendo cortesano.

Fue llevada a la presencia de la princesa Alice y sus damas; allí la dejaron, pues era demasiado temprano para presentarla al rey. Nina no conocía a la princesa Alice, que al parecer era la amante de Enrique; pero había conocido a la reina Eleanor durante una de sus visitas a la corte, cuando era niña. Decíase que Eleanor había instigado la rebelión de los hijos de Enrique. Fuese o no cierta la versión, él la había confinado al castillo de Winchester. El hecho de que la reina fuese hasta cierto punto una prisionera, mientras Enrique aparecía acompañado por su amante, recordaba a Nina su propia situación con Charioce y Gabriel, y por eso mismo se sintió deprimida.

Le decepcionó la imposibilidad de ver a la reina. Era una hermosa mujer, de ojos castaños y piel marfil, y no era extraño que hubiese sido la esposa de dos reyes. Su matrimonio con el rey Luis de Francia había sido disuelto con el argumento de que ambos eran parientes. Pero eran a lo sumo primos lejanos, y se había promovido la disolución del vínculo con el propósito de que ella pudiera desposarse con Enrique.

Enrique sucedió a Esteban en el trono de Inglaterra, dos años después de desposarse con Eleanor. Ya era duque de Normandía y conde de Anjou, y gracias al matrimonio, Aquitania fue incorporada a sus posesiones, y él se convirtió en el gobernante de todo el territorio occidental de Francia. Enrique era el hombre más poderoso de Europa.

Nina recordó que Eleanor era una mujer alegre y frívola, de cierto carácter, y realmente vanidosa. Pero la madre de Nina le había asegurado que Eleanor había suavizado su temperamento con el paso de los años. Eleanor tenía doce años más que Enrique, y quizá ésa fuera la razón por la cual la había abandonado para unirse a una mujer más joven.

Alice, hija del rey Luis, no era mayor que Nina. Había sido la prometida de Richard, hijo de Enrique, pero eso no había impedido que Enrique la convirtiese en su amante, cuatro año atrás, un hecho que él ni siquiera había intentado ocultar a los ojos de su reina, desterrada de la corte.

Lo sorprendente del caso era que no podía afirmarse que Alice fuera una mujer bella, ni siquiera atractiva. Sus damas de compañía solían señalar que lo que gustaba a Enrique era el ingenio de la dama. Explicaron confidencialmente a Nina cuánto admiraba Enrique la gracia que demostraba Alice al caminar y al bailar. Parecía que esas bellas damas estaban disculpándose porque su rey no las prefería a ellas mismas, pero la única razón que correspondía mencionar era que Enrique, sin duda, amaba a Alice, del mismo modo que ella lo amaba.

Nina habría podido apreciar a la princesa, si no fuera porque veía en Alice sólo a la otra mujer, y en Enrique al marido infiel. Cuando miraba a Alice recordaba a Gabriel. De manera que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando Charioce llegó para acompañarla a la presencia del rey.

Enrique había cambiado poco durante los seis años que hacia que Nina no le veía. Todavía era un hombre que intimidaba. El descuido de su atuendo tampoco había variado. Era evidente que no tenía tiempo para los sastres, pues, aunque sus prendas eran caras, no le sentaban bien.

—Presté un flaco servicio a tu marido cuando le dije que habías sido una niña fea. Incluso traté de convencerlo de que no pidiese tu mano. Ahora veo que jamás me lo habría perdonado si me hubiese hecho caso.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Enrique, mientras se apartaba de Charioce con ella.

Nina no se dejó impresionar.

—Su Majestad, si eso es un cumplido, lo agradezco —se limitó a decir.

Los ojos grises cobraron una expresión más cálida.

—Querida, ¿me tienes antipatía, o realmente eres tan inflexible como dice Charioce?

Nina se estremeció. Estaba ante el rey, y no se atrevía a ofenderlo.

—No sé qué os ha dicho de mí —afirmó, tratando de sonreír.

—Muchas cosas, sí, muchas cosas… aunque creo que eran exageradas. No puede ser cierto que intentaras matarlo la noche de la boda.

Nina palideció. Charioce jamás había comentado con ella el incidente, ¡y sin embargo había hablado del asunto a Enrique!

—Eso… fue un accidente, Su Majestad, provocado por mi nerviosismo y mi temor.

—Lo mismo pensé. —Enrique sonrió—. Y dudo que estés tan molesta como tu marido parece creer con este matrimonio que yo concerté. Quizá te opusiste al comienzo, pero cuando lo conociste hubo un sentimiento de alivio, ¿verdad? —No esperó la respuesta—. Dime, _lady_ Nina, ¿te sientes satisfecha con _sir_ Charioce?

—Si os complace pensar eso, Su Majestad.

—Ésa no es una respuesta.

—En tal caso, mi respuesta es negativa.

—Bien, veamos un poco…

Nina sintió el corazón en la boca.

—Su Majestad, me ha preguntado y yo he contestado.

Enrique comenzó a sonreír.

Nina había olvidado que el monarca tenía un temperamento vivaz.

—Querida, esto me llama la atención —continuó diciendo Enrique con expresión reflexiva—. Marido es un hombre que resulta atractivo a las damas.

—En efecto —convino Nina.

—¿No te atrae?

—Su Majestad, no he dicho que no me atrajera.

Enrique frunció el ceño.

—También es un hombre meritorio, y ahora posee tierras y riquezas obtenidas en la guerra y en muchísimos torneos. Por eso mismo, ¿podrías decirme qué es exactamente lo que te desagrada de Charioce d'Ambert?

No había modo de evitar una respuesta.

Nina miró a su alrededor para tener la certeza de que nadie más oiría la confesión de su vergüenza.

—Es lo que imagino que origina el descontento de muchas esposas —dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Mi señor Charioce no es un marido fiel.

—Después de conocerte, me parece difícil creerlo —replicó Enrique.

—¡Ojalá yo tuviese la misma duda! —reconoció Nina.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y después, el rey dijo:

—Querida, recuerdo bien a tu madre. Era un adorno para mi corte, y contribuyó mucho a calmar el carácter impulsivo de la reina… por lo cual yo le estaba agradecido. No me agrada saber que su hija se siente desgraciada. Tampoco me complace ver a un hombre, a quien aprecio muchísimo, angustiado por la confusión, e igualmente infeliz. ¿No puedes tener en cuenta sus cualidades y aceptarlo como es?

—Su Majestad, sé que debería hacerlo, y… lo intentaré, si tal es vuestro deseo.

—Eso no parece muy prometedor —la reprendió amablemente Enrique—. Si te parece tan importante, creo que podría ordenar que _lady_ Gabriel regrese a la corte.

Nina sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Ella no había mencionado el nombre de Gabriel, y si el rey estaba al tanto del asunto seguramente otras personas de la corte también lo sabían.

—Su Majestad, eso es algo que mi señor Charioce tiene que decidir por sí mismo.

—Como tú quieras, querida.

Enrique pareció aliviado por la respuesta de Nina. Después, continuó comentando asuntos de carácter menos personal. Prefería continuar haciendo favores a sus hombres, no a las respectivas damas. Las damas rara vez estaban en condiciones de devolver los favores, y Enrique era un soberano astuto y dotado de mucho sentido político.

* * *

Esa tarde, la cacería en los bosques cercanos no fue muy interesante; tres jabalíes fueron abatidos en poco tiempo y sin mayores dificultades. Si el episodio hubiese originado más comentarios, probablemente nadie habría hablado de la posibilidad de organizar un torneo. Pero la corte estaba aburrida y se sentía inquieta. Enrique había permanecido en Westminster un período más prolongado que de costumbre. Incluso Nina experimentó cierta excitación cuando se sugirió la idea del torneo. Muchos afirmaron que Enrique jamás permitiría un torneo, y sin embargo ella abrigaba la esperanza de que en este caso hiciera una excepción, apenas supiera que sus señores apoyaban firmemente la idea.

La excitación de Nina se convirtió en ansiedad esa misma tarde, cuando Charioce le explicó que Enrique había sorprendido a todos al autorizar el torneo, y que el propio Charioce participaría. El torneo sería al día siguiente.

—Pero tú no puedes intervenir —declaró Nina, olvidando los preparativos para acostarse.

—¿No puedo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Charioce, frunciendo el ceño.

—La herida —dijo ella—. No ha pasado siquiera una quincena…

Charioce se echó a reír.

—Tu preocupación me complace, Nina, pero ya no es necesario seguir esperando.

—Te burlas de mí cuando hablo en serio —dijo Nina con voz tensa.

—Incluso tú me has dicho que mi herida está curada.

—No he dicho tal cosa, sino que está cerrándose, lo que es muy distinto.

—Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

—Pensaste que podías hacer este viaje —dijo bruscamente Nina—, y sin embargo, olvidas qué fatigado estabas después de un solo día a caballo. Mi señor, aún no has recobrado totalmente la fuerza. Poner a prueba tu capacidad mañana sería una locura.

—Sería locura tener en cuenta la inquietud de una mujer —replicó él con la misma brusquedad—. Los torneos eran mi modo de vida antes de venir a Inglaterra. Y estos caballeros ingleses no son rivales. Sus cualidades se han deteriorado porque Enrique acepta que ellos envíen sustitutos, en lugar de obligarlos a cumplir el servicio de cuarenta días.

—Mi señor —dijo Nina secamente—, tu herida puede reabrirse con un solo golpe.

—Calla antes de que me enfade, Nina.

Ella debía haber recordado que Charioce no toleraba el enojo en el dormitorio, pero se le refrescó la memoria cuando la atrajo hacia él y la besó salvajemente.

Es lo que Amira vio cuando llegó a la puerta. Se volvió rápidamente para obligar a Sofiel y a Damián a salir, y cerró en silencio.

Nina había olvidado el inminente torneo. Lo que comenzó como una disputa entre ella y Charioce, terminó en dulce pasión. Pero después, a pesar del influjo de los sentimientos que su marido suscitaba en ella, decidió que detendría la decisión de Charioce de participar en el torneo.


	34. Chapter 34

—Esto no está bien, mi señora —dijo Amira mientras entregaba de mala gana a Nina la copa de vino—. Su cólera será mucho mayor que todo lo que hemos visto hasta el momento.

—¿Qué importa eso, si así resulta ileso? —preguntó Nina.

—¡Pero mi señora, hacer esto!

—¡Calla, Amira! —exclamó Nina—. Regresará de un momento a otro, y te oirá.

—Mejor eso, que lo que sucederá después de cometido el hecho —murmuró Amira.

Pero Nina ya no la escuchaba. Abrió su canasto de medicinas y halló las hierbas que necesitaba. Apenas las mezcló con el vino, Charioce regresó de la misma. La miró sombríamente, pues sabía lo que ella opinaba del torneo.

—Mi señor, ¿ahora te prepararás? —preguntó Nina.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó a su vez Charioce escéptico.

—Si así lo deseas.

Charioce movió la cabeza.

—Nina, juro que jamás te entenderé. Damián me ayudará. De ti lo único que pido es que tengas más fe en mí.

—Mi señor, tu capacidad y habilidad nunca las he puesto en duda; sólo me preocupa tu estado de salud. Por favor, bebe esto y ya no me inquietaré.

Charioce dirigió una mirada cautelosa a la copa de vino.

—Nina, no necesito beber nada especial.

—Son sólo unas pocas hierbas que te dará fuerzas. Por favor —rogó ella—. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para tranquilizarme. ¿Qué daño pueden causarte unas cuantas hierbas?

Él aceptó la copa y bebió el vino.

—Ahora, ¿se terminarán tus preocupaciones?

—Sí —replicó Nina con gesto sumiso, y entregó la copa a Amira, cuyos ojos se elevaran al cielo al ver la actitud de su alma.

En pocos instantes más el somnífero comenzó a producir su efecto. Damián se alarmó cuando Charioce comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies. Charioce, confundido por ese súbito cansancio, permitió que Nina y Damián le llevasen a la cama. Aliviada, Nina pensó que ahí terminaría el asunto.

Pero Charioce le aferró una muñeca antes de que ella pudiese alejarse del lecho.

—Nina… ¿qué… qué me has hecho?

Aún con los ojos entornados, consiguió mirarla fijamente. Lo sabía, era inútil negarlo.

Ella se limitó a contestar:

—Mi señora, ¿qué has hecho? —Damián la miraba incrédulo. —¡Te matará!

Nina palideció. Damián comprendía lo que ella había hecho, pero no la razón de su actitud. Charioce sabría por qué había actuado así, pero no le importaría. No le preocuparía que ella no pudiera soportar la idea de una nueva herida. Creía realmente que no podía sufrir el más mínimo daño, y no reconocía no haber recuperado del todo las fuerzas, y que por lo tanto se justificaba la acción de Nina.

Era demasiado tarde para lamentar la decisión impulsiva de Nina. Damián estaba en lo cierto, Charioce la mataría. Charioce era soldado. Lo que ella había hecho no merecía perdón.

—Debo hablar con _sir_ Dias —dijo Nina y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡No le digas lo que has hecho! —le advirtió Damián—. Descargará su espada contra ti.

 _Sir_ Dias intentó evitar que Nina saliera del castillo sin esperar a Charioce, pero al final la acompañó a Westminster Hall cuando comprendió que ella iría sola si él no la escoltaba. Nina no le dijo una palabra de lo que había sucedido, pues no dudaba de que Damián no había exagerado.

En todo caso, lo único que pudo hacer esa mañana fue atraer la atención de Enrique sin despertar la curiosidad de los señores que lo rodeaban. Él aún estaba comiendo en el salón cuando Nina entró con Dias. Como su costumbre era comer de pie paseándose de un extremo al otro de la habitación, mientras conversaba con sus cortesanos, no llamó la atención cuando se acercó a Nina.

—¿Tu esposo ha ido directamente al ruedo? —preguntó.

Enrique estaba de muy buen humor, y Nina rogó que se mostrase dispuesto a ayudarla.

—No irá, mi señor.

Enrique frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella explicó la situación, y concluyó:

—No vi otro modo de protegerlo.

—¡Protegerlo! ¡Yo diría que necesita que lo protejan de ti!

—Su Majestad, hice lo que me pareció más apropiado —replicó ella, muy deprimida—. No lamento haberle salvado de una posible herida. Sólo siento que fuera necesario proceder así.

Enrique movió la cabeza, asombrado.

— _Lady_ Nina, no conoces a tu marido. No le has hecho un favor. Mi hijo Richard es aficionado a los torneos, y me dijo que ha visto a Charioce d'Ambert recibir una herida tras otra y continuar combatiendo hasta imponerse y ganar una fortuna en trofeos. Pocos lo igualan en el campo. Puede estar cerca de la muerte y continuar luchando. Es su estilo… el estilo del lobo. Mira, no le aplicaron ese mote sólo a causa de su piel morena.

—Yo… Su Majestad, no sabía eso.

—Querida, no te lo agradecerá —dijo el rey, suspirando.

—Lo sé —replicó Nina.

—Espero que no hayas venido aquí en busca de mi protección —preguntó astutamente el monarca.

—No, pero necesito una escolta para regresar a mi casa. Su Majestad, temo que los hombres de Charioce no acepten acompañarme sin hablar antes con él.

—¿Quieres escapar de su cólera?

—No… no escapar precisamente. Sólo dar tiempo a su temperamento, de modo que se calme antes de afrontarlo.

Enrique sonrió.

—No será tan grave, salvo que él necesite salir a buscarte para escuchar tu explicación. No, no te ayudaré a huir de tu marido, pero te ofreceré una escolta para regresar con él. —Con un movimiento de la muñeca Enrique convocó tres hombres y les impartió órdenes. Y agregó, dirigiéndose a Nina—: Sugiero que le digas la verdad. Quizás esta vez perdone tu locura.

—¿La verdad? Él ya sabe por qué no deseaba que hoy interviniese en el torneo.

—Ah, pero estoy hablando de la razón que está detrás de la razón, querida joven. Di a tu hombre que lo amas. Te sorprenderá el efecto de ese mero reconocimiento.

Y así el monarca despidió a Nina.

La muchacha aprovechó la oportunidad de retirarse deprisa, antes de que _sir_ Dias prestase atención y formulase más preguntas. ¿Confesar un amor que ella no sentía? No, no había tal cosa. Confesar un amor que ella… no deseaba pensar en eso precisamente entonces.

Cuando regresó al palacio donde se alojaba, encontró a Favaro en los establos. Su impaciencia por partir era evidente, y fue fácil convencerlo de que Charioce se retrasaría todavía un rato, y de que él debía adelantarse para reunirse con _sir_ Dias en el campo del torneo. Salió inmediatamente, llevándose solamente a dos de los soldados. De ese modo quedaron con Nina los ocho restantes, uno de los cuales era el maestro de armas, Guy de Brent.

Nina nunca había tenido motivo para hablarle antes. Pero entonces lo hizo utilizando un tono que no admitía réplica. No era un hombre semejante a Dias o a Favaro, que hubieran considerado una obligación cuestionar la actitud de Nina. Guy se limitaba a hacer lo que le mandaban, de modo que ordenó que dispusieran uno de los carros con equipajes. Designó a varios hombres con el fin de que ayudasen a Nina a retirar sus baúles.

Fue más difícil convencer a Damián. Nina no deseaba que permaneciera allí para decir a Charioce que su esposa se había marchado, y tampoco podía maniatar y amordazar a Damián y llevárselo consigo. Esperó hasta que los hombres retiraron los baúles y las criadas se alejaron antes de decir la mentira que retrasaría la búsqueda de Charioce.

—El rey me pidió que me trasladase a Westminster Hall hasta que mi marido esté de un humor razonable y escuche mi explicación acerca de lo sucedido.

—Una actitud sensata, mi señora —replicó solamente Damián—. Por lo tanto, ¿tienes la protección real?

—Sí. Quédate con mi señor hasta que despierte.

Miró de nuevo a Charioce, consciente de que la próxima vez que lo viese, la cara de su marido no exhibiría la misma expresión pacífica que mostraba dormido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿Estaba empeorando las cosas al alejarse? Nina sólo podía rezar, pidiendo que el tiempo lo calmase.


	35. Chapter 35

Nina ordenó a su escolta que saliera del camino principal y se internase en el bosque cuando ya estaban bien avanzada la tarde, pase a las sombrías advertencias de Guy, que juró que no era seguro viajar si uno se apartaba del camino principal. Pero Nina no estaba preocupada por los asaltantes ni los animales salvajes. Charioce iría directamente a Crewel, suponiendo que ése era el destino de su esposa; en cambio, la ruta que ella seguía la llevaría a dar un rodeo, para acercarse finalmente a Pershwick, por el Este. No agravaría sus errores levantando a Pershwick contra su marido, pero abrigaba la esperanza de que él lo pensaría dos veces antes de castigarla físicamente en Pershwick.

Esa noche acamparon en los densos bosques. Nina no podía quejarse, pues ella misma había provocado esa situación. En cambio, Amira se quejaba constantemente.

Charioce jamás la perdonaría. Nina se durmió esa noche sin poder apartar de su mente ese pensamiento. Un rato después, cuando una mano aplicada con fuerza contra su boca la despertó, al principio pensó que Charioce la había descubierto mucho antes de lo que ella preveía.

Se sintió alzada y arrastrada por un brazo que, apoyado sobre su pecho, la sostenía firmemente contra un cuerpo de duros músculos. La sacaron furtivamente del campamento, y, a la luz del pequeño fuego, ella vio que el resto de la gente continuaba durmiendo, y que el guardia apostado cerca, no estaba en el lugar que debía ocupar.

Pero Charioce no la habría tratado de ese modo. Habría llegado exhibiendo su cólera más encendida, y despertando a todos con su estruendosa voz. Y si no se trataba de Charioce…

Nina comenzó a debatirse, pero era demasiado tarde. El gruñido del hombre que estaba detrás no fue tan intenso como para que se le oyera en el campamento. El intento de gritar y de morder la mano de su secuestrador, sólo consiguió que él la apretase con más fuerza.

—Cálmate, mujer, o tendré que darte un golpe.

La voz ronca se expresaba en francés, pero no era el francés fluido de la nobleza. Apenas percibió esto, advirtió también que el hombre no estaba solo.

—¿La llevamos al señor?

—¿Para qué esperé aquí y me apoderé de ella, si no es por eso? —contestó irritado el hombre—. Podríamos conservarla para nosotros.

—Con eso no llenaremos de oro los bolsillos —fue la rápida respuesta.

—Pero ésta es bonita, Derek.

Un rostro desagradable apareció frente a Nina.

—¿Qué importa eso, si necesitamos el rescate?

—Podemos tener las dos cosas. —Era otra voz—. Derek, tu señor se divertirá con ella, de modo que bien podemos hacer lo mismo. Nos arriesgamos a secuestrarla. Quiero tenerla antes de que se la entreguemos.

—Acepta, Derek, o no saldremos de aquí —amenazó el segundo hombre.

Había tensión en la atmósfera. Los dos hombres esperaron la decisión de Derek. Y de pronto rompió el silencio la aparición de otro hombre, que llegó corriendo entre los arbustos.

—Osgar —murmuró excitado el hombre que acababa de llegar—. ¡El guardia ha muerto sin hacer un solo ruido! ¡Ha sido un buen trabajo!

—Haz callar a tu estúpido hermano, Osgar —dijo irritado Derek—. Juro que no sé por qué le soporto.

—Porque mata a otros cuando se lo ordenas —dijo tranquila Osgar—. Bien… ¿qué me dices de la dama? ¿La obligaremos a que antes nos complazca?

—Sí, pero no aquí —convino Derek—. Y hay que hacerlo deprisa. Hay mucho trecho hasta el castillo, los hombres que la acompañan tienen caballos, y nosotros no.

—Debimos matarlos a todos —masculló alguien.

—Estúpido, eran muchos. Ahora, démonos prisa si vamos a detenernos antes de llegar al castillo.

Nina fue obligada casi a correr. Al principio se sintió entumecida. Eso no podía ser real. Pero el entumecimiento comenzó a disiparse cuando Osgar y sus compañeros volvieron a hablar, mientras se desplazaban rápidamente a través del bosque.

—Osgar, ¿la torturarán como a los otros?

—Hablas demasiado —gruñó Osgar dirigiéndose a su hermano.

—¿Lo harán?

—Si no reconoce quién es y no acepta el rescate, sí, la torturarán.

—A Derek le gusta mirar ¿verdad?

—¡Idiota! Derek tortura. A su señor le agrada mirar.

Derek se echó a reír cuando escuchó este diálogo.

—Osgar, ¿le dijiste cuántas veces bajaste a la mazmorra para observar tú también?

Se hizo el silencio, y entonces el hermano de Osgar preguntó:

—Osgar, ¿la tendrán mucho tiempo en la mazmorra?

—Preguntas demasiado.

—Ese comerciante fue ejecutado incluso después que trajeron el rescate. El comerciante y su criado… mataron a los dos.

—Haz callar a tu hermano, Osgar, antes de que lo haga yo —dijo irritado Derek.

Nina había oído hablar de episodios de este género, pero no después de los tiempos del rey Esteban, durante los cuales había prevalecido la anarquía. En tiempos del rey Esteban, incluso el señor menos importante y más empobrecido podía recaudar riquezas, y muchos lo hacían, y extorsionaban a los siervos y los hombres libres, e incluso saqueaban las iglesias. Era un delito habitual secuestrar a los que eran sospechosos de tener aunque sólo fuese un poco de riqueza. Se encarcelaba y torturaba a las víctimas hasta que se declaraban dispuestas a entregar todo lo que tenían. Nadie se sentía seguro en esos tiempos, pues no podía apelar a un monarca que estaba siempre ocupado en luchar para conservar su corona. La verdadera amplitud de la delincuencia fue advertida después, cuando todos los castillos no autorizados (más de un millar) fueron desmantelados por orden de Enrique.

El temor de Nina se convirtió en un sentimiento abrumador cuando consideró todo lo que le sucedería desde el momento en que se apoderase de ella el señor de Derek. Pero incluso así, estos temores pasaron a segundo plano cuando los cuatro hombres se detuvieron, y ella recordó lo que planeaban.

La bilis le subió a la garganta cuando Derek dijo hoscamente:

—Necesito una mordaza.

—Ajá, de modo que también la deseas. Y antes te oponías.

—¡Una mordaza! ¡De prisa! —ordenó Derek—. Les advierto que disponemos de muy poco tiempo. Es necesario encerrarla antes de que sus hombres vengan a buscarla.

—No tenemos mordazas —masculló Osgar.

—Tu camisa servirá. Dámela.

Durante el instante en que Derek retiró la mano de manera que uno de ellos pudiese amordazarla. Nina dejó escapar un grito agudo. Lo silenciaron en seguida, y la camisa maloliente cayó sobre su boca. La ataron sobre la nuca, con tanta fuerza que ella temió que le rasgasen las comisuras de los labios.

Una vez asegurada la mordaza, Derek sacudió con fuerza a Nina. El dolor le atravesó los brazos cuando él la agarró.

—¡Basta, Derek! ¡Le romperás el cuello! —advirtió alguien.

—¿Crees que la habrán oído en el castillo? —preguntó Osgar.

—No les importa lo que suceda en el bosque —dijo Derek.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

—Estamos muy lejos de sus hombres, pero no será el caso si uno despierta y viene a buscarla.

—Debimos matarlos a todos —dijo disgustado Osgar—, no había caballeros con ellos.

—Y nosotros tenemos una sola espada, la mía —recordó con desprecio Derek.

—¡Silencio! ¡Oigo algo!

También Nina lo oyó, un ruido cada vez más intenso, el sonido inequívoco de los cascos de los caballos atravesando el bosque. La esperanza renació en ella.

—Jovencita, por ahora estás salvada —dijo irritado Derek—. Pero después pagarás esto. —Ordenó a los hombres—: No podemos perder tiempo aquí, de prisa, pero por Dios, no hagáis ruido.

—No, Derek —se oyó un murmullo alarmado—. Todavía tenemos que atravesar el prado. Nos verán.

—No nos verán si esperamos junto al prado hasta que todo vuelva a tranquilizarse. Se dispersarán para buscarla. Si uno se acerca, podemos matarlo.

Empujaron nuevamente a Nina, obligándola a caminar. Esta vez le sujetaron los brazos pro encima de los codos, de modo que no pudiera usar las manos para quitarse la mordaza. Los tres hombres restantes se adelantaron, pero la resistencia que ella opuso a Derek le obligó a retrasar el paso. Trató de desprenderse del apretón, de golpearle los pies, de obligarle a perder el equilibrio. Pero él era mucho más fuerte, y nada de todo eso sirvió. Finalmente, Derek emitió un gruñido, y la puso bajo el brazo para llevarla como un saco de trigo.

Ella comenzó a desesperarse otra vez. El sonido de los cascos se alejó. Habría dado la vida por la posibilidad de gritar.

Derek se detuvo cerca de un amplio claro que interrumpía el bosque y era excepcionalmente luminoso, comparado con los pasajes circundantes. Los tres hombres restantes estaban agazapados cerca del borde, esperando que ella y Derek se aproximasen, alertas, con los nervios tensos.

—¿Qué veis? —preguntó Derek mientras examinaba el claro.

—No hay movimientos, pero me pareció pie otro ruido cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

—¿Quién más lo oyó? —No hubo respuesta, y Derek gruñó—. Es como pensé. No llegarán tan lejos en la búsqueda. Será suficiente cruzar el prado, y estaremos a salvo.

—Yo no me sentiré seguro hasta que nos libremos de ella. Derek, no ha sido una idea muy buena. Nuestras presas habituales no tienen tanta escolta.

Echaron a andar, manteniéndose unidos. Pero apenas habían llegado al centro del prado, cuando un caballo con su jinete apareció avanzando lentamente entre los árboles, y les cortó el paso.

—Derek, dime que es tu señor. —La voz que habló estaba cargada de temor.

—Ciertamente, no lo es. Mi señor no es un hombre tan alto. Pero no se dejen dominar por el pánico —advirtió Derek—. Éste es un caballero con armadura completa. No estaba con ella.

—¿Por qué está allí, mirándonos fijamente? —preguntó, inquieto Osgar—. ¿Por qué no se mueve?

—Mirad, ya viene —adviertó Derek. Depositó en el suelo a Nina y la empujó hacia sus compañeros—. Vigiladla. Quizá tenga que pelear con él.

—¿Tú?

—Con la ayuda que vosotros me prestéis, estúpido —dijo Derek en el momento mismo en que el gran corcel ya estaba casi sobre ellos—. ¿En qué podemos servirte, mi señor?

—Muéstrenme lo que llevan allí.

—Es la esposa de mi señor, que se había fugado. A menudo nos envían a buscarla y traerla de regreso. Tiene una enfermedad mental.

—Qué extraño. Se parece mucho a mi esposa. Por supuesto, si creyera que la señora de Kempston ha sido maltratada no me agradaría.

Derek enfureció.

El caballero corpulento montado en el corcel miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, esperando que hablase.

—Creo que estamos frente al nuevo señor de Kempston —murmuró Derek.

—Pero el Lobo Negro ahora está en Kempston. Quieres decir que…

—Sí. Creo… creo que tenemos aquí a su esposa.

—¡Por Dios, mírale los ojos! —exclamó el tercer hombre—. ¡Le conoce!

El hermano de Osgar echó a correr antes de oír estas palabras. El enorme corcel le cortó el paso en pocos segundos, y el centelleo de una espada cayó sobre el hombre. El escalofriante grito de guerra que siguió provocó la huida de los tres restantes, todos en direcciones diferentes. Pero en pocos instantes el caballo de guerra alcanzó a dos, y la pesada espada se abatió sobre ellos.

Osgar retornó desandando el camino que el grupo había seguido para acercarse al claro, y habría conseguido ponerse al abrigo de los árboles antes de que el corcel le alcanzara; pero otro caballero se acercó a él saliendo de los bosques y le mató con una lanza.

Nina no podía moverse. Los cadáveres de los cuatro secuestradores estaban dispersos a su alrededor, pero la joven no se sentía aliviada. Estaba a salvo… y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Le esperaba una nueva prueba.

—Termina aquí, Dias, y después envía a los hombres de regreso al campamento. —Entretanto, más hombres llegaron al claro—. Si uno de estos hombres aún vive, quiero saber adónde la llevaban.

—¿Y tú…? —empezó a decir Dias.

—Iré enseguida… con mi esposa.

Nina se había quitado la mordaza, pero estaba helada de terror y no podía hablar. Charioce desmontó y se detuvo frente a ella. Tenía el rostro oculto por el yelmo, y ella no podía adivinar lo que su esposo pensaba. Guardó silencio, esperando.

Finalmente, Charioce preguntó:

—¿Te han hecho daño? ¡Qué tono tan formal!

—Pensaban… hacerlo. Pero el sonido de los caballos les asustó. —Después lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos implorantes—. Mi señor, deseo hablar contigo…

—Hablaremos, mi señora. No lo dudes.

Nina lanzó una exclamación cuando él le agarró el brazo y la acercó a su caballo. Charioce montó el corcel, y alzó a Nina. Cabalgaron hacia el bosque… pero no hacia el campamento, sino alejándose.

Nina se sentía angustiada por el sufrimiento. No quería que Charioce la lastimase. Pero él se preparaba para golpearla; si no era así, ¿por qué se alejaba de los demás?

Parecía que eso no acabaría nunca, y ella quería terminar de una vez. Charioce le daba tiempo para que el miedo la dominase. Cuanto más se alejaban del campamento, peor era el castigo que ella imaginaba.

Llegaron a otro claro, en cuyo centro se levantaban las ruinas de una vieja torre. Charioce se acercó al lugar, y se detuvo frente a las piedras dispersas; allí ayudó a Nina a desmontar. El sitio era ominoso, sombrío a la luz de la luna, pero no tan ominoso como el gesto de Charioce al desmontar. Se quitó el yelmo y los guantes lentamente. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo a poca distancia, con una expresión dura en el rostro.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo te era infiel?

Ella le miró, incrédula. Estaba encolerizado. También los rasgos de su cara se habían endurecido a causa de la irritación, y los labios formaban una línea recta y dura. Pero, ¿por qué formulaba una pregunta así?

—Yo… no entiendo.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Enrique?

—Yo… —Lanzó una exclamación al recordar el diálogo mantenido con el rey la víspera. Su cólera comenzó a despertarse—. ¡No tenía derecho a repetir mis palabras!

—Los derechos del rey no están en discusión. ¿Quién te dijo que yo te era infiel? —preguntó de nuevo Charioce.

—No fue necesario que nadie me lo dijese —replicó Nina—. ¿Crees que no puedo verlo con mis propios ojos? _Lady_ Gabriel no está a tu cargo. Nunca lo ha estado.

—Ella no significa nada para mí —se apresuró a decir Charioce.

—¿Y esto lo arregla todo? —exclamó Nina—. Un hombre se acuesta con la criada en la casa de su vecina, y ella no significa nada para él; pero no afirmarás que ese hombre es fiel a su esposa. Sucede sencillamente que se muestra más discreto que un hombre que mantiene a una amante bajo su propio techo… donde todos pueden verla.

Nina estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Maldita sea, Nina ¡No he tocado a otra mujer desde el día en que nos casamos!

Esa respuesta a lo sumo avivó la cólera de Nina.

—¡A mí me tocaste! ¿Olvidaste que me habrías llevado a la cama en Pershwick sin saber quién era?

—¡De modo que es eso! —La miró fijamente, explorándola con los ojos—. Todavía no me has perdonado eso.

—Lo menciono para demostrar la falsedad de tus palabras. _Has tocado_ a otras mujeres. Lo demuestra el hecho de que _lady_ Gabriel aún compartía tu habitación cuando me llevaron de regreso a Crewel.

Charioce se acercó a ella con un gruñido ronco, pero Nina se mantuvo firme; incluso cuando los dedos de Charioce se le hundieron en los brazos y él la levantó en el aire para mirarla cara a cara, Nina no se intimidó.

—Señora, dime por qué te importa —la voz de Charioce sonaba peligrosamente calmada—. ¿No dijiste que no te importaba con cuántas mujeres me acostara?

—Si lo hacías discretamente.

—No sabía que hubiese condiciones —dijo él con expresión sardónica—. Entonces, de veras _no_ te importa.

A Nina se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—No me importa.

Él la depositó en el suelo y se volvió. Nina se mordió los labios, y se despreció a sí misma.

—¿Por qué deseas que me importe? —preguntó con voz repentinamente más suave.

—A una esposa tiene que importarle —dijo Charioce.

—Una esposa no ha de ser insultada con la presencia de la amante de su marido.

Charioce se volvió, con el cuerpo tenso de cólera.

—Nunca tuve la intención de insultarte. Te he dicho que ya no es mi amante.

—Mi señor, si quieres que crea eso, ordénale que salga de la casa.

—Nina, no me pidas eso.

Ella se tragó el orgullo.

— _Estoy_ pidiéndolo. Si ella no significa nada para ti, no tienes motivo para retenerla.

—Ella no… desea marcharse —dijo Charioce con voz tensa.

Lo mismo hubiera significado golpearla.

—¿De modo que pones sus deseos por encima de los míos? —Esperó a que él hablase, a que prometiera despedir a Gabriel. Esperó, y como él no dijo nada, Nina agregó: —En ese caso, lo único que recibirás de mí, Charioce d'Ambert, es el desprecio.

—Señora, tendré más que eso. —La obligó a acercarse, y su boca descendió fuerte y dura sobre ella, y el beso la dejó débil y conmovida. Ella no podía permitir que Charioce la abrumase de nuevo, que provocase de nuevo esos sentimientos imposibles.

—Te odio —murmuró Nina, y las palabras no parecieron muy convincentes, ni siquiera a sus propios oídos.

—En ese caso, te amaré a pesar del odio.

Él la beso de nuevo, y la llama traicionera se avivó en Nina, y la llevó hacia él pese a todo. Se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, luchando no contra él, sino contra su propio deseo.


	36. Chapter 36

Charioce se inclinó y alzó la cabeza de Nina para besarla suavemente; sus ojos cálidos la miraron. Después, se apartó de ella un momento; Nina permaneció acostada sobre la capa de Charioce y emitió un suspiro satisfecho. Habían pasado la noche entre las piedras desprendidas de la torre y lo que restaba de un muro. Ella había dormido contenta y segura en brazos de Charioce; sus sentimientos de cólera y ofensa se habían disipado gracias al deseo que él le había demostrado.

Ése era el aspecto que ella no podía ignorar. Al margen de todas las dificultades que se interponían entre ellos, Charioce la deseaba. Su cólera ni siquiera podía acallar ese deseo. Y saberlo era un agradable bálsamo para el dolor de Nina.

La noche anterior, durante un momento, él la había llevado a creer que la amaba. Se regodeó en ese sentimiento y en las restantes sensaciones que Charioce encendía en ella. Se sonrojó al recordar la impaciencia de su esposo. Él la había desnudado, y luego ella hizo otro tanto con él. Ambos habían hecho el amor lentamente, saboreando todos los momentos y cada caricia, todas muy tiernas. Nina jamás hubiera podido imaginar que un día tan terrible terminaría así.

—Querida, tus sonrojos revelan lo que piensas.

Nina enrojeció todavía más, y Charioce rió satisfecho. La ayudó a incorporarse y le palmeó el trasero de un modo escandalosamente posesivo.

—Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer —le dijo Charioce con una sonrisa—. Ya nos hemos retrasado aquí más de lo previsto.

Ella se alejó deprisa, todavía sonrojada. Cuando regresó, Charioce estaba preparando su caballo. Estaba de espaldas a Nina, de modo que no la oyó acercarse. Nina se detuvo, vacilante. De nuevo se sentía ansiosa. Le parecía imposible que Charioce no hubiera ni siquiera mencionado el asunto de la bebida con la droga somnífera. Y la joven detestaba pensar en la posibilidad de que él se enfadase nuevamente.

Dio los pocos pasos que la acercaron a la espalda de Charioce. Tampoco entonces él se volvió, y Nina unió sus propias manos, es un gesto de incertidumbre.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado tan pronto?

Trató desesperadamente de adoptar un tono despreocupado.

—Las preguntas aportaron sus resultados. Os vieron salir del camino principal. La dirección que seguíais era evidente, y por lo tanto no fue difícil encontrar el campamento, incluso después de oscurecer. Pero no esperaba descubrir que te habían secuestrado.

Él se volvió lentamente y la miró.

—Yo… me siento muy agradecida, mi señor, de que me hayas encontrado a tiempo.

—¿Sabes adónde te llevaban?

—A un castillo cercano. A un noble que practica la extorsión utilizando la tortura. —Se estremeció—. Estoy segura de que me salvaste la vida.

—Nina, no te habrían asesinado. Te habrían torturado, pero eres demasiado valiosa para matarte.

—No les importaba quién era, ni conocer mi valor. De eso estoy segura.

—Habrían conocido tu valor apenas les dijeses tu nombre.

Charioce dijo esto con expresión indiferente. El nombre de Nina no era muy conocido. Y entonces ella recordó las reacciones de los hombres cuando comprendieron quién era Charioce.

Incluso un individuo tan temerario como Derek había perdido el valor cuando comprendió que se había apoderado de la esposa del Lobo Negro.

Nina dijo con aire pensativo:

—Ahora entiendo que todos estos años he vivido muy aislada en Pershwick. No tenía idea de que podían suceder cosas como ésta.

Charioce emitió un gruñido.

—¿Cómo podías ignorarlo? Tu vecino era uno de los peores de esa clase.

—¿Vecino? ¿A quién te refieres?

—¿Quién podría ser? —la increpó Charioce, disgustado—. A Visponti y su hijo. Y no dudo de que sus vasallos también estaban complicados. Ayudaría a explicar por qué se negaron a aceptarme. Sin duda, pensaron que yo había ido allí para impartir _verdadera_ justicia.

Nina miró a Charioce con hostilidad.

—¡No lo creo! Conozco desde siempre a los Visponti. _Sir_ Edmond era un buen vecino, y Alessand…

—No menciones el nombre de ese muchacho —la interrumpió bruscamente Charioce—. Y lo creas o no, los Visponti eran culpables de muchos delitos. Procedían con cautela. Sus víctimas no sabían adónde las llevaban, o quiénes cobraban los rescates. Pero Enrique había recibido durante mucho tiempo quejas del territorio circundante. Sólo hace poco empezó a atar cabos.

—Es injusto de tu parte calumniar a un hombre que está muerto y no puede defenderse.

—¿Cómo crees que murió? Al fin se formó un grupo bastante numeroso de hombres honestos que conocían sus actividades y que se mostraron dispuestos a declarar contra él. Murió al resistirse al arresto. Su hijo huyó antes de que fuera posible juzgarlo.

—Pero nada de todo esto tiene sentido. Sir Edmond controlaba todo el territorio de Kempston. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de buscar provechos ilegales?

Charioce se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía un número mucho más elevado de dominios en tiempos de Esteban, y tuvo que desmantelar esos fuertes. Imagino que apeló a medios ilegales para amasar nuevamente la riqueza a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Ese hombre siempre vivió de un modo extravagante.

Nina recordó entonces que había oído hablar de las extravagancias peculiares de _sir_ Edmond.

Recordó también algunas alusiones imprecisas de cosas que le habían desagradado, y de las cuales no deseaba conocer detalles. Quizá esos rumores habían sido el reflejo de la verdad. Le parecía difícil creerlo, sobre todo en el caso de Alessand. Quizá el padre de Alessand había sido un hombre corrupto, pero ¿el tímido y débil Alessand? ¡No!

De todos modos, no era el momento oportuno para iniciar una discusión.

—Mi señor, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? —sugirió.

—Imagino que Guy ha soportado bastante la expectativa acerca de su castigo. Sí, vamos.

Charioce montó, y después subió sobre su caballo a Nina, y la sostuvo con fuerza cuando el corcel echó a andar.

—¿Qué castigo? ¿Qué hizo el maestro de armas? —preguntó Nina.

—Te puso en peligro.

El corcel entró al bosque.

—Pero —exclamó Nina—, ¡se limitó a acatar mis órdenes!

—Ése no es el asunto. Tú estabas a su cargo. Sabía muy bien que no debía apartarse del camino principal. Tuvo suerte de que no lo matara anoche mismo. Cuando llegamos a Crewel recibirá veinte latigazos y se sentaría agradecido de que sólo sea eso. Sabe que procedió mal.

Ella se horrorizó.

—Mi señor, deseo que no lo castigues. Nadie debe sufrir por mi culpa.

Nina gritaba para imponerse al ruido de los cascos del caballo.

—Nina, puedes aceptar tu culpa, y es justo que lo hagas, pero no interferirás en mi decisión. El hombre será castigado por su descuido, y nada podrá impedirlo.

—Mi señor, ¿cual será mi castigo? —preguntó ella.

—Abrigo la esperanza de que anoche aprendieras una lección importante.

—¿También yo recibiré latigazos? —preguntó Nina—. Fui tan descuidada como el maestro de armas.

—No me tientes, Nina. Has sido más descuidada —dijo Charioce con voz dura—. Por tu culpa casi me lié a golpes con el rey.

Nina gimió.

—No, no es posible —se lamentó.

—Sí, le llamé mentiroso cuando insistió en que no te ocultabas bajo su protección.

—¡Santa María! —Nina palideció—. Le dije a Damián que iba al palacio del rey sólo para retrasar tu rastreo, no pensé que rechazarías la palabra de Enrique cuanto te dijera que yo no estaba allí.

— _Sir_ Dias juró que no te había visto salir de Westminster Hall. Si él no hubiese advertido que faltaba la mitad de los hombres o no me lo dice, yo habría destrozado el salón de Enrique en mi esfuerzo por hallarte.

—Tú… no es cierto que llamaste mentiroso a Enrique, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Por Dios, ¡jamás te perdonará! ¿Qué he hecho?

—Ya me ha perdonado —dijo Charioce atenuando la severidad de su rostro—. No es un hombre insensible. Aceptó que mi conducta era comprensible. Incluso me relató tu conversación con él para ayudarme a comprender tu conducta. Yo estaba furioso, pues me irritó que revelases a Enrique por qué no me aceptas, y a mí no me dijeses una palabra.

Reinó el silencio, y después Charioce dijo:

—Y ahora compruebo que lo que dijiste a Enrique tampoco es la verdad.

— _Era_ la verdad.

—¿Sí? Anoche juraste que no te importaba.

Nina abrió la boca, y después decidió callar. Ya habían pasado por eso sin llegar a ningún resultado. Él había aclarado su posición. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Gabriel. Ella no volvería a pedírselo.

Charioce suspiró.

—Nina, no vuelvas a darme brebajes. Y tampoco vuelvas a huir de mí.

—No, mi señor.

Él no dijo nada más.


	37. Chapter 37

En las tierras de Crewel la cosecha había comenzado. Pero Crewel no tenía un mayoral que que supervisara la labor de los aldeanos, y aunque Nina podía ocuparse de esa tarea, recordó la animosidad de los aldeanos hacia ella, y decidió que era mejor no intentarlo. De todos modos, designó a un mayoral suplente, el jefe de la aldea. Era una decisión inusual pero lógica, pues los vasallos se mostrarían dispuestos a escucharle.

Había adoptado la decisión ella misma, porque Charioce no estaba en la casa. Después del regreso de Londres se había marchado durante dos semanas completas.

Su ausencia fue sólo una de las dificultades a que Nina se enfrentó desde la noche en que Guy de Brent recibió sus veinte latigazos. Charioce partió directamente después del castigo para unirse al sitio de Warling, y desde ese momento no había vuelto. Warling estaba a unos veinticinco kilómetros al norte de Crewel. Es decir, una distancia considerable. Nina comprendía que él no podía regresar a casa, pero lo echaba de menos. A veces se sorprendía atenta al ruido de los caballos que se aproximaban, e incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de dirigirse a Warling, pero sabía que Charioce no aprobaría esa actitud.

Que echase de menos a Charioce no era lo único que le hacia sentirse infeliz. También estaba la presencia constante de _lady_ Gabriel.

Una noche, durante la cena, _sir_ Azazel fue llamado y tuvo que retirarse de la mesa; las dos mujeres quedaron solas, con la silla vacía de Azazel entre ellas.

Aunque Nina tenía la firme intención de mostrarse cortés con Gabriel, no era fácil adoptar esa actitud. Esa mujer irradiaba altivez y un sentimiento de superioridad. Nina estaba desconcertada ante tal actitud. ¿Cuál podía ser la razón de la altivez de Gabriel?

Esa noche, durante la cena, cuando _sir_ Azazel se marchó, Gabriel le pidió a Nina un brebaje para calmar las náuseas.

—¿No deberías acostarte si te sientes mal? —preguntó Nina.

—¡Cielos, no! —dijo riendo Gabriel—. No estoy enferma, y en un mes más estas náuseas pasarán. Soporto este malestar sólo durante las comidas.

Nina comprendió entonces de qué se trataba.

— _Lady_ Gabriel, estás insinuando algo. ¿Qué es?

Nina había decidido que no quería misterios en relación con ese tema.

—¡Creía que Charioce te lo había dicho! —Gabriel pareció sorprendida—. No es algo que pueda mantenerse en secreto.

—¿Estás diciéndome que llevas en ti un hijo de mi marido? —dijo Nina con voz neutra.

—Sí, el niño pertenece a Charioce —replicó Gabriel—. Él no lo niega.

En ese momento Nina entendió muchas cosas. Siendo así no le extrañaba que Charioce rehusara despedir a Gabriel. Casi le aliviaba entender la situación.

La mirada de Nina recorrió el cuerpo de Gabriel, tan patéticamente delgado como siempre, y dijo:

—¿Cuándo lo has concebido?

—¿Qué importa…?

—¡Contéstame, Gabriel!

Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

—Hace un mes.

Nina hizo un rápido cálculo. Había pasado un mes desde el día en que la había llevado a vivir a Crewel. Recordaba claramente la noche en que Charioce había sido irritado del dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente Gabriel había mostrado un humor excepcionalmente bueno.

Nina se separó de Gabriel sin decir nada más. ¿Qué podía agregar? Pero esa noche fue la más miserable de su vida. Sola, lloró, renegó, y maldijo la debilidad y las mentiras de Charioce. Pero también se maldijo a sí misma, porque le importaba, le importaba demasiado.

Cuando al día siguiente llegó otra nota de Alessand Visponti, Nina estaba demasiado abstraída para pensar en ello. La guardó con otros papeles y olvidó el asunto. El resto de la semana se sumió en una terrible melancolía, un sentimiento de infelicidad provocado por la sospecha de que también ella estaba embarazada.

El hecho de que los dos niños estuvieran destinados a nacer en la misma época era muy revelador. No era extraño que un señor pidiese a su nueva esposa que criara a los hijos bastardos, si los tenía. La esposa no tenía motivos para negarse, porque esos niños habían sido concebidos antes del matrimonio de la mujer legítima con el padre. Pero era una cosa completamente distinta aceptar hijos concebidos por otras mujeres después de la unión.

Nina no creía que Charioce le pidiese que criara al hijo de Gabriel. Pero no dudaba de que él desearía mantener cerca tanto al hijo como a la madre. No se trataba del hijo de una sierva. Podía esperarse que una sierva renunciara al hijo porque el padre podía asegurarle una vida mejor que la que ella estaba en condiciones de darle. Pero ése no era el caso de Gabriel. Ella jamás renunciaría a su hijo, y por lo tanto Charioce nunca renunciaría a Gabriel.

El futuro parecía cada vez más sombrío. Nina ya no alentaba la esperanza de que Charioce la alejara de su presencia, sobre todo porque estaba gestando su hijo. Charioce no le permitiría marcharse si conocía la noticia.

No se lo diría. Podía alentar la esperanza de abandonarlo antes de que su cuerpo la de la clase. Quizá se encerrara en Pershwick para esperar allí el nacimiento de su hijo. Decidió que no le ofrecería una excusa para retenerla.

Nina podía compartir ciertas formas del amor, y también sus conocimientos en el arte de la medicina, pero no podía compartir el marido con otra mujer. Siempre había alimentado la esperanza de que Gabriel se marchará, pero ya no pensaba que eso fuera posible. Le parecía que su corazón estaba destrozado, pues sentía en el pecho una punzada que no se atenuaba, ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

 _Sir_ Bertrand y su hijo mayor, Reginald, llegaron a Crewel al final de la tarde con la noticia de que Charioce les había dicho que se reuniesen con él en Crewel. Bertrand esa vasallo de Nina en Marhill, uno de los dominios que ella poseía. Pero no tenía la menor idea de la razón por la cual su marido había pedido ver a Bertrand.

Sólo pudo pensar en que Charioce llegaría poco después a la residencia. Consiguió formular las preguntas apropiadas acerca de Marhill y la cosecha en esas tierras; pero después no pudo recordar lo que le habían contestado. Su mente estaba completamente confundida a causa de Charioce.

Había mucha actividad. Agasajó lo mejor posible a los huéspedes, con la ayuda de _sir_ Azazel. Felizmente, Gabriel no apareció en el salón. Era tarde, y Charioce aún no había llegado. Nina preparó habitaciones para los hombres, pero ellos prefirieron permanecer en el salón, porque tenían curiosidad por conocer el motivo de la llamada de Charioce.

Finalmente se oyó el ruido de los cascos de los caballos y Nina se excusó rápidamente y se retiró a su habitación. Había llegado finalmente a la conclusión de que no podía ver a Charioce sin que su propio resentimiento estallase, y permitir que eso sucediera en presencia de su propio vasallo era inconcebible. Allí, en la seguridad de su habitación, no necesitaría disimular sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para lo que suponía que sería una disputa tremenda. Charioce se reunió inmediatamente junto a ella, con tal rapidez que Nina comprendió que sin duda había dedicado apenas un instante a saludar a los huéspedes. ¿Qué podía disculpar un comportamiento tan grosero? Después de todo, él había invitado a los dos hombres. Nina frunció el ceño, en un gesto suspicaz.

—Mi señor, ¿no me has avergonzado, verdad?

—¿De qué modo?

Charioce arrojó a un lado el yelmo y los guantes pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Nina. Ella se mantuvo junto al hogar con su cuerpo erguido.

—Has mandado llamar a _sir_ Bertrand y su hijo. ¿Qué pensarán si ahora los ignoras?

Charioce sonrió, y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—Les dije que estaba fatigado, y que les hablaría por la mañana. Lo han entendido.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —preguntó Nina—. ¡Debes bajar al salón y hablarles ahora mismo!

—Querida, ya se han retirado y…

Charioce calló cuando Damián entró en la habitación. Nina reprimió su furia y se volvió mientras Damián ayudaba a Charioce a quitarse la pesada armadura.

El joven escudero no necesitó mucho tiempo, y unos instantes después Charioce dijo amablemente.

—Muchacho, vete a dormir.

Con un gesto de sorpresa, Damián salió de la habitación. Charioce jamás le había hablado con tanta simpatía. Era asombroso comprobar cómo su actitud cambiaba totalmente cuando veía a su esposa.

Nina esperó únicamente a oír el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, antes de volverse, dispuesta a decirlo todo en un instante. Pero se interrumpió al ver a Charioce casi desnudo. Los gruesos músculos tensos sobre las piernas largas, la amplitud del pecho siempre sorprendente pues parecía igualmente ancho después de quitarle la armadura, los rizos desordenados sobre la cabeza… todo destacaba en él simultáneamente al hombre y al jovencito. Era terrible que todo eso pudiera afectarla de un modo tan intenso que ni siquiera conseguía recordar lo que se había propuesto decir.

—Querida, ¿me has echado de menos?

—De ningún modo, mi señor —dijo ella con expresión dura.

—Embustera. —Se acercó a ella antes de que Nina pudiese evitarlo. Su mano levantó el mentón de Nina, y él la miró a los ojos—. Estás enfadada porque me he ausentado mucho tiempo.

—Mi señor, muchas cosas me molestan, pero ésa no.

—Nina, puedes decírmelas mañana, porque éste no es el momento apropiado para la cólera.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero Charioce la acercó y la besó.

—Te eché de menos, Nina. Dios mío, ¡cuánto te he hecho de menos! —exclamó Charioce mientras sus labios se deslizaban de la mejilla al cuello de Nina.

Ella se sintió casi perdida. No podía permitirle que volviera a hacerlo, pero ya se había encendido su deseo, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y la amargura.

—Si… necesitas una mujer… busca a la otra mujer… yo no puedo…

—No tengo otra mujer.

Se inclinó hacia él, sumisa. No podía rechazar la pasión que los unía, y por el momento no lo intentó.


	38. Chapter 38

Charioce se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró a Dias. Siempre era bueno consultar con su viejo amigo. La conversación con Bertrand de Marhill y su hijo Reginald se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente. Se negaron a permanecer en Crewel después de concluida la reunión, porque habían dejado a sus propios huéspedes para encontrarse con Charioce. Charioce se sentía complacido. Era como había dicho Enrique. Bertrand tenía varios hijos que podían servir a Charioce, y eso era precisamente lo que él necesitaba. Los hombres de Charioce rehuían la responsabilidad de gobernar los restantes dominios. Preferían la vida militar.

—¿Qué opinas de _sir_ Reginald? ¿Será un buen castellano en Warling?

—Parece entusiasmado, quizá demasiado —replicó Dias con expresión pensativa—. Hasta ahora tenía sólo la perspectiva de Marhill, y aun está, sólo después de la muerte de Bertrand. Creo que te servirá bien, aunque sólo sea para demostrar que es digno de Marhill cuando llegue el momento.

—Pienso igual que tú. Ahora sólo nos resta conquistar Warling.

—Una o dos semanas más, y sus muros cederán —pronosticó confiadamente Dias—. También estamos trabajando en el túnel de Blythe. Antes de las primeras nieves Kempston será un lugar seguro. ¿Y qué haremos después? Reinará la paz en tus tierras y no habrá nada que hacer.

Charioce sonrió.

—Déjame gozar un tiempo de la paz, antes de que salga a buscar otras batallas.

—Quizá te agradé tanto la vida del terrateniente, que no desees más conflictos.

Charioce no contestó. Estaba pensando en la verdad de esa afirmación, y Dias lo sabía.

—En todo caso —agregó Dias—, comprendo tu idea. Ha sido inteligente consultar a _sir_ Bertrand y a su hijo antes de que los necesites realmente. A decir verdad, pensé que usabas este encuentro sólo como una excusa para ver a tu esposa.

Charioce sonrió, y Dias lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Acerté!

—Veo con agrado todo lo que me trae de regreso a esta residencia —dijo Charioce, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué opina ella de tu decisión de incorporar a tus propios dominios hados de los hijos de Bertrand? porque en efecto, el dijo que tenía otro hijo que podía ocuparse de Blythe.

—Sí, pero todavía no he hablado del asunto con Nina.

Dias elevo los ojos al cielo.

—Amigo mío, ¿en qué piensas? _Sir_ Bertrand es vasallo de Nina.

—Lo sé.

—Has debido consultarla antes de formular el ofrecimiento.

—Era mi intención, pero anoche… no era el momento oportuno. Y esta mañana —sonrió afectuosamente— dormía muy tranquila, y no quise despertarla. Pero, ¿por qué habría de oponerse? Me he limitado a estrechar los lazos entre esa familia y nosotros. El padre trabajará para ella, y los hijos para mí.

—Una mujer puede mostrarse más celosa de lo que es suyo que de lo que sucede con un hombre.

Charioce frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que de pronto sabes tanto de mujeres?

—Al parecer, se mucho más que tú.

Charioce emitió un gruñido y extendió el brazo para comenzar a comer la carne fría que una joven criada acababa de depositar sobre la mesa. Charioce advirtió la sonrisa de la muchacha, y su mirada la siguió cuando ella comenzó a alejarse.

—Si sabes tanto de las mujeres —preguntó a Dias—, dime qué demonios sucede con las mujeres de esta casa. No me refiero a mi esposa.

—¿Qué mujeres? —consiguió decir sin sonreír.

—¡Todas! Las criadas, las esposas de mis hombres. Durante varias semanas se han comportado como si yo estuviese apestado. Y ahora, de pronto me prodigan sonrisas. _Lady_ Bertha, incluso se acercó a Warling a traerme un pastel de frutas. Y la esposa de Warren ha enviado flores… ¡Flores!

Dias no pudo ocultar más su buen humor, y río satisfecho.

—Sin duda, están tratando de compensarte por haber pensado que tú fuiste quién golpeó a tu esposa la noche de la boda. ue quien corrigió el error. Oí decir que se enojo mucho cuando supo que te culpaban de lo que hizo su padre.

—¿Fue golpeada? ¿Quién lo dice?

El buen humor de Dias desapareció. Charioce había palidecido, y estaba inmóvil.

—Maldito sea, Charioce, ¿quieres decir que no lo sabías? Pero pasaste la noche con ella. ¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta?

—¿Quién? —repitió Charioce. Su voz era un ronquido.

— _Lady_ Rose pudo verle la cara al día siguiente, cuando las damas fueron a retirar las sábanas —dijo Dias con cierta inquietud.

—¿La golpearon mucho?

Dias comprendió que tendría que revelar todo lo que sabía.

—Al parecer, fue un castigo intenso. Oí decir que la cara de _lady_ Nina estaba grotescamente hinchada y amoratada. Eso es lo que impresionó tanto a _lady_ Rose. Creyó que tú eras el responsable, y no ocultó lo que había visto.

—Sabías todo esto, y jamás me has dicho nada.

—Pensé que tú deberías _saberlo_. Y no habría mencionado el asunto ni siquiera ahora, salvo que las murmuraciones y…

Dias miró a Charioce, que saltó de la silla y en pocos pasos atravesó el salón. Momentos más tarde se sobresalto, al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrada con fuerza en la planta de arriba.


	39. Chapter 39

Nina miró desconcertada a su esposo que se inclinaba sobre ella encolerizado por algo, en el rostro una expresión de terrible hostilidad.

—¿Por qué nunca me has dicho lo que te hicieron?

—¿Lo que me hicieron? —¿Estaría otra vez ebrio?— Tendrás que hablar con más claridad si…

—¡Te golpearon brutalmente! ¿Era necesario que lo supieran todos excepto yo?

Los ojos de Nina tomaron una sombría expresión.

—Te he dicho en otra ocasión que no estoy dispuesta a hablar de lo que sucedió —contestó ella.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hablarás! ¡Y me dirás qué conseguiste al ocultarme que te habían castigado!

—¡Ocultarlo! —replicó furiosa—. No había nada que ocultar, excepto a los ojos de _sir_ Kaisar, y lo hice para impedir que cometiese un asesinato. ¡ _Tú_ lo sabías! ¡Judith me dijo que te había informado! ¿Acaso crees que esa noche te apuñalé por capricho? Me desperté dolorida, cuando me tocaste la cara. Fue una reacción irreflexiva, pero normal. Y así lo entendiste, pues nunca volviste a mencionar el episodio.

Charioce se calmó un poco tras su reacción.

—Nina, nunca mencioné esa herida sin importancia porque no fue más que eso. Y tu madrastra me dijo que había sido necesario obligarte a aceptar el matrimonio pero no aclaró cómo. Pensé que te habían privado de unas pocas comidas,lo cual es la práctica habitual con las novias caprichosas.

—Mi señor, no había tiempo para eso. Mi padre no me dijo que debía casarme hasta la víspera de la boda. Como de costumbre, su embriaguez le llevó a adoptar una actitud irresponsable.

—¿La embriaguez le disculpa?

—¡ _Yo_ no le disculpo!

—¿No disculpas el castigo, o el hecho de que ahora estás casada conmigo? —preguntó Charioce.

Nina le volvió la espalda, pero Charioce la obligó a mirarle, hundiéndole los dedos en los brazos.

—¿Por qué, Nina? ¿Por qué fue necesario golpearte antes de que aceptaras casarte conmigo?

Estaba gritándole y avivando los sentimientos ya muy intensos de Nina. No importaba que la hubiesen castigado. No importaba que ella hubiese sufrido. ¡La vanidad de Charioce estaba herida, y eso era todo lo que le preocupaba!

—Mi señor, yo te temía. Me habían dicho que eras un monstruo, y eso era todo lo que sabía de ti. Creía que deseabas apoderarte de mí sólo por venganza, a causa de los problemas que según pensabas yo te había provocado. Y me pareció que el castigo físico era más soportable que lo que tú me harías. También creí que podría soportar las bofetadas y los puñetazos, pero me equivoqué. Ese criminal me habría asesinado si no juro por la tumba de mi madre que estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo.

Dijo esto con todo el odio que sentía al pensar en Richer Calveley. Pero Charioce pensó que eso reflejaba la cólera que provocaba el recuerdo de que la habían obligado a casarse con él.

—¿De modo que me creíste un monstruo?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y todavía lo piensas?

—Mi señor, no he dicho eso.

—No, por supuesto; pero debo suponer que es así. De lo contrario, ¿por qué todavía me desprecias? ¿Por qué te niegas a ser realmente mi esposa?

Algo en el tono de Charioce la puso en guardia. ¿Qué clase de confesión buscaba? De pronto comprendió. Trataba de que ella comenzara a renegar por la presencia de la amante. Su vanidad se calmaría si lograba que Nina representase el papel de la esposa celosa. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción. Bajó los ojos.

—Mi señor, no te desprecio. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿No me desprecias? —preguntó Charioce con voz dura—. Entonces, ¿eres fría por naturaleza?

—Quizá —dijo ella sin pensarlo. Él se volvió.

—¿O quizá amas a otro?

—¿A otro? —preguntó Nina con incredulidad, y a pesar de su decisión comenzó a perder los estribos—. ¡Miren quién habla de otro! Mi señor, aunque _tú_ no lo hagas, yo tomo el matrimonio en serio.

—Mientes. Si lo tomaras en serio habrías renunciado a tu primer amor y me hubieses aceptado. Pero quiero escuchar la verdad, y terminar de una vez. No permitiré que estas sospechas continúen irritándome.

A Nina le pareció difícil creer lo que él decía. Porque la acusaba de infidelidad cuando él mismo…

Irguió la cabeza, y sus ojos cobraron un tono gris.

—Mi señor, si estás buscando una excusa para alejarme de aquí, no te tomes tanto trabajo. Me sentiré más que feliz si me permites salir de esta casa.

Los ojos Charioce relampaguearon antes de que sus labios se cerraran formando una línea ominosa.

—En efecto —replicó Nina, cada vez más enojada. Él se preparaba para cortar la relación que los unía. ¡Qué fácil era todo para los hombres!

Charioce avanzó un paso hacia Nina, y ella consideró evidente que se disponía a golpearla, tan sombría era la expresión del rostro. Se inclinó sobre Nina, el cuerpo rígido, los ojos como carbones ardientes.

—Si has alentado la esperanza de que aún puedas tenerlo, esperas en vano —declaró furioso—. Es posible que un día me canse de tu frialdad y acabe contigo, pero tú jamás lo tendrás. ¡Primero le mataré!

—¿A quién? —gritó Nina.

—¡A Visponti!

Nina sintió deseos de reír. Fue lamentable que no lo hiciera, pues Charioce vio únicamente la sorpresa que ella sentía, y eso acabó de inflamarlo.

—¿Creíste que yo no sabía que se trataba de ese estúpido joven? ¡Lo sabía antes de casarme contigo!

Nina trató de entender, pero no pudo. Se limitó a decir:

—Mi señor, estás equivocado.

—Siempre le has amado. Por eso levantaste a tu gente contra mí. Y por eso te negaste a contraer matrimonio. Es también la razón por la cual me odias, porque te tengo, ¡y tú siempre deseas estar con él!

Nina se echó a reír; tocó a Charioce el turno de desconcertarse. Ella no lograba contenerse. Charioce estaba celoso de Alessand. ¡Qué absurdo! Sonrió a su marido.

—No deseo ignorar este asunto, pues desde hace tiempo alimentas sospechas. Alessand no es más que un amigo. Otrora imaginé que podía ser un buen esposo, cuando él era el _único_ joven a quien conocía, y yo estaba confinada en Pershwick. Fue una fantasía, y pronto la olvidé. Alessand se convirtió en un hombre sin carácter, y, a esa altura de las cosas yo ya no ansiaba tener marido. Pero no podía desentenderse de él sólo porque mostraba cierta debilidad de carácter, y en definitiva continuamos siendo amigos.

Charioce continuaba mirándola con expresión hosca.

—Quieres hacerme creer que estabas dispuesta a levantar a tu gente contra mí sólo… por amistad.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a la guerra por un amigo?

—Tú eres mujer.

—Mi señor, no discutiré contigo ese punto. Lo real es que no levanté a mi gente contra ti. El día que Alessand me dijo lo que le había sucedido, y que tú venías para apoderarte de sus tierras, te maldije y rogué que cayeses enfermo de viruela. Bien, al fin he confesado lo que hice. Pensé de ti las peores cosas, y mi gente tomó en serio mis palabras.

Charioce deseaba creer lo que Nina decía; pero, si ella no amaba a Alessand, ¿por qué no le aceptaba?

—Nina, si todo lo que dices es cierto, nada justifica que continúes odiándome.

—Mi señor, no te odio.

—Pero tampoco me aceptas.

Nina bajo los ojos y dijo en voz baja:

—Mi señor, podría aceptarte, si se tratase _sólo_ de ti. Pero me pides que acepte algo más que tu propia persona.

—Mujer, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

Elevó la voz, con un sentimiento de frustración.

Nina no lo miró. Charioce la contempló un instante más, y después se volvió y salió de la habitación. Cuando vio que Dias le esperaba en la planta baja, recordó cuál había sido su impulso inicial, y la frustración que sentía a causa de la misteriosa observación de su esposa, se convirtió nuevamente en cólera ardiente. Tenía que acabar con esos secretos, confusiones y trastornos, y creía que podía calmar de una vez el torbellino volviendo de nuevo al principio.


	40. Chapter 40

Judith echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y rió inconteniblemente cuando la espesa barba de Richer le cosquilleó en los pechos. Él se le había acercado en el depósito de provisiones; allí comenzó a acariciarla, y se negó a aceptar el rechazo. Después de empujarla hacia los sacos de cereal, apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Judith, y con sus labios acalló las protestas de la mujer que alegaba que la hora y el lugar no eran los más apropiados.

Ese hombre cruel era muy vigoroso, y en efecto, también cruel. Podía ver en sus ojos, cuando la tocaba suavemente, que en realidad deseaba lastimarla, como hacia con otras mujeres. Pero no se atrevía a ser rudo con ella. Ambos sabían que Richer no se atrevía; pero a Judith le parecía aún más excitante porque sabía de lo que era capaz.

Cuando comenzó a levantarle las faldas, Judith formuló otra protesta más o menos aparente. Lo que a él le agradaba era precisamente la resistencia que Judith oponía. Eso siempre le encendía la sangre. Cuando se reunían en lugares convenidos, generalmente ella se mostraba muy dispuesta a recibirle, demasiado interesada. Richer prefería sorprenderla, poseerla en lugares inapropiados, porque como bien sabía, en esos casos Judith temía que la descubrieran y trataba de rechazarle.

—Richer, ¿no puedes esperar hasta esta noche, y venir a mi habitación tal como lo hemos planeado?

Richer emitió un gruñido.

—No me agrada poseerte cuando tu marido duerme su borrachera al lado.

—Pero, amor mío, eso es lo excitante —ronroneó Judith—, si despierta, creerá que es otra ilusión de sus sentidos.

Él la miró con fiereza, pero Judith sabía que armonizaba con el sombrío sentido del humor de Richer copular con ella junto a su esposo. También a ella le agradaba, pues odiaba cada día más a William. Era emocionante que otro hombre la cubriera mientras su estúpido marido dormía al lado.

—Te poseeré ahora, y también después.

Richer sonrió oscuramente, apretando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo contra el de Judith.

La llamarada del deseo de Richer encontró su igual en los impulsos de Judith, como él sabía que sucedería. Ella apartó sus muslos para recibirle, pero suspiró y dijo con acento dramático:

—Richer, harás lo que quieras. Es lo que haces siempre.

Richer rió, pero la risa se vio interrumpida por la voz gimiente de un servidor que estaba frente a la puerta.

—¿Mi señora?

—¿Qué? —gritó Judith.

—Mi señora —tembló la voz. —Aquí está su yerno. Charioce d'Ambert espera verte.

Volviéndose hacia Richer, ella dijo secamente:

—Suéltame, amor mío. Tendrás que esperar la llegada de la noche. ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios desea ese hombre?

Judith se arregló su atuendo. Gritó al criado que recibiría al visitante.

—Yo desapareceré —dijo Richer—, en caso de que haya venido acompañada por su dama.

Judith le miró sobresaltada. Nunca había percibido esa inquietud en la voz de Richer.

Frunció el ceño, un tanto nerviosa también ella.

—Sí, será mejor. Si el señor de Kempston ha concebido cierto afecto por mi hijastra, no conviene recordarle tu existencia. Tal vez hable de ti con el marido, y nadie sabe lo que puede salir de eso.

En el gran salón de Drango Manor, Charioce d'Ambert esperaba con dos de sus caballeros. Eso no era una sencilla visita de cortesía, y Judith se asustó al ver la actitud amenazadora de Charioce. En su cara no había nada que pareciese cordial, ni siquiera una fingida sonrisa de saludo cuando ella se aproximó. Por lo menos, Nina no estas con Charioce, y Judith abrigó la esperanza de que la ausencia de la joven lograse que él se sintiese menos confiado de lo que parecía.

Judith le dirigió un elegante gesto de saludo.

— _Lord_ Charioce…

—Tu esposo, señora. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrá esperando aquí?

—¿Esperando? _Sir_ Charioce, William está indispuesto. Los criados saben que no deben molestarle.

—Entonces, señora, sugiero que tú le molestes.

Ella le ofreció su sonrisa más seductora.

—¿Te opones a hablar conmigo y no con mi marido? Después informaré a William de que has estado aquí.

—Quiero hablar con tu esposo. ¿Irás a llamarle, o lo hago yo?

—Pero te aseguro que está indispuesto —insistió preocupada Judith—. Yo… dudo que ni siquiera te reconozca, mi señor.

—¿Ya está ebrio, tan temprano? —gruñó disgustado Charioce.

Judith se encogió de hombros. Más valía que ese hombre supiera a qué atenerse, porque en ese caso no insistiría en molestarla.

—Mi señor, por desgracia, es cierto que William rara vez se encuentra sobrio.

—Comprendo.

Charioce se volvió hacia sus hombres y dijo:

—Permaneceremos aquí y devolveremos la sobriedad a este hombre. Informen a _sir_ Dias de que no regresaremos hoy. Más vale que él vuelva a Warling… ¡Maldito sea! —explotó—. ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevará este asunto!

Judith no atinaba a ocultar su creciente temor.

—Mi señor, ¿qué deseas hablar con mi marido?

Los ojos negros de Charioce se clavaron en ella.

—Señora, eso no te concierne.

—Pero… no puedes, sencillamente…

—¿No? —la interrumpió Charioce con voz grave—. ¿Quizá te agrada tener por marido a un borracho?

—Naturalmente que no me agrada. —Consiguió parecer ofendida—. He tratado de impedir que beba, pero no puede vivir sin el licor, y yo no he podido ayudarle.

—Entonces, me agradecerás que intervenga. Pronto conseguiré que esté bien y que me comprenda perfectamente. Ahora, indícanos el camino. Comenzaré inmediatamente esta desagradable tarea.

El pánico se acentuó en Judith y se agravó a medida que pasaban los días y que Charioce d'Ambert se obstinaba en la tarea que había decidido acometer. Judith contempló la posibilidad de matar al arrogante señor, o a William, pero lo primero era imposible; y lo segundo… si William moría, Nina lo heredaría todo. Judith sería expulsada de la propiedad, y sin un centavo. Nina no la trataría considerablemente; de eso estaba segura.

Deseaba averiguar qué había inducido al señor de Kempston a realizar esa visita, pero él continuó mostrándose indiferente a las peticiones de explicación de la dama. Richer insistía en que ella se preocupaba por nada; pero, ¿por qué Charioce d'Ambert estaba tan irritado, y por qué se mostraba absolutamente decidido a devolver la lucidez a William?

Bañaron, afeitaron, y volvieron a bañar innumerables veces al señor de Drango, a pesar de sus maldiciones y sus intentos de rechazar a sus torturadores. Le obligaron a comer; pero vomitaba el alimento. Le dieron de beber sólo leche o agua. No le hicieron caso cuando gritó pidiendo algo más fuerte, ni cuando su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Y en todo ese proceso, la cólera de d'Ambert parecía palpable, contenida sólo Dios sabe de qué modo.

Judith no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer impotente y ver cómo destruían todo lo que ella había logrado a lo largo de años. Su única esperanza se fundada en que William estaba tan desorientado, que no podía recordar nada del pasado reciente, y que una vez que d'Ambert lo dejase en paz volviera a la bebida.


	41. Chapter 41

Charioce, fatigado, se frotó el rostro. Estaba cansado de la habitación, y harto de ese patético individuo empapado en alcohol.

—Si pretenden matarme, ¿por qué no lo hacen deprisa?

Charioce había escuchado ese lamento una docena de veces durante los últimos días. William de Drango tenía momentos de profunda autocompasión, y sufría miserablemente. Pero las manos ya no le temblaban tanto, y las pesadillas habían comenzando a disminuir.

Charioce había llegado a la conclusión de que había esperado bastante. Finalmente, replicó, gritando en la habitación, con una voz que sobresaltó a Drango Manor y a sus criados, a los hombres de Charioce y a _lady_ Judith:

—Porque, mi señor —dijo con voz grave— quiero que sepas por qué me propongo matarte.

La voz carecía a tal punto de inflexiones que William no quiso creer lo que oía. Sus ojos, todavía levemente teñidos de rojo, se clavaron en Charioce. Esa mañana le habían vestido de la cabeza a los pies pese a sus protestas, y le obligaron a sentarse a una mesa donde le esperaba una serie de alimentos nutritivos. Rehusó la comida, y miró con dureza al responsable de su miserable estado.

—¿De veras, _sir_ Charioce? —preguntó sardónicamente William, temblándole la voz—. ¿Puedes tener la bondad de explicarme la razón?

—¡William, no! —Judith se adelantó, alarmada—. ¡No le provoques!

—Señora, eres tú quien me provoca —dijo duramente Charioce, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba—. Fuera todos —ordenó, y con un gesto indicó a _sir_ Piers que tal vez fuera necesario ayudar a salir a Judith.

—¡Te tomas muchas atribuciones! —explotó William, pero ni siquiera intentó ponerse de pie.

Charioce esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta antes de perforar con la mirada a William.

—¿Ahora me reconoces?

—Por supuesto. Te casé con mi hija. Dios me perdone por ello.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó William.

—Han pasado tres meses desde que me casé con tu hija. ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Tres? —preguntó William—. ¿Cómo… es posible?

—¿Recuerdas la boda? —La voz de Charioce era fríamente amenazadora.

—Bien, la mayor parte.

—¿Y antes?

—La firma del contrato.

—Antes aún —dijo Charioce, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Antes de que fueses a Crewel.

—Bien, veamos —suspiró William exasperado—. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez. Basta de molestarme. Estoy muy cansado.

—Quiero saber qué recuerdas haber hecho a tu hija.

Confundido, William se frotó las sienes, tratando de pensar. ¿Qué podía haber hecho que irritase tanto a su yerno?

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo que estaba muy enfadada conmigo, y con razón —reconoció francamente William.

—¿Enojada? —gruño Charioce—. ¿Qué hiciste que solamente la puso furiosa?

—No intento buscar ninguna excusa —dijo arrepentido William—. No la previne de la boda porque yo mismo no recordaba el asunto. A decir verdad, todavía no recuerdo haber recibido la orden del rey que mandaba que se casara contigo.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó furioso Charioce—. ¡Hablas de pequeñeces después del castigo brutal que le infligiste!

William se puso lentamente de pie, el rostro deformado por la rabia.

—¿Qué canallada es ésta? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que…?

—Mi señor, fue golpeada, obligada a casarse conmigo, como por fin me revelado. Yo no lo sabía, pero por Dios, todo el mundo estaba al corriente.

El color carmesí se convirtió en palidez.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Imposible que no recuerdes, o que cometieras un hecho tan despreciable?

William movió la cabeza.

—Afirmo que, al margen de que pudiera recordar o no, jamás haría daño a esa niña. Es todo lo que me queda de mi Elisabeth. No podría golpearla. Le profeso demasiado afecto.

—¿Afecto? —Charioce estaba realmente asombrado—. ¿La amas tanto que la desterraste de esta casa y la olvidaste durante años?

—¿Qué mentiras son éstas? —pregunta William—. Yo… la envié lejos un tiempo, cuando estaba en lo peor de mi sufrimiento. Sí, recuerdo eso. Pero no por mucho tiempo. No podía separarme mucho tiempo de mi única hija. Ella estaba… —Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, tratando de recordar—. Judith juró que yo… ¡Santo Dios! —gimió—. ¡No la reconocía ese día en Pershwick! ¡No puedo recordar cómo Nina se convirtió en mujer! —Miró a Charioce, estupefacto, como si esperase que el visitante la aclarara la situación.

Charioce frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba. La angustia de ese hombre era sincera.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo, _sir_ William? —preguntó prudentemente Charioce—. ¿Quieres decir que en tu borrachera creíste que Nina continuaba viviendo en esta casa?

—En efecto. —La voz se había convertido en un murmullo.

Charioce suspiró, disgustado.

—Si hubieses estado sobrio cuando llegué aquí, te habría matado en venganza por el sufrimiento que infligiste a tu hija. Pero ahora sólo puedo compadecerte.

Se volvió lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Un momento! ¡No sé quién te dijo todas esas mentiras acerca de Nina, pero Judith puede explicarte…!

Charioce se volvió en redondo, los ojos llameantes.

—¡Estúpido! Nina me lo ha dicho.

—¡No! ¡Por Dios, no! Que me corten la mano si jamás la lastimo. Juro…

—¡Déjame pensar! —rugió Charioce, y William guardó silencio.

—¿Quién estaba contigo cuando le dijeron a Nina que debía casarse conmigo? —preguntó Charioce.

—Apenas recuerdo ese momento, y pretendes que…

—¡Piensa, mi señor!

—Había criados… el hombre de Nina, llamado Kaisar, mi esposa.

Eso no tiene sentido. La gente de Nina jamás habría aceptado golpearla, y Judith no tenía fuerza suficiente para eso. _Sir_ Kaisar de ningún modo habría aceptado semejante tarea.

—¿Qué dijo Nina cuando recibió la noticia? ¿Intentó salir de Pershwick?

—Ya he dicho que estaba furiosa. No me contestó una palabra y fue a refugiarse en su habitación. No sé si salió antes del día siguiente.

—¿Y ni siquiera intentaste hablar con ella? —preguntó Charioce. ¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre?

William inclinó la cabeza, profundamente deprimido.

—Judith consideró que de nada serviría, después de mi imperdonable olvido, que había provocado el desaliento de Nina. Insistió en que dejase el asunto… en sus manos. —La voz de William se debilitó otra vez—. Me dijo que yo estorbaría los preparativos. Pidió a Kaisar que me entretuviese con una cacería. ¿Ves? Comienzo a recordar ciertas cosas.

Charioce se acercó a la puerta y llamó a _sir_ Piers.

—¿Adónde llevaste a _lady_ Judith?

—Abajo.

—Tráela… deprisa. —Y volviéndose a William dijo—: Es una mujer. ¿Cuál de los hombres que residen aquí se mostraría dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes sin formular objeciones?

—Todos —reconoció William—. Me avergüenza reconocer que no puedo recordar la última vez que traté directamente con mi gente un asunto cualquiera.

—¿Quieres decir que tu esposa ha ejercido el control total de Drango Manor durante años? —preguntó Charioce con expresión de incredulidad.

—Yo… sí, seguramente —murmuró William.

La mente de William todavía trabajaba con mucha lentitud, pero una cosa comenzaba a aclararse. Si podía creer en todo lo que yerno le había dicho, Judith no sólo era culpable de llevarlo con engaños al matrimonio (sí, eso lo podía recordar) sino que también lo había mantenido separado de su hija. William aún no sabía cómo lo había logrado. Pero ése había sido el resultado.

El marido de Nina estaba furioso a causa del sufrimiento infligido a la joven el día de la boda, pero William se sentía abrumado al pensar en el dolor que ella había sentido en vista del abandono en que el padre la había tenido durante tanto tiempo. Y a decir verdad, él la había abandonado. Había puesto en primer lugar su propio dolor, la debilidad de su carácter; y la había dejado expuesta a los manejos de una mujer que manipulaba y mentía a su esposo, y que lo había hecho inescrupulosamente durante mucho tiempo.

De pronto recordaba muchas cosas, y una cólera sombría comenzó a dominarlo. Él mismo era responsable de todo lo que había sucedido. Había permitido esto, y su siniestra esposa había urdido la trama en la cual él se encontraba encerrado.

Cuando Judith entró en la habitación, el marido le dirigió una mirada tan sanguinaria que ella comprendió que la habían descubierto. No podía salir del paso con mentiras, pues William había recobrado la sobriedad y el control de sí mismo. Ella no lo había visto así desde cuando él descubrió que Judith lo había llevado al matrimonio con engaños. La miró como si deseara matarla. Tendría que depender de la compasión de este hombre y ganar tiempo, hasta que estuvieran solos y ella pudiese inducirlo a beber otra vez.

El miedo de Judith era muy evidente; se arrojó a los pies de su marido. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y ella le miró suplicante.

—William, puedes pensar lo que quieras de lo que hice. Todavía soy tu esposa. Te he servido bien y…

Un revés de la mano de William la envió al suelo.

—¿Me ha servido bien? ¡Estoy casi muerto a causa de tus servicios! —exclamó William.

Los dedos de Judith tocaron la cara enrojecida a causa del golpe, y se le hizo un nuevo en el estómago porque recordó la vez que él la había castigado. Judith ya no prestaba atención a Charioce. Los ojos cargados de odio de su marido la paralizaban. Comprendió que él no tendría compasión. Después de todo, tendría que salir del paso apelando a la mentira.

—William, nadie hubiera podido impedir que bebieses para olvidar. No me agradaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó William, y Judith se encogió cuando él se acercó un paso—. Me alentaste a beber. ¿Crees que no lo advertí? Y la única persona que hubiera podido ayudarme no estaba. Te ocupaste de que así fuera. Cuidaste que no regresara aquí, mientras me mentías, y me convencías de que yo la veía a menudo. ¿Por qué apartaste de mí a Nina?

Judith se sintió paralizada por el miedo. ¿Cómo era posible que ya hubiese averiguado tantas cosas? Desesperada, se aferró a la primera idea que asaltó su mente.

—Lo hice por ti y por ella. ¿No comprendes que le habría destrozado el corazón verte en ese estado? Traté de salvarte de la vergüenza e intenté proteger su inocencia.

—¡Por la sagrada sangre de Cristo! ¿Crees que soy un idiota total? —rugió William—. ¡La única persona a quien deseabas proteger era a ti misma, despreciable mujer! Sabías que no deseaba verte. Sabías que te habría expulsado de aquí si hubiese recuperado el sentido. De modo que me mantuviste en la ebriedad. Y creo que alejaste a mi hija convenciéndola de que aquí no era bien recibida.

Percibió la verdad de lo que había dicho en los ojos de Judith, y extendió la mano hacia ella.

Charioce lo detuvo. No deseaba presenciar cómo golpeaba a una mujer, aunque sabía qué trato le dispensaría William más tarde, cuando nadie se lo impidiese.

—Mi señor, deseo tener unas palabras con ella.

El tono de Charioce daba a entender: _antes de que hagas lo que deseas._

William trató de controlarse. Debía a Charioce lo que éste le pidiese.

Charioce ofreció una mano a Judith y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Por qué ordenaste que castigasen a mi esposa?

Su voz trasuntaba una calma engañosa y los ojos de Judith se volvieron hacia William, tratando de comprobar cuál era su reacción. Pero la cara de William era una máscara inexpresiva. ¿Él ya sabía el castigo infligido a Nina? Judith volvió los ojos hacia Charioce.

—Era necesario —dijo en actitud defensiva—. Rehusaba casarse contigo. ¿Crees que deseaba oponerme a la voluntad del rey?

—¿Y tú misma adoptaste la decisión… sin el consentimiento de tu señor? —aventuró Charioce con voz neutra.

—No podía depender de que él hiciera lo necesario para llevarla al altar —dijo Judith dirigiendo a William una mirada de desprecio que no alcanzó a disimular—. Había que obedecer al rey.

—¡Había otros modos! —dijo enfurecido Charioce—. ¡Hubieras podido informarme de la situación, y dejar el asunto en mis manos!

Judith lo miró incrédula.

—Te atreves a mostrar una actitud crítica acerca de los medios, cuando sólo deseabas la tierra. Yo te _dije_ que la obligamos a aceptar el matrimonio. Conseguiste lo que querías. ¿Qué importa cómo lograste tu propósito?

Charioce tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para abstenerse de golpear a esa mujer.

—No sabes de qué hablas.

—Eso crees —dijo Judith con acento burlón.

Ella no necesitaba agravar sus problemas; ya tenía que enfrentarse a bastantes.

—Te propusiste comprar Pershwick antes de pedir la mano de Nina. Cuando yo rechacé las ofertas, pediste la ayuda del rey.

Después de decir esto, Judith palideció.

—Yo… quiero decir…

—Judith —William interrumpió el balbuceo de Judith con un suspiro de fatiga—. ¿Cuántas ofertas rechazaste en mi nombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrías mantenido soltera a Nina?

—Ella no deseaba casarse —afirmó Judith—. No me parecía necesario renunciar a… Administraba bien sus tierras. ¿Por qué tenía que aprovecharlas otra persona?

Ambos hombres la miraron en silencio.

—¿Qué hice que os parece tan criticable? —preguntó Judith—. Os digo que Nina no deseaba casarse. Si no hubiera sido así, ¿por qué rechazó sin más a lord Kempston?

—Tenía motivos que la inducián a rechazarme —la interrumpió fríamente Charioce—. Señora, lo que hiciste a Nina justifica… en fin, tu persona no me concierne. Lo único que te pido es el nombre del individuo que cumple tus órdenes y que, cualesquiera sean, las cumple sin vacilar.

Judith endureció la mandíbula en un gesto obstinado.

William la golpeó otra vez.

—Dile lo que quiere saber, o por Dios…

—¡Richer Calveley! —Judith pronunció el nombre, quizá con la esperanza de que la tratasen un poco mejor. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el destino de Richer, y en todo caso nunca hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de protegerlo—. Es… mi maestro de armas, y la persona que podía obligar a Nina, porque ella sabía de lo que era capaz.

Charioce se volvió y salió de la habitación, dejando que William tratase a su esposa como le pareciese mejor.

Cuando descubrió a Richer Calveley en un depósito, junto a sus hombres, sobrevino un cambio en la actitud de Charioce. Su furia era en ese momento un sentimiento muy profundo. Richer era un individuo enorme y brutal, los brazos y el pecho musculosos, las manos enormes. El castigo recibido por Nina seguramente había sido salvaje. Una mujer menuda como ella no podía defenderse de un hombre que tenía tal corpulencia. Cuando creyó que podría enfrentarse a ese monstruo, había demostrado que era una mujer valerosa hasta el extremo de la temeridad. Nina no había tenido la menor oportunidad, y por eso mismo Charioce no pensaba ofrecer ninguna a Calveley.

Cuando Richer vio la mirada de los ojos de Charioce d'Ambert comprendió instantáneamente por qué le buscaba. Dedicó un instante a maldecir a la dama infiel que le había arrojado a los lobos. Pero cuando él recibió la orden de castigar a la hija de lord William, sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser las consecuencias.

La experiencia le había complacido porque la dama era una mujer noble, pero su rango era también lo que le condenaba. No importaba quién le había ordenado hacer lo que hizo. En todo el dominio no había un solo señor que vacilara en matarle por haber levantado la mano contra una dama. Y éste era el marido de la mujer.

Richer comenzó a transpirar, y se preguntó cómo sobrevendría su propia muerte, pues lo que vio en los ojos del señor fue el principio del fin. Su muerte podía ser la más horrible que él imaginara, una tortura prolongada indefinidamente. Nadie lo impediría. Estaba rodeado por hombres que ejecutaban sus órdenes, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a desafiar a un individuo de la jerarquía de d'Ambert. El miedo que andaba en sus entrañas era una sensación horrible, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Richer Calveley? —Charioce no esperó que le confirmase su identidad, pues casi podía oler el miedo del hombre. La voz de Charioce era extrañamente inexpresiva, y por eso mismo parecía aún más siniestra—. Por lo que hiciste a mi dama, te mataré. Desenvaina tu espada.

Richer necesitó un segundo para tomar nota de su buena suerte; se sintió reanimado porque comprendió que en definitiva no tendría que soportar una muerte lenta. Charioce no parecía dispuesto a aprovechar las ventajas de su rango. Le concedería un enfrentamiento limpio, más que justo, porque no vestía armadura, y en cambio Richer tenía por lo menos un mínimo de protección con su casaca de grueso cuero.

Richer tuvo la oportunidad de vencer; una oportunidad bastante buena, pero en un rincón de su mente estaba la idea de que moriría, y eso le condenó, actuó contra él, y paralizó su destreza. Apenas desenvainó la espada descargó un golpe mal dirigido.

La espada de Charioce llegó al cuerpo de su adversario en el primer intento, y atravesó limpiamente la carne y el hueso para penetrar el corazón. Charioce no sintió compasión, ni pesar porque había matado a un hombre. En su mente estaba la imagen de Nina sufriendo en las manos de ese sanguinario. Se volvió y salió, antes de que el enorme cuerpo de Calveley cayese al suelo.


	42. Chapter 42

El prado estaba salpicado de flores estivales que recibían los rayos del sol de la media tarde. En cambio, el bosque circundante era un lugar oscuro. El bosque ocultaba bien a los ocho hombres y sus caballos.

Alessand Visponti se sintió satisfecho porque comprendió que era prácticamente imposible descubrir a sus siete hombres. Eran un grupo de ladrones harapientos y caballeros sin tierra como él mismo, los que formaban el séquito de Alessand; vivían del dinero que el mayordomo de Crewel había robado para Alessand. Pero ya no disponían de ese dinero fácil, pues se habían descubierto las tretas de Erneis. Como ya no era útil, Alessand lo había despachado rápidamente. Todavía preocupaba a Alessand el hecho de que Nina fuera la persona que había descubierto a a Erneis.

Alessand necesitaba dinero urgentemente. Los pocos viajeros a quienes sus hombres habían desvalijado no aportaban mucho, y no disponía de dinero suficiente para alimentar a su grupo de hombres. Éstos deseaban trasladarse hacia los caminos más frecuentados, en dirección al Sur; pero Alessand tenía sus propias razones personales para mantenerse en esa región. No deseaba marcharse antes de encontrar la oportunidad de matar al hombre que era la causa del cambio terrible sufrido por su suerte personal. Casi lo había logrado el día que incendió el molino de Crewel y atrajo a su presa al lugar en que podía apuntarle bien. Por desgracia, la flecha no se había clavado en un órgano vital.

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo esa espera para encontrar a Charioce d'Ambert lejos de su ejército o de su escolta. Sí Alessand podía descubrirlo sin protección, d'Ambert sería dominado por los hombres de Alessand y muerto fácilmente. En ese caso, Alessand podría casarse con Nina y recuperar todo lo que le pertenecía, todo lo que había perdido.

Erneis le había dicho que la gente de Nina incomodaba al Lobo Negro. ¡Cuánto más había apreciado Alessand a Nina por esa actitud! Erneis también le había dicho que habían obligado a la joven a casarse con d'Ambert. Al principio, Alessand se irritó. Pero después llegó a la conclusión de que era un hecho conveniente, pues Nina odiaría con tal intensidad verse forzada, que detestaría a su marido tanto como Alessand le despreciaba. Sería una excelente viuda. Se desposaría con Alessand, y con el apoyo de la joven, él podría solicitar el perdón del rey. El plan era muy eficaz, pues, ¿acaso existía un hombre, incluso el rey, que pudiera oponerse al tierno encanto de Nina, e incluso a su cuerpo seductor, si a eso se llegaba?

Alessand vigilaba el bosque como un halcón hambriento. Esta vez ella tenía que venir. No era fácil enviarle mensajes, pues los aldeanos estaban satisfechos con su nuevo señor. Sólo un hombre estaba dispuesto a entregar a Nina los mensajes de Alessand. El resto recordaba muy bien la mano pesada de Alessand, y era más probable que informaran de su presencia a d'Ambert. Alessand se dijo que recordaría su actitud cuando fuese nuevamente el amo de Crewel.

Nina no había contestado las dos primeras notas, pero seguramente para ella era difícil acudir sola a un encuentro, tal como él se lo pedía. Bien, d'Ambert estaba lejos de Crewel, y Alessand esperaba ansioso el momento de ver a Nina, deseoso y muy interesado. Era cada vez más difícil convencerlos de que llegarían a recibir grandes riquezas si demostraban un poco más de paciencia.

Un rescate importante resolvería uno de los problemas de Alessand, y tranquilizaría a los hombres. ¿Debía decirle a Nina que se proponía pedir rescate por ella? Si aceptaba acompañarle sin resistencia, facilitaría la situación de Alessand. En realidad, él no necesitaba revelarle todo. Podía explicarle sólo una parte del plan.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos procedente de una dirección contraria a la esperada, provocó pánico en Alessand, y de pronto la vio. Salía del bosque con su escolta. Pero venía de Pershwick. La acompañaban sus soldados, con los colores de Pershwick.

Cuando llegó el tercer mensaje de Alessand, Nina partió inmediatamente en dirección a Pershwick. Una vez allí despidió a su escolta, diciéndole que utilizaría una guardia de Pershwick para regresar a Crewel, pues se proponía pasar la noche en su antigua residencia. No deseaba que uno de los hombres de Charioce dijese a su marido que ella se había encontrado con un hombre en el campo. Pero además, no deseaba recibir más notas de Alessand, y el único modo de que cesaran esas misivas era hablarle.

Fue imposible salir sola de Pershwick, pues _sir_ Kaisar insistió en que llevase por lo menos seis hombres, y no pudo convencerle de que tal cosa no era necesaria. Pero eran hombres de Nina, y cuando ella les ordenó que esperasen a la entrada del bosque, ninguno formuló objeciones.

A la vista de sus acompañantes, Nina cabalgó lentamente hacia Alessand. Se aceleraron los latidos de su corazón cuando se aproximó al hombre a quien no había visto en medio año. Incluso se hubiera dicho que había sido un período más prolongado, pues durante ese lapso ella había realizado muchas experiencias y conocido más mundo que durante toda su vida anterior. ¿Y qué había sido de Alessand después de la separación? Ella imaginaba que su presencia en la región podía significar una de dos cosas: o ya no huía, y quizá tenía motivos para creer que le concederían el perdón real, o bien estaba tan desesperado que no creía que aproximarse a su antigua residencia fuese más peligroso que estar en otro lugar cualquiera. ¡Pobre Alessand!

Cuando al fin se reunieron, un frío sol invernal arrancaba reflejos dorados a los cabellos rubios de Alessand, y teñía de rosa sus mejillas, de modo que parecía tener menos de veinte años. Cuando se acercó, Nina advirtió con desaliento que Alessand estaba muy decaído. Había una expresión de fatiga en sus rasgos, y los ojos relucían con una astucia que la puso sobreaviso.

—Alessand. —Nina adoptó una actitud reservada mientras él la ayudaba a desmontar—. Creí que habías decidido permanecer en Irlanda.

El joven sonrió amargamente.

—En efecto. Pero cuando llegué descubrí que mis parientes eran firmes partidarios de Enrique. Ninguno se mostró dispuesto a provocar su disgusto ofreciéndome refugio. Me ayudaron a partir apenas llegué.

—Lo siento —dijo Nina con expresión de simpatía, pero sintió la necesidad de acordar inmediatamente el tema principal—. Alessand, nunca me dijiste de qué te acusaban, y he oído cosas…

—Mentiras —se apresuró a decir Alessand. Sonrió cálidamente—. Nina, me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Estás bien? No parece que lo hayas pasado mal con el Lobo Negro.

Ella respondió secamente:

—No me maltrata. Pero no deseo hablar de él. ¿Para qué has venido?

Alessand adoptó una expresión de tristeza.

—¿No lo adivinas? Cuando me enteré de tu matrimonio, lo sentí por ti. Pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

—Gracias, Alessand, pero no necesito ayuda —dijo ella con la mayor cortesía posible.

—¿Eres feliz con él?

—No puedo decir que me sienta feliz, pero nada puede modificar mi situación.

—Nina, podrías huir conmigo.

Nina se volvió nuevamente hacia Alessand, sobresaltada. Había contemplado la posibilidad de fugarse, pero mientras Charioce no adoptaste la decisión de devolverle su libertad, se las arreglaría para encontrarla. Lo que ella necesitaba era un refugio seguro, y eso mal podía dárselo Alessand.

—Alessand, ¿adónde te propones ir?

La pregunta era expresión de mera curiosidad, pero él la interpretó como una aceptación.

—Nina, no lamentarás tu decisión. —Sonrió, y la abrazó—. ¡Juro que te haré feliz!

—¡Alessand! —exclamó Nina, tratando de rechazarlo—. Estoy casada.

Él la sostuvo fuertemente.

—Un error que pronto podremos corregir.

Nina lo miró, paralizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu marido arriesga diariamente la vida —replicó con gesto cauteloso Alessand—. Incluso ahora guerrea contra mis vasallos.

—Los vasallos de tu padre.

—Es lo mismo —observó secamente Alessand—. Un hombre así, un hombre dedicado a la guerra, morirá… y pronto.

Ella comprendió, y se sintió desfallecer. El primer mensaje de Alessand había llegado no mucho tiempo después del ataque a Charioce. Esa posible que Alessand hubiese intervenido en eso. Y quizá era el hombre que había disparado la flecha.

—Alessand —comenzó a decir Nina—. Tú… me has interpretado mal…

—¡Silencio! —dijo Alessand con el cuerpo tenso. Ella siguió su mirada, en la dirección de Crewel, y comprobó horrorizada que su marido salía solo del bosque.

—Nina, que tus hombres no intervengan en esto —dijo excitado Alessand—. Mi gente lo atrapará fácilmente.

—¿Qué?

Ella no alcanzaba a ver a otros hombres en el claro o en las proximidades. Pero cuando Alessand emitió un agudo silbido, Nina comprendió que Charioce corría peligro.

—¡Alessand! ¡No debes atacar a Charioce!

—Calla, Nina —dijo confiadamente Alessand—. Esto será fácil. —Gritó a través del claro—. Quédate donde estás, d'Ambert, has perdido lo que era tuyo.

Charioce ya había visto a los dos, de pie y abrazados. Era la verdad que había temido. Había regresado a Crewel para explicar a Nina la verdad acerca de su padre, y entonces supo que se había dirigido a Pershwick. Descubrió el mensaje de Alessand Visponti, dejado al descuido sobre la mesa. Una búsqueda permitió encontrar otra nota de Visponti. Dos notas eran suficientes para demostrar la culpabilidad de su esposa, y lo que vio fue la confirmación definitiva.

—¡Déjala, Visponti!

—Ella viene conmigo —exclamó burlonamente Alessand.

Nina lanzo una exclamación, ofendida. Pero después, todo sucedió tan velozmente que no tuvo tiempo para negar la afirmación de Alessand.

Los hombres de Nina habían montado y se acercaban; mucho más cerca, los hombres de Alessand irrumpieron a través de los árboles. Los siete compañeros de Alessand atacaron a Charioce, que desenvainó instantáneamente su espada. Su grito de guerra resonó en el claro, y algunos de los atacantes interrumpieron la embestida, de modo que al fin sólo cuatro se enfrentaron con Charioce.

Nina llamó a gritos a sus hombres, pero nadie comprendió que la intención de su ama era que ayudasen a Charioce. Alessand, confiado en la eficacia de su plan, creyó que la intención de Nina era que sus propios soldados contribuyeran a destruir a Charioce.

—No temas —le aseguró Alessand, disfrutando de su triunfo—. Es fuerte, pero el número le vencerá.

—¡Estúpido! —exclamó Nina, y la sonrisa de Alessand se esfumó—. ¡Te mataré antes de permitir que le mates!

—Me agradecerás si…

Cayó cuando vio que sus hombres volvían grupas y huían hacia el interior del bosque, es decir, cinco de ellos, mientras dos yacían muertos en el prado. Cuando vio esto, Alessand aferró la muñeca de Nina y la obligó a caminar hacia los caballos. Charioce en realidad no había ido solo; únicamente se había adelantado a sus hombres en la prisa por encontrar a Nina. Acompañaban a Charioce dos caballeros y media docena de soldados. Y los hombres de Nina se habían reunido con su ama.

Charioce no se movió, y miró a Alessand desde varios metros de distancia.

—Nina, si le acompañas le perseguiré hasta encontrarle y le mataré.

Alessand la soltó inmediatamente.

—Si tanto le interesas, quédate con él —le dijo con una expresión de temor en la cara. Montó su caballo, y miró a Charioce para comprobar si éste intentaba detenerlo.

—Él cree lo peor —dijo Nina a Alessand—. Tienes que decirle… ¡Alessand! ¡Regresa!

Alessand se intentó en el bosque, en la dirección que habían seguido sus hombres. Nina volvió a pronunciar su nombre, pero Alessand ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

Ella se volvió para mirar a su esposo. Los ojos de Charioce estaban oscurecidos por la furia, y tenía una expresión cruel cuando avanzó lentamente, montando su caballo.

—Mi señora, ¿combatimos contra su esposo?

Ella apenas había advertido la presencia de sus hombres, que se habían reunido alrededor. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué pensarían de lo que habían visto? No deseaba quedar a solas con Charioce, pero por supuesto, no era cuestión de iniciar un combate.

—Contéstales —ordenó Charioce.

—Mi señor, permíteme explicar esto —comenzó a decir Nina.

—¡Contéstales!

Ella respiró hondo.

—Mi señor, tienes que decirles que no te propones hacerme daño.

—Les diré únicamente que nadie me separa de mi esposa. Mataré a quien lo intente. Si deseas morir, pueden luchar contra mí.

Nina se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres.

—Vuelvan a Pershwick. Iré voluntariamente con mi esposo.

—Pero, mi señora —dijo preocupado el hombre más joven, dirigiendo una mirada a Charioce—. _Sir_ Kaisar si… si te sucede algo, nos matará.

—Dile únicamente que me han acompañado hasta Crewel. —El hombre no se movió—. No permitiré que Kaisar Lidfard vaya a Crewel a rescatarme, ¿entendéis? Yo misma te flagelaré si él se entera de lo que ha sucedido aquí. Ahora, iros. —Aun así, el hombre no se movió. Nina suspiró—. Es mi marido. _Debo_ acompañarle. Por favor, no dificultéis más las cosas.

Le indicó con un gesto que la ayudasen a montar, y el soldado obedeció, de mala gana. Después, Nina salió del claro, sin esperar más. Cabalgó en dirección a Crewel. Los hombres de Charioce no necesitaron mucho tiempo para alcanzarla.

No se volvió ni una sola vez para comprobar si Charioce la seguía.


	43. Chapter 43

La semana siguiente se caracterizó por una sucesión de emociones, y Nina osciló entre la depresión profunda y la furia impotente. En efecto, Charioce la acompañó en el camino de regreso a Crewel, y la arrastró a la habitación que ambos compartían. Ella esperaba lo peor, pero Charioce se limitó a encerrarla. Después, se enteró de que esa noche él había bebido hasta sumirse en la ebriedad.

La liberó al día siguiente, pero nada cambió. No quiso escucharla cuando intentó explicarle el encuentro con Alessand. No quiso escucharla cuando Nina le dijo que jamás había concebido la idea de huir con Alessand. En definitiva, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, y tampoco a hablarle. Los criados evitaban a Nina por temor a la cólera de Charioce.

Peor aún, Amira y Ridwan fueron alejadas, de manera que Nina quedó sola. No podía hablar con nadie.

Si él se hubiese marchado, pensaba Nina, la tensión hubiera sido más soportable. Pero Charioce no regresó al sitio de Warling. No salía de Crewel ni siquiera para cazar. Permanecía cerca de Nina, pero apartado de ella, como si no confiase en la posibilidad de dominarse cuando la tenía cerca, y al mismo tiempo no pudiera dejarla.

Nina sabía exactamente qué pensaba Charioce. Esperaba que ella huyera, y permanecía allí para evitar que lo hiciera. Nina encontró las dos notas de Alessand en el suelo, el día que Charioce la encerró en la habitación, y comprendió cómo la había descubierto, y cuáles eran las conclusiones que había extraído. Sabía que la escena del claro la condenaba, pero no había modo de disipar el malentendido si él no la escuchaba.

Charioce ni siquiera dormía en la misma cama; ocupaba un jergón en la antecámara, como si fuera un guardia apostado a la puerta.

Nina sabía que esa situación no podía durar mucho más. Frustrada y colérica, abrió la puerta que la separaba de su marido. Él tenía los ojos abiertos. Miraba fijamente el techo. La ignoraba, y eso contribuyó a que Nina perdiese los estribos. Paseó la mirada por la antecámara, buscando algo para arrojarle.

—No hagas eso, Nina —la voz de Charioce era grave y amenazadora.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Nina enfurecida—. ¡En ese caso podrías golpearme, y acabaríamos de una vez con esto!

—¿Golpearte? —Charioce se sentó en el jergón—. Maté a un hombre precisamente por hacer eso, y te atreves a pensar que yo…

—¿Qué?

—Mate a Calveley —dijo Charioce con voz apagada—. No podía permitir que viviese después de lo que te hizo.

Nina le miró asombrada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? Nunca te dije…

—La última semana que estuve ausente la pasé con tu padre, tratando de que recobrase la sobriedad, porque así podría aceptar mi desafío. —Los ojos de Nina expresaron el pánico que sentía, y él dijo irritado—: Mujer, no he matado a tu padre. No era el villano que yo creía. SU esposa lo convirtió en borracho. Demostró debilidad, y no está exento de culpa, pero no ordenó que te castigasen. No sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía que todos estos años estuviste viviendo en Pershwick —concluyó con voz un poco más amable.

—¿Cómo… cómo ha podido ignorarlo? —murmuró Nina, profundamente conmovida, y Charioce completó su explicación.

—Ahora mismo está abrumado por el remordimiento en vista de que te abandonó de un modo tan terrible —concluyó Charioce.

Ella le miró, abrumada. ¿Por qué no había intentado siquiera una vez forzar una conversación con él? Podría haberse salvado ella misma y haber salvado a su padre de muchos sufrimientos. Podría haberse enterado de la verdad.

—¡Iré a verlo ahora mismo!

—¡No!

—¿No? ¿Cómo puedes decir _no_?

—Nina, tienes que dar a ese hombre la posibilidad de recuperar el respeto de sí mismo —dijo inflexible Charioce—. Vendrá a verte cuando lo haya logrado. De eso puedes estar segura.

Ella lo miró, hostil, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No disimules tu negativa con nobles sentimientos! Te niegas porque deseas retenerme prisionera en esta casa. ¿Por qué no lo dices claro?

—¡Maldita sea! —explotó Charioce. Llegó a ella en dos pasos, sin prestar atención a su propia desnudez—. Regresé aquí para explicarte todo lo que sabía acerca de tu padre. ¡Y descubrí que habías huido con tu amante!

—¡Nunca ha sido mi amante!

—¡Mientes! —Las manos de Charioce se hundieron en los hombros de Nina—. No me sorprendería que hayas dejado la nota a propósito, de manera que yo cayese en la trampa. ¿Tú _sabías_ que los hombres de Alessand esperaban para atacarme?

—Lo sé ahora, pero no lo sabía entonces. ¿Cómo podría haberme enterado? Antes de ese día no lo había visto. Lo juro.

Él la miró furioso, y la sacudió.

—¡Había dos notas!

—¡Hubo tres! —replicó Nina a gritos—. Pero no presté atención a las dos primeras. Solamente deseaba saber qué estaba haciendo él aquí. Insistía tanto en verme… ¿Y para qué podía dejar notas que tú leyeras, cuando me dijiste que no sabías leer? ¡Si alguien es mentiroso, eres precisamente tú!

Charioce ignoró por completo ese tema.

—¿Qué te dijo, Nina? —le preguntó con expresión sombría.

Ella no se dejó engañar por el tono más suave.

—Que deseaba ayudarme, que pensaba que mi vida contigo me acareaba sufrimientos. —También ella bajó la voz—. Pero no creo que ésa sea la verdadera razón que le indujo a concertar la cita. Creo que los hombres que te atacaron estaban allí para ayudarle a dominarme si yo no aceptaba ir con él. Creo que su propósito era pedir rescate por mi persona.

Nina bajó los ojos. Fue un error, pues de pronto ella tuvo perfecta conciencia de la desnudez de su marido. Charioce también advirtió su situación. No sabía si podía creer en lo que ella le decía, pero desesperadamente ansiaba creerla.

Cuando la recibió en sus brazos, ella se sintió conmovida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuese tan vulnerable? Trató de apartarse.

—¡Charioce, no!

Él la sostuvo con más firmeza.

—Eso es injusto, Nina. Usas mi nombre para debilitarme.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Dios me ayude, te necesito. No puedo luchar contra eso, y no volveré a intentarlo.

Charioce no lo supo, pero estas palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico en Nina, porque de pronto ella comprendió que Charioce la amaba… sólo que era demasiado obstinado para reconocerlo.

En realidad, lo único que Nina había deseado siempre de él era su amor. Si lo tenía, estaba dispuesta a darle todo: su corazón, su vida, sus hijos.

La pasión de Nina estuvo a la par de la que él demostró, y Charioce se sintió casi abrumado por la reacción de su esposa. La alzó en brazos y la llevó a la ancha cama donde ella apenas conseguía dormir cuando estaba sola. Después, le hizo el amor con las manos, los labios, el cuerpo entero, y le reveló todo el deseo que anidaba en su corazón.

Y Nina correspondió a ese amor. Él era suyo, y ella permitió que su propia alegría la colmase, y se sintió exultante porque le poseía totalmente.


	44. Chapter 44

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nina despertó, Charioce no estaba en la habitación. Pero como era su costumbre, ella prestó poca atención al asunto. Por eso mismo, más tarde se te molesta cuando se ha marchado pronto. ¿Cómo podría irse sin hablarle siquiera? ¿Todo estaba arreglado entre ellos? De eso, Nina no se siente segura. Incluso llegó a preguntarme si habría imaginado todos los sentimientos maravillosos de la noche anterior. Quizá había sido limitado a oír en las palabras de un personaje que desea escuchar.

Se retiró a su habitación y no salió de allí durante dos días. Hubiera poder morirse y llegar a la atención brindada en la casa. Le dejaban la comida a la puerta, pero eso era todo. Nina sintió que era una intrusa, y eso fue destruido. Sencillamente, no podía vivir ese modo.

Cuando se aventuró fuera de su habitación para pedirle un criado que le preparase el baño, descubrió que Gabriel continuó residiendo en la casa, y aún representa el papel de la señora del castillo. fue el golpe definitivo. Nina decidió salir de allí. Que charioce se ocupará de buscarla.

Empaquetó sus cosas, el uso de un solo baúl con el fin de sus movimientos no fuesen evidentes, y ordenó que lo llevasen a la planta baja. Hasta ahí llegó. _Sir_ Azazel tenía una orden de suministro de una tarjeta de membrete para hombres y mujeres. Los hombres armados no se separaron de Nina hasta el momento en que volviese. Azazel no ha visto con agrado que muchos hombres salgan de Crewel, salvo que se trate de una situación urgente. Informé a Nina que la guarnición estaba muy debilitada, ya que Charioce había incorporado a su ejército el mayor número posible de hombres. Se negó firmemente a permitirle que saliera.

Cuando Nina vio a Gabriel fue a la derecha en el asunto.

—Me marcho. Y no vuelvan, sean cuales sean los argumentos con que quieran persuadirme. Gabriel, ¿te parece bien?

La mujer se sintió tan complacida como nunca había probado.

-Mucho.

—Así pensé. En tal caso, ¿me ayudarás? _Sir_ Azazel no está disponible para facilitar el trabajo. Me parece que te ves con simpatía. ¿Se puede convencer de qué cambio de idea? Dile que estaré fuera a lo sumo unas pocas horas.

—Pero si los soldados son necesarios aquí ...

—Los resultados no se guardarán en Pershwick —le aseguró Nina.

—¿Pershwick? Pero hay charioce te pertenecen. ¿No es mejor que salgas de Inglaterra?

Nina suspiró, disgustada.

—Gabriel, mi intención no es ocultarme. Poco importa que la charca me descubra, pues las puertas de persecución están cerradas para él.

Gabriel sonrio Eso era todavía mejor. Si la esposa de Cariño ordenó a sus hombres que se enfrentaran al señor de la tripulación, esa actitud destruirá definitivamente la relación entre ambos. Después de un gesto semejante él ya no la querría. —Deja a Azazel de mi cuenta también amablemente.

Azazel dijo que Nina saliera de Crewel, aunque su gesto agrio mostraba claramente su renuencia.

La cabalgadura, generalmente breve hasta Pershwick, tardará más en la causa del carro que portan el baúl de Nina. Y Cuando Llegó, la joven comprobó Que _señor_ Kaisar estaria ausente el día entero. Mejor así, pues Nina sabía que él había desaprobaría la actitud que ella adoptó, e incluso puedo tratar de impedir. Cuando volviéramos, poco podríamos hacer, así se hizo una vez en el pasado.

Nina impartió personalmente las órdenes necesarias para asegurar la defensa de Pershwick. Tal vez su conferencia concibió sospechas acerca de la actividad que ella desarrolla, pero Nina se mantiene alejada de los hombres de Charioce, y cuando están confirmadas las sospechas, y nada se hace bien. Una vez concluidos los principales preparativos, Nina ordenó que los soldados de Crewel se retirasen de Pershwick. Y les explicaron que no regresaría a Crewel, y que ellos debían marcharse solos.

La tía Jeanne le manifestó afecto. En cambio, Amira formuló objeciones un tanto sorprendentes. Le disgustaba que Nina dejase sin lucha en el campo a Gabriel. Su actitud frente a Gabriel era muy definida y bastante enérgica; Además, reveló que Gabriel había impartido la orden de la propia Amira y Ridwan salieran de Crewel. Si Gabriel podría utilizar malas artes para conseguir lo que deseaba, ¿por qué no tengo derecho a mostrar su espíritu de lucha? Nina se limitó a mantener una Amira, de modo que no tuviera que escuchar.

No podía hacer lo mismo con _sir_ Kaisar. Esa tarde, cuando llegó y se enteró de los planos de la castellana, perdió los estribos. Entró al salón y fue al encuentro de Nina, mirándola furioso.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Preguntó sin saludarla siquiera—. ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar contra tu propio marido? Yo no puedo ...

No se trata de luchar —lo interrumpió Nina—. Sucede solamente que ya no lo soporto.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Explotó kaisar—. ¡Por Dios, Nina, ahora es tu señor! ¡Le debes obediencia!

Esta afirmación, había sido valida o no, la irritaba. No estaba dispuesta un ceder. Pero Nina necesitaba el apoyo de Kaisar, y por lo tanto hizo algo que antes nunca había hecho. Se echó a llorar, y observó el efecto que esto tenía sobre el hombre que había sido como un padre para ella. Entre sollozos desgarradores, la confesión de todo el mundo, sin ocultar nada.

Sin embargo, nunca se nos ocurrió ni una sola vez.

—Nina, no eres la primera mujer que te pide que criemos a los bastardos del marido —la reprendió suavemente Kaisar. A decir verdad, el comportamiento de Charioce chocaba a Kaisar, y la dolía que Nina sufriera; Pero compadecerse no servía de nada.

—Si se tratase sólo de eso, podría soportarlo bien Nina—. Pero mi marido no quiere despedir a la madre del niño. Se lo he pedido y yo lo niega. La exposición en mi propia casa. Le asigna responsabilidades que son mías por derecho. ¡Me siento como una esposa de segunda categoría!

—Exageras, nina.

—¡No exagero! Se explicará claramente la situación. Kaisar, traté de soportarlo. Y ... si no estuviste en un juego mis sentimientos, quizás podría tolerar esto. Pero ...

—¿Le amas?

—Sí —declaró Nina, y comenzó un sollozar sinceramente. —Ha tratado de evitar que este sentimiento me dominara. Sabía que eso solo me acarrearía dolor. Y él pretende que continúe compartiendo con esa mujer. No lo soporto más. Kaisar, esta situación me destruirá.

Kaisar suspiró.

—Nina, no sé qué pretendes conseguir al venir aquí. Charioce a asediado lugares más fuertes que éste y con éxito.

—¡No lo haré aquí! —Replicó nina—. Soy su esposa.

Kaisar movió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que eso le detendrá? Es precisamente la razón por la cual no se retirará de nuestras puertas cerradas.

—No, Kaisar como ella confiadamente—. Charioce aún tiene que conquistar dos fortalezas. No se retire a su ejército de las plazas fuertes donde espera la victoria, para venir aquí. Sí, vendrá en persona, pero le diré claramente lo que siento… si es necesario, le gritaré desde la muralla. Tendrá que aceptar mi decisión.

—Preguntó tu estado? —Preguntó suavemente Kaisar.

—No —reconoció a Nina, que volvió los ojos hacia Kaisar y después la mirada—. No hay que ofrecer esa excusa para obligarme a regresar a Crewel.

—Ojalá te conceda la libertad, Kaisar, suspirando—. Si no lo hace —movió la cabeza— que Dios nos ayude.


	45. Chapter 45

Las aprensiones de Kaisar preocuparon a Nina durante los días siguientes, pues había creído que Charioce acudiría sin tardar a Pershwick, pero se equivocó. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y él no apareció. Nina se sentía tan deprimida, como cuando llegó a su hogar.

Dos semanas más tarde, Nina abrió nuevamente las puertas de Pershwick, y permitió que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. Ordenó regresar a los hombres que había retirado de sus restantes dominios, que volvieran a sus tierras, pero mantuvo alerta a sus soldados. Los depósitos estaban llenos con los productos de la última cosecha, de manera que la alimentación no le preocupaba. La situación se prolongaba, y destruía los restos de su buen humor. Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde el día en que ella se marchara de Crewel. Su embarazo ya llevaba dos meses y medio, y los vestidos apenas disimulaban el engrosamiento de su cuerpo. Se sentía disgustada, pues deseaba formular un ultimátum a Charioce sin introducir a su hijo en la discusión.

En un día excepcionalmente cálido, Nina estaba de pie en el parapeto, y de pronto vio que su marido se acercaba. Cuatro caballeros cabalgaban detrás de él. Y, un poco más lejos, ella vio algo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¡Santo Dios, trae a todo su ejército!

Alrededor de un millar de hombres avanzaban hacia Pershwick. El ejército se detuvo fuera del alcance de las armas de Pershwick. ¿Eso significaba que Charioce preveía realmente un combate?

—Te lo advertí, mi señora —dijo con voz pesarosa el amigo y vasallo de Nina.

Nina apartó los ojos del ingrato espectáculo que se le ofrecía frente a las murallas, y no intentó ocultar a _sir_ Kaisar su miedo.

—Ordenaré abrir las puertas —dijo Kaisar.

—No —replicó ella, y su rostro era la imagen misma del sufrimiento.

—¡Por Dios, Nina! ¿En qué estás pensando? Esto ya no es un capricho femenino. Tu señor está tomando las cosas muy en serio.

—Te digo que no nos atacará —insistió ella—. Trae a su ejército sólo para asustarme.

—¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar nuestras vidas sobre la base de un supuesto? —exclamó Kaisar.

—Por favor, Kaisar —rogó Nina—. Aquí se decide el resto de mi vida. Por lo menos permíteme escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Si me entregas a él sin permitirme siquiera esta posibilidad, nunca aprenderá que debe respetar mis sentimientos.

Kaisar miró de nuevo al ejército que tenía enfrente. Un hombre no ordenaba a un ejército mercenario que lo siguiese, a menos que se propusiera usarlo. Nina se engañaba. El Lobo Negro estaba dispuesto a atacar.

—¿Le hablarás personalmente? —preguntó Kaisar. Cuando ella respondió afirmativamente, él se apresuró a agregar—: ¿No intentarás provocarle?

Nina movió la cabeza.

—Me mostraré cuidadosa, pero él tiene que saber que me mantengo firme. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podemos llegar a un arreglo? Pero juro que si las cosas no salen bien me rendiré.

—Muy bien —suspiró Kaisar—. Pero mi señora, recuerda que un hombre tiene orgullo, no le presiones demasiado. Sólo el orgullo por el honor puede llevar a un hombre a hacer cosas que en realidad no desea.

Charioce y sus caballeros se habían acercado a la entrada, y allí se detuvieron. Charioce examinó serenamente la muralla guarnecida a cada lado de la entrada, las armas que lo apuntaban, la puerta cerrada. Prevalecía una atmósfera tensa.

Charioce pidió entrar y recibió una negativa. Nina contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción de su esposo. En efecto, ¿hasta dónde llegaría Charioce por defender su honor?

—¿Mi señora esposa está aquí?

—Aquí estoy, mi señor —respondió Nina.

—Inclínate hacia adelante. No puedo verte —gritó Charioce.

Se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella le veía bien. Vestía la armadura completa, y como no se había quitado el yelmo incluso sus ojos estaban ocultos.

Charioce adelantó su corcel.

—¿Has preparado a Pershwick para la guerra?

—Las plazas fuertes siempre deben estar preparadas —se limitó a decir Nina—. Pero yo también podría preguntarte por qué trajiste aquí a tu ejército.

—Vaya, por supuesto, para complacerte —contestó Charioce—. ¿No deseas la guerra?

Nina contuvo una exclamación.

—Mi señor, adopto precauciones, nada más.

La voz de Charioce sonó como un latigazo.

—¿Contra mí?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por qué, Nina?

La respuesta era demasiado embarazosa para gritarla en público, pero era inevitable que ella gritase.

—Mi señor, no continuaré en Crewel con tu… mientras _lady_ Gabriel resida allí.

—Nina, no te oigo.

Él la había oído muy bien. ¿Se proponía avergonzarla?

Nina reunió valor y se inclinó todavía más sobre el parapeto.

—¡Dije que no continuaré en Crewel mientras Gabriel esté allí!

—¿ _Eso_ es la causa de todo?

La voz de Charioce trasuntaba incredulidad.

—Sí.

Y entonces sucedió lo inconcebible. Charioce comenzó a reír. Se quitó el yelmo y su risa fue cada vez más sonora. Saltó sobre los muros e invadió la residencia.

—Mi señor, tu humor está fuera de lugar. —El tono de Nina era agrio—. Hablo en serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y después él dijo con voz dura:

—Ya basta, Nina. Ordena que abran la puerta.

—No.

Su expresión era sombría y violenta.

—¿No? Ya me has oído decir que no permitiré que nadie me separe de mi esposa. Y eso te incluye a ti.

—Tú también dijiste que matarías a quien lo intentase. Mi señor, ¿eso me incluye?

—No, Nina, pero si me obligas a destruir estos muros, dudo que queden muchos supervivientes para reconstruir Pershwick. ¿Deseas ver muerta a tu gente?

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

—¡No harías tal cosa!

Charioce se volvió arreciases caballero

—¡ _Sir_ Dias, ordena que incendian la aldea! —gritó.

—¡No, Charioce! —protestó Nina.

Charioce se volvió hacia Nina, esperando.

—Puedes… puedes entrar, mi señor… solo. Y únicamente para hablar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Ordena abrir la puerta —replicó fríamente Charioce. El rostro de Nina expresó el sentimiento de derrota. Charioce no se había dejado intimidar. Ella había perdido la ventaja, y ambos lo sabían. Y Charioce sabía también que no corría peligro si entraba en Pershwick, porque tenía un ejército fuera.

—Haz lo que él pide, _sir_ Kaisar —dijo Nina—. Le esperaré en el salón.

—No lo tomes tan a pecho, Nina —dijo Kaisar amablemente—. Quizá te concederá lo que deseas, ahora que sabe cómo te molesta está situación.

Ella asintió con tristeza y se alejó.

Kaisar sintió que se avivaba su cólera cuando la vio alejarse. No soportaba verla tan entristecida. No aprobaba lo que ella había hecho, pero sus motivos eran comprensibles. Irritado, fue al encuentro de Charioce d'Ambert.


	46. Chapter 46

Charioce entró en Pershwick y desmontó de su gran corcel de guerra. Estaba furioso. Había salido de Crewel muy animado y dispuesto a creer que Nina le amaba. Después de todo, ¿acaso ella podía responder tan apasionadamente a su marido si de veras amara a Visponti? No, se decía Charioce, imposible.

El asunto carecía de importancia, pues Alessand estaba muerto y enterrado. Charioce no había visto el cadáver, pero se lo habían comunicado. En una acción de ilimitada estupidez, ese joven sin seso había conseguido entrar a Blythe y había incitado a los sitiados a atacar el pequeño campamento establecido por Charioce frente al lugar. Después, los había llevado a Warling, convencido de que los pobladores asediados saldrían para unirse a la batalla. No lo hicieron, pero de todos modos la situación no habría cambiado si ellos hubiesen intervenido. O Visponti carecía completamente de inteligencia, o había subestimado gravemente la fuerza del ejército de Charioce. En realidad, no hubo combate. Visponti tenía menos de cien hombres. Fueron controlados rápidamente, y murieron muchos. Entre ellos, el propio Alessand Visponti.

Los ocupantes de la asediada Warling, al presenciar la masacre, aceptaron rápidamente las condiciones de la rendición.

Charioce no había podido presenciar este sorprendente cambio de los hechos porque le habían llamado a Normandía, pocos días después de separarse de Nina. Había dedicado las últimas semanas a ocuparse de la herencia de su finado hermano.

Fue un período hasta cierto punto desconcertante, porque Charioce se sintió obligado a definir qué sentía por su hermano. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que su propia actitud era de indiferencia. No sentía un dolor muy intenso frente a su muerte. De todos modos, tampoco deseaba desentenderse de la viuda y los hijos. En definitiva, Charioce había pasado una época difícil.

¡Y lo que sucedió después! Había regresado a Crewel, y allí se enteró de que Nina se había encerrado en Pershwick, ¡y que estaba dispuesta a resistir por la fuerza para permanecer en ese lugar! De nuevo ella se había burlado de la confianza que Charioce le dispensaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que ésa era la última vez que toleraría que ella le hiciese daño. Si le odiaba hasta el extremo de adoptar semejante actitud, Charioce no deseaba que volviese. Esa decisión era firme.

O por lo menos, eso creía. Durante tres días resistió todos los impulsos que le llevaban a cambiar de idea. El problema era que en efecto deseaba que Nina volviera, y que lo deseaba a toda costa. Incluso había acudido con su ejército para demostrárselo. ¡Y ahora comprobaba que todo el episodio había sido únicamente por los celos! No estaba seguro de si quería cubrirla de besos o estrangularla.

Pero sabía una cosa: Nina no saldría indemne del asunto. Era necesario demostrarle que no podía huir ni levantar a sus vasallos cada vez que discrepaba con su marido.

Si la cólera de Charioce se había atenuado hasta convertirse en una moderada exasperación, no tardaría en encresparse de nuevo. _Sir_ Kaisar le recibió cerca de la entrada y le dijo sin rodeos que Nina no saldría de Pershwick a menos que lo hiciera por propia voluntad. Él estaba dispuesto a apoyar su actitud con toda la fuerza necesaria.

Charioce palideció intensamente.

—¿Comprendes que estás dispuesto a morir?

—Así es, mi señor.

—¿Sabes también que los celos de mi esposa son infundados? Hay razones que justifican la permanencia de _lady_ Gabriel en Crewel. Yo no quisiera que así fuera, pero es inevitable.

—Sabemos que la dama espera un hijo —replicó imperturbable Kaisar.

—¿Sabemos?

— _Lady_ Nina no adoptaría una postura tan dura si sólo abrigase sospechas.

Charioce miró, hostil, a su interlocutor.

— _Sir_ Kaisar, te dije que sus celos son infundados. El niño no le concierne, porque fue concebido antes de que yo contrajese matrimonio con _lady_ Nina.

—Entonces, mi señor, tienes que convencerla de eso, pues seguramente cree otra cosa.

Charioce enmudeció. _Sir_ Kaisar formuló la afirmación en el tono de quien dice algo evidente por sí mismo. Ya era bastante desagradable que Nina se hubiese enterado del embarazo de Gabriel cuando Charioce había confiado en que la mantendría en la ignorancia todo lo posible. Pero que creyese…

—Llévame ante ella —reclamó Charioce, nuevamente irritado a causa de las absurdas ideas que anidaban en la mente de Nina. Que ella opinase así demostraba claramente lo que pensaba de él. Recordó las dudas que él mismo había abrigado acerca de la conveniencia de permitir que Gabriel continuase en Crewel, pero incluso en ese momento no habría adivinado las conclusiones que Nina podía extraer de la bondad que él mostraba frente a Gabriel.

Cuando Nina vio que Charioce cruzaba el salón para acercarse a ella, le sorprendió su propio temor, e inmediatamente, bajo la superficie de ese sentimiento, el tremendo orgullo que Charioce le inspiraba. Tenía que respetar a un hombre que perseguía tan tenazmente su objetivo.

En realidad, Nina no deseaba que él cediera a sus reclamos, si en su corazón se mantenía el deseo de conservar a Gabriel. Eso de nada serviría. Nina deseaba que la cuestión se resolviera definitivamente.

Charioce se detuvo a pocos metros de Nina, y observó la postura y la actitud de su esposa. Ella estaba de pie detrás de una silla, y sus manos aferraban el alto respaldo, como si deseara mantener ese obstáculo entre ambos. Elevaba desafiante el mentón, pero sus ojos demostraban incertidumbre y temor.

—Mi señor, ¿era necesario que vinieses con un ejército? —preguntó Nina, aprovechando el momento.

Él hubiera podido echarse a reír, pues había una docena de hombres armados en el salón, además del fiel vasallo de Nina, y de un número considerable de siervos de aspecto brutal que no intentaban disimular la antipatía que les inspiraba Charioce d'Ambert.

—Alégrate de que haya venido con un ejército, mujer, pues si hubiese llegado solo te habrías mantenido firme en tu locura y me habrías obligado a usar después medidas más severas.

Ella se encrespó.

—No es locura… —cerró firmemente la boca—. No discutiré acerca de eso. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

—Llevarte de regreso.

—¿Y si me niego a salir de aquí? ¿Atacarás Pershwick?

—No dejaré piedra sobre piedra —contestó él—. De todos modos, estoy tentado a desmantelar Pershwick. —Se le endureció el rostro—. Nina, no puedes venir aquí y levantar a tu gente contra mí cada vez que reñimos. Si vuelves a hacer esto, no vacilaré en destruir Pershwick. Tú me perteneces.

—¡Pero no soy feliz contigo! —explotó Nina.

Lo mismo hubiera podido apuñalarlo. Charioce se dijo que no debía abrirle su corazón, si todo lo que ella deseaba era pisotearlo.

—Abrigaba la esperanza de que con el tiempo llegases a amarme, o por lo menos a sentir que la vida conmigo era… agradable. Lamento que no puedas apreciar eso.

La voz de Charioce tenía acentos fúnebres.

Nina sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón.

—¿Tú… renunciarías a mí?

Charioce entrecerró los ojos. De modo que eso era lo que ella deseaba…

—No, señora. No renunciaré a ti.

La alegría la invadió, pero Nina se dijo que no debía revelarle demasiado sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Y Gabriel? —preguntó Nina.

Él suspiró con expresión fatigada.

—Será trasladada a otra residencia.

—¿A otra de tus residencias? ¿En qué cambiará eso las cosas?

—Nina, no seas cruel —gruñó Charioce—. Sabes que está embarazada. ¿Quieres que abandone a una mujer en ese estado?

—¡Jamás te pediría tal cosa! —exclamó Nina—. Pero, ¿es necesario que la tengas siempre cerca, y que ella esté disponible para reconfortarte cuando riñes conmigo?

—Maldito sea, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? Sí, la mujer ha sido mi amante. Lamento que haya concebido un hijo. Pero no la he tocado después de casarme contigo, y me desconcierta tu idea de que lo hice… o lo haré.

—Mi señor, _lady_ Gabriel dice otra cosa —le informó Nina.

—Habrás interpretado mal sus palabras —replicó Charioce con voz tensa.

Nina le volvió la espalda; estaba tan furiosa que hubiera deseado golpearlo con algo. Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía amarlo si él la irritaba tanto? Estaba mintiendo. ¡Sí, seguramente mentía!

—Recoge tus cosas, Nina —dijo Charioce a la espalda rígida de Nina—. Nos marchamos. Ahora. Y si aprecias la vida de _sir_ Kaisar, le dirás que vienes por propia voluntad.

Ella se volvió bruscamente.

—No voy por propia voluntad, pero no necesitarás arrastrarme ni matar a nadie —dijo ásperamente.

Pasó al lado de Charioce para impartir la orden de que preparasen su baúl. Después dialogó con Kaisar, que se sintió muy aliviado cuando supo que ella había aceptado regresar a casa con su marido.

—¿No está enojado contigo? —preguntó dubitativo Kaisar, mientras observaba a Charioce, que se paseaba impaciente de un extremo a otro del salón.

—Su cólera no me atemoriza —mintió valerosamente.

—¿Rehusó despedir a la otra mujer? —preguntó vacilante el vasallo de Nina.

—No —dijo Nina con un suspiro—. Aceptó.

Kaisar frunció el ceño.

—En ese caso, mi señora, deberías sentirte complacida.

—Ciertamente… debería sentirme satisfecha, pero no es el caso.

Kaisar movió la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse.


	47. Chapter 47

Pero las cosas se resolverían por sí mismas de un modo que nadie hubiera podido prever.

Apenas Nina regresó a Crewel y entró al dormitorio del amo, una criada se acercó frenética.

—¡Mi señora, ella está muriendo! Debe venir… por favor —exclamó Jaine.

—Es una treta —se apresuró a decir Amira. La joven era la criada personal de Gabriel, y no formaba parte de la servidumbre de Crewel—. Esa mujer se ha enterado de que la despedirían de aquí, y quiere impedirlo diciendo que está enferma.

Dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Janie.

Amira ocupaba firmemente su lugar, impidiendo que Jaine se acercase demasiado a Nina, y ésta se dio cuenta con satisfacción de que su criada intentaba protegerla, como hacía a menudo. No había logrado nada marchándose a Pershwick, pero por lo menos se había podido llevar de regreso a Amira.

—Vuelve y dile a esa mujer que sabemos lo que se propone —ordenó descaradamente Amira, en ese momento Nina comprendió que debía impedir que continuara.

—Dime lo que ha sucedido —exigió.

Jaine gimió:

—Ella se enojará mucho cuando sepa que he venido a verla, mi señora, porque no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que ha hecho. Pero está sangrando, y la hemorragia no cesa. Mi señora, estoy segura de que se muere.

—¿ _Qué_ ha hecho? —insistió Nina.

—Ella… ha bebido algo. Dijo que de ese modo todo volvería a estar bien.

Nina palideció, pues comprendió inmediatamente.

—Por Dios, la culpa es mía. He odiado tanto al hijo a causa de la madre, y…

—Mi señora, ¿vendrás a verla? —rogó de nuevo Janie, y Nina consiguió reaccionar. No era el momento oportuno para sentir remordimiento.

—Amira, de prisa, trae mis medicinas.

Nina se sorprendió cuando encontró a _sir_ Azazel esperando delante de la puerta de Gabriel. Se le veía muy angustiado.

—¿Gabriel padece algo muy grave? —preguntó con voz apagada.

— _Sir_ Azazel, ¿sientes afecto por esta dama?

Nina no supo que más decir.

—¿Afecto? ¡La amo! —dijo enfáticamente.

Nina le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Haré todo lo que pueda.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Azazel con expresión ansiosa—. Sé que no simpatizas con ella, ni ella contigo. Y Gabriel puede ser caprichosa y petulante, pero… mi señora, en el fondo no es mala.

— _Sir_ Azazel —dijo amablemente Niña—, por favor, ve a la planta baja. Si puedo ayudar a Gabriel, lo haré. Créeme.

Las habitaciones de Gabriel eran más espaciosas de lo que Nina había supuesto, y estaban atestadas de objetos, la mayoría de los cuales recordaban la anterior presencia de Alessand. A Alessand siempre le habían agradado los adornos recargados, y había dejado allí la mayoría de sus posesiones al huir de Kempston.

La habitación olía a enfermedad. Habían cambiado poco antes las sábanas, pero las que estaban manchadas de sangre formaban una pila en un rincón.

Una ojeada a la figura demacrada que ocupaba el lecho, confirmó las sospechas de Nina. La cara exhibía un significativo tono gris, y bajo los ojos se dibujaban enormes círculos oscuros. El cuerpo de Gabriel estaba sumido en el dolor, y en su estado de semi desnudez ella se movía, gimiendo y quejándose, mientras las dos criadas que se encontraban de pie cerca de la cama miraban impotentes a Nina.

Nina aparto la sábana. Gabriel y hacía en un charco de sangre. Con la ayuda de las criadas, Nina cambio de nuevo las sábanas y limpio a Gabriel coma por medio de vendas intento contener el flujo de sangre. Después, obligó a Gabriel a beber un jarabe de plantas medicinales, con la esperanza de que el brebaje contuviese la hemorragia.

En un frasco depositado sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, estaba la posición que Gabriel había bebido; Nina sabía que era el líquido obtenido de la cocción de una variedad de especial de laurel, utilizada generalmente para facilitar el movimiento intestinal y que asimismo provocaba el aborto. Una dosis muy elevada podía estremecer violentamente el cuerpo con vómitos y deposiciones ensangrentadas, y a menudo era fatal. El frasquito estaba casi vacío.

Gabriel abrió los ojos, y en ellos se leía la confusión más absoluta. Vio a Nina de pie junto a la cama y murmuró:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué cantidad has ingerido de esto? —preguntó Nina, mostrándole el frasquito.

—Bastante. Lo he usado antes, pero… siempre ante la primera sospecha. Nunca tan tarde.

—¿ _Por qué_ , Gabriel?

La mujer mayor se sobresaltó ante la inquietud de Nina.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer con un hijo? ¡Detesto a los niños!

—La simpatía de Nina comenzó a debilitarse.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a matar al hijo de mi señor? —preguntó disgustada—. Si no lo querías, ¿por qué has esperado tanto?

—Lo necesitaba para… pero ahora que te has marchado… ¡Oh, déjame en paz!

—¡Estoy tentada de hacer precisamente eso y permitir que mueras por tu propia tontería! —respondió Nina conmovida por la emoción.

—No, por favor, ¡debes ayudarme! —exclamó Gabriel—. Ya he perdido al niño, y sé que ahora me echará de aquí.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Nina.

—Charioce no me ha querido después de que se casó contigo —gimió Gabriel—. Pensé que me querría, pero no ha sido así.

—Explícate, Gabriel.

—Yo no deseaba regresar a la corte —jadeó Gabriel—. Tú no sabes cómo es eso, ¿comprendes? Obligada a competir con mujeres más jóvenes, siempre forzada a…

—Háblame de Charioce —insistió Nina, con voz más aguda.

—Le he mentido —dijo Gabriel—. Le dije a Charioce que estaba embarazada, pero no era cierto.

Miró a los ojos de Nina y le reveló la verdad.

—El niño no es de Charioce, sino de Azazel. Le utilicé para concebir, por si Charioce tardaba mucho en hastiarse de ti. De veras, creí que acabaría cansándose. Cuando volvió aquí y no se dirigió inmediatamente a Pershwick, tuve la certeza de que su amor por ti se había esfumado, y por lo tanto ya no necesitaba al niño como excusa para continuar en Crewel.

Nina se dijo que no debía acalorarse, tenía que mantener la calma. La revelación de su rival había encendido otra vez su amor por Charioce, y avivaba en ella el deseo de buscar a su marido y abrazarle. Pero no permitiría que Gabriel admitiese todo lo que su confesión significaba para ella. Cuando todo hubiese acabado, ambas necesitarían conservar cierta dignidad, y, por lo tanto, pensó que en ese momento no era apropiado demostrar sus sentimientos.

El rápido cambio de tema era el único recurso, y Nina dijo:

—Azazel está terriblemente angustiado. Ese tonto te ama.

—¿Ama? —replicó amargamente Gabriel—. ¿Qué es el amor? Mi primer marido también me amaba… hasta que nos casamos. Después, sólo le interesaban otras mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que yo estaba tan segura de que Charioce me querría después de que os casárais? A los hombres no les interesan sus propias esposas.

—Gabriel, no creo que siempre sea así.

Gabriel suspiró.

—Sí, es cierto, Charioce te prefiere.

—Y quizá Azazel sienta lo mismo por ti si le das una oportunidad. No ignora tus defectos, pero te ama. ¿Sabía que estabas embarazada de su hijo?

—No. Pensaba hablarle de mi embarazo, pero permitiéndole creer que el niño pertenecía a Charioce. Y retrasé muchas veces el momento de hablar con él, porque en realidad no quería hacerle daño.

«Gabriel no había sufrido esas vacilaciones cuando se trató de hacer daño a Charioce y a mí», pensó la joven. Pero se dijo que quizá podría perdonar, en vista de lo que acababa de saber.

—En ese caso, no veo motivo para revelarle todo esto —observó Nina.

—¿Y Charioce? —preguntó ansiosa Gabriel.

—Cuando se trata de él, mi actitud no es tan imparcial. Yo no se lo contaré. Tú te encargarás de eso.

—¡Pero me matará si sabe cómo les he mentido a ambos!

—Creo que no, Gabriel. Me parece que se sentirá aliviado de conocer la verdad. Pero si no prometes confesarle todo, te dejaré aquí y tú…

—Eres cruel, _lady_ Nina.

—De ningún modo. Sencillamente, amo a mi marido y no permitiré que sufra por un hijo al que creía suyo.


End file.
